


No Law of Love

by TheBlackBirdEyelinerKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternative Universe- Muggle, Bottom Sirius Black, Co-workers, Coffee, Dorks, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Humor, Law Firm, Lawyer & boss Alice Fortescue, Lawyer Kingsley Shacklebolt, Lawyer Lily Evans, Lawyer Remus Lupin, Lots of take-out, M/M, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Paralegal James Potter, Remus Lupin is So Done, Remus Lupin is a Little Shit, Remus x Sirius, Romance, Secretary Sirius Black, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Sirius vapes, Slow Burn, Suits-like Setting, Top Remus Lupin, Workplace, but more importantly, it's gonna be totally awesome, lots of, wolfstar, workaholics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 86,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackBirdEyelinerKing/pseuds/TheBlackBirdEyelinerKing
Summary: ~“Thank you.” Remus ran a hand through his soaked curls. “Sirius, I-” Come on, Lupin. “I-” Remus walked in, past Sirius, and shut the door. “Sirius, I- Can I kiss you? I’ve wanted to kiss you again for an eternity.”Sirius stuttered a little, and dragged a hand over his face. “Remus?! What-” he put his hands on his hips, his cheeks a little flustered. “What?!”“Oh my fucking God. I ruined it.”~Remus Lupin is a 27 year old junior-associate at lawfirm Slughorn & Fortescue. For three years, his hard work and dedication have gone unnoticed. He lives in a shabby flat, with mountains of student loans, and has already accepted his fate of being stuck in his little cubicle forever when senior partner, and court-room legend, Kingsley Shacklebolt calls him up to his office. Remus then meets Sirius Black, the embodiment of beautify and grace, and from that moment on his life changes. He gets to work with the big-shots, and prove his worth as a lawyer. Although... However his plea against work-place relationships and too handsome men may be, he can't help but fall for his boss' secretary.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 685
Kudos: 315





	1. Black's fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Why, hi! Thanks for clicking on this story. I hope you'll enjoy reading. First things first.
> 
> Little disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor the characters. 
> 
> A little heads up, I'm not a lawyer. I am far from a lawyer. I do not know the first thing about law, so every time I mention anything concerning law, just know that I don't know how it works, and if any lawyer or law-student, or whatever, is reading this: don't hate me. Merci. Gracias. Te amo.
> 
> Also, I'm a native Dutch speaker. You've probably already noticed that I'm not horrific at English, but if there's ever a grammatical error or a spelling mistake, do forgive me. And if you wanna, just let me know! I personally really dislike languages erros in fics, so I'd like to keep this as error free as I can.
> 
> So there's that, this is the first chapter! I have no idea how many there'll be. I promised a slow burn, and I'll give you a slow burn. It won't be at a 200 000 words before the first kiss slow burn, but I thought I might be nice, given the setting is in.
> 
> Also, I would love some feed-back! What do you think of the characters and the story so far, what do you expect from this fic, or what would you like to read in it? Just lemme know!
> 
> But, without further ado! Here's the first chapter, enjoy.

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 1: "Black's fine."

“Lupin.”

“Hmmm?”

It had been a while since Remus Lupin enjoyed work, or getting up, for that matter. He lived in a teeny tiny flat, on the top floor of a 70’s building, which wobbled during heavy wind. His cat died, two weeks prior, out of the blue, and he couldn’t remember the last time he got laid. He worked at a law firm, and you’d think: don’t people that work at law firms make proper money? Well they would! If they weren’t the bitch of every proper lawyer at the firm, and didn’t have tens of thousands of pounds to pay back to the state, because they didn’t get the scholarship they desperately needed. So, yes, Remus Lupin wasn’t all that happy with his life.

“Shacklebolt wants to see you.”

Kingsley Shacklebolt… Senior partner. Kingsley had only spoken to him three times, and he remembered all three times, all of which were regarding research for a case. The man never even greeted him, or asked for his name, let alone called him to his office. 

“Shacklebolt wants to see me?”

“Don’t look at me!” Frank laughed, hands up in the air. Frank was a senior associate, whereas Remus was a junior one. At least some of the partners seemed to know Frank’s name. Remus was treated like a paralegal, basically. Poor paralegals…

Remus put down his bag on the desk of his cubicle, blinking away the surprise. He was probably getting sacked. That had to be it. After all, he had been working at the firm for three bloody years, and not made any progress. It didn’t matter that he stayed at the firm till longer than some of the senior partners did. It didn’t matter that he made 60-80 hour weeks, or that he did his work perfectly. He was getting sacked. He just knew it.

He felt his stomach making loops as he went to the top floor. He quickly adjusted his tie, ran a hand through his unruly curls, in a poor attempt at looking better. He checked his teeth, but was still looking at them, as the elevator opened, revealing him to two junior partners. He went to stand up straight, eyes big as the two walked into the elevator. Lily Evans and Caradoc Dearborn. Well done, Remus, well done. The two exchanged looks, smiling, and pressed a button.

“Going up to see Kingsley, are you?” Lily asked him.

Remus nodded, and flashed the two a quick smile. Oh, fantastic timing for his cheeks to turn crimson.

“Good for you.”

Remus’ eyes widened, but before he could say anything, the partners stepped out and turned the corner. What was this? This wasn’t funny. What was going on? Remus was pretty much having a mental breakdown, by the time he arrived at the top floor. He took a few deep breaths, waving his sweaty hands around, as he tried to keep himself from hyperventilating. Was he getting a promotion? He couldn’t be getting a promotion! He was just a junior associate. He was _nothing_ to _no one_. In his three years there he hadn’t even set foot in a courtroom. He wouldn’t be getting a promotion! It’d be absurd. And why would they? It wasn’t as if he was well-known around the office. He had already accepted his fate of being the partners’ personal slave. He was fine with it! Okay… Okay, Remus. Calm down, for Christ’s sake.

He wiped his hands on his trousers, when he heard a chuckle behind him. “He’s not that bad, calm down.”

Remus turned his head, to see an angelic figure standing there. He had black waves down to his shoulders, and smouldering blue eyes. His entire face was completely symmetrical. The lines and edges perfectly sharp. There wasn’t a thing in his entire appearance that he would change, from his blue suede shoes, to his gorgeous, golden tie. 

“I’m his secretary. You must be Remus Lupin!”

Remus blinked at the smaller man, feeling a plebeian next to that godly creature. He stuttered a little, unable to form a word other than “Yes.” after a few attempts.

“Little tip, make entire sentences when talking to Mr. Shacklebolt,” the angel said with a wink. He waved his hand to come along, as he started walking down the hallway, and of course, Remus followed suit. His eyes ran all over the angel’s body, taking in his beauty, and his behind… What could he say? He hadn’t tapped any behind in a long time, and hadn’t seen such a perfect one for even longer.

“Noted.”

The angel laughed, and Remus could swear it sounded more beautiful that a philharmonic orchestra. Was he exaggerating? Perhaps. But he was sexdeprived, and nervous, and finally in a different part from the building than his rotten cubicle. This floor seemed like a Walhalla, compared to his own. It was so… luxurious.

“Well! Here we are,” the young man said with a big smile. He slumped down on his chair, and raised his feet up onto his desk. Was he allowed to do that? Perhaps he was. He seemed like the kind of guy that got away with about anything. “You go on in. Kingsley won’t be here for another few minutes. He always gets in at about nine.”

“Nine?”

“Yeah, nine,” he answered. “The man has worked seven days a week, twelve hours a day, for the past twenty years. I think he’s allowed to get in at nine. He likes to get a bagel, at the shop across the street. Remember that. He gets one with cream cheese and cucumber.”

“Why would I need to remember that?”

The angel curses under his breath, and flutters his hand as if to dismiss what he just said. “Just… go in, sit at one of the chairs, and wait. Don’t check your phone. He hates it when people are on their phones when he walks in,” Sirius rolled his eyes, and stood up. “Would you like tea, coffee?”

He could get the angel to fetch him something to drink?! This was amazing. He wanted one of his own. “I could do with some coffee,” Remus answered, smiling down at the gorgeous, gorgeous man. 

“Want anything in it?”

“Black’s fine.” 

They looked each other in the eye for a moment, and the man bit his plumb, bottom lip. For just a split second, Remus thought this might be a sign, a sign that this angelic man wanted to bend over that desk as much as Remus wanted him to, but then Remus snapped back to reality, and looked away. “Thank you,” he said, before walking into the office. He sat down on one of the chairs, like instructed, and folded one leg over the other. Remus wasn’t wearing a fine suit, like that secretary was. He wouldn’t be surprised if that young man made far more than he did. Remus only owned three different suits: a black one, a brown one and a grey one, that were all anything but tailor-made. He always wore a white button down, with either a black tie, a grey tie or on days he felt like being silly: a blue one. Today hadn’t been a silly day. Today was a day for a brown, and black combo, or at least so he thought.

“There you go,” the man put down the cup of coffee in front of him, and smiled. “Morning, Kingsley! Want anything?”

“No, thanks.” Remus’ head almost snapped with how quickly he turned around to see the mind behind Slughorn & Fortescue. Though rumour had it Slughorn hadn’t been in a courtroom for ten years, yet he was still famous in the firm for his amazing skills. Everyone knew both Shacklebolt and Lockhart were trying to make it to managing partner, Miss Fortescue not wanting to run the firm alone. Remus had never even met the infamous Alice Fortescue, not that she had time to talk to associates anyways. “Although… Bring me the files on the Peterson case, would you? We’ve really got to get a move on that one.” Remus’ eyes followed the man as he went to stand in front of him. He looked impressive. His suit looked impressive. His watch looked impressive. His tone of voice was impressive. That man was both scary, and charming, and it made Remus’ palms sweat even more than they did two seconds ago.

Remus quickly stood up, finding it bad form to keep sitting while the king of the firm was standing, and wiped his hands on his trousers, before taking the extended one of Shacklebolt. “I see you’ve already met Sirius?” he said, as he shook Remus’ hand with a tight grip. Once he let go, he walked around the huge desk and sat down. “Best secretary I’ve ever had. Please! Sit down, sit down.”

“Thank you, sir,” Remus said, quickly settling back down in the seat. He was such a klutz. “I-I have. He sure seems like it.”

“Yes, but, we’re not here to talk about my secretary, now are we?” Shacklebolt said, as he searched through the pile of files on his desk. Remus glanced at the glass wall, to see ‘Sirius’ (Who the hell was called Sirius?! He had to be some sort of God, or angel, didn’t he?) working at his computer. “We’re here to talk about you. You’ve been working here for three years, but have been under everyone’s radar, and frankly, I don’t understand why.”

“Pardon, sir?”

“Well, you’ve been working day and night, and you haven’t made a single mistake. Your work is impeccable. Your work ethic even better. You’re the valedictorian of your grammar school, top of your class in law-school. You haven’t taken a day off, for three fucking years, and you’re still a junior associate,” Kingsley laughed, and tossed the file in his direction. “You haven’t been promoted. Silly don’t you think?”

Remus muttered a few inaudible attempts of a response, his hands shaking, lump in his throat. He must have looked like a complete idiot. 

“Say… I know it’s a odd question to ask, but what are your ambitions at this firm?”

“My ambitions, sir?”

“That’s what I said…”

Remus’ face turned even redder, if possible. “Well, to be honest with you, I- I never thought about it much.”

“Why not? I mean, most people that come to work here have big ambitions of making partner, being the best lawyer the firm has ever seen. I sure did when I came here.”

“I suppose. I don’t care about that, though.”

“You don’t?”

“No, sir. I’m- I’m not like that.” Remus laughed nervously, and loosened his tie a little. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I am, at least. I- I- My mum she was a kindergarten teacher, my dad a factory worker. I was raised to work hard, make a living, but never for personal gain. I’d /love/ to make partner. I’d be honoured, if I ever were. I would never make you regret it, but I don’t work hard to get promoted. I work hard, because I work hard.”

Kingsley sat back in his chair, and for a few seconds, the office was silent. “I like your honesty,” he said, eventually. “In fact, your ethic, is why I asked you here. I want to cut to the chase. Fuck that ambition talk bull-shit. We’re at a law-firm, not the psychologists office. I want you to work for me.”

“I don’t understand. Don’t I already work for you?”

“For me directly.”

Remus’ heart stopped, his eyes widened, and he leaned forward in his chair. “Okay.”

“Good!” Kingsley laughed, and crossed his legs. “First things first, you won’t get a raise. You won’t get an office. You’ll work harder, longer. You’ll probably want to off yourself, me, and all the other partners at the end of this year, but if you survive, you won’t be sorry. You’ll get to shadow me, go to meetings with me, sit with me at court. When I call for you, you’ll run up those four flights of fuckings stairs like your life depends on it, and you’ll stop asking those stupid, fucking questions.”

Remus swallowed, though he couldn’t contain his smile anymore. He was going to shadow Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the best, if not the best litigator of the UK. His work had paid off. “I won’t let you down, sir.”

“Call me Kingsley, will you?” he said. “Sir makes me feel old. How old are you anyways?”

“Twenty-seven, sir- I mean- Twenty-seven.”

“Huh…” Kingsley said. He stood up, and closed his jacket. “Well, drink your coffee, and get your coat. We’ve got a meeting.”


	2. Two-hundred and Sixty Pounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello again! An update already? Why, yes! I already had been working on the next chapter, it only needed a little bit of polishing, so here we are.
> 
> I don't really have much to say, except for a little thank you for the comments and the kudos! I really didn't think I'd receive that so quickly after publishing the first chapter, and it makes me sooo happy to see. So, keep letting me know what you think, if you find any errors in my writing, and what you'd like to see in the story.
> 
> Enjoy readingggg

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 2: Two-hundred and sixty pounds

Remus let out a grunt, as he slumped down on the chair at his cubicle. He ran a hand across his face, as he tried to get his mind to stop spinning. In three years, he had never had such an eventful day… Hell, he had never even _met_ a client before, let alone an important one. They went to a meeting with the CEO of a huge tech company. It wasn’t just the local grocery shop they had a meeting with, no a _huge_ tech company, and he hadn’t had the faintest idea of what he was doing there, the entire meeting. He had had to try and read an incredibly thick file in the twenty minute drive. He had had to set up a camera he had never worked with before. Had to take notes, even though everyone seemed to speak with the speed of light, and to top it off, his hands were shaking the entire time. It had been clear Remus was the least competent one there, and it send him straight towards crossing that thin line straight into a proper panic attack. He had remained calm, though. He managed. Remus just wanted two minutes to get himself together, before going up to Shacklebolt again. Two minutes-

“So! How was it? What did he want from you? Did you see Miss Fortescue? She must’ve been there, right?” Frank started yapping. “You’ve been away for _two_ hours, Remus. That’s a long time… Dearborn was looking for you, wanted those files you had to scan through for him, from the Borgin and Burges lawsuit.”

Remus raised his hand, as he rubbed his temple, and sighed. “Shacklebolt took me on as his personal associate.”

“WHAT?! THAT’S AWESOME.”

“Shacklebolt did what?” Marlene McKinnon, a nice enough girl Remus had never as much as held a conversation with, peaked up over the wall of her cubicle.

“Well done, Lupin!” Frank slapped him on the shoulder, and sat down at the chair of his own cubicle, which was on Remus’ left. “Let’s celebrate tonight! Grab a pint at the pub. More importantly, though, did you see Fortescue?”

Remus snorted. It was well-known amongst the associates that Frank had a little obsession with their boss. Of course, Alice was a nice looking lady, but she was still their superior. Most people crawled away in fear upon seeing her. “No, I didn’t, Frank…” Remus pulled up his bag onto his lap, to search for the camera, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

“Lupin, Kingsley wanted me to go suit shopping with you.”

“Pardon?” Remus turned his chair around, to look at the angel called Sirius, and blinked.

“He said you’re an embarrassment to the firm, with that polyester suit you’re wearing, and frankly, he’s right.” The angel shrugged. “So I’m taking you to his tailor.”

“Yeah, Remus, you’re an ugly fuck,” he heard Peter say from the cubicle opposite from his own.

“Get a fucking life, Pete.”

“Says the guy with the death of his cat being the first major event in his life for two years,” Peter countered.

“Oh fuck off. You play Dungeons and Dragons on your _own_ , of all bloody things.” Remus got up from his chair, and pulled his coat from his desk, before he followed the angel to the elevator. He really was gorgeous, and the fact that he wasn’t even close to six feet, added to it. Remus had a thing for short guys.

Sirius stepped into the elevator, closing his trench coat, and pressed the button for the ground-floor. “Sorry about your cat,” he said, though Remus could hear the mockery in his voice.

Remus looked down at him, an eyebrow raised, and hummed. “Thanks.” Without knowing each other for longer than half a day, the two had already established a sort of dynamic. Sirius mocked him, Remus frowned, mumbled an insult, and went on with whatever he was doing. Remus had to admit, though, walking to the clothing shop with him wasn’t half bad. They talked about the firm a little, about the meeting Remus went to, but once they reached the shop, Remus stopped him.

“This.. This looks expensive.” And it sure did. The windowsills were gold, the suits they displayed obviously from the most expensive materials. The interior looked like that of victorian walk-in closet, if the victorians had those, and the man currently measuring the width of an Einstein look-a-like’s chest, would’ve blended in at Buckingham Palace perfectly.

“That’s because it is,” Sirius said. He reached to open the door, but Remus grabbed his arm to stop him. Remus ignored the butterflies being so close to Kingsley’s secretary caused him.

“I don't think you fully understand. I can’t afford expensive,” Remus said. “Hell, I can barely afford rent. Buying a suit here will mean not eating for a year.”

Sirius lowered his arm, and took a deep breath. “Well… This is Kingsley’s go to place. I’m sure you’ll getting a discount if you drop his name,” he argued. “Plus, you’ve got a credit card, right? What’s a little more credit card debt?”

“On top of a eighty thousand pound university debt, you mean?” Remus asked. He scoffed, and looked Sirius up and down. As if a boy dressed like that understood the first thing about finance.

“Hey, listen up, grumpy-pants,” Sirius said. He put his hands on his hips, and cocked his head. “It’s not like I get the wage of the fucking queen either, alright? But looking the part, is part of playing the part, and right now the part you’re looking is that of a thirty year old accountant that lives in his mother’s basement with his hamster. So either you suck it up, and play the part of being Kingsley’s associate, or you go back to being the firm’s little bitch. What’s it gonna be?”

Remus huffed, and looked away from his crystal blue eyes. “You’re an arse.”

“Yeah, and you’re a self-pitying wuss, with apparently no personal life,” Sirius said. He opened the door and waited for Remus to walk past him. Despite the insults, Remus caved.

They spend some time looking at the suits, scaring Remus into a near-death experience every time he looked at the price-tags. The one he had been looking at was basically a half year’s rent! He couldn’t spend nearly half year’s rent on a suit. That was insane. “Sirius, I can’t. This is really too expensive-”

“Afternoon, Mr. Malkin,” Sirius said, extending his hand towards the older man. “How’s business?”

“Good.. good.. It’s proper.”

“How’s the wife?”

“Busy in the back! Maybe taking in one of Mr. Shacklebolt's new suits. He picked out a fine one… Italian.” The old man put his ruler around his neck, and took Remus in. “Who’s this?”

“This is Remus Lupin, sir,” Sirius said, smiling his most charming smile. “He’s been an associate at the firm for three years now, and has been delivering top notch work. Mr. Shacklebolt has taken him on as his personal associate, as of today. I believe you have already spotted the issue, though…”

“Well, yes! He looks homeless."

Remus opened his mouth to object, very offended by the conversation taking place in front of him. Everything about it was extremely insulting. He could explain his profession to Mr. Malkin himself. They treated him as if he was invisible! And he wanted to get his point across, however, Sirius was faster than him, again.

“Yeah, well… You know how it goes! Big student loan, small starting wage. Not all of us have the fortune of wealthy parents, I’m afraid…”

“I see… I see.” Mr. Malkin walked walked a circle around Remus, eyeing him. “He’s tall. And thin. It won’t be cheap.”

Remus had to keep himself from just walking out the godforsaken place, and throw himself in front of the first car he found. The only thing keeping him from doing so was Kingsley’s promise. If he made through working this job, he wouldn’t regret it.

“Well, he doesn’t need the same quality as Kingsley… I mean, all of your suits are of quality, of course, but I’m sure you have a few more affordable ones. I know mine and Kingsley’s are bespoke, but how about custom ones, and you take them in for him?”

“Let me measure him… and I’ll make up a prize for the suits. How many does he need?”

Again, before Remus could speak, Sirius jumped in. “Three.”

“Shirts? Ties?”

“Well… Perhaps not tailor-made either. Don’t you have some nice shirts here that would fit him?”

“He’ll need Italian shirts. He’s too thin for most brands.” Malkin sighed, and waved Remus over, to stand on a small platform. “Take off your clothes.”

“I’m sorry?” Remus said. He felt his face grow warmer, at the thought of having to undress in front of Sirius. He didn’t want to do that. God! This entire ordeal was downright embarrassing.

“Undress.”

Remus took off his jacket, and gave Sirius a pointed look, to which he chuckled and turned around to ‘look at cufflinks’. His new- well, not really new, but newly discovered- colleague was loving this far too much, it seemed. Thankfully, Mr. Malkin was an experienced man that didn’t need that much time to write down the measurements, which meant Remus could pull up his pants again after a few minutes. At least that was positive.

Once he was buttoning up his shirt, Mr. Malkin went to _Sirius_ to talk to discuss the probable costs. They were Remus’ suits! He couldn’t believe this. He was treated like a toddler. Perhaps he was a little like a toddler when it came to buying suits, given the fact that the sleeves of his jacket stopped two inches above his wrists, and the trouser legs had to be rolled up.

Remus approached the two, looking from one to the other. Sirius was apparently bargaining… Remus found it oddly attractive, with the way he did it. He noticed a little frown on the lad’s normally smooth forehead. His voice had gone from charming and lovely, to still charming, though a little less lovely. He had gotten a bit sterner, more business-like. He could see why Kingsley liked having him on his team. Besides, Remus appreciated the effort he put in to make the suits more affordable to him.

“Fine! A thousand a suit, but I am not going lower than that, you hear me, boy?” The man pointed his finger at him, and started scribbling a few more notes down, throwing insults at the two under his breath. “And the shirts? Ties? Look at that tie he’s wearing. It’s like a stripe.”

“Perhaps we’ll buy a tie now, and do the rest at the next fitting.”

“Fine.”

“Next fitting? There’ll be a next fitting?” Remus let out, exasperated. He could’ve predicted he would get ignored by the two men that knew far more about fashion than he did. He had never been big on fashion. He saw clothing as a necessity, rather than a way to express or present himself.

The two men were debating in front of the huge choice of ties the store had, trying to find those that looked best on him. Sirius put one tie in front of him, at which Remus shot him a glare. Again, it went unnoticed. What was he? A dress up doll? “Can I say what /I/ like?” he asked. “Since I’m going to be the one wearing it?”

“I’m the one who’s going to have to look at you every day, buddy,” Sirius said, picking a dark blue one with a pattern of small white crosses. “So suck it up.” He grabbed another one, a dark green, silky one, which he approved of far more. Sirius held it up in front of him, and smiled. “That’s a nice colour for you- These two, please.”

Remus walked over to the counter, taking out his wallet. He saw Sirius add pins, probably for his trouser legs, now that he came to think of it.

“Two-hundred and sixty pounds.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Remus mumbled. He handed his credit card to Mr. Malkin, and waited for it to get approved, before walking out the shop that probably traumatised him for life, with Sirius on his tail.

“Now, that wasn’t so bad!” Sirius said, nudging his elbow. Sirius handed Remus the tiny shopping bag, and continued walking down the street.

“You’re right! It was horrific,” he countered. “I have never hated shopping as much as I do now. So, thanks for that. It has been lovely, Sirius. Just lovely.”

“You’re welcome,” Sirius said, pulling his hair in a bun as they walked. “We still need to get you a pair of shoes, and we’ll be off.”

“I don’t need new shoes.”

“You’re wearing Vans.”

“I like wearing Vans.”

Sirius stopped to stand in front of him, hand on Remus’ chest, and for a moment, Remus thought he was being kissed. Silly thought, of course. As if something nice would happen after _that_. He still couldn’t believe it! It was outrageous! “You cannot wear Vans to one of the most prestigious law firms in the country. More importantly, you cannot wear Vans working alongside one of the most prestigious lawyers in the country. Look, I understand you think you have to live like a beggar, in order to pay of you debt, but this is called professionalism. A very important aspect of this industry, is gaining the trust from your clients, and looking a certain way plays a role in that! Showing up at a courtroom in Vans isn’t going to make you partner, which is what you want, right?”

Remus clenched his jaw, doing anything but looking into Sirius’ eyes.

“Right, so, you and I are going to get you a pair of proper shoes, and by the end of the week you’ll look like a fellow that actually went to law-school.” Sirius patted his chest, and turned around.

“I barely know you, and I hate you already.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don’t.”

“How are you so sure?!” Remus basically grunted, head thrown back in frustration. “Ever since I met you you have been /insufferable/.”

“That’s part of my charm.”

“Good God!”

“You may call me Sirius.”

Remus glared at him, and pushed the shorter man, making him stumble. 

“Hey! Fuck you, I could’ve tripped. Have you got any idea how much this coat cost me?”

“Let me guess: a _fortune_!” Remus said, glaring at Sirius playfully.

“Yes, as a matter of fact! Quite so.” He brushed his coat off, though it wasn’t filthy, and pulled Remus into the first warehouse they found.

“Well, at least explain to me what process we’re going through at the tailor’s right now, because I got lost in the little bickering fit, you two had going on,” Remus said, waving his hands around. He didn’t feel at place in the warehouse either. Especially, since he was standing beside an Adonis in high-end clothing, while he himself apparently looked ‘homeless’.

“It’s simple. He measured you, I told him to pick out the suits that he thought would be affordable enough, and wouldn’t take to much work. I bargained on the prizes, since he was going far too high for the brands he was recommending, especially since the extra work will be minimal for him…” Sirius was looking around, to find the shoe department, and waved Remus along, once he spotted it. “So, he’ll make the first adjustments on the suits the upcoming few days. I told him not to go too crazy on colours or patterns. I had a hunge that wasn’t really your thing…”

“You must be a psychic.”

“It’s a gift, I know,” Sirius said. He gently pushed Remus onto a bench once they got to the shoes, and started looking at a few pairs. “And we’ll go back there this friday, to see if they’re to our liking.”

“In other words: to your liking.”

“Well… Yeah.” Sirius grabbed a pair of black dress-shoes and handed them to him. "Take these."

Remus took a look at them, and rolled his eyes upon seeing the prize tag. "I'm not paying one hundred and fifty pounds on a pair of fucking shoes."

"Yes, you are."

* * *

That night Remus sat down on the couch of his living room, the silence of the room deafening, and stared at the black screen of his television. It was eleven p.m. and he had just gotten home, from hours of searching through boxes and boxes of files with Sirius, trying to find usable material in a product reliability case, while Kingsley was going from one place to the next, meeting important people for important cases. At the end of the night, Remus had presented him with what he found, which was enough to please the man, and tell him he should go home for the night. He had left the office, leaving Kingsley and Sirius discussing another case, and felt empty, as he went. This was big. This news was big, and who did he have to share it with? He could call his parents. He would, eventually. Yet there he was, in an empty, and cluttered flat, and for the first time in a long time, he admitted that something was missing. He was alone.


	3. Mr. Dapper McDoucheface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this day started off real bloody boring. I got up, made me some coffee, and sat down to start writing again. I thought: well this is gonna be another depressing af day, but it wasn't! It really wasn't. I made some chocolate muffins, which turned out wonky, but delicious none the less. And then my former chef called to ask me to come to the restaurant for a cup of coffee, and I got my job back! I can start again in about two weeks! 
> 
> And to top it off: another chapter! Isn't that great? You know what'd /really/ make my day? A comment and some kudos :) 
> 
> Enough chit-chat, let's cut to the chase... You may start reading and think: Hey! This is Sirius' pov. Why, yes it is. I started off writing the story from Remus' perspective, but thought it'd contribute to the story to sometimes change the pov a little, to get more insight. While Remus sees Sirius as purely angelic, and glamorous, he doesn't know that he's also very flawed and most certainly does not live the life of a rockstar. To me, I often feel like people portray their characters a little too glamorous. There's nothing I enjoy more than someone to relate to. Not everyone has a sixpack, a perfect jawline, and shiny, shiny hair (except for me of course), so I'm not going to write the fic like that. Sirius most certainly doesn't hold a prestigious job, being a secretary, nor does Remus, being the "firm's bitch" as Sirius put it. Most of us hold jobs like these, so I won't give all main characters the better jobs. It seems silly to me to do so. Now: enough of my little speech. Enjoy reading, and let me know what you think. <3

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 3: Mr. Dapper McDoucheface

"Oh fuck me." Sirius slammed his hand down on his alarm-clock with such force that he knocked it off his nightstand. No. No. Not already. God! Why did five o’clock keep getting earlier and earlier? After laying, and internally cursing, for a few extra minutes Sirius got up, took a shower, and walked into the kitchen with the towel around his waist. Sirius didn’t give a shit, and especially didn’t at five thirty, in his own bloody home. Sirius put his mug under his espresso machine, as flashes of pain started in the corner of his eye. Great! A headache, maybe even a migraine! Couldn’t he call in sick? No… He couldn’t call in sick. He never called in sick, not even that time he had a fever so high that he was sweating like he just won a marathon. He couldn’t call in sick.

“Oh, gross! Put on some pants, mate.”

“Pfft. As if you hadn’t seen this _delicious_ bod yet.” Sirius smiled faintly at James, and took his mug out from under the machine. James could be such a drama queen when he wanted to.

“As if! When’s the last time you hit the gym, eh? You’re getting a bit of a beer belly,” James said. He got out a rice waffle, and poked the small layer of fat on Sirius’ tummy to get the point across.

“I’m not getting a beer belly. I don’t even drink beer.”

“Well... then you’re just getting old.”

“I’m not getting old.”

“Of course you aren’t.” James took a large bite from his rice waffle and shrugged. The boy looked like a complete moron, in his Star Wars pyjamas. “You’re obviously the exception to humanity’s inevitable mortality,” he said, spraying crumbs all over his freshly showered body.

“Obviously,” Sirius grumbled. He wiped the few crumbs off of him, and took a sip from his coffee. “Hmm.. What’re you doing up so early anyways? You only have to be in at eight.”

“Nope.” James said. He put the kettle on, and started walking out their kitchen. “Gotta work on Dearborn’s case!”

“What’s up with that case anyways?! I keep hearing people bring it up.”

James disappeared from the kitchen for a few seconds, but was back at the doorway soon enough, pulling a shirt over his head. “Rumour has it, Lockhart’s trying to steal that account from him. It’s supposed to be an old account of Slughorn’s, and Lockhart thinks he can find dirt on Slughorn with that account, force him out of his position as managing partner, and make his own way in. Thing is, though, Dearborn needs that account if he ever wants to make senior partner, _and_ they say he’s good friends with Slughorn’s personal solicitor.”

“I think that sounds far fetched,” Sirius said. “I’ve met Slughorn a few times, and he’s just a lazy arse, kept calling me Silas. Not to mention that Kingsley would’ve told me, if something that big was happening.”

“Maybe Kingsley doesn’t know!” James replied, already making his way back to his room.

Sirius scoffed at that. Kingsley and he knew everything that went on around the place. Sirius was infamous for being the firm’s biggest gossip! And Kingsley was Alice's righthand. Everyone knew that. It had to be just some silly rumour...

Sirius stared at the brown liquid in his mug, as the wheels in his head started turning. Nah. It was too early for brooding. He downed his drink, and went on with his business. As usual, he went through his routine of picking out his suit for the day, which turned out to be a crimson one. He picked out a shirt, vest, and tie, combined it with a pair of leather shoes, and got working on his hair and face. He went through a lot, to look the part of Kingsley's perfect secretary. With James beside him, popping pimples, he blow-dried his hair, went through his moisturizing and grooming routine, tamed his curls into a bun, and finished off by putting in a golden ring through his ear. He felt like being a bit more daring that day.

Finally happy with how he looked, he smiled at himself, to which he heard his best mate snort. “Yeah? You pleased with yourself, Mr. Dapper McDoucheface?”

“Fuck you, Potter. And stop popping those fucking zits. Evans will never go out with you, if you keep showing up at work with crusty pimples. The hair is bad enough, with it going all over the place. At least your face was semi-proper, before you starting prodding it with those thick fingers of yours-”

“Hey! Stop that!” James frowned at him. “That's not nice! What’s gotten into you, huh? Jeez.”

Sirius clenched his jaw, taken slightly aback with his mate snapping at him like that. “Sorry...” Sirius mumble.

“Apology accepted.”

“‘kay. See you at work, alright? Oh! By the way, Kingsley wanted you to look up those subpoenas in the fraud suit for him, remember? Have those at his desk before nine, will you?

“Mhmmmm… Will do- Did you eat breakfast? SIRIUS! DON’T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME.”

* * *

Clutching a tall Americano, Remus walked up the stairs to Kingsley’s office. Why the stairs, you ask? Remus didn’t know either. He regretted it, after the first flight, and got painfully reminded of his lack of work-outs, at the second. Remus was stubborn, though, he wouldn’t give up. And once he reached the top floor, he was panting, and sweating. Great start of the day, Lupin. Chapeau.

He caught his breath a little, and opened the door to the hallway. He walked it all the way down, until he reached Kingsley’s office, ready to start the day. He could’ve known Kingsley wouldn’t be there yet, given the fact that it was a quarter to eight. Yet, he didn’t mind it as much anymore, when his eyes fell upon a very handsome secretary, carefully organising Kingsley’s desk.

“Morning, Sirius.”

The latter jumped, dropped three book onto his left foot, causing a string of curses you would never have expected to leave such a beautiful mouth. “ What the fuck’s wrong with you?! You startled me! What are you doing here? It’s ten to eight!”

“I.. work here.”

“I repeat: it’s ten to eight!”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Remus leaned against the doorway, and crossed one foot in front of the other. “You could come in a few minutes before Kingsley would, and no one would notice.”

“Right… Because all I do is sit at a desk and answer calls, right? Oh, no! Wait! I also make tea, and fetch his lunch.” Sirius threw him an angry look and picked up the books from the ground.

“I didn’t say that,” Remus sighed.

“But you thought it,” Sirius countered.

Remus opened his mouth to counter Sirius’ accusation, when he realised that in fact, he had thought it. So, he closed his mouth again, and walked further into the office instead. “Can I help you with anything?”

“No.”

“I could make you some coffee?”

“No, thanks. I’m fine.”

“Give you a muesli-bar?”

At that Sirius looked up, but once he realised he had, he got back to straightening Kingsley’s pens. “No, thanks.”

“Hmm.. Alright,” Remus said. He dropped his bag onto the couch, and sat down, to start reading the files from where he left off the previous night. He had the feeling Sirius was used to being chased, and being given all the attention in the world. A little experiment on ignoring him, though? That could be interesting.

A few minutes passed, in which Sirius tidied, went through a list of documents Kingsley had asked him for, organising them on relevance. However, as he did, Remus grew more aware of a certain tension in the younger man’s body, as if he was terribly uncomfortable. Finally, he caved. “What flavour?”

Remus looked up from a file, and fluttered his long eyelashes in mock confusion. “Pardon?”

“The muesli bar. What flavour is it?”

“It’s chocolate chip.”

“Goddamnit,” Sirius said. He walked over to the couch, and slumped down beside Remus, with his hand outstretched. “Hand it to me.”

Remus gave him a funny look, before he started digging in his bag for the box of chocolate chip muesli bars. He gave one to Sirius, who took the snack without a thanks, and immediately dug in. “What file are you working at?” he asked, twirling his finger in the direction of the documents on his lap.

“Oh uhm… These are reports from one of the factories from the Phillips microwaves. The product-“

“-reliability case. I know,” Sirius said. He took the rest of his muesli bar out, threw the wrapper on the coffee table, and picked up a file from the box on the factory reports. “I’ll help.”

Sirius picked up a marker as well, and opened the file, but Remus couldn’t help but feel like he had struck a nerve with the man. There was barely anything left from the bubbly personality he had seen the previous day. “Sirius?”

“Yeah?” He said, sucking on the end of the marker rather pornographically to Remus’ mind.

“Did something happen?”

Sirius’ crystal blue eyes met his own. “No… I just have a bit of a headache. That’s all. Plus, you didn’t use the pins we bought yesterday, which means you’re still infuriating to look at, being a person with a sense of fashion.”

Remus huffed a laugh, and shook his head. He couldn’t bear to look into those mesmerising eyes anymore, so instead he pretended to continue reading. Hopefully, Sirius didn’t noticed the blush on his cheeks. “Well, if you need an aspirin, just let me know.”

“Will do.”

They got back to work. However, within ten minutes his concentration was yet again disturbed, when the door of the office opened again and the head of an Indian-looking boy peaked through. “Sirius! I got those subpoenas for Kingsley."

“Just put them on the desk.”

“Great.” The boyish man walked in, and put the file where asked, but didn’t leave right away, instead he looked at Remus with a puzzled face, his hands on his hips. “Have we met?”

Remus shrugged, feeling rather uncomfortable being inspected the way he was. “I don’t think so?”

“James, he’s that new associate I told you about.”

“Well, I’m not exactly new, but-“

“Oh! Right! Funny name.. Remus, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah! Yeah… That’s me. Remus Lupin, pleasure,” Remus said. He shook the boy’s hand, who was smiling a happy smile. The guy seemed like the type of lad that didn’t get moody often, unlike their colleague Mr. Handsome Secretary.

“Pleasure to meet you, too! I’m James, I’m a paralegal. I’m on the fourth floor, so if you ever need me to do the boring work for you, you'll know where to find me. Congratulations on the job, by the way! That must be exciting, right? Kingsley’s a great fellow. Real pleasant. Sometimes a little arrogant, but aren’t all solicitors?”

Remus laughed, even though he was, technically, a solicitor himself. “I suppose. But thank you, I appreciate that.”

“Well, you should come to lunch with me and the missus, sometime,” James said, nodding at Sirius. “He has an entire list of places saved on that app, the Fork, that he still wants to visit-”

“ _James_...”

“Well, it’s true, isn’t it?” James countered. “I better be off then. Remus, see you around!”

“Alright,” Remus said. He waited until James left the office, before he turned to his colleague, who had a light blush on his cheeks. “A list on the Fork, hmmm?”

“I try to eat carb free. One needs to list proper restaurant for proper diets.”

“You literally just ate a muesli bar.”

“It’s a cheat day.”

“Hmmm…” Remus pressed his lips together, as he watched his colleague angrily turn a page. “Nice fellow, that James.”

“Superb.”

“So, you’re friends, then?”

“It appears so, though I’m beginning to question why.”

“Did you meet here?”

“Uhm.. No- Remus, focus? When Kingsley comes in, I want to tell him we found something we can use.”

Remus sighed, but got back to work. he wanted to stay on Sirius' good side, figuring he was the type of guy that unleashed some sort of demon onto those that defied him. Somehow along the way, they both ended up sprawled across the couch, Sirius with his legs over the back of the couch, and Remus’ feet resting on Sirius’ hips. Neither of them really noticed, too caught up in gathering information for a good defense, until they were both startled back into appropriate positions, upon hearing a low “Uhum”.

Kingsley stood in front of them, holding his briefcase in one hand and a half-eaten bagel in the other. “Good morning.”

“Morning!” Remus straightened his tie, and swung his legs back onto the floor, trying to appear professional, compared to a few seconds ago.

“Morning handsome,” Sirius teased.

Kingsley shot his secretary a look, and walked to his desk. “Did you guys find anything yet? Trial’s in a week.”

Sirius signalled for Remus to talk, which he did after a characteristic moment of stuttering. “We uhm.. Found several indications in the factory reports, stating that they followed safety protocol,” he said, standing up from his seat. “We haven’t gone through the entire box, yet, but in none of these reports is said anything about a breach of protocol, or any indication of bad decisions. The reports matched everything Phillips send us, about the way the microwave is supposed to function, and which parts they used.”

“You read the report on the malfunctioning microwave, right?”

“We did.”

“Did any of the parts differ from the parts stated in the factory reports and the Phillips reports?”

“No, they didn’t…” Remus looked over at Sirius, as a way of checking if he agreed, but apparently, that was a dumb move.

“You doubted,” Kingsley said. "Listen up, Remus. If you’re doubting yourself, that means there is a teeny tiny possibility that the complainant _has_ found a difference between those reports you've been reading all day, that you missed, then found an expert to tell our lovely panel of judges that that is the reason the microwave went awol and killed a fucking toddler in the process. I tried settling from the start, because that’s what we do when a big company gets a complaint, especially a complaint of this caliber, that could lead to bad publicity. You give them a few thousand, and an apology and off they go, but they refused to take the deal, and instead went to trial on a claim of negligence. What do you think that means?”

“That they think they could win.”

“Exactly! They have a case,” Kingsley said. “They have given the judge enough evidence to send it to trial. What we need to do, is prove to the judges, that what they’re saying is bull-crap. Sirius and I set up a defense already. We have several expert opinions, stating that they couldn’t find the cause of the malfunctioning microwave. We let those experts take apart several other microwaves, check them. None of them found anything. Our only defense is proving that whatever the prosecutors are claiming is bull-crap. Every mistake we do find, is a mistake we have to make explainable.”

“So, if we miss something-”

“That would be fatal.”

“But…”

“What?”

“This feels like a complete waste of time. We haven’t found anything that they could use, at all…” Remus took a few steps towards the desk. “What on earth could their offense be? They have to be bluffing.”

“No, they would’ve taken a settlement if they were bluffing. Plus, we can’t afford to go out on a hunch. Given these circumstances, it seems like they do have a case. We could lose this account, by calling a bluff. If it isn’t bluff, and if I lose this account, you know what’ll happen? That’s right. You and I, we’re both send packing.”

“Allow me, but what happened to taking a risk? Weren’t you on the cover of the Economist, for your the stunt you pulled with Honeydukes? You’re the freaking Elvis of litigation. You know what I think? I think they’re trying to scare you,” Remus said. “And they’re trying to scare the company, and by scaring you and scaring the company, they have found their offense. After all, only people that have something to hide, get scared. Why try to settle behind closed doors, when they should be sure enough of their product to openly state that there is nothing wrong with it?”

“That's not enough to take it to trial. That's called speculation, not a proper offense.”

“They’re bluffing. I think the microwave was tempered with.”

Kingsley laughed, and sat down on his chair. “We haven’t found traces of tempering.”

“That doesn’t have to matter, though,” Remus continued. “The only question you have to ask your experts is if there is a possibility the microwave was tempered with. When you get the expert to say ‘yes’, state that there has only ever been three other incidents like this one, and that all of those complainants were represented by the same firm. That firm's entire purpose is to get money out of suing big companies. The complainants seem to have all been people with very low income, and big debts. Both suing parties have everything to gain and nothing to lose. Perhaps it's too much speculation, too little evidence for a courtroom, so I'd say:make public statement saying Phillips stands behind their products. Then threaten to countersue with first degree murder of an infant.”

“Jesus! That’s brutal, and _very_ risky, Remus…

“It's incredibly risky. If they do have a case, that means we’re fucked," Sirius said.

“Exactly, and most of the time a judge doesn’t grant a complainant to go to trial, without at least seeing some admittable evidence to back their claim.”

“This time isn’t like those other times, though,” Remus said, a smile spreading on his face. “This time a three year old died. What’s better publicity for a judge than a law-suit like this? Grieving parents get justice for their son by seeing a company go down. If I were a judge, I'd want that on my record. The prosecutor doesn’t want money. The prosecutor wants to besmear Phillips’ good name, get the state involved, and let them do the dirty work of digging into the specifics of Phillips' products. The both of them see an opportunity for popularity, by dragging Phillips through the mud. Even if the state doesn't find anything on them, the public will perceive the brand negatively, which will lead to a decline of their sales. Either way, the public will perceive the judge and prosecutor dragging them to court as the winners.”

Kingsley stayed silent for a moment, clearly thinking Remus' words through. “Okay. Fuck this. Alice is going to fucking kill us. Get me everything you can find on the judge, the prosecuting firm, and the supposed victims. And when I mean everything, I mean everything. I want the education of the victims, I want character witnesses, I want the whole shebang shebang, because if we’re taking this publically, we’re doing it properly.”

“We’re on it.”

Kingsley banged his fist on the desk, a big smile spreading on his face. “Fuck yes! If you keep this up, Remus, I’ll bake you a fucking cake. I’ll bake you three. Just, for the love of fucking Virgin Mary, don’t make me regret this.”


	4. The Entire Trouser Leg Affaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of myself for posting so much. I have to say, this story is really taking over my mind. I'm obsessing over getting it right, so if you ever feel like giving me some feed-back: please do! Both positive as constructive are welcome.
> 
> So, another chapter! This one is slightly longer. I've decided to take the Phillips case as the red thread through a few chapters, to give it a little more stability to build from. I've also decided to start throwing in some proper sexual tension in there, to get that thing started. So get ready for two horny mutts.

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 4: The Entire Trouser Leg Affaire

“That was brilliant,” Sirius stated. They were walking side by side, on their way to the a conference room they had reserved for doing their research. “I believe you brought KingKong back.”

“KingKong?" That had to be a joke.

“King fucking Kong,” Sirius said, pointing his finger at Remus’ face. “You should’ve seen him in his glory days. He could bluff anyone into settling. He used to be _insane_.” Sirius stopped in front a conference room, and leaned against the doorway, blocking it. “Seems like you sparked that fire again.”

“Did I now?” Remus asked. He gripped tighter onto his shoulder bag, as he looked down at Sirius. God, they were standing so close he could smell Sirius' flowery aftershave. Of course, his after shave had to smell like fucking heaven, because why not? Why the hell not? It wasn't like Remus needed his sanity anyways.

“Seems to be the case,” he said. Sirius’ eyes lingered on his for a moment too long, before the raven-haired man turned around and walked into the room. “Alright! Let’s get started, shall we? Oh, and don’t tell anyone about this plan. If the boss lady hears about this, she’ll have our balls and feed them to her piranhas.”

“Duly noted.”

Sirius snorted, and heaved one of the boxes onto the table. One of the thirty, it seemed at first sight. “Well, let’s get started.”

“Yay,” Remus grumbled. He slumped down on one of the chairs, opening the file. 

Sirius threw his feet onto the desk, and started working. As the hours passed by, the two of them got into a nice rhythm. They put valuable information on their magnetic white-board, asked each other for help when they didn’t understand something, and ordered pasta for lunch. Just after Sirius put the phone down, Kingsley showed up at the doorway. 

Kingsley. Kingsley Shacklebolt showed up at the doorway of a room that Remus was in with Kingsley Shacklebolt’s secretary, where he was working with said secretary on Kingsley Shacklebolt’s Phillips account. That was still a little difficult to process for someone with a skull as thick as Remus’.

“For God’s sake, Sirius. There you are. I've been looking all over for you!" he said. “I need you to draw up that contract for that tech deal. You know which one I mean, right? And I have an important dinner tonight so-”

“Yeah, yeah I know. I already asked Max to pick you up at the entrance of your building. I brought your favourite tux to the dry-cleaners, and was told I could pick it up at four. I’ll drop it off at your place...“

“And I have to talk to Phillips about the-”

“I scheduled you a meeting for tomorrow at seven.”

“Good… Is it over dinner?”

“Yep. I booked you a private room at that French place you like.”

Kingsley nodded to himself, hands in his pockets. Remus was stunned by the amount of information Sirius’ memory held. He was like a walking timetable, and seemed to have a better idea of Kingsley’s life than Kingsley himself. Kingsley turned around again, and seemed to be deep in thought, when he stopped in the doorway again. "Oh, fuck! Last thing... Remus do you own a tux?" 

"I don't understand the question." 

“You’re coming with me tomorrow, you dumbass. It was your idea, after all.”

At that Remus’ jaw dropped. It was a lot too much to process.

“Well then! I’ll pick up a tux for him as well,” Sirius said, probably making notes on his phone- or texting. At that point, Remus didn’t know what to expect from the guy. “And I’ll teach him about French cuisine. Lunch is being delivered. I’ll bring it up for you. Don’t forget the partner meeting this afternoon, alright? Alice’ll have your head.”

Kingsley sighed, looking at his secretary with such gratitude. “I love you.”

“Nawh! Kingsley!” Sirius put down his phone, a smile taking over his face. “You old sap. I could send out a #metoo tweet for this, you know?”

The sweet twinkle in Kingsley’s eyes disappeared, and made place for an eye-roll paired with an: “Ah fuck you, Sirius.” Before he turned around to walk out the conference room. “Get back to work! You’re wasting precious time.”

“That’s the spirit!” Sirius called after him. He tossed his phone onto the table, and instead picked up his marker again. “It always freaks me out when he gets all grateful. He should just stick to being an arrogant dick. It suits him.” 

Sirius got back to work after that, and Remus took his own lack of focus as a good time to visit the loo. Only once he was gone, did he realise how fast his heart had been beating, and how much adrenaline had been rushing through his veins. Apparently that was the effect Sirius and his tight suit had on him. He splashed some water in his face, and patted his wet hands on his neck as a poor attempt to calm down, before he went back to the room they were working at. After all, they still had a lot of hours of work left.

“Remus, I can’t do this anymore.”

“What in God’s name are you talking about?” Remus sighed. He had barely entered the room and his colleague was being dramatic again. Perhaps he’d grow numb to it after a while, like you grow numb to drugs. 

“Your trouser legs. I’m sorry, but I can’t! I can’t look at it anymore. You make me want to claw my eyes out. You make me want to call Queer Eye on you, and have Tan bitch-slap you for even buying that _awful_ suit in the first place. Have you no self-respect?” Sirius stood up, shaking his head. “Where are those pins I bought you?”

“You mean the pins I bought? Against my will? In my bag.” Perhaps Sirius was one of those people you _didn’t_ grow numb to. Perhaps he was just that annoying.

Sirius dug through Remus’ bag, until he found the box with a little “Aha!”. He walked over to Remus, and got down on his knees. “Now, don’t move, or I’ll stab you.”

How did Sirius not see how wrong this position was? Maybe he was just a straight guy, doing a straight thing for another straight guy. Maybe he thought a guy kneeling in front of another guy, with his head at crotch-level wasn’t suggestive at all. “You’ll stab me?”

“With a pin.”

“Ah…” Remus said. He pressed his lips together, as he watched Sirius work at his trouser legs. The man’s cold fingertips brushed his ankles every other second, making him want to bold out the room, and back to the loo, to take care of something that was planning on growing if Sirius’ didn’t work any faster. “You almost done?”

He looked up.

Oh God those eyes.

Was that what Sirius would look like if he- No! Bad Remus. That was #metoo material. He couldn’t be the guy sexuallizing the gorgeous secretary. Bad, bad Remus. 

“Yeah almost.”

Alright, he just had to keep thinking of dead babies and animal cruelty for a little longer. He could do that! He just had to keep himself from getting hard. That was his only mission. Oh, how good that mouth would look- No! Fuck. “Okay! This is good enough, thank you, Sirius!” Remus could feel his cock going from completely soft to slightly harder, and stepped back. He ignored the pain from one of the pins stabbing his ankle, and quickly went to his seat, before Sirius could notice the vague outlining of his cock in his trousers.

“What?! I was almost done. Just let me finish.”

Let him finish- NO! Bad Remus. He pinched his wrist, in order to get himself to calm down. Dead puppies. Dead baby pigs. Dead kittens. Mrs. Jones from maths bending over to pick up her pen. “It’s fine like this, Sirius. Just get back to work.”

“Remus!” he whined. “Just let me finish up. It’ll take no more than a second.” Sirius had gotten back on his feet, with the little box of pins in his hand. How could he say no to those puppy eyes? Plus, his semi-boner had gone flaccid again at the thought of Mrs. Jones' stained knickers.

“Alright, fine.” Remus said. He shot Sirius a look, and turned his chair around. Sirius got back on his knees, right at his feet, and he looked oh.. so.. good. 

“All done!” Sirius said. He looked up at Remus, patted his hand on Remus’ thigh and he squeezed, not once losing eye-contact. And he left his hand there, right on his thigh, and the touch seemed to be burning a hole right through it. “I guess I better get back to it, right?”

Oh good God’s… He licked his lip. That right there was better than any pornographic video Remus had ever seen. This was dangerous. This was very dangerous, but his cock seemed to like the danger of it all. Either Sirius didn’t notice, or he chose to ignore it, because he squeezed Remus’ thigh once more, before standing up. “It looks way better like this. Believe me.”

Remus couldn’t take his eyes off of the secretary. He knew. Sirius had to have seen his now solid cock, pressing against his trousers. It wasn't exactly like the size of it helped with letting a boner go undetected. He knew Sirius saw it, because he saw that wicked smirk flash across his face. “Well, thank you, Sirius,” he said, his voice a little hoarser than usual. He cleared his throat, and decided that he wouldn’t hide his arousal this time. Apparently, Sirius enjoyed seeing him turned on. “Shouldn’t you return to your seat?”

“I still have to pick up our lunch,” he said. “At the reception, downstairs.”

Remus laughed, and turned his chair around. “Of course you do.” This was going to be one hell of a day.

\---

Somewhere around four, Sirius left Remus to work on his own, in order to do the things Kingsley had asked him to. Sirius had promised to bring along dinner on his way back, so with not a thing to worry about, Remus resumed working. He had to admit, after hours and hours of reading up on the case and everyone involved in it, his mind was getting foggy. He reckoned he’d take a break at dinner, let go of his killer focus for a bit. Of course, Remus had gotten used to long days of boring work. First, in school, where he studied day after day, barely sleeping, only taking breaks to go to the bathroom. Compared to those days, this wasn’t so bad. At least he got properly fed, and payed to do it. 

“I cometh bearing gifts!” 

Remus looked up from his work, to see Sirius drop a bag of Chinese food on the table. “Ah, thank fuck. I’m starving.”

“You look it.”

“Gee. Thanks.” Remus said, rolling his eyes. He stood up, to take the cartons from the bag, and started opening them. Sirius had good taste… “Any preference?”

“Uhmmmm… I want the chicken with the peanuts,” Sirius said, as he took off his coat. Only then did Remus notice it was pouring outside, and Sirius’ hair and lower legs were soaked. 

“It’s called Kung Poa chicken…” Remus said. “Aren’t you cold, though? I could fetch you a towel somewhere.” Remus handed the carton to Sirius. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Sirius smiled at him, and sat down on the chair beside Remus. He took his hair from his bun, and wiped off the rain from his face. “Give me some chopsticks, will you?” 

Remus gave him the chopsticks, but took a plastic fork himself. He settled back into his seat with a sigh, and started twirling his noodles onto it. 

“So! Remus Lupin,” Sirius said, after he swallowed his bite. “Tell me something about yourself.”

Remus looked up from his task, an eyebrow raised. “What do you want to know?”

“I don’t know,” Sirius laughed. “Uhm… What do you do in your free time?”

“Well, since I started this job free time seems like a foreign concept to me,” Remus stated. He took another bite from his food, and shrugged. “Hmm… But on the rare occasion that I do have more time off, I either catch up on some sleep, or read a book.”

“What genre?”

“Any fiction, really. I’ve been big on reading ever since I was a little kid. Read my first Melville at twelve,” Remus said. “But I suppose I love historic novels the most. There’s just something about it… It’s like time-travelling. What about you? What do you do in the few minutes you got between getting home and going to bed?”

Sirius laughed, poking at his food a little. “Well, in between those few minutes I usually just grab a cup of chamomile tea, and watch the news.”

“How mundane!”

“I know!” Sirius said. “Just this morning, James told me I’m getting old.”

“This morning?” Remus asked. James and Sirius were together! Of course they were. It made so much sense.

“Yeah, James and I live together.”

“Ah. So, how long have you been a couple?” Remus said. This shouldn’t bother him that much. Come on, Remus! You’ve only known the guy for a day. It did make the entire trouser leg affaire even more inappropriate, though.

Sirius barked a laugh and waved his hand, as he tried regaining his posture. “No! God no! James and I, we’re just mates. Could you imagine having to tap _that_? No, no…” Remus hid his face for a moment, too embarrassed to even breathe. He really wasn’t good at the entire chit-chat thing, and especially wasn’t with a godly, yet difficult to read man like Sirius. 

“Well… I mean: I think I’d tap that.”

“You would?!” Sirius’ voice went an octave higher in the process. “Well, I guess he isn’t unattractive… Maybe it’s just the many years of living together that makes him very unappealing to me. You see each other’s most disgusting habits, you know? Last week I got home to him making a beef jerky, mayonnaise and gummy-bear sandwich.”

“Oh! Jesus.” Remus made a face, suddenly less interested in his noodles. 

“I know. He makes me gag.” Remus.. Remus no. Why did his mind make everything Sirius said into an innuendo? It was like a curse. “But now I need to know where the infamous Remus Lupin grew up.”

“Born and raised in Wales,” he answered. “In a little town at the coast, near Cardiff. It’s called Lavernock. There's nothing there. Literally nothing. We don’t even have a grocery shop. It’s just a few houses, a church and a holiday park.”

“Wow…”

“Yeah, I know. I had to travel an hour every day just to go to elementary school. What about you? You sound English.”

“I am, yeah. I grew up right here, in London,” Sirius said. “I’m from Islington.”

“That’s a lovely part of town,” Remus said. He took another bite of his food. “Do you still live there?” 

“Oh, God no,” Sirius laughed. “No, James and I rent a flat on Park Road, in Lisson Grove. We’re both saving up to buy a place. What about you? Where does Remus sleep?”

“Well, I live on Hill Street, Mayfair.”

“No way! I could walk there, if I felt like it. Do you go by car? Because the traffic, I swear, it’s making me want to blow my brains out.”

“Hmm no, I take the metro, but I get your problem. If I go around eight, I always get squashed. That’s why I prefer getting in early.”

“Me too!” Sirius laughed. “I could give you a lift sometime, if you’d like. I literally pass Mayfair on the way here. It’ll be just a five minute detour or so.”

“Well, if you’re offering…” Remus bit his lip as he looked at his smiling colleague. He got back to his noodles, though. They still had a long night of work ahead of them. “So, have you found a house you wanna buy?”

“No, not at all. I’ve had a long-life dream of buying a place in Soho,” Sirius said, though he seemed hesitant to admit it. “It’s so lively, you know?”

“I love Soho,” Remus agreed. “Good luck saving money, though. That’s incredibly expensive.”

“That’s true… Perhaps if I win the lottery. What’d you do if you won a lottery?”

“That’s not fair! You keep asking the questions. It’s my turn,” Remus said, pointing his fork at Sirius.

“Okay, fine. Shoot.”

“Hmmmmm…” Remus watched Sirius eat other spring roll, as he tried to think of the perfect question to ask him. “If you had one wish, what would it be?”

Sirius snorted, dipping his spring roll in the chilli sauce. “That’s a stupid question.”

“Answer it.”

“I guess I’d wish- No! No that’s way too heavy. We were having such a nice conversation! I don't want to ruin it with my gloomyness.”

“Tell me!” Remus insisted. “Come on.”

“Fine. Fine.” Sirius said. “I guess I’d wish to know what it feels like to be loved.”

“You don’t know what that feels like?” Remus asked.

“Well, no.” Sirius grabbed a napkin, to wipe his greasy fingers on, and shrugged. “I guess James loves me, and his parents do, but I never felt it, you know?”

“I’m sorry… I wish I was a genie, right now.”

“Don’t you always wish you were a genie, though?” Sirius said, a grin back on his face. “That’d be wicked. You could float through fucking walls, make people happy all the time. You’d live in a lamp! In a _lamp_. Well, if that isn’t the acutal freaking bomb, I don’t know what is.” Sirius stretched his arms above his head. He stood up after that, and started separating the full cartons from the empty ones. 

“Hmmmm…” Remus hummed. He leaned back in his chair, watching Sirius cleaning. He even looked hot cleaning up Chinese food. “So, back to work, then?”

“We could make a run for it?”

Remus barked a laugh, and picked up his marker again.  


“Get new identities.”

“Sirius!” Remus laughed. 

“It’s not too late! We can still catch a plane. It's not too late, Remus! Stop looking at me like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's this option... Down below? Several actually. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'll be here... Chillin'.


	5. Snow fucking White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeeee
> 
> Back at it again with another chapter. I broke my four day streak, though. You may burn me at the stakes. But here it is! Chapter 5: Snow fucking White. This chapter isn't all that important to the plot, I suppose. It's more of a way to let Remus get to know his new colleagues a little better, and get settled into his new life. 
> 
> Do let me know what you think of this chapter, or previous chapters! Seeing your comments, your kudos, subscriptions... it really makes my day. You have no idea how happy it makes me. 
> 
> Also, if you have anything I could improve, I'd love to hear it. Thanks for reading my fic <3 I hope you enjoy the chapter

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 5: Snow fucking White

Pain. Pain in his neck. Pain everywhere... Remus groaned. He shifted. He rubbed his eyes before opening, and was confronted with the painfully bright office light. This wasn’t the light of his depressing bedroom, that consisted of nothing more than a mattress in a frame and a closet. He loathed that room. He loathed everything about that little bachelor pad, yet he did nothing about it. Perhaps he was masochistic like that.

“Well, good morning sunshine!”

Sirius.

Remus turned his head to see the man, dressed in a green suit, his hair done up in a bun, with two mugs of coffee in his hands. There was already a stack of snacks on the table, which Remus presumed Sirius got from the vending machine. This wasn’t fair. How could Sirius be freshly clothed, at six thirty in the morning, looking nothing short of perfect, while Remus was fighting a yawn, losing the fight, and looking like a yeti? Remus waved his arms around, pointing in Sirius’ direction, gaping, to which Sirius shrugged and said, “I keep a spare suit here.”

“Of course you do.”

“People here would notice if I wore the same clothes two days in a row. You on the other hand, always look shabby,” Sirius said, walking over to him. “Here, I got you some coffee.”

Remus snorted, as he ran a hand over his face. The past two days had to have been some sort of twisted joke. Otherwise there was no explanation to the strange events. ”Thanks. How are you this chipper anyways? Don’t you feel any discomfort? Or do clouds appear for you to sleep on, whenever you feel the need to close your eyes?”

“They do, but they aren’t of any use,” Sirius said. He leaned against the table, beside Remus’ chair, and started blowing in his coffee. “You fall right through them.” 

Remus tried to ignore Sirius’ bum, and the way the table was pressing against it so temptingly, and wrapped his long fingers around his mug. “That’s a pity.”

“Yeah… That’s why seven dwarves dragged me down to the woods, and laid me on a bed of roses.”

“When I thought you couldn’t get cockier, here you are comparing yourself to Snow fucking White.” Remus shook his head, though he wasn’t actually annoyed by Sirius’ arrogance anymore. He liked looking at that pretty face more than Sirius did, probably.

Sirius smirked, as he searched through the snacks on the table. He grabbed a pack of blue M&M’s, and opened it with his teeth. “I think I’m still asleep, though. Didn’t have Prince Charming kiss me awake.” Sirius poured some M&M’s in his mouth. That couldn’t be healthy. “I think the dwarves gave up on Prince Charming showing up, drep fid me espresso instead.”

“You sure that wasn’t cocaïne?” Remus asked, twirling his hand.

“Coffee is that white powder you snort, right?” Sirius asked. 

“That’s the one.”

“Glad we cleared that up.”

Remus chuckled, as he brought the mug to his lips. Once the hot liquid passed his lips, he winced at the bitter taste, and cast it aside. He was given espresso. Slightly too bitter for his taste… He reached over for the sugar pot, and put some into his mug. “So… I was reading up on judge Patil last night,” he said. He took a sip to taste, and decided to grant himself another few scoops. “And found something interesting. Apparently, her brother works for the prosecuting firm. I can’t believe we overlooked that. Plus, she’s been having a lot of trouble making a name for herself at court. She’s seen as less competent, compared to the other judges. Another reason for her to take a case like this one to court. Publicity. Seems like I was right…”

“Wow.. Remus!” Sirius bumped his fist against Remus’ shoulder, before grabbing a KitKat from the pile of snacks. “I have to admit, at first, I didn’t understand why the hell Kingsley would want you on his team. You changed my opinion, though. Not a lot of people manage to do that.”

“Huh… Well, if that hadn’t been another cloaked insult, I would’ve said thank you.” Remus grabbed a chocolate waffle. That was a premium quality breakfast.

“Boohoo. Want a band-aid for your ego?”

\--- 

It was already ten in the evening, and the dinner had seemed like a lifetime, rather than three hours. Remus had never met people that boring in his life. Luckily, Kingsley had felt the same way. They had managed to get some jokes, and movie-references in between the business-talk, that seemed to go straight over the head of the Phillips representatives. Apparently, Kingsley and him were alike in ways, and they were a great team in convincing their dinner guests to go with their plan. Plus, the food and the wine were amazing, and not unimportantly: free. Remus reckoned he could get used to the perks of working for Kingsley.

Kingsley was downright hilarious tipsy. Once the business people had left, the two of them had shared another glass of wine before going their separate ways, and one thing was for sure: Sirius was right when he stated that Kingsley was insane.

Still happy from the nice evening he had had, Remus took a taxi back to work, to pick up some work, in his slightly intoxicated state of happiness. He got out his cart-key, and walked through the rotating door, being hit by it just once, and entered the hall. Remus had to admit, the building was beautiful, regal. Chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, marble floor, glass walls. They sure knew how to impress. Remus still remembered the first time he stepped foot in the place. He was fresh out of Oxford University, big-eyed, heart racing, looking around the hall as if it was Disneyland. He dreamt of helping people, making the world a better place, and believed this firm would be the one to make those dreams come true. 

Remus took the elevator to the fourth floor, as he loosened the tie of his tux. He took a glance in the mirror, and inspected his own weary face. He’d have to buy some cream for that… Maybe Sirius knew a place.

He stepped out into the deserted hallway, and checked his phone to see the time. Almost midnight… God. However, as he walked, he did hear some chatter. He made out the voices of Marlene, and was that Lily Evans? Well, at least someone had the same work-ethic as him. When he reached the room Sirius and he had been working at, he noticed the two women weren’t the only ones still working. Sirius and James were discussing some matter, in front of the white-board, pushing around pieces of paper on the magnets.

“Sirius that’s absurd! You can’t make a counter-sue, based on this evidence. What is this anyways?”

“It’s a statement, from an expert.” Sirius shoved the document into James’ hands, looking more ticked off than Remus had ever seen him.

“And it says: “It _could have been_ tempering. I repeat: could have been. He doesn’t claim anything. He doesn’t even state what he thinks is most likely to have happened. No judge will ever start a trial based on some stupid quote.”

“Good thing we don’t have to take it to trial!”

“I’m telling you: get a character witness.”

“James for the love of God! We’ve been putting this thing together all night, and only now you’re handing out the criticism. Honestly! Just do your job!”

“Which is?!”

“Doing as you’re told!”

“Oh that’s rich, coming from you.”

“James, sod off. Remus and Kingsley are going on character witness scouting tomorrow, which we planned before you even gave your unwanted opinion. Happy?”

“Witness scouting, huh?” Remus asked. He leaned against the doorway, and crossed his arms. “Sounds like fun.” Only by watching the two for a little while, did he notice the strange differences and similarities between the two. Sirius seemed far more composed in his attire, while James’ hair was spiking up in all the strange places, and his shirt seemed too wide for his chest, to name the first things that Remus’ noticed. They were both hot-tempered, it seemed. They were quick with their words, shared the same humour and way of communicating, though James seemed the more emotionally stable of the pair. One thing was for sure: their bickering was premium entertainment.

The two men turned their heads around, looking embarrassed to be caught in the middle of their disagreement. “Remus, what are you doing here?” Sirius asked him. “It’s almost midnight.”

“I came to pick up some light reading.” Remus walked into the room, and started searching through the files. “Wanted to finish the one on the past lawsuits against Phillips before going to bed.” 

“Wow. That's what I call dedication.”

“You’re insane…” Sirius huffed.

“Perhaps,” Remus said, yawning right after. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, but upon finding what he had been looking for, he started his way to the door again.

“What do you look all dapper for anyways?” James asked.

“Business dinner with Kingsley,” Remus answered.

“Lawyers get all the perks, don’t they?” he teased. James picked up his coat from one of the chairs, and followed Remus. “Let’s get going, then! It’s getting late. Sirius? You mentioned he lives in Mayfair?”

Sirius mentioned he lived in Mayfair.

“Yeah…” 

“I suppose we can drop him off?”

Sirius turned the golden loop in his ear, and nodded. “Of course. He shouldn't take the tube at this hour,” Sirius smiled at Remus, and took a deep breath. “Let me just grab my coat. I’ll meet you downstairs, yeah?”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that!” Remus said. He hated feeling like a burden. Nothing was worse than that. He had already disrupted their evening, and now they were going out of their way to take him home. “Please, don’t feel obliged to-”

“Don’t be silly,” James said. 

“It’s a minor detour,” Sirius said. “Really, don’t worry about it.”

“Plus, we wanted to go home early and here we are! Still working.” James snorted, and put his trench-coat on. He patted Remus’ arm, and they started walking out the room together. “In a way, you’re helping us be responsible adults.”

“Well, if you’re absolutely certain…”

“Remus! Just yesterday, we decided we’d drive together sometime,” Sirius said, as he put out the lights. He closed the door, and locked it behind him. “It’s late. It’s convenient.”

Remus scratched behind his ear, frowning. He should’ve just gone straight home! That way he would never have disrupted the two.

“Will it make you feel better if you buy a coffee for me in return?” Sirius suggested.

At that thought Remus perked up slightly, and hummed happily. “It actually will.”

“Great,” Sirius laughed. “It’s a deal.” Sirius turned around to head to the elevators on the other side of the floor, and it took Remus a second to figure out why, when he remembered Sirius mentioning something about a coat.

“Come on,” James said, nudging his head. Remus followed him, and soon caught up, figuring his legs were even longer than James’, who seemed pretty tall as well. “How was that dinner you mentioned? Was that the one with Phillips?”

“Uhm.. Yeah it was,” Remus answered. He pressed the button for the elevator to go down, feeling awfully awkward without Sirius there. “It was alright, I suppose. Those people were absolute bores, but Kingsley and I had fun together.”

“Yeah?” James asked, grinning. “He’s a funny lad, from what Sirius tells me.” They walked in when the elevator arrived, and James pushed the button for the garage. 

“Yeah, he is really funny,” Remus agreed. “I wouldn’t have thought at first sight. He came across some dominant, and practical.”

“Oh, he’s an alpha-male, alright?” James laughed. “The guy basically jumps anyone that tries to insult him. Hence the nickname KingKong. That’s why him and Lockhart don’t get along.” James ruffled his hair, and yawned. Apparently he hadn’t been lying about wanting to go home. 

“Really?”

“Definitely. Kingsley’s threatened by him, lashes out, and Lockhart’s a fucking weasel. He purposely pushes Kingsley’s buttons,” James explained. “I’ve been watching the two go at it for a while now, and both think they’re too clever for anyone to read in between the lines of their conversation, but they’re not. They’re painfully obvious in their hate for one another.”

“I thought it was just office rivalry.”

“Nope. They hate each-other. Or… Well, sometimes it seems like Lockhart wants to get in Kingsley’s good graces, because Kingsley’s more popular. It’s a strange dynamic. Really strange.” They stepped out of the elevator once they got to the garage, and decided to wait there in the little hallway, since Sirius was the one with the key to the car. “It sometimes feels like this entire firm is filled with odd people, no offence.”

“Nah, I can agree on that.”

“But anyways, Sirius told me about your game plan,” James said. He dug his hands in the pockets of his coat, and started balancing from one foot to the other. Remus had to admit, the garage was very chilly indeed. “Very bold of you.”

“You didn’t seem to agree, though,” Remus said, grinning at James.

“Well, I mean, I can see the beauty in your plan,” James explained. “It’s clever, and if it works out well, you deserve a fucking applause. Don’t get me wrong, I love pulling stunts, going crazy, but I’m just a little worried if it’ll work out the way you want it to.”

“I felt like it was the only way we could win this thing,” Remus answered. “Don't take this the wrong way, but why did Sirius involve you in this? He said he didn’t want anyone else knowing about the plan.”

“I’m team Kingsley,” James said. “I’d never rat on the guy. You know, I’m a paralegal, right? I do the dirty work. I don’t complain about it, though. I mean, I chose for this! I could’ve chosen to be a journalist, or a rock-star, but I didn’t. I chose to be a paralegal. Don’t ask me why. Anyways, point being, most lawyers treat me like a slave-”

“And Kingsley doesn’t?”

“Oh, no. Kingsley does. He walks in, drops a list of things to do for him on my desk, and walks out without even saying ‘Hello’. Lockhart’s even worse, though. Whenever one of us makes a mistake, he lectures us, and lectures us, insults us for being idiots, imbeciles, worthless fuck-ups that make him want to slit his throat. He’s a prick.”

“Jesus.”

“Yeah.. He made me cry once.”

Remus was just about to apologise on behalf of all lawyers, when Sirius walked out the elevator, and his ability to speak was suddenly nowhere to be found again. His mind appeared to need a few seconds to restart, whenever he saw Sirius.

“Oi, Sirius! I was just telling Remus all about Lockhart.”

“Why did you do that? You’ll give him nightmares.” Sirius said. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Remus could _swear_ he saw Sirius bite his lip. It could’ve been the wine though. It had to have been the wine.

“He should get used to them,” James countered. “He’ll have to meet Lockhart one day! We can’t keep him safe forever.” They walked after Sirius, once he opened the door with a parking-pass. Once they were out in the actual parking space, Remus pulled his own jacket tighter around him. The parking-lot was deserted, save for three or four other cars.

“Good point… But shouldn’t we let him keep his innocence a little while longer?” Sirius argued. “It’s a miracle he hasn’t worked a case for him yet. Let him enjoy it.”

James looked up at Remus, and patted his back. “Yeah… We’ll let him enjoy it. I do expect nice treatment from you in return, though. No yelling! I want you greeting me, and I even want the occasional ‘Thank you, James. Nice work.’.”

“I solemnly swear,” Remus said. “That I will never yell at you, will always greet you, and will thank you for doing the hard work you do.” 

James’ mouth fell open, and he swatted at Sirius once they reached Sirius’ Jeep. “Did you hear that? A lawyer was nice to me!”

“Just wait until he makes partner,” Sirius teased. He opened the door to the driver’s seat. 

James' gratefulness seemed to have disappeared within the second, when he realised what was at stake. He quickly said, "Shotgun," smirking from ear to ear.

Remus grunted, and rolled his eyes. “Fine, just to prove the point that lawyers can be nice people-”

“Yada yada, I get front seat,” James said. He walked around the car, and opened its door. “My bed is calling me, Lupin. Get in the car!”

And so, Remus did. He had to say, after laying on a pile of paperwork the previous night, he had never appreciated his pathetic excuse for a mattress as he did that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I just briefly state that Snow White and Sirius Black are kind of like acronyms? I believe that with this discovery Illuminati is indeed confirmed.


	6. Slander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up having time to write another chapter today. Apparently we haven't run out of miracles just yet. I did get told that I can start working again this weekend, so I'm afraid that once I do the frequent updates will become slightly less frequent. I'll try to update at least once every few days, but I really won't know how much time I'll have.
> 
> That being said, this chapter is slightly heavier. With the protests all around the world right now, and the way the world is being woken up, it felt wrong not to mention institutionalised racism in the lawsystem. POC are being discriminated everywhere, which I think most of us are well aware of. I'm doing my best to make this fic as inclusive as possible, with the little POC JK has given us in the books & films. In this chapter, I decided to adress it, though. POC are highly unrepresented in careers such as those of lawyers and judges. In 2003 only 4 percent of US attorneys were black, while 13% of the population was, to give just one example of the mis-representation. This lack of representation upholds the white superiority in the western society. I felt the need to mention it, and do my part in bringing more awareness. 
> 
> Now, onto the chapter! I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Lemme know what you think in the comments down below, leave me a little bit of love, subscribe. If you have any cool ideas of how I can more inclusive? Do let me know. I'm always open to suggestions. 
> 
> Lots of love, and for those in the US, stay safe <3

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 6: Slander

“Thank you all for coming here today. I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, solicitor for the Royal Philips company, in the case of Finnigan against Phillips. I know our announcement was short notice, but both me and CEO of Phillips, Mr. van Houten felt like we should share our findings as soon as possible, though of course, with the proper preparation and research done. As all of you know, several months ago Seamus Finnigan, a three year old Irish boy, died, after what appeared to be a malfunction of a microwave manufactured by Phillips.”

It was quite uncomfortable being filmed. Remus stood there, feeling incredibly self-aware with the news cameras pointed vaguely in his direction. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. Of course, they were there to film and interview Kingsley, not him, but he was quite certain he was still in the shot, standing just a yard or two away from Kingsley. Quite a few news channels had showed up, which Kingsley and he had expected. The case had already been in the news a few times, especially the Finnigan family, who had been outraged by the electrical negligence in the device. If all worked out as planned, Kingsley would be on the news from as the hero from then on.

“Me and my team have researched day and night, to find what could have been the cause of this tragedy. We have consulted a multitude of experts, factories, and none of us have found a single piece of evidence pointing in the direction of a mistake on my client’s side. Carrow Avery, the plaintiff, is a law-firm that makes their entire profit by suing big companies with claims of product negligence, and taking generous settlements. There have only been three, I repeat _three_ other product reliability suits against my client, regarding their microwave ovens, all of which have been filed by Carrow Avery. The only difference between those three cases and this one, is that a child died in the process. Carrow Avery is a parasite of modern day capitalism, and is now sucking the blood of my client, by slandering them.”

Some whispering started in the crowd, so Kingsley kept silent for a few seconds, before continuing.

“My team has done research on Judge Patil, and what surprised them most was the lack of important cases. She is a judge, known by character witnesses to be ambitious and striving, but perhaps a little too much. She has only been appointed her position three years ago, and has been given barely any respect. While that is a sad thing to see, especially being a black man myself, she had all the more reason to take this case to court, even if that meant Carrow Avery didn’t have a case. They both needed the publicity. That is why they filed this lawsuit. My client is innocent for the claim of negligence, and the killing of this child. In fact, they are the victim of a conspiracy by the prosecuting firm, Carrow Avery, and judge Patil. I will not let my client be villainized. Instead, I’m asking the Prosecution's office, to start looking into the Finnigan family for the murder of their child, since that is the only explanation I have for this tragedy. Thank you for your time. My colleague will now take the time to give you a more detailed explanation of our findings, and answer your questions.”

\---  
“Kingsley, that was brilliant,” Remus said. They were walking into the court-house together, to confront Judge Patil. It was the final step in their master-plan to winning from Carrow Avery. “You were fantastic up there. I think you really hit home.”

Kingsley raised an eyebrow at him, and pushed through a double-door. Kingsley dropped the door, almost letting it hit Remus, if he hadn’t had fast enough reflexes. “It could’ve been better. We should’ve rewritten it. I’ve been better than that.”

“What are you talking about? It went smoothly. You didn’t stutter, or hesitate. You sounded very convincing, you know?” Remus said, laughing in disbelief. “I think it’ll work.”

“And what if it doesn’t?” Kingsley asked. He had stopped walking in the middle of the hallway, his voice raised. “If this doesn’t work, if this doesn’t scare them into backing down, and they actually have the evidence they need, you and I will be sued for slander, Remus. We could lose our jobs. We could lose everything we’ve worked for. What we did there was not brilliant. It wasn’t cool. It was reckless, and like flipping a bloody coin.”

“We would’ve lost the case, if we hadn’t done that.”

“You don’t know that,” Kingsley spat. He started walking again, ignoring the heads they had turned.

“Alright, sure. Perhaps the plaintiff would have misspoken, or perhaps one of the judges could have sniffed the wrong powder-”

“We claimed they didn’t have a case, yes?”

“Well, yes, we did.”

“That means they wouldn’t have had a case in court, either,” Kingsley said. He shrugged, and they shared one more glance, before Kingsley walked past a secretary yelling “HEY! You can’t do that!”, knocked on wooden door, and opened it. They stepped inside, to find judge Patil on the phone. She really didn’t look old at all, just a few years older than Remus. She had a high ponytail, and glasses on, looked just professional enough, still approachable.

“I’ll have to call you back…” Judge Patil ended her phone-call, and stood up from her seat. “Mr. Shacklebolt. I see you wasted no time in coming to see me.”

“I don’t have the time to waste time.” Kingsley didn’t take the hand Patil offered, and instead went to stand behind one of the chairs in front of the judge’s desk. “Give the case to another judge.”

Patil huffed, licked her lips, and glanced away from Kingsley’s intense stare. “You know how difficult it is for someone like me to get this position? I’m Indian. I’m a woman. I have a son, did you know that? I haven’t seen my own kid in five days."

“Mrs. Patil, you don’t have to tell me what it’s like being a person of colour person in a courtroom. That’s why what you did is plain stupid. We have to prove them, all of them, that we’re just as good, as intelligent, as trustworthy. We have to prove it more than whites do, work harder, do the work better. Do you think that by some dumb publicity stunt you’re going to be seen as a revolutionary?” Kingsley said. “Do you think this will help the case of people of colour, trying to make it in this business? It will not. It will only give whites another reason not to give us the chances we deserve.”

“I was just so sick of it…” The judge closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remain calm. “I see judges that do half the work I do get better positions than me.”

Kingsley stayed silent for a moment. Remus shifted from where he stood, stunned by the words exchanged between the two. He had never felt the pain that those two did, had never had to witness the effects of an unjust system played out.

“You have a son, right? You should set an example for him. Help build a society where people like you and me hold jobs that we do, and aren’t deemed less competent, because of the colour of our skin.”

“Who are you to lecture me, Mr. Shacklebolt?” Judge Patil asked. “You say you stand up for our rights, yet you stab one of the only judges of colour in this country in the back.”

Kingsley scoffed, and took a step back. “You’re giving the case to another judge, any other judge. What you did was unjust. I would have loved to help you get higher up if I could, but I’m not pardoning you for what you did, just because you’re not white.”

“As if you and I don’t know what just occured in front of those cameras wasn’t borderline illegal, Mr. Shacklebolt. You had as little prove for the accusations you made as Carrow did.”

Kingsley’s chest was rising faster and faster, and the two stared each other down. “Remus, let’s go.”

“But-”

“We’re leaving.” Kingsley turned around, and barged out the office. Remus gaped at him, and his little explosion, and turned his head to see how Judge Patil reacted to it. She seemed heart-broken.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I- I wish I could do something to help, but I’m just doing my job.”

The lady nodded, and waved to the door, obviously on the verge of tears. Remus understood… Or at least he thought he did. He would be wrecked if the little reputation he worked so hard to get would take the hit hers did, and all because of a stupid mistake. “I know. Tell Mr. Shacklebolt I’ll be giving the case to Judge McGonagall. She’ll throw it out, and she’ll be right to.”

Remus gave her a final nod, before leaving the office, and closing the door softly behind him. Well.. that definitely put a damper on his first victory. It didn’t feel like a victory at all. He started walking the way they came, and found Kingsley standing outside, vaping, to his surprise.

He went to stand beside the senior partner, and took a deep breath. A small hundred yards away, they could still see the little podium they had set up for Kingsley. It seemed like the journalists were still asking questions. “She told me she’d give the case to a Judge McGonagall.”

“Good.” Kingsley took a puff from his vape, and handed it to Remus. “I’m sorry for exploding on you the way I did. After that speech I gave, I realised that by doing what we did, I probably ruined the career of Judge Patil. Made me feel guilty.”

“I get that,” Remus said, taking a hit from the vape.

“No, you don’t… And you never will,” he said. “But that’s fine. You’re doing fine.”

“Well.. thanks,” Remus met Kingsley’s eye, and smiled at him. “That thing you said, though, about them not having a case in court either way-”

“Stupid,” Kingsley said. He took the vape from Remus, after he had taken another drag, and brought it to his own lips. “It was true what I said, but they weren’t doing what they were doing to win the case. They were doing it for publicity, and getting more clientele that way, like we discussed days ago. They would probably have pulled out with some lame excuse, just before the verdict, but the damage would still have been done to the company. It was a clever plan of them. You were cleverer, though.” Kingsley pointed the vape at Remus’ face, smirking. “Do you like scotch?”

“I.. don’t know, actually.”

“Don’t pull my leg on me now.”

“I’m not. I’ve never had scotch.”

“Christ,” Kingsley said. He gave Remus a quick look up and down, and started walking to the parking spot where their driver was probably awaiting them. “What do they teach you in University?”

\---

Talking with Kingsley wasn’t half bad, nor was the scotch. As they talked, they had fallen deeper and deeper into the conversation. Kingsley told him all about his struggles, about how he started off as a mailman, trying to make enough cash to keep food on the table for his mother, and siblings, and save a little to go to college. He started working as a prosecutor, but soon got snatched up by Alice, who saw something in him. She made him the man he was today.

Kingsley told him to never give up on his dream of helping people. He told him, he believed Remus had a knack for law.

Remus got send home, to have the evening to himself. He was disappointed, at seeing the empty seat at Sirius’ desk. Perhaps he was running errands, or had gotten the evening off as well. Either way, he took the elevator down to the second floor, where the associates cubicles were, to fetch his novel. Maybe he’d have time to finish it... Once he arrived there, he saw three suits hanging on the wall of his cubicle, with covered in black textile to keep them clean.

“Shacklebolt’s secretary dropped those off,” Frank said, when he noticed Remus staring.

“Ah…”

“He said he got you some new shirts as well, and a tie. Something about it matching your eyes.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Strange lad. I don’t like him. Do you?”

“He’s alright…” Remus took his novel from his desk, and put it in his shoulder bag, before laying the suits over his arm. Frank was right, Sirius had left a bag of shirts as well. Though it was sweet, he wondered how in the hell he was going to get it safely through his trip on the underground. He’d get a taxi, just this once.

“How have you been, anyways?” Frank asked. “I’ve barely seen you since you started working for Shacklebolt. It seems like we, the cubicle workers, are below you now.”

“What? No, of course not,” Remus said. “I’ve just been busy, is all. Anyways, I got the evening off, so I’m going home. I’m going to catch up on some reading! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Frank shrugged, and returned to his computer. “Suit yourself.”


	7. Yiddish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAaah! I loved the comments and kudos you guys left me. I'm one of those dorks that checks her stats the moment she wakes up, and receiving that love and support? Warmed my freaking heart. Thank you.
> 
> Here's another chapter for you guys. We're going to be introduced to some new characters, and feel the wrath of the boss-lady. Before we start the chapter, I just have one favour to ask you guys. I know it's a slightly bigger favour, but it'd really help me out. I have been offline from fanfic and tumblr and all for a while, before I started posting this fic, and decided to try and promote this fic on Tumblr. However, given that I have a mere 59 followers, that I purely got out of dumb incorrect Marauder quotes, I don't have that much amino. So, if you really like this fic, and wouldn't mind sharing it, I'd be immensely grateful. 
> 
> Here's the post, check it out if you'd like. You could also use my Tumblr if you ever wanna hit me up and have a chat. I'm always up for that! I'd love to get to know you all, so don't hesitate to send me a message.
> 
> <https://theblackbirdeyelinerqueen.tumblr.com/post/620450286339768320/no-law-of-love-theblackbirdeyelinerqueen-harry>

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 7: Yiddish

Remus realised he hadn’t let himself feel his exhaustion, until he fell onto his back, on his couch and closed his eyes. His eyes felt heavy, and opening them seemed like an impossible task. The events from the past days raced through his mind, and he was overwhelmed by the changes in his life. These few days had been more eventful than the past three years at the firm combined. If every week with Kingsley would be like this one, perhaps he’d finally start to feel alive again. Remus let himself doze off a little, though he knew that it would mess up his sleep in the evening. However, just as he let himself drift into that lovely state of mind numbness, his phone vibrated against his thigh. He grunted, and got his phone from his pocket. Remus had the bad habit of always checking his phone when it buzzed, frightened of receiving bad news about his mother. She was stable, she really was, after the aneurysm she had had eight months back, but Remus wasn’t ready to lose his mother just yet. He was proven to be paranoid once again, when he saw a text from an unknown number:

+44 7116 583 772  
17:39  
Saw you and Kingsley on the telly! Great job. Kingsley just got called by Judge McGonagall to let him know she won’t take the case to court.

17: 39  
FYI this is Sirius, got your number from work

Me  
17:41  
Thank you, for letting me know. Congratulate him for me.

17:43  
And a thank you for picking up my suits, you didn’t have to.

+44 7116 583 772  
17:43  
No need to thank me! By the way, would you be in the mood for a celebratory drink at the pub tonight?

Remus’ eyebrows shot up at the invitation, and he wiggled his phone in his hand. Sirius wanted to go for drinks. It probably wasn’t what he hoped it was. Of course it wasn’t. Sirius was far out of his league, and seemed to have a far more exciting life than he did. Besides, the invitation had to have been extended to at least Kingsley as well. There were going to be plenty of other people, celebrating the win. Sirius was just being nice.

Me:  
17:45  
I’ll have to raincheck. I’ve been wanting to finish this novel for ages now, and finally got the time to. Is that alright?

When Remus didn’t get a response after two minutes, he got up from the couch, and stretched his long limbs. Maybe it was time to see what food he still had in the fridge for supper. Or he’d run down to the shop for a frozen pizza. That sounded like a better plan. Just as he was grabbing his coat, his phone buzzed again.

+44 7116 583 772  
17:50  
Sure. Enjoy the novel.

It wasn’t a bad thing to recline the offer, right? He hadn’t had the evening to himself in a pretty long time. Plus, his colleagues could be intense, and a little exhausting from time to time. He needed a break from all of that, and he’d see Sirius again the next day. Surely, Sirius could wait. Sirius could wait.

* * *

The suits fit him like a glove. At the first fitting, some regions were still a bit too wide, but after the final adjustments, it looked great. His trouser legs stopped just an inch above his ankle, and his sleeves reached the end of his wrists! Finally, a waist was to be seen, and a curve in his back. Remus had to admit, he looked good in his black, wool suit. He looked very good. Was it worth the thousand pounds? That was a whole other matter. He adjusted his dark, amber tie, as he walked down the hallway to Kingsley’s office. It was the tie Sirius claimed matched his eyes. Remus wondered where in God’s name he found the thing.

“Ooh lala! Call the fire department, because this man is smoking!” Sirius exclaimed, when Remus arrived at his desk

“Oh, come on!” Remus laughed. he leaned on the half-high wall, dividing Sirius’ desk from the rest of the corridor. “Don’t exaggerate.”

“I’m not exaggerating. You look good,” Sirius said. He stood up from his chair, and waved Remus over. “Come here, your tie is crooked.”

“Is it?”

“Yes, it is. Come here.”

Remus did as he was told, and was soon in front of Sirius. The shorter man straightened the tie, and once again Remus was hit by the lovely smell that oozed off of Sirius. It was maddening, to have him so close. “Better?” he asked, once Sirius dropped his hands again. Their eyes met, and his heart stopped.

“Much,” Sirius whispered. Sirius licked his lips, diverted his eyes. He picked up a pen from his desk, and put it in Remus’ chest pocket. “Every man should have a pen on him…”

“Didn’t know that.”

“That’s because you’re dumb,” Sirius said. “And that’s what I’m here for, to make up for your stupidity.”

“I see…” Remus bit his lip, getting aroused by just looking at Sirius. This had to be illegal, this heat he felt. Remus knew he was being insane! Sirius was just being kind, was all, but still… That heat.

“Did you enjoy your novel last night?”

“I did! It was a very good story…” Remus smiled at him, fighting the almost animalistic urges to kiss Sirius there and then. Remus wasn’t someone that lost his cool. He always tried to be collected, and not make anyone uncomfortable. But there came Sirius. “Did you enjoy the pub?”

Sirius looked puzzled, and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before he could.

“Are you two done eye-fucking?” A tall, handsome man stood in front of the little wall, inspecting his nails. His blonde hair was slicked back, and he was wearing an absurd, baby-blue suit, with a pink tie. Who did he think he was? Willy Wonka? “Because Alice wants to see Kingsley in her office. It’s going to the best entertainment I’ve had in months. I’ve made popcorn.”

Sirius made a sound that reminded Remus of a growling dog, and diverted his attention to the glib man. “Gil.”

“Siri.”

“Tell him yourself.”

“You tell him. It’s your job.”

“ _No_ , being your messenger-boy wasn’t in my job description,” Sirius shot back.

“Well, it might as well have been, since that would be a promotion for you…” Lockhart smiled sweetly at Sirius and shrugged. “I’ll be waiting in Alice’s office! Don’t make her wait. She’s crabby.” Lockhart had already stalked off again, before either of them could respond.

Remus pressed his plumb lips together, as he was processing the conversation that just took place. “So that was Gilderoy Lockhart, then?”

Sirius snorted, and sat down on his chair. “The one and only, thank God,” Sirius said. He absent-mindedly straightened a pile of documents on his desk, and pressed a button on his phone. “King, Gilderoy was just here. He said Alice wants you in her office, asap.”

Within seconds, Kingsley showed up at the door, looking more distressed than Remus had seen him in ages. “Goddamnit. Remus, you’re coming with me,” he said. He walked past the two, and signalled for Remus to follow him, leaving Sirius behind. They strolled down a few hallways, until they reached an office even bigger than Kingsley’s. It was gorgeous, and very stylish to say the least. The girl Remus assumed to be Alice’s secretary waved them through, and Kingsley walked into the office, with Remus on his tail. Gilderoy was already sitting on one of the chairs in front of Alice’s office, and the boss herself was seated as well. Alice Fortescue… She was intimidating to say the least. Her brown hair was done up professionally, and her almost black eyes decorated by the finest makeup Remus had ever seen. She wore a dress, obviously designer, that made her look both regal and professional. Her eyes landed on him, but they didn’t stay there long. Apparently, Remus wasn’t worthy of her attention.

“Sit down.”

“I’d rather stand,” Kingsley said.

“Suit yourself!” Alice clenched her jaw, and sat back in her chair. “I think you know why I called you in here.”

“I have an idea, yes.”

“What the hell were you thinking?” Alice snapped. “I thought I made myself very clear last time I called you in here. These stupid stunts you pull are dangerous, could be perceived as illegal, and I will not have a senior partner in my firm that takes risks like these! You know what could have happened, if this didn’t work out the way the two of you planned it? I should fire both of your asses, for being this thick. I should suspend you until goddamn eternity, to make this message stick. You are even stupider than I thought, if you even believed for one second that you were getting away with this.” She stayed silent for a moment, her eyes shooting fire.

“We did what we had to do-”

Alice raised her hand to shut Kingsley up. “What you have to do, is be a good solicitor.”

“This _is_ me being a good solicitor!” Kingsley countered. “We kept the account! We saved this company from being dragged through the mud. They would’ve lost their customers, thousands of people could’ve ended up without a job!”

“Oh and you think you’re their messiah, don’t you?” Alice said. “You think that you’re the man of the people. You might fool a judge, but you’re not fooling me. Don’t walk in here and tell me you did this to save people’s jobs. You did this to keep the account on your name! And while I’m glad to have employees that work as hard as you do, I will not be lied to, and I will not be defied. You went over my head! You should have discussed this with me, before going public and putting me in a position I never asked to be in. You know how that makes _me_ look? Like I don’t have my employees in order, and apparently I don’t.”

Kingsley put his hands in the pockets of his trousers, nostrils flared. “You would’ve said no.”

“Exactly. I would’ve said no.”

“So, I did what I had to do-”

“I’m not going over this again with you! What you have to do is follow my goddamn orders! But apparently, words don’t seem to get through to you! I’m suspending you for a week, and the Philips account goes to Gil. I am done with you and your shenanigans. If you ever do this again, you will not have a job here anymore, Kingsley. This is the last warning, and if I see you anywhere near the firm this week, you’re out of here permanently.”

“This is absurd! I brought the Philips account in.They gave me permission to take it to the public. Not that you'll ever fire me!” Kingsley laughed. “You don’t have a firm without me!”

“Try me,” Alice said. She ran her tongue over her teeth, and Remus felt a shiver go down his spine. He had never had to witness such a dick-measuring contest before. Meanwhile, Lockhart was watching the scene looking anything but bothered by the situation. In fact, he looked like he was enjoying it.

Kingsley drew a sharp breath in, and turned around. “I’ll see you next week, Alice. Nice talk.”

“Not so fast!” Alice said, stopping him in the doorway. “You,” she said, nodding at Remus, "are going to be under Gilderoy’s wing this week. Are we agreed on that, Kingsley?”

“It’s not like what I think will change anything, anyways.” Kingsley walked out the office, seething.

* * *

“Kingsley, I’m so sorry,” Remus said, trying to catch up with the fast speed Kingsley was walking at. Luckily, he had longer legs than Kingsley, so it didn’t take too much effort. “It was all my idea, and you took the heat for it-”

“Remus, I’m your superior and I approved of your idea,” Kingsley said. “A brilliant idea, might I add. I went through with it, so I take the blame.” Kingsley shrugged, but spoke up again when they reached Sirius’ desk. “Sirius! Pack your stuff, we’ve got a vacation.” He walked through the door, not holding it open for Remus, once again. 

“We got suspended?!” sounded through the phone on Kingsley’s desk.

“Yeah. A week,” Kingsley answered pressing a button to talk to his secretary. He walked into his office, and started gathering files he needed.

“What on earth will I do with myself?” Sirius' voice said.

“Read a book,” Kingsley said. “Learn Yiddish.”

“Ah! My life long dream: learning Yiddish.”

“Start rescheduling my appointments, will you?”

“On it.”

Kingsley stopped organising for a moment, to look at Remus. “Listen… I’m really sorry that you’re going to have to work for that bastard. You don’t deserve it. Just know it’s only for a week, alright? And don’t listen to anything he says. He’s a lying weasel that’ll try breaking you.”

Remus nodded, and took a deep breath. Only then did it hit him that he was going to have to work for Lockhart for the time being. From what he’d seen and heard, Lockhart was a living nightmare for any associate, paralegal or secretary.

“Alright. Well,” Kingsley continued packing up. “You’ve got my phone-number, in case you need me, and keep me posted, alright? I want to know what’s going on in this place.”

“Sure, yeah,” Remus said. “I can do that… So, I suppose I’ll see you in a week.”

“Yes, I suppose you will.”

Remus walked out the office, and let out a sigh filled with tension, upon closing the glass door. He rubbed his forehead, feeling a stress headache coming up. Great. Fantastic. “Uhm, Sirius?”

“Yeah?” he looked up from his computer, looking downright adorable.

“I got put under Lockhart for the week.”

Sirius barked a laugh, and continued working again. “Good luck,” he said. “I’ll schedule you an appointment with a psychiatrist when you’re done.”

“Thanks,” Remus said, sarcasm dripping from it. “Real helpful.”

“Oh come on, Remus! You’ll be fine,” Sirius said. “It’s just for a week, and after that you'll appreciate Kingsley and me even more. How about that? And if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I’ll be right over ánd bring lunch.”

“Yeah…”

Sirius sighed, and stood up from his seat. He walked over to Remus, and rubbed his upper arm. “It’ll be fine,” he said. “Really… It’s just Lockhart. He might be an asshole, but it’s not like he’s Stalin.”

A small pout appeared on Remus’ face, at the thought of being all alone with Lockhart. No Sirius, no Kingsley, probably no James, or any of the other associates. He had grown so fond of his new team, even though he had only been part of it for a small week. "Ugh."

“Come on! Where's that Lupin positivity we've all grown to love, huh?” Sirius said. He gently nudged against Remus’ chest. “His office is down the hall, to the right.”

He ran his hand through his brown curls, looking at the corridor in front of him as if it was about to attack him. “Well then, enjoy your free time.”

“Ugh, free time. Now _that's_ a real punishment. You're let of easily compared to me. In fact, I am the casualty in this case. I did nothing wrong.”

Remus snorted at Sirius' last comment, and smirked at him. "Right, and I had a tea-party with the queen last night." 

"I thought you were reading last night." Sirius said, crossing his arms. "Are you and the queen... NO! Remus! You monster!"

Remus didn't save Sirius another glance when he started walking. "Bye!"

"See, that's considered rude in the UK, Remus. Have fun with Gilly! Send him kisses for me, will you?"


	8. 200 Lines of Emotional Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Again, I want to thank you so much for the comments and kudos you guys left. It really warms my heart, and keeps me motivated to provide you with your daily dosis of Lawyer AU Wolfstar. 
> 
> Before we start this chapter off, I wanna go into what you’re about to read. I was asked in the comments if there was going to be more Sirius POV, so I thought I’d start this chapter off from Sirius’ perspective, which turned out really well. However, as we’ve probably noticed before, Sirius isn’t the happy, bubbly man Remus always sees him as. In fact, he has his own struggles, and problems, and lives anything but the life of a wealthy rock-star. I wanted to show some more of that. Being the writer of this fic, I have a certain image in my head of what happened to Sirius, and what the results of that were. However, I wasn't sure if I wanted to call it by its name. I'm going to do it anyways, though, LOL. 
> 
> So, I think Sirius suffers from something called Childhood Emotional Neglect. It's basically a name for what happens when parents don't give their child the love and care it needs, and dismiss the child's emotions, perceiving them as unimportant. It's not something that's very well-known, but it leads to many emotional issues, in both adolescence as in adulthood. I wanted to tell you guys this, because I thought that with that in mind, reading about Sirius’ character might make it more interesting, and make you understand his reactions to certain things better! So, with that being said, let’s start this chapter! Do let me know what you think of this, and how you experienced what I wrote. I’m really excited to hear you guys’ thoughts on this. Enjoy the chapter!!

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 8: 200 Lines of Emotional Abuse

Vacation. Sirius hated vacation. Whenever he was forced time off, which was usually on the sundays, he straightforwardly didn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t have to get up at five anymore. It wouldn’t make sense to. Still, though, Sirius got up at five, afraid of ruining his biological sleep rhythm. So he got up at five, the sun still being down, and after that he would be lost. He didn’t need to pick out a suit. Hell, he didn’t even have to take a shower if he didn’t feel like it. No one would notice anyways. He could put on sweatpants and a T-shirt, lounge on the couch all day. He could walk around naked, for all he cared! It was oddly depressing, having time off.

That first day, Sirius already gave up. He bought a pack of cigarettes, which he hadn’t done since he started wearing expensive clothes, and sat on his tiny balcony staring at pigeons. It was _awful_. On the second day, the pacing began. After all, James was at work, he lost all of his other friends, including his boyfriend due to his intense working schedule, and he didn’t have any hobbies! Due to his intense working schedule. Sirius didn’t do anything. He existed for work, and for the eyes of filthy business people. He got astray without structure.

Thank the heavens. His phone rang: James.

“Thank you.”

“Heya. Called to check in on you, and it sounds like I was right to. So, you’re still having a bad time then?”

“Yes.” Sirius slumped onto his couch, his legs dangling over the armrest. “I hate it. I hate it so much.” He groaned, and threw a pillow against a lamp, knocking it to the floor.

“I’m sorry… How about you go for a walk, huh?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Alright. Well, maybe read a book?”

“I don’t have any.”

“Buy one.”

“No.”

He heard James grunt at the other end of the phone, and he knew he was being unreasonable. He did! But the little child inside of him just wanted some attention, and someone to spend time with. “Well, you’ve got to work with me, here. Is there anything, anything at all, that you would like doing right now?”

“Sex.”

“Well, unless you suddenly found someone to have sex with, you could go shopping?”

“I did that yesterday.”

“Did you now?”

“Online…” Sirius pulled his legs up into a vertical line, and wiggled his toes. Maybe he could paint them!

“You could go for a run? You’ve been eating horribly lately, Sirius. Maybe some exercise will do you good.”

Sirius grunted, again. He knew he was being impossible, but he really didn’t know what to do with himself. He hated being alone with feelings he didn’t understand, and thoughts he would rather ignore by staying too busy. “Fine.”

“Thank you! I’m proud of you, Sirius. I’ll bring home ramen, alright? I’ve got to get back to work now, though. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yeah…” Sirius hung up the phone, and laid it down on his chest. He stared at the ceiling for a while, counting the spots on the coat of painting. That ceiling was surprisingly ugly… He hadn’t noticed that before. He wasn’t going to go on that run. That, he knew. Back in school, he loved running. He used to play football, he was the striker. He wasn’t that boy anymore, though. It didn’t matter how hard he tried pretending he was. Now he hated running. He hated most things that he used to enjoy.

Sirius rubbed his temple, his breathing slowly quickening. He hated being alone. He hated it. He just wanted someone to be there, to tell him that he was okay, to tell him that he was safe. He just needed to feel safe, even though he knew he was in James’ and his flat, in a proper neighborhood, where no one was out to hurt him. Still, he couldn’t relax. Tears started welling in his eyes, his chest started feeling tight. Oh, God, why wasn’t he normal? Why couldn’t he just be happy? Why did he keep ruining himself? Why did everything he experienced feel numb? Why couldn’t he open up to anyone? Why couldn’t he even open up to himself? What was _wrong_ with him?! He sat up on the couch, self-hatred boiling inside him. He couldn’t be alone. He couldn’t sit still. He needed to talk to someone, distract himself, before he’d end up in that lightless spot in the back of his mind that he kept running from. Sirius unlocked his phone, and instead of texting James, Mrs. Potter, his ex, or even Kingsley, he clicked on Remus’ name.

* * *

“I still don’t see what’s special about you,” Lockhart stated. He had called Remus into his office, simply to tell him that. Remus nodded, his hands folded on his lap. In his two days working with Lockhart, he had gotten oddly used to being emotionally abused. He felt really bad for Emmeline, Lockhart’s secretary, a sweet looking girl that had to suffer under the wrath of Lockhart’s existence every single day. “You look generic. Your nose is crooked- And I mean, look at your body! It’s just so incredibly boring. Does anyone even want to sleep with you, or are you still a virgin? I wouldn’t want to sleep with you. I don’t think I know anyone that would.”

“I’m not.. I’m not a virgin.”

“Did you have to pay someone to sleep with you?”

Remus actually saw that one coming. Disappointing, to say the least. “No, I didn’t.”

“Huh…” Gilderoy brushed his manicured fingers over his dimpled chin, still inspecting the junior associate. “Those summaries I asked you for? They were rubbish. I don’t see the point in you being here, if you can’t even write a proper summary. You’re a worthless piece of shit, and you should get it over with: just fling yourself off the building. You’d be doing me a favour, that’s for sure”

“I fully agree.”

“So, here’s a pen, and here’s a piece of paper-” Remus took them from him. “-and I want you to write, now pay close attention, because I don’t think your memory can be very impressive, ‘I, Remus Lupin, am stupid, and ugly, and worthless. I am in every way inferior to Gilderoy Lockhart, and I apologise to him for existing.’. I want you to write that two hundred times. Now, if you feel any suicidal urges during? Act on them.”

And Remus simply nodded his head. Just one week, Lupin. Just one week.

“Good, now get the hell out of my office, because you’re making it reek of mediocrity.” He picked up a box with paper shreddings, that seemed to be the summaries Remus spend the previous day and night writing. “And throw these out on your way. Put them in the paper container outside. I swear, if I find this in the general trashcan I’ll take you out of your misery myself.”

Remus stood up, his mind buzzing from the growing resentment he felt for Lockhart. He put one foot in front of the other, making his way out of the fancy office, back to the hallway. He kept walking, and kept walking. His phone buzzed, but he didn’t take it out until he had thrown the box of shreddings into a container outside. The weather seemed to match Remus’ mood, with the dark clouds hovering above him. It was going to rain soon. He was sure of it.

He opened his messages, to see Sirius’ number at the top of the small list. The first smile of the day appeared on his face, and he mentally thanked Sirius for being the cause of that.

44 7116 583 772  
14:16 Lupin! Hello!

Me:  
14:16 Hello to you, too. How’s life?

44 7116 583 772  
14:17 Dreadful

14:17 Yours?

Remus snorted, and walked inside again. He went to the elevator, and waited for it to come down.

Me:  
14:17 Well, I still haven’t slashed any of my arteries yet..

44 7116 583 772  
14:18 Congratulations! You won a medal.

14:18 Perhaps we could grab a coffee? Get you some distraction

Remus’ stomach did a weird loop upon reading the text. He didn’t realise how giddy it made him, until he saw his smile in his reflection on the elevator mirror. He adjusted his posture, and sternly told himself that Sirius wasn’t interested in him like that. Sirius would never be interested in him like that. He should be prognostic, and protect himself from the inevitable hurt that would come from crushing on his boss’ secretary.

Me:  
14:19 Well… I doubt if I can get out of here without Lockhart sending his hellhounds after me

It wasn’t like Sirius _wanted_ to have coffee with him anyways. Sirius was just taking a pity on him, which was something Remus didn’t like being on the receiving end of. It ticked him off, in fact.

Sirius Work:  
14:19 Come on, Lupin. Throw me a bone here

14:19 I’m bored out of my mind.

14:19 And you still owe me a coffee! >:(

Remus snorted, and walked into the elevator. So that was what was going on! Remus needed to entertain the brat.

Me:  
14:18 Oh, I see! I see. So, you don’t care about me being emotionally scarred in here. You just want to feel less bad about your own situation.

Sirius Work:  
14:19 Not. True.

14:19 Be at Bagels and Beans at three thirty.

Remus bit his lip at the message, feeling all kinds of woozy at the thought of meeting Sirius there. He knew he was being silly. There was no way in hell that Sirius felt the same way about him. And even if he did, which he didn’t, they were colleagues. There was nothing going to happen between him and that Greek god of a man. Didn’t mean he wouldn’t get excited over it, though.

Me:  
14:19 Okay, you win. My treat.

Perhaps, this day wouldn’t be that bad after all.

* * *

So, after handing Lockhart the 200 lines of emotional abuse, he got told to start digging up everything about a certain Judge Crouch. Remus had told him he would do it, but instead of going to the paralegals office straight away, he went to the coffee shop across the road. His heart was making loops, at the thought of seeing the pretty secretary outside of the office. The crush he had on the man really was getting out of hand. He couldn’t afford to fall for him. For all he knew Sirius was in a relationship, or not even gay. Remus knew that was a stretch, with how everything about Sirius screamed gay, but you never knew! There were straight men that took care of their looks as much as Sirius did.

There were tons of reasons that Remus’ crush was absurd, and he tried to think of them all, on his way to the shop, but they evaporated upon seeing the angel lean against a wall in a drizzling rain with a cigarette between his lips. Remus had to fight another giddy smile, when Sirius looked up from his phone and waved at him. He had to fight every urge to run over, and kiss him into another dimension. And when he noticed that Sirius was wearing a v-neck shirt, instead of his usual fancy suits? He made a mental note that that should be made illegal. Looking like that could lead to car accidents. Everything about Sirius made his mind grow foggy, and happy- And God, why was he so gorgeous?

“Hey Lupey,” Sirius said. He stood up straight, and took the final drag from his cigarette, before throwing it on the ground. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost. Are you alright?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you alright?”

“Oh, yes,” Remus said. He looked at the floor, and blinked a few times to bring himself back to reality, and out of his head that was filled with silly, and sexual thoughts. “My brain’s just fried. Don’t worry about it.” He chuckled, rubbed the back of his neck. Get it together, Lupin. Christ.

“Okidoke,” Sirius laughed. He nudged Remus’ arm with his elbow, and nodded towards the coffeeshop. “Let’s go inside, shall we? I hate this weather. It’s so depressing.”

“Yeah! Yeah, definitely,” Remus said. He walked ahead of Sirius, to hold the door open for him, before he followed Sirius inside.

“A gentleman, huh?” Sirius asked, grinning.

“Raised to be one!” Remus took his coat off, and approached the counter with Sirius. “You go first,” he said. He started blowing his breath into his freezing, wet hands, in a poor attempt of warming them.

“Uhmmm… I’d like a hot chocolate, please, with a bit of cinnamon and extra whipped cream.”

“No double espresso this time?” Remus teased.

“I’m on vacation, Remus,” Sirius answered, his hip leaning against the counter. “I deserve hot chocolate.”

“Hmmmm…” Remus bit his lip, watching Sirius, but snapped out of it, when the barista cleared his throat. “Flat white for me, please.”

“No tall americano with an abominable amount of sugar this time?”

Remus snorted, and handed the barista a ten-pound note. “Make it eight,” he said, to the barista, before turning to Sirius. “I need the comfort of lots of foam.”

“Fair enough.”

They went to stand on the other side of the counter, to wait for their orders. Remus went to stand beside him, and their hands brushed. Remus could swear some magical force out there was trying to make him die, as his cheeks started glowing. He was never going to survive this. Remus cleared his throat, and looked down at Sirius, who had a sly grin on his lips. “So… How have you been spending your free time?”

“Crying in a corner,” Sirius answered. “Eating ice-cream, and wishing God could give me a quick death.”

“That bad?”

“No, it’s alright!” Sirius said. He took their orders from the barista, and handed Remus his coffee, before walking to a table by the window. “I just don’t know what to do with myself most of the time. I’ve been optimising Kingsley’s schedule. I’ve taken a walk.. to the grocery shop.”

“Sounds.. interesting,” Remus teased, as he sat down on a chair opposite from Sirius.

“Oh, very interesting!” Sirius laughed. “I’ve been living the time of my life. Apparently, Kingsley’s been as bored as me. He told me he’s been secretly working on his upcoming cases.” Sirius shrugged his coat off, and sat back in his chair. Only then, could Remus see the body that had always been well hidden by the many, many layers that Sirius wore. He didn’t have the bodybuilder body Remus had pictured him in. Sure, he had broad shoulders, he had _very_ nice arms, but Remus couldn’t help but notice his cute love handles. Remus actually preferred this, to the pictures he had in his mind.

“I see…” Remus wrapped his long fingers around his cup, taking in the man in front of him. Was it strange, that some part of him wanted to start crying, and never stop? It had to be weird. He wanted to fawn, tell Sirius how beautiful, and perfect he was. Yet, he stopped himself from doing so, time and time again. “The life of a workaholic.”

“We’re proud of it,” Sirius said. He crossed his legs, and wetted his lips. They had locked eyes, and once they did, they couldn’t let go. “So, tell me about all the horrible things Lockhart’s made me do.”

Remus laughed, moving the cup absentmindedly. “Well, it started when I got there,” Remus explained. “He began telling me I should stop by this friend of his, who was a plastic surgeon, so he could fix the list of things that was wrong about my appearance.”

“How nice of him!”

“I know. He’s very thoughtful!” Remus said. “Actually, he was so thoughtful that he put fifty pages of summaries, that I had been working day and night on, through the paper shredder for me, because they weren’t up to his standard.

“He didn’t.”

“Oh, he did, and I had to get him lunch, right? When I got it back to him, he asked me how much I tipped,” Remus continued. “So, he got the exact amount, and thought I had given too little. I had to go back there, to give them an additional fifty pence. Fifty pence! It was humiliating!”

Sirius’ jaw dropped at that, and he scooted to the edge of his seat. “No!”

“Yes! And he made me write horrible things about myself, so I would learn that I was worthless,” Remus laughed. “That man.. I swear, I must’ve ticked him off! It’s not that I ever said anything to the guy, maybe keeping quiet was what annoyed him. I don’t know what I did, but he told me to fling myself off the building.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better,” Sirius said, “he does this sort of thing all the time. He claims it motivates people, makes them work harder.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yeah!” Sirius laughed. “It’s sick, I know, but he says he does it for the good of his employees. I don’t think that’s the whole truth, though. He’s also just a pig.”

Remus smiled at the man sitting opposite from him, and he felt himself fall back into that pool of warmth that Sirius seemed to provide him, without even knowing he did. “It’s just for a week.”

“I have an idea..” Sirius said, mischief twinkling in his eyes. “Put laxatives in his food.”

Remus laughed, and shook his head. “You’re horrible.”

“Why, yes! Yes, I am,” Sirius said, smiling from ear to ear. “But just think about it! Imagine Gil sitting on a toilet, shitting his intestines out. What’s more beautiful than that?”

“I can think of numerous things that are more beautiful than Gilderoy Lockhart sitting on a toilet, thank you very much,” Remus teased.

“Oh, come on! Just give him some laxatives, Remus!” Sirius whined. “It’ll be so funny!”

As Remus looked at Sirius sitting there, being beautiful and intolerable, he decided to make a snapshot of that moment, of that feeling. “Hmmm… Alright.”

“Good choice.”

“Thank you for coming all the way here,” Remus said.

Sirius shrugged, and took a sip from his hot chocolate. “I don’t mind.”

They remained peacefully quiet for a minute, both enjoying their drink, and watching people pass by. Soon, they started a game of making up stories, for the people that walked in the coffeeshop, making up professions, relationships, and whether they were happy or not. Remus would see Sirius’ face light up, when he thought of a clever story, and realised that he never wanted their coffee date to end. However, as the minutes ticked by, the thought of Lockhart’s screaming face became one that popped up far too much for his taste. Eventually, he told Sirius he had to go back, which turned out to be one of the most difficult things he had ever done.


	9. High as a Kite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will not believe the days I've had.
> 
> Yesterday, I had to go to a few meetings with my mum, because she bought a new house for herself, and we got lunch and all. I still live at home, cause I'm eightteen, and we spend a lot of time together because I lost my job because of Corona and my mum had to work from home. So, because I started work again today, I made cheese fondue and we watched Gilmore Girls as a nice last evening before real life starts again. Then, during one episode, my mum looks all weird, and says she got light headed, and palpitations. My first thought is: panic attack, right? So I get her some water, and talk to her a little. She calms down again, and we continue watching, only for it to come back a little later. My mum gets stressed, I get stressed, she wants to see the doctor. Long story short, the ambulance shows up at our house to make a video of her heart... I freaked the fuck out. I was standing there, biting my nails and telling my dog to keep quiet while they were checking if my mum's heart was okay. Geez, I was about to have a mental breakdown. The video didn't show signs of a heart attack, but she was taken to the hospital for the test anyways. I couldn't come with, because of Corona, so I was alone in the house. I called my brother and my best friend, crying, brother comes over in a fucking thunderstorm, bless the boy. And I need to pick my mum up, after she had been cleared, at 2 am. My dear readers... that was an emotional rollercoaster.
> 
> On a positive note, I had my first shift again today (I'm a student chef). It went alright, even though I was basically a little ball of anxiety and sleepliness. I got through it, chef was happy with me, he made chips for dinner to cheer me up. (Bless him). And I almost started smoking again because of the stress, but I didn't! Thanks to the kiosk at my train station that doesn't sell cigs anymore. 
> 
> So, that was presentation, hoped you a peek inside my life that is in fact: chaos. Now onto the chapter! I really like this chapter. It's just nice, and meaningless, and about weed. I'm Dutch, I have to do a chapter about weed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!! Leave me a comment, some kudos, and don't forget to subscribe to the story to get a heads-up on when I update. Love you all <3

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 9: High as a Kite

Remus checked his email on his phone, as he walked down to the paralegals office. It was great being back with Kingsley. After his coffee with Sirius, Remus had really cheered up and managed to get through his days as Lockhart’s personal slave, by thinking of seeing Sirius’ beautiful face again. Being back with Kingsley did also mean having to catch up on a lot of work the two couldn’t do back home. They had trials coming up, appointments with huge companies, and frankly, they weren’t properly prepared. He had worked ninety hours the previous week, and had a feeling this one wasn’t going to be any different. Goodbye bed. Hello office chairs.

He as good as dragged his tired body past the numerous small offices, until he reached James’. He expected to find him there alone like he had every time he went to see him. Instead, he heard bickering coming from the office.

“Potter, just do the work I ask you to do, and stop asking me out! It’s pathetic, and it’s inappropriate!”

“Then why are you smiling, Evans?”

“Are you sure those glasses are the right prescription for you, Potter?”

Remus knocked on the glass door, and waited in the opening. Both flustered heads turned his way, and the woman, who was junior partner Lily Evans of all people, was flustered the most. Evans had only made partner two years back. Although Remus had only worked on a few cases with her, they had hit it off quite well. They easily agreed with each other’s strategies and work methods, and were both very hard workers. Still, Lily was more striving than him, and had been better at the socialising part of the job, whereas Remus had always preferred to stay in the background. Remus didn’t consider them friends, not even acquaintances. They were colleagues, that appreciated each other’s hard work, and both didn’t feel the need to share anything about their personal lives. The red head cleared her throat, and ran her hands over her trousers, before picking up her bag from James’ desk. “Have those files send over to me, alright?” At that James nodded, and started fiddling with a pen, clearly diverting his eyes from Remus.

This was… strange. For some reason Remus felt like he was intruding. It made him feel very, very awkward.

“Lupin! Nice to see you again,” she said. “I heard about how well you’ve been working together with Kingsley.”

“And about the little prank you pulled on Lockhart,” James added.

A smirk appeared on Remus’ face, that was soon reciprocated by James. “That was wicked, mate,” James said to him. “Laughed my butt off.”

“Not that your definition of humour is of any standard. You laugh ‘your butt off’ whenever Sirius walks in here to wiggle his butt,” Lily said, with a roll of his eyes.

“That’s because it is in fact funny, Evans. I understand that you don’t get that concept, since the only concept you do get is how to win a case by being boring enough for a judge to just agree to whatever you say to get you to shut your mouth,” James snapped back. “But do continue to lecture me on the art of humour.”

Lily shot the paralegal a look that could kill, obviously scaring the messy haired man enough to make him flee to his computer. “Well, I suppose that I understand why you did it, Remus. I’ve had to work under the man for a _year_.”

“Oh yeah I remember that,” Remus said, putting his hands in his pockets. “Well, I respect you even more now than I did before. Gil’s is a nightmare.” Remus send a happy smile towards her, hoping to ease the tension in the room. What had he walked in on?

“Tell me about it.” Lily swung her bag on her shoulder. “Well, I’ll see you around, Remus. Potter, have those damn files on my desk, okay? And I don’t want you to put post-its on it, and I don’t want you to write in the damn margins. Just do your job.”

“Aye aye,” James said, mock saluting.

Once Lily left, the two young men were left by themselves in an incredibly awkward silence. Remus took a step forward, breathing out through his teeth, and James clapped in his hands. “So! What can I do for you, mate?” James asked. He typed a few things on his computer, before giving Remus his full attention. “Or are you just here to be a nice colleague, and ask me about my day?” James smiled, his hands on his heart. “Because that’d be very nice.”

“While I’d love to hear all about your day, James, I’m actually here about a fraud case,” Remus said. He yawned, and he slumped down in the chair in front of James’ desk. Remus couldn’t remember the last time he had a proper night’s rest. He was starting to grow resemblance to the zombies from the Walking Dead. “You know the case, about the uhm.. the tax fraud?”

“The Wiseacre case?”

Remus snapped his fingers and pointed at James. “That’s the one.” James grinned, and sat back in his chair. He seemed very pleased with himself all of the sudden. “Well, once you take a look at their financial administration it’s obvious that they committed fraud… Painfully obvious. Did you see their books yet?”

“I haven’t, actually. No.”

“Alright, well,” Remus continued. “The prosecutor is out for a subpoena on these books. They have been trying to get Wiseacre to take a deal, that Kingsley didn’t advice them to take, rightfully so, and have asked a judge for a hearing to grant the subpoena. Thing is, we need to find a loophole or get the judge to believe that the prosecution doesn’t have the right to see the books.” Remus watched James ruffle his hair, his eyebrows furrowed as he listened. “So, I need you to dig up everything you have on previous fraud cases, on denied subpoenas. Get us every law there is on the subpoenas, on destroying evidence, on contempt of court- You get the drill.”

“I can do that,” James said. “Sounds like an interesting case…”

“I suppose it is,” Remus agreed. He crossed one foot over the other, another yawn escaping him. “What was that between you and Lily, though?”

James shifted in his seat, and waved his hand around. “It’s nothing,” he answered. “We have this thing going where I ask her out, and she pretends to hate me, gets angry, insults me and bolts out.”

“Is there a possibility, that in fact, she _isn’t_ interested?” Remus asked, gently.

A snort was his response, combined with James grinning at him. “There’s no way.”

Figuring that he didn’t know James all that long, and wasn’t in any position to give him advice, he decided to go along with it.

“What about you, though? You’ve got a girlfriend?”

Remus had to try really hard not to laugh at that, but the look on his face was enough for James to say “Ah!”.

“Yeah… The last guy I dated broke up with me a few months after I started working here,” Remus explained. “I had to make longer and longer hours, and to be honest with you, I was never in love with him in the first place anyways.”

“No?”

“No,” Remus answered. “He was a really negative person. He always needed something to complain about, you know? The food wouldn’t be hot enough, or the music would be too loud for his sensitive ears. He’d disagree with me, just to disagree, and after a while I gave up and just apologised to everyone he ticked off.”

“That fellow sounds like an arsehole.”

Remus snorted, and rubbed his tired eyes. “His arsehole was the only good thing about him,” he chuckled. “He had a magnificent arse, I swear. At least the sex was good.”

James barked a laugh, and slapped his thigh. “Remus Lupin, you monster!”

Remus smirked at James, shily covering his mouth. He blamed the comment on his lack of sleep. “Hmmmm…”

“What are you humming about then? You get some into anyone’s pants lately?” James asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I wish…” Remus said. “You?”

“Nah,” James said. “Only got eyes for Lils. She’ll budge eventually.”

“Doesn’t she have a boyfriend?”

“Who? Snivellus?” James asked. He scoffed, and crossed his arms. “As if! The sucker’s been trying to get her longer than I have, and he hasn’t gotten very far either. The lad has no self-respect, I swear. He comes in here every other day, to bring her lunch, and flowers, and ask to go for coffee. At least I still have my dignity.”

Remus decided to bite back the many sarcastic comments that popped up in his head, and nodded along.

“Enough about Snivellus, though,” he said. “You look like you got hit by a bus. What happened there?” James waved his finger at Remus’ defeated body, frowning a little. That man was too kind, really. He had known Remus for two weeks and was already concerned about his well-being.

“Haven’t been sleeping that much, with everything going on at the firm,” Remus explained. “Don’t worry about it, though. Once we find a solution to the subpoena problem, I’ll go home and get some sleep.”

“Remus, you look like you could pass out any moment,” James said. “Shouldn’t you go home early tonight?”

“No.. No.” Remus sighed, leaning his head on his hand. “I’m fine. I could do with a joint, though.”

James’ eyebrows raised at that, and he seemed very impressed with Remus’ statement. It made Remus worry about James’ standard, if he got impressed by that, but it was amusing nonetheless. “Well, so could I!” James said. “Haven’t had a joint in a while now. You know where to get some?”

Remus snorted. “Please. How did you think I got through uni?”

“You, my man, are awesome,” James stated. “Now get your ass out of my office, and bring my my weed.”

“It’s.. It’s noon, James.”

“Fine! Then… Get out of my office! Grab a coffee! Work! And bring me my weed at home.”

“You know.. I’ll be done quicker if you come help me with my research,” Remus said, a grin spreading on his tired face.

“Oh, fine! Now get up!” James said, waving his arms around. “Lazy fucking lawyers. All of you.”

With that, Remus stood up, raising his hands above his head both as to announce his victory, as to stretch his long arms. “Yes! Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah, move your ass out of my office, you big slut.”

* * *

After James did some more research for another few lawyers at the fim, he joined Remus as promised. The two had set up in the firm’s library, surrounding themselves with files and books. Remus had already started reading up on the various laws concerning subpoenas, listing everything they could possibly use, while James started on past subpoena suits. Around dinner-time, Sirius walked to them, startling Remus from his concentration by greeting them.

Remus lowered the pen he had had firmly set against his lips a moment prior, and smiled upon seeing Sirius there. “Hey,” he said. “Finally came to join us?”

“Ugh, I wish…” Sirius said. He exchanged smiles with James, before focussing on Remus again. “Kingsley needs my help on the Peterson case. We’ll be busy with that for a while. How’s the research coming along then?” Sirius moved some files, and sat down on the table they were working at.

“Fine…” Remus answered. He sat back in his chair, legs parted. He was basically inviting Sirius in, with the way he was sitting. “It’s a lot of work, but James’ been a big help.”

“Well, well, well! That’s a first, isn’t it Jamey?”

“Shut up, Sirius,” James said. “Remus is getting weed tonight.” James looked from his best friend, to Remus, and back, smiling rather strangely.

Sirius laughed, and shook his head in disbelief. “Right! As if Remus smokes weed.”

“I do, actually,” Remus said. “Well, I did. I’ve been too busy lately.”

Sirius did various attempts at forming a response, looking genuinely confused at the revelation. “Well, alright-”

“You’re coming as well,” James said, nodding at his friend. “Been too long since we last got high.”

Sirius stood up from the table, and put his hands on his pockets. Remus found it very difficult to concentrate on anything but Sirius’ body at that point. His sleepiness didn’t really help either… “I.. Hmm.” Sirius looked down at Remus, who was staring at him shamelessly. “Well, I- Ah! Fuck it. Let’s do it.”

He wondered what Sirius would look like, sprawled on his bed, or sitting in his lap, cursing like he did. He knew his thoughts weren’t appropriate, but he couldn’t help them. He wanted to shut that witty mouth up- “Great,” Remus pretty much purred. “Can’t wait.”

Their eyes met, and he could swear he could see Sirius’ pupils widening in tenfold. Sirius licked his lips, and laughed nervously, before turning around. “See you tonight then! I’ll order pizza for you lads as well.”

“Thanks, babe!” James called after him.

Both James as Remus sat in silence for a moment, both not back to work yet, but not speaking either. Remus heard James click his pen a few times, and fold a page. He knew James wasn’t really working yet, though. “You want to shag him, don’t you?” James eventually said.

Remus immediately looked over at James, an eyebrow raised, and his lip twitching up in a smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, mate.”

* * *

“The man of the hour! - Sirius! Remus is here!” James opened the door wider for him, and stepped back. “Come in, come in! Welcome to our man cave. We have junk food, beer, a tv, lots of cd’s… What’s ours is yours, so feel free to get yourself something to drink or something to eat…”

“Oh, and our apologies for the mess!” Sirius added, from the balcony, smoking a cigarette. “Our cleaning lady didn’t show.”

“Thank you,” he said to James. He took off his coat, and smiled at the sight on the balcony. The two had a lovely flat. Right down the hall was their living room, with huge glass doors that led to their tiny balcony. On his left was a very big kitchen, which seemed superfluous, considering the eating habits of the two. The other doors would have to be the bedrooms and bathroom, he supposed.

Layla, from Eric Clapman was playing from their stereo, but the rest was a little less sophisticated. Their couch had been covered by a duvet, probably to keep guests from seeing the real fabric underneath, and it mismatched the two arm chairs. Their coffee table was cluttered with used, ugly mugs and other clutter, and the decoration was anything but one theme. They had posters from bands, hanging on the walls, and shelfs packed with either cd’s or all sorts of strange tokens such as miniature cars, motorcycles, stuffed animals, and shot glasses. A blue painted piano was in the corner, and a trumpet hanging above it. To say that the image of Sirius being flawless was shattered was an understatement. However, this made him like his new colleagues even more.

“I love your flat,” Remus said. He handed James his coat, when he had offered, and walked into the room.

“Oh, you don’t have to say that,” James answered. “We know it’s rubbish-”

“We love it, though!” Sirius interrupted from the balcony. “It has soul.”

That was the word. Soul.

James snorted, and hung Remus’ coat on a hanger. “Right then,” he said. “You go ahead to the balcony. Want a beer?”

“You have no idea how much,” Remus said. “I did mean it, though. I like the place.”

“You high already then?” James teased.

Remus smiled at James, and gave a cheeky roll of his eyes, before heading to the balcony. It was chilly outside, even with his thick, green jumper he was wearing, and the shirt underneath. He walked up to Sirius, though it was just one step, because the balcony really was that tiny, and smiled down at him. Even the balcony furniture was awful… Fold-out chairs and a crate as a table. “Hey,” he said, looking down at his colleague.

“Hey!” Sirius answered. “Well, sit down! Show me the gifts you carry.”

Remus sat down beside him, and got out a pack of weed from his pocket. He dangled it, smirking, and threw it on the crate / table.

“Ah.. The good old grass.”

“Mhmmm…” Even in the dark, he was stunning.

“Here ya go, Remus!” James said. He handed Remus a beer bottle, and sat down as well. “Oh, this is great… When’s the last time we did this, Siri?”

“Dunno.” Sirius took a drag from his cigarette, and watched the cloud of smoke disappear into the night. “Last summer, I think. Remus, can you roll?”

Remus, who had just taken his first sip of beer, lowered the bottle, to give Sirius a look of sass. “Yes, Sirius. I know how to roll.”

“Remmie is a badass,” James chimed in.

“Egh. I wouldn’t go as far as that,” Remus chuckled. He got out his little box of filters and tips, and got one of each. “I just smoked a lot as a kid. I had cancer, so my dad bought it for me, to relieve the pain. He’s a legend. Then I kept on smoking through law-school, so I’ve rolled my fair share of joints.”

“You had cancer?” Sirius asked, eyes widened.

Remus looked at both Sirius and James, who were both looking at him shocked. Perhaps he shouldn’t have dropped a bomb like that. He wasn’t exactly used to close social interaction anymore, plus he had the bad habit of not thinking his words through whenever he was sleep deprived. “Well, yeah,” he answered. “I’m clean now! I have been for almost ten years.”

“Christ…” James mumbled, as he brought his own bottle of beer to his lips.

“Really, don’t worry about it,” Remus laughed. He scooted his chair closer to the crate, and opened the little bag of weed. “I’m healthy now, so let’s forget I even mentioned it in the first place. I don’t know why I did, actually-”

“What type did you have?” Sirius asked.

Remus put a little bit of weed on the filter, and glanced over. “I’d rather not get into it,” he said. “Could you hand me a cigarette? I need it for the joint.”

Sirius grabbed his pack from the back-pocket of his jeans, and handed him one. “Well, if you drop a bomb like that, you should at least be okay with giving us the specifics-”

“/Sirius/,” James said, sternly.

Remus took a deep breath, and broke the cigarette he got from Sirius, to mix the tobacco with the weed. “Another time, yeah?” Remus asked. He glanced over at his colleague, who was looking like a puppy that just got hit.

“Fine.”

“Thank you…” Remus sat back in his chair, as he started rolling the mixture of tobacco and weed tighter. He licked the edge, and closed the filter. He rolled a mad joint, if he could say so himself. “Lighter, Sirius?” Once he got it, he burned the tip a little, and then the end. He puffed it a few times, getting it lit properly, before handing it to James.

“That is some beautiful rolling, mate,” James said. He took a drag, immediately coughing out the smoke. Both him and Sirius roared with laughter, upon seeing James gag. “Jesus, Remus! That’s strong stuff you got there!”

“You’re just a wuss,” Sirius said.

“It is quite strong, though,” Remus said. “I could’ve warned you, but this was much better.”

“Pricks,” James said. He took a smaller dag, which he did manage to hold in without coughing, and passed the joined through Remus, to Sirius.

Sirius took a drag, and pulled an ugly face, when the smoke hit the back of his throat. He groaned, and exhaled. “That is strong. That is very strong.”

“Hmmm… I’ll keep it in mind for the next one,” Remus said. He watched Sirius’ lips around the tip of the joint, his cheeks hollowing a little as he took a drag. It was a nice thing to watch, until he made the ugly face again.

“Ugh! It burns,” Sirius said. He smacked his lips, and handed the joint to Remus. “You’re a sadist, Lupin.”

“I’m not going to deny that,” Remus said, before taking a drag himself. He saw James and Sirius exchanged looks from the corners of his eyes, and smiled happily to himself. He liked bamboozling the two. Somehow, people always considered him innocent, and while he hadn’t been the most active recently, that didn’t mean he had an innocent mind.

“Well, well, well!” James said. “What happened to our cute little lawyer that was nervous meeting me?”

“He didn’t sleep well,” Remus answered. He took one more drag, before handing the joint to James.

“And he got him suits that make him look like a young Brad Pitt.”

Remus snorted, and glanced over at Sirius, who was looking at him with a full poker-face. “That’s absurd. I have no resemblance to Brad Pitt whatsoever.

“You got the blond hair,” James pointed out, before blowing out some smoke with a tiny cough.

“My hair is _brown_.”

“No, it’s not!” Sirius said. “Maybe it’s not Scandinavian blond, but it’s blond.”

Remus rolled his eyes, and passed the joint down to Sirius again. “Fine. The blond hair. Other than that, no resemblances.”

“You've got the ears as well," James said. James seemed to already float a little, his eyes closed and his words a little slurred.

“Oh, great.. Next up, I’ll have his toes.”

“The dimples,” Sirius said. He had sat up in his chair, and flicked some of the ash off the joint. “You’ve got the dimples.”

James nodded, though slowly. “Dimples… Lily has dimples.”

“So do you, twat,” Sirius said, staring. “I’m the only one that doesn’t. At least, I think I am."

Remus started giggling upon seeing Sirius' dumb expression, and tried biting his finger, but it didn’t help. He let out a snore and took the joint from Sirius, as he kept giggling to himself.

Soon after, James joined, though not in the same silent giggles that Remus had. Instead he was straight up sounding like a suffocating guinea pig. Remus’ giggles got even worse when he saw Sirius’ angry face, and when James saw, he roared in laughter and swung himself to one side of his fold-out chair, knocking himself and the chair to the ground. It didn’t take long for Sirius to join in on the laughter, ending up in the three of them looking like straight-up maniacs.

After approximately ten minutes the three of them calmed down, and James crawled back up on his chair. He lay his head back for a few seconds, smiling. “Oh, fuck me. I’m high as a kite.”


	10. White Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello! First off, thanks again for all the kudos and lovely comments. I can't begin to describe how much that means to me.
> 
> This chapter took a little longer than the previous once. I've just been working this past weekend + monday, and had school the entire day today, so I haven't had the time (or energy) to write anything worthy of your eyes. Anyways! I have the chapter done now. Won't give any spoilers, but check it out and let me know what you think! That always brightens my day, and keeps me motivated to continue the story. I also love, love, love you input. So just let me know your likes and dislikes, and I'll take them into account.

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 10: White Roses

One morning, Sirius slipped out the door as quiet as he could. He knew it was silly. James had been informed on where he would be going. He got in his car, and drove for about an hour, before he arrived at the cemetery outside of London. He hadn’t listened to music on the way, hadn’t vaped. He hadn’t done anything, except for drive.

Sirius got out the car, and it being six in the morning, he was the only one on the street. He took his bouquet of white roses, and closed the door of his Jeep, the sound loud against the quietness of the village. He walked to the gate of the cemetery, every step seeming more difficult than the last. The closer he got to the grave, the closer he got to reality. This was one of the few days that he didn’t flee from his past, and instead decided to shake its hand.

He walked down the many little paths, that led to the one he needed to be at. He had only been there a six times, but he knew the way like he knew the inside of his pocket. Finally, he stopped, once he saw the tombstone he had been looking for, that of Regulus Arcturus Black. Just twenty-one when he passed. The grave looked lovely, flowers growing around his tombstone. His parents had probably hired a professional, to keep it neat. There wasn’t any weed near his grave, only the beautiful arrangement. Ironic, that only in Regulus’ death, his parents did something right.

Sirius lay his roses by Regulus’ tombstone, a lump growing in his throat. He squatted by the foot of the grave, and rubbed his burning eyes. “Happy Birthday, Reg,” he said. A tear rolled down his cheek, that he wiped away, but once the first tear escaped, there was no stopping the next. His chest shaked, as he weeped. He longed for some other sound, than that of his own grief. He had thought, that after three years, he’d stop feeling that emptiness, that his brother’s death left. Yet every time he saw his tombstone, he was reminded by the cold bloodedness of fate.

He stood up, and took a few deep breaths, to try and collect himself. What would Regulus think of him? Breaking down in front of him? He was supposed to be the strong one, the big brother. He wasn’t supposed to show him this. He was supposed to protect him, and he failed. Again. He wiped the last of his tears away, but his hand remained by his face, as he looked at the grave. He said what he wanted to tell him in his head. He said that he was sorry. “Until your dying date, little brother,” he mumbled. “Be good.”

* * *

He arrived at the office at nine. He went up in the elevator, walked down the hall to Kingsley’s office. He knocked on the glass door, and peeked inside, to see Kingsley putting his briefcase on his desk. He had just arrived as well. “Morning,” he said. Kingsley looked at his watch, but the confused expression fainted when he seemed to remember why he was late. He always remembered.

“Morning, Sirius,” he said. “You alright?”

“Fine.”

Kingsley nodded, and sat down. “How about we get to work, then?”

And they did. Sirius went back to his desk, and started planning Kingsley’s schedule for the day, while Kingsley prepared a hearing. He had difficulty focussing, with those thoughts popping up in his head. He didn’t want to be there. In fact, he wanted nothing more but to go home and hide under his blankets listening to the music that he used to listen to with Reggie. He wanted to do something, anything to be closer to him. Anything.

Sirius closed his eyes for a second, when he felt himself getting emotional. He couldn’t do this, get emotional at work. It was unprofessional… He pinched his nose bridge, his breathing fastening, until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Sirius?” Remus. “Are you okay? What’s going on?”

Sirius pressed his lips together, and moved away from the touch, scared from someone being too close, when he was so vulnerable for a change. “I’m fine.”

“It doesn’t seem like it.” Remus looked so nice, on one knee before him. He looked concerned, his brow furrowed, and his eyes big.

“Well, I am.” Their eyes met. Sirius looked at something vague, anything really, so he wouldn’t have to deal with those amber eyes piercing a hole through his soul. They stayed silent for a moment, as they were, until Remus spoke again.

“Let me get you some coffee, then, okay?” he asked. “Or some hot chocolate from down the road.”

A faint smile formed on Sirius’ lips, at the suggestion. “Hot chocolate is only for vacation, though.”

“Coffee then?” Remus proposed. “We don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to..”

Sirius nodded after a moment, and so Remus stood up. Remus looked at the mug on Sirius took from his desk, which had a big picture of a dog with a bowtie on it, and snorted. “You want the coffee in that mug?”

“Duh.”

“Alright.” Remus smiled at him, and took the mug from him, before taking a step back. “So that would be a decaf latte macchiato with caramel, right?”

Sirius shot him an angry look, and threw his pen at him. “That must be your other very handsome colleague, you prat.”

Remus laughed, and bit his lip, and for one moment Sirius believed that the solution to everything wrong in his life was standing right in front of him. “Double espresso coming right up.”

* * *

Remus brought Sirius his coffee, and spend a few minutes with him chatting about the Wiseacre case, before he finally decided to go into Kingsley’s office to discuss strategy for the hearing that afternoon. Sirius realised that Remus had never seen him emotional before, at least not in that caliber. Although he had been taught vulnerability was merely for the stupid and the weak, for once he wasn’t punished for it.

Hours passed, Remus was dragged to a partner meeting, Kingsley and Remus both dragged themselves back after what turned out the be the dullest meeting of their lives, and then they both left for the Wiseacre hearing, leaving Sirius on his own yet again. That was a downside to his job. While the lawyers were out doing the fun stuff, Sirius stayed behind his desk, answering calls and working on cases. And when the boss got back, he was expected to be happy and chatty, and perhaps fetch the newspaper while he was at it.

However, instead of staying at his desk, moping around about how unfair and boring his job was, he decided to pay his brother from another mother a visit. He walked down the stairs for a change, and showed up at James’ office with a big smile.

“James!”

The latter looked up from his computer, raised an eyebrow, and sat back in his chair. “Hey, mate. How was the… thing?”

Sirius breathed out sharply, as he walked further into the room. “Oh, you know…”

James cocked his head. "I.. don't? You could elaborate, though." Apparently this was going to be one of his attempts at getting Sirius to open up. Great.

“James, if you’re going to be a dick about this, I’m leaving, you know?” Sirius said, pointing at the door. “I’m not here for my weekly psycho analysis. I’m here to have a chat with my best mate and relax a little. That alright with you?”

At that, James’ attitude changed. He nodded, almost embarrassed, and pointed at the chair in front of his desk.

“Thank you,” Sirius sighed. He slumped down, and ran a hand over his face. “Ah, fuck me. I’m exhausted.”

“Then you should’ve gone to bed earlier.”

Sirius shot him a glare, before he went on with talking. 

“Remus is nice, isn’t he?” James asked, smiling a little. “Very pleasant chap! And his dealer is delivers proper weed, don’t you think?”

Sirius frowned, as he inspected the weird smirk on James’ face. “The fuck are you on? Crack?”

“ _No_. I’m just stating that Remus is a nice lad.”

“Well, James.. Marry him.” Sirius fluttered his eyelashes with a sarcastic smile, as he looked at the young man in front of him.

“ _I’m_ not the one that should marry him…” That smirk was driving him crazy.

Sirius sighed dramatically, and rolled his eyes. “What the fuck is this about?”

James shrugged, and ran a hand through his messy hair. He picked up a file, opened it, and pretended to know the page he was looking for. “Oh.. I don’t know. Just the _obvious_ flirting going on between you two.”

“There’s no flirting going on between us.”

“Oh! Remus! Oh my GOD! You look just like a young Brad Pitt!”

“I did not sound like that, I-”

“And the eyes you were making at each other! Hell, I felt like I walked in on some new type of foreplay! Hell, let’s skip the shagging! Let’s get straight to the staring into each others eyes and _wishing_ we were shagging instead!”

“You’re insane…”

“Am I, though?” James asked, wiggling his eyebrows. “Because, dear, you’ve got a little blush on your cheeks.”

Sirius grunted, and let himself slide down his chair a little. “Fine! I think he’s hot. Okay? You happy now?”

“How hot, on a scale of one to young Brad Pitt?”

“Oh bugger off!” Sirius said. He took off his jacket and draped it over the back of his chair. “I’m not talking to you about this, if you’re going to be this much of a pain.”

“Okay, okay, fine,” James said, hands up in the air. “But really, though. Is it like: ‘Alright I’d shag him!’ Or is it more of an ‘I get a boner every time he walks in the room.’ kind of thing?”

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck, as he stared at James. He hesitated a moment, but eventually said, “The latter..”, combined with a roll of his eyes.

“Really?!”

Sirius made a face as a he turned a shade redder. “Well, yeah! Have you seen him?! He’s fit. And he works hard, he’s clever, he’s witty! He makes me laugh so hard… I swear, I can’t remember the last guy that made me laugh like that.”

“Me.” James said, posing for Sirius.

“You don’t count.”

James pursed his lips, as he thought for a moment, but nodded eventually and signalled for Sirius to go on.

“Well.. I don’t know!” Sirius said. “The one moment he looks like he’s about to devour me, and the next he’s in this trance, working, working working, and he doesn’t even notice me when I walk into the room. Plus, we work together. It’d get messy.”

“So?”

“So?! Well, it’s obvious! I can’t act on it. And I won’t… He’s not interested in me.”

James hummed, the smirk back on his face. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that.”

“Oh, come on! He barely shows any interest in me. I asked him out with me _twice_ and the first time he thought it wasn’t even a date proposal, and the second time he thought I was only doing it for his sake, not my own. He will never think of me like that...”

“I think he would.”

“And how would _you_ know?”

“I just do!” James answered. He laughed, and threw the file he had been holding back down. “I think you should go for it, Sirius. See where it goes.”

“You’re insane,” Sirius scoffed. He got an elastic band from his pocket, and started doing his hair up in a bun.“You know how dating and relationships go, when it comes to me. We have a good time for two months, and then I lose interest, or I scare him off with.. well, with my personality, or my emotions- I- I just don’t see it working, James. I’d better just enjoy his friendship, and be happy with the pleasant thing we’ve got going between us.”

James sighed, as they shared a moment of silence together. “Ask him to the pub, this friday. Most of the younger staff will be going. It’s the perfect opportunity to test the water. What do you have to lose?”

Sirius started nibbling on his lip, as he thought about James’ proposal. Perhaps, that was a good idea. Maybe Remus would finally start seeing him as dating material, instead of the sexy secretary, aka every gay man’s wet dream. “Okay, fine.”

“Atta boy!” James said, clapping his hands. “You’d have such cute babies!”

“James.. He and I- We’re-”

“I know! I don’t care! Just imagine, Sirius! Imagine your babies!”

Sirius stared at James for a moment, but eventually cracked a smile, and shrugged. “Yeah, alright. They’d be darn cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome :))))


	11. Baffling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter has been written! Once again, many many thanks to the kudos and lovely comments I got from you guys. I just love chatting with you, and hearing your opinions.
> 
> So, here's the new chapter!! I hope you enjoy. More notes at the end!!

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 11: Baffling

He got out the shower of his tiny bathroom, shivering. He started drying himself off, doing his best to keep himself from seeing his body in the mirror. There was nothing he hated as much as being reminded of his mutilations. He disliked showering. He disliked drying off. He disliked it when people touched his body with their hands. He didn’t go swimming. He didn’t go to the spa. He never sun-bathed, which made his body even paler. His face wasn’t too bad. His face was alright, but his body?

Gashes.

He had gashes in his back, his upper arms, his legs. He had one at his pelvis, that was angry and red. They had all healed properly, thank god, but the way his skin was dented and torn… It wasn’t beautiful. It wasn’t beautiful at all. In fact, it was horrid. He was a monster.

Remus walked down the cluttered corridor of his flat, to his room, and got dressed. He took his painkillers, that were supposed to help him with the burning pain his past injuries were giving him, and started blow drying his hair. The dark circles under his eyes had gotten worse. His lips were chapped. He needed to go to the barber, as well. Remus didn’t take good care of himself. He didn’t take good care of himself at all. His mum called every week, to check if he was eating well, and if he went to his check-ups at the hospital. He lied, every time. He did go to his check-ups, though. He would never risk having to go through that hell again…

He made himself a bowl of cereal, and sat down at the tiny table in his kitchen. They won the subpoena case. It had been amazing, watching Kingsley butcher the prosecutor like he did.

Remus opened his text messages, and clicked on the one name whose messages he read, and reread a million times. He had even fallen asleep to them a couple of times.

Me:  
yesterday, 17:39 We won the case! Thought you’d like to know.

Sirius Work  
yesterday, 17:41 I believe congratulations are in order!! Kingsley nailed it then?

Me:  
yesterday, 17:41 You should’ve seen him. He was insane.

yesterday, 17:41 I’ll fill you in on the details later tonight, yeah?

Sirius Work  
yesterday, 17:42 👍

Remus bit his lip, as he looked at their small conversation. He knew getting giddy over it was silly. The conversation was purely work related, and there had been no flirting going on whatsoever. It didn’t matter, though. Now that Sirius had his number, he didn’t feel intense panic every time his phone chimed anymore. After all, it could have been a message from Sirius. A message that would brighten his day.

Remus read the messages again, as he ate his cereal. He knew it was pathetic, that that was how he spend his morning. He didn’t spend it with an actual human being, no he spend it with the text messages of an actual human being. Sirius would never love him like that. He didn’t blame him. Who would?

Remus went to the tube, rode the tube, got out the tube, switched lanes. He arrived at the office, checked in with his cart key, and went up the elevator to the top floor. He took a deep breath, before he stepped out, and walked down the corridor. And all of his pain, and all of his worries disappeared again, when he saw Sirius sitting at his desk, looking like perfection.

“Hey, Remus!” Sirius said. He had looked up from his computer, and turned towards him. “Sleep well?”

“Like a baby,” Remus answered, with a smile. He leaned against the half-high wall surrounding Sirius’ desk. “You?”

“Oh, just fine, thanks,” Sirius answered. They looked each other in the eye for a moment, until Sirius cleared his throat and turned away. “So uhmm… I forgot to ask you yesterday, but James mentioned that a lot of the junior staff is going to the pub tomorrow.”

“Okay...”

“I know it isn’t really your thing!” Sirius said, hands raised. “But well.. I was wondering if you’d like to go. With me.”

“I see…” Remus frowned a little, at the suggestion. Was this what he hoped it was? Was Sirius asking him out? Or was he asking to go as friends?

“And I think James is going as well, just like some of the other associates, so you’ll know plenty of people there,” Sirius said. “And it’ll be a quiet pub, so no flashing lights and loud music. It’s just having a pint and-”

“Sirius, I’d love to go with you,” Remus said. He smiled at the secretary sitting in front of him, and sighed. “I could use a night out.”

“Oh! Alright.” Sirius laughed, and rubbed his chin. He clicked at his computer absentmindedly, as Remus watched him. “Cool.”

“Very.” Their eyes met for just a second, before Sirius got back to work, but instead of getting to work himself, Remus just spend another minute taking in his beauty. Perhaps, Sirius would never feel the same way about him, but at least he could appreciate him from a distance. “So, do we go straight from work?”

Sirius looked up, biting his lip, and looking like sheer perfection. “Yeah, I think so. It starts at nine-ish, I think. So we can work till then. Have dinner here.”

“Great.” Remus tapped the short wall with his hand, and took a step back. “I look forward to it.”

“Me too...” Sirius was smiling sweetly at him, but his face turned sour upon seeing who approached them.

“Sirius Orion Black, for the love of God, what did breakfast ever do to you?!” James came storming down the corridor, and opened his mouth to continue whatever he started, when he saw Remus standing there. “Oh, hey, Remus! Congrats on the hearing.”

“Thank you.”

“Sirius.” James handed the man a brown bag, glaring.

“I don’t want it,” Sirius said, slapping the bag. “It’s gross.”

“It’s yoghurt.”

“I don’t like yoghurt.”

“Wait… Sirius doesn’t like yoghurt?” Remus asked James.

“Apparently!” James said, rolling his eyes. “As of today.”

“Ah! Just like the carb free diet thing!” Remus teased.

Sirius shot the both of them a look, and stopped working. “If I don’t want to eat breakfast, I don’t have to eat breakfast. I’m a grown man. I can make my own decisions.”

James put his hands on his hips, and cocked his head. “Sirius, this isn’t healthy! This is not the type of rebellion to seek out. Just eat your goddamn yoghurt, and I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Geez! Fine!” Sirius said. He snatched the brown bag from James, got the yoghurt out, opened it, and took a bite from the plastic spoon. He put the cup of yoghurt down, angrily, and sat back down. “Happy now?!”

“No, I’m not!” James answered. “You have to eat the entire thing.”

This had to be the most ridiculous thing Remus ever witnessed.

“I don’t want to eat the entire thing! I want to drink coffee, have some M&M’s and just live my bloody life!”

“You’re twenty-five! For the love of God, Sirius, eat breakfast!” James grunted, when Sirius shook his head, and turned to Remus. “This is what he does. He rebels. In grammar school he grew his hair out and now he’s like Rapunzel’s twin sister. Then it was his clothing style. I swear, he looked like a skank in his late teens, and the past two years it’s this! Breakfast.”

“He’s exaggerating,” Sirius told him.

“Hm…” Remus looked at the yoghurt, and then at Sirius, thinking of the many ways he could make the man eat breakfast. However, none of them seemed appropriate. “Just eat the damn thing, Sirius. Give James some time to worry about something else than your nutrition.”

Sirius stared at the yoghurt like it was his new arch nemesis, and then at the two men standing in front of him. “What will I get out of it?”

This could be a fun challenge. Remus leaned against the low wall, staring intensely at him. “Sirius… No more games. Be nice, and do James a favour.”

Sirius stared back at Remus, and it lasted for a good few seconds, until he picked up the yoghurt. “Just this once?”

“Just this once,” Remus repeated.

“And then you both will leave me be?”

James nodded, and Remus shrugged as a way of answering.

“Goddamnit, fine!” Sirius took another bite, and turned to his computer with an angry frown. “Now bugger off.”

James looked from Sirius to Remus, squinting his eyes. “Amazing…” James mumbled. He turned around, and walked off. “Baffling.”

Baffling was the right word. Sirius himself was simply baffling, in every way possible. Remus watched him take another bite, before he himself turned around to go work at his cubicle. Just… Baffling.  
  


* * *

“Alright, Lupin!” Sirius slapped him on the arm, and finally Remus looked up from his work. He had been sitting at his cubicle, working for hours and hours on work Kingsley send him. They had gone to a meeting in the afternoon, but after that it had been all reading for Remus. Sirius brought him dinner, though. That had been nice.

“Oh fuck.. Is it nine already?” Remus scratched his head, and put his file down. Normally, Remus would have had several freak-outs at the thought of going somewhere with Sirius. Finally his workaholism was good for something.

“Almost, yes,” Sirius said. He leaned against the wall of Remus’ cubicle, as he inspected his nails.

“God, I’m a mess… I’m so sorry, Sirius. I lost track of time, and I-”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Sirius said. He took Remus’ coat from its hanger, as Remus searched for his phone in the pile of paperwork. “It’s fine. I get it. You even seem to forget to go to the bathroom when you're in the zone.”

“I actually do, yes,” Remus said. He put his phone in his pocket, and took the coat from Sirius. “Do I look okay?” he asked. “Or at least not homeless?”

Sirius laughed, and slapped Remus’ arm, before he started walking to the elevator. “You look good! Now come on. Let’s get drunk,” Sirius said. He pressed the button for the elevator to come down.

“I actually think I heard Frank or Marlene talk about this some time,” Remus said. “So, no partners allowed, huh?”

“Nope,” Sirius answered. “Just us secretaries, associates, IT or PR people. Maximum age is thirty-five. We’re strict on that.”

“Oh, really?”

“Well, yeah! We don’t want talk to about toddlers and diapers, now do we?” Sirius explained, as he stepped into the lift.

“Good point.” Remus stepped in beside him, and pressed the button to go downstairs. “So, do you go every time?”

“I do.” That meant Remus could’ve met him way sooner, if he had been anything remotely more sociable than he was. "It's a monthly thing we do. Almost everyone comes."

“Ah, now I feel even stupider for never going.”

"Don't," Sirius said. 

Remus smiled at Sirius for a moment, just appreciating him, and his accepting ways. Sirius didn't care that he had no friends, and that he was still sad that his cat died. Sirius let people do their thing, as long as they let him do his thing in return. "You like going out?" 

“Oh, I love it,” Sirius laughed. “Back in grammar school, while I still was in grammar school that is-” That was odd. “- James and I, we used to sneak out together. We were just fifteen, right? Looking like rookies. And there was just one pub that would let us in. The barmaid, Rosmerta, she had a soft spot for us. Let us have a beer every now and again. Ever since, I’ve loved to go out.” Sirius smiled up at Remus, making him feel so lovely and warm inside.

“What do you mean with ‘While I still was’?” Remus asked. They stepped out of the elevator, and Sirius seemed hesitant with the phrasing, opening and closing his mouth. He clearly didn't enjoy that question.

“Well, I flunked,” he eventually said. “I never graduated.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” Sirius said. He took a deep breath, and got his vape out, as they walked to the exit. “It’s a long story! And a depressing one. Personally, I don’t think it’s the night for long and depressing stories. What do you think?”

“Sure.” Remus smiled down at his.. date? And held the door open for him. Once on the street, he gently nudged his arm against Sirius’. “So tell me a good story.”

“Well… Once upon a time, there was a princess-”

“Sirius!”

“-and the princess was só pretty. She had long, black curls, and _beautiful_ blue eyes.”

Remus grunted, rubbing his forehead, as he let his colleague tell yet again another pointless story.

“And the princess was loved by everyone. Then, one day came her evil mother, and told her she could never be as pretty as her! But the princess was witty, and told the evil mother to bugger off.”

Remus snorted, and snatched Sirius’ vape from him, to take a drag.

“The evil mother said: ‘Leave! Leave! And never come back.’ So the princess ran down the many flights of stairs! She tripped, almost broke her neck, but was caught by a prince! But the prince was ugly, and stupid, and he tried to take her with him to his castle, but he princess cried: ‘No! I'm innocent! I'm sweet!’ But the prince was insistent. So, the princess took off her shoe and stabbed him in the neck with her heel."/p>

“Beautiful, especially the stabbing bit,” Remus said, before blowing out the vapour. Sirius’ had a peppermint taste. “Who did she end up with, though?”

“That’s in next week’s episode.”

Remus laughed, and handed Sirius the vape back. “You’re a minx.”

“Eh, that’s showbizz, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I mentioned Remus' scarring, and I KNOW that Remus had to take his clothes of in Chapter Two and right now it annoys the living crap out of me that I didn't think this through, while I should have, and that I'm an impulsive writer that just does like she pleases. But now there's a plothole and I APOLOGISE. Please do not stone me. 
> 
> Also, I'm kinda like torn in how I want to continue this story, since I have many many options in how to steer this thing. Now, I have something in mind, but I kinda wanna know from you guys: what would you like to see in the next chapters? Do you want the two dumbasses to see the light and start getting cozy soon? Do you want the pining to go on for a little while longer? Or way longer? Lemme know your thoughts, your expectations, so I can take those into the decisionmaking. I'd really like some extra input.
> 
> Thank you so much, for reading! Let me know what you think, and I'll write back to you. Much love <3


	12. Green Park Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my readers!! I have to say, I loved reading your opinions and having a little chat with you. It really gave me more insight with what you guys want to see in the rest of the story. The opinions were kind of devided, though! I was secretly hoping for something unanimous so I wouldn't have to disappoint anyone, but I think I know just the way to make everyone happy :)
> 
> Anyways, I got yet another chapter done yesterday but didn't have the time to edit it, so I edited it today. It's done, it's up! I hope you'll enjoy. Do let me know what you think, and leave me some love <3

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 12: Green Park Station

Once they arrived at the pub, Remus held the door open for Sirius, and they walked into the crowded bar, filled with people from the firm. He recognised Frank, Peter and Marlene immediately. James was talking to a girl he had seen at the IT department, and even Lockhart’s secretary was there! He wondered how she escaped him for the night. Anyways, that was about everyone he knew remotely, or at least that he remembered talking to for more than two seconds. 

Remus looked at the crowd, feeling a little overwhelmed by it all. It seemed Sirius didn’t have that problem. He walked straight into the crowd, greeting a few people on the way to James, while Remus stood there feeling anything but comfortable. 

“Remus! Get over here!” Sirius said, waving at him. So, Remus did as he was asked, saying “Hey” to a confused Frank on his way, and found himself standing by the bar with Sirius, James and the girl. A warm hand went on his back when he got there, Sirius standing right beside him. “Remus, this is Dorcas from the IT department. She’s brilliant. She got me this job, actually.”

“Hi! I believe we met before, right? You had a problem with your WiFi,” Dorcas said, extending her hand. She was a very good-looking woman. She had piercings down both her ears, looking a bit like constellations. She had a ring through her lip as well, and a gash in her eyebrow. Even though her alternative look, she was wearing a nice pant suit, with heels, and had her dark curls up in a bun. 

“That’s right!” Remus said, shaking her hand. “It’s nice to officially meet you.”

“Remus never goes to these things,” James explained to her. “He’s too cool for us.”

“I- I’m not too cool for you,” Remus said. He looked at Dorcas apologetically and put his hands in the pockets of his trousers. “I’m not.”

“Want a beer?” Sirius whispered in his ear. 

Remus swallowed, pretty much melting at their proximity, and said a quick: “Yeah, thanks,” before trying to catch back up with the conversation James and Dorcas were having on what the terms for being cool were. He watched Sirius squeeze himself in between two women, to get to the bar. He was bending over a little, as he signalled the bartender with his hand, and asked for their beers. There was something homey in the whole ordeal, them going to the pub together, Sirius ordering their drinks. It was nice…

“Heya! Remus!” Frank laughed, startling him from his trance. “So you finally came, huh? Took you three years, but oh well…”

“Sirius, he persuaded me,” Remus explained, pointing to him. Sirius came back, and handed him his pint, and the hand that had been on his back, went straight to its previous spot.

“Oh right! Well.. Sirius is known to be persuasive.” Frank’s eyes went from Remus, to Sirius, and back. “Right well uhm… Pete and I were going to play some pool. If you’d like to join, you know where to find us.”

“Rightio,” Remus said, giving Frank a nod, before the lad went off.

“Strange fella,” Sirius said, before clinking his glass against Remus’, and taking a big gulp. 

“He’s nice- Sirius! Oh my God!” Remus laughed at the small foam mustache that formed on his lip, shaking his head. “You look ridiculous.”

Sirius reached up his lip with his tongue, trying to get it off, until Remus stopped him, saying “Here, let me…”

“You gonna lick it off?”

“You wish.” Remus put his hand on Sirius’ cheek, and gently brushed the foam off with his thumb. “There you go… Silly.” 

Their eyes locked, and Remus became awfully aware of how close they had been standing. His heart was racing a million miles per hour, and went even faster when he reminded himself that he just touched the lip he had dreamt of kissing for weeks. He chuckled nervously, and took a step back, to take a sip from his beer. He turned back towards James and Dorcas, who were still furiously discussing ‘coolness’, the only change being Marlene McKinnon being positioned behind Dorcas with her arms around her waist. Remus really needed to catch up on office gossip.

“Oh my God! Lupey?!” Marlene screeched. “No way! I thought I’d die before I’d find you here.” Wow… What one visit to a pub couldn’t change. Marlene hadn’t even bothered to learn his first name in the first of two years they worked together. Then she continued calling him Lupey, just to get on his nerve. They didn’t exactly.. enjoy each others input. However, right then she seemed almost pleased to see him.

“Yep.”

“Still not talkative, huh?” 

“Nope.” Remus took another sip from his beer, really not interested in talking to Marlene. Dorcas seemed nice enough, though.

“Come on, Remus,” Sirius said, putting his chin on his shoulder. “Play nice for me.”

Remus didn’t know whether it was the non-professional atmosphere, the heat in the pub, or the pub itself, but something brought him to life. He put an arm around Sirius’ waist, and pulled him closer. “ _Fine_.”

“Thank you,” Sirius said, his voice almost non audible, against the music. They looked into each other’s eyes for a while, lost in whatever it was they were sharing, until James clapped his hands in front of them. 

“Hello?! Dorcas asked us something.”

“Hmmm…?” Remus turned to the two girls, Dorcas holding a deck of cards. 

“Whether you guys wanted to get a booth and play a drinking game,” she asked. 

Sirius stuttered for a moment, but shrugged, and moved out of Remus’ embrace. “Sure! Let’s go. I’ll order another round. You guys settle down.”

James and Dorcas slipped from their barstools, the two girls heading to a booth hand in hand. James walked with Remus, and clapped Remus’ shoulder. “So… You and Sirius, huh?”

“Me and Sirius what, James?” Remus asked. He needed a bigger gulp from his drink for that. 

“You look nice together.”

Remus almost choked on his beer, and held onto the side of a booth, as he coughed his lungs out. He stood back up, James looking at him with wide eyes, just like a lot of the people in the pub. “Fucking hell! You okay, mate?”

“I’m fine! Thanks of the help...” Remus said. He took the pint that he had pushed into James’ hands in the process, and took a smaller sip. “But uhm.. No. No. Sirius and I are a no. Jesus Christ. You nearly fucking killed me.”

“Why not?!”

“Look at him,” Remus answered, pointing at the bar. “Now look at me. It just doesn’t work that way.”

“Come on, Remus! You might not have Sirius’ insane genes, but you’re a looker.” 

Remus scoffed at that, and continued to the booth his female colleagues had confiscated. “You have no idea how little of a looker I am.”

“What? Are you small or something?”

Remus stopped walking again, and turned to James. “Believe me, that’s not the problem.”

“Then what is? Because to me, you two seem to be vibing well.”

“The problem is, that he’s perfect,” Remus answered. “He’s sociable, he’s funny, he’s clever. He’s got his finances covered, he’s got a car, and friends. He’s got a _life_. All I have is my degree and a job that’s taken over all the time I have on this rotten planet.” Remus took a gulp from his pint, and shrugged. “I’d fall for him, head over heels. And he’ll get sick of me in a few weeks. Hell, he’ll run away screaming when he sees me naked.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing, James.”

“That doesn’t sound like nothing…”

“I.. Remember when I told you about my cancer?” James nodded at that, and signalled for Remus to go on. “Well, I had to have surgery to have the tumors removed.There was a lot of surgery. It screwed up my body. It looks awful.”

James pressed his lips together, and stayed silent for a second. “I see.”

“What are the long faces about?!” Sirius asked, as he came up with a whole tray of beers. “Come on!” He nodded his head in the direction of the booth, and soon James and Remus followed. 

“Listen, Remus,” James said, stopping him a few feet away from the booth. “I don’t know you all that long, but from what I’ve seen you’re a great fellow. I have no idea how bad those scars are, but I know Sirius. I know he’s into fashion, and all of that, but if anyone can look past the outside, and see the soul in people, it’s him. He may look superficial, but he’s not. He never judged me! When Sirius and I met, I had braces, and wore neon.”

Remus laughed at that, and rubbed his jaw. “That’s not the same, though.”

“I know it’s not! But don’t put yourself down like this. Look, I get that those scars could really hurt your self-esteem and all, but you’re a great guy. You’re a catch.” James patted his arm. “If I were even remotely gay, I’d totally fuck you.”

“Same here.”

James laughed, and playfully winked at him. “Now come on, you sexy beast. Let’s get ourselves smashed.”

And so they did. Remus had to admit, he had a great time. Marlene and he even got on better terms, though they did still snap at each other when they got the chance. After his third pint, Remus started feeling a bit foggy. He really wasn’t that used to alcohol anymore, and he felt it. After a while, Remus left to play pool with Frank and Peter, and they had a blast. They kid a little about the work and the partners they worked for. Frank rambled some more about Alice, and his crazy plan for weaseling himself in to work at one of her cases. Peter won, turning out to be quite the pool legend. However, shortly after the game ended, Remus noticed some of his colleagues had taken their drinks to the dance floor. 

That’s when his eyes fell on Sirius. He had taken off his jacket, and was left in his vest. His tie hung loosely around his neck, two buttons open, and he noticed he was wearing a necklace. He had his black curls up in a messy bun, a few strands falling from it. His sleeves were rolled up. He was laughing, dancing to the music with a paralegal called Mary, that Remus hadn’t had the fortune to work with yet. He had heard good stories about her, though. She was supposed to be the best one.. 

He looked beautiful, swaying to the music. It came so natural to him. Sirius stood out in the crowd, he really did. It was as if he was illuminated. Remus picked his beer up from the pool table, as he watched Sirius dance. It only lasted two songs, before Sirius noticed him, came up to the pool tables, and took his hand. 

“Come on, Lupin! Dance with me!” Sirius said. He took Remus’ drink, and put it back down, and pulled a little harder. 

“Sirius… No.”

“Please!”

How good that word sounded coming from Sirius’ mouth. “Sirius, it’s not really my thing.”

“Come on, just one song!” Sirius put on his puppy eyes, and Remus had to say they looked irresistible with the bad lighting.

“Okay, fine.” 

Remus let himself get dragged down to the dancefloor, and soon he had Sirius pressed against him, moving his body to the music. Remus decided to let go for a change, and went along with it. He took hold of Sirius by his hips, and danced with him. With the loud music, and the heat of Sirius and the people surrounding him, Remus entered that lovely state of estaticness. However, when the song came to an end, Remus stopped abruptly, earning a gasp from his colleague.

“This was the deal!” Remus said, shutting him up immediately. 

“Remus!”

“That’s me.”

“Come on...”

“We would dance for one song. We did.” Remus shrugged and let himself get pulled closer by Sirius. 

“Then let’s have shots.”

“You want to have shots?” Remus asked. He moved a strand of hair behind Sirius’ ear, and smiled down at him. “What poison?”

“Hmmm?!”

“What type of shot?” Remus repeated.

“Vodka.”

“Vodka?”

“Yeah!” Sirius laughed. “It’s good.”

“Vodka’s many things, but vodka is not good,” Remus argued. He laughed, and bit his lip, before turning around to go to the bar. He got the two shots, paid, handed one to Sirius, who had walked up behind him, and they took the shot together. God, that burned. Remus winced at the taste, and put the tiny glass down, together with Sirius’. 

Remus sat down at a bar stool, and leaned back against the bar. “Go dance!” he told him.

Sirius rolled his eyes, his hand having found Remus’ thigh. “I don’t want to dance without you.”

“Then stay here…” 

Sirius was lust itself, at that moment, with a bit of sweat dripping down his neck, his lips plumb and red, eyes big, and black. His hand slid up higher, as he went to stand in between Remus’ legs. Remus swallowed, feeling his pulse fasten, his blush worsening. He looked into Sirius’ intense eyes, and laughed from the nerves, shaking his head, trying to get his mind from going places he shouldn’t go to. But how could he not? With a Greek god standing right between his legs. 

“Let’s go,” Sirius said. He licked his lips, giving Remus an up and down. 

“Go where?” Remus asked. Was this really happening? It couldn’t be happening. Sirius didn’t want to sleep with him. Sirius couldn’t want to. He had to be insane.

“Home…” Sirius answered. He took a step back, smiling so wickedly. He kept their eyes locked, before he turned around, and went to fetch their jackets from the booth they had been sitting at. He handed Remus his, and he put on his own, stumbling a little, before they started pushing their way through the small crowd of people. Once outside, Remus took a deep breath, and put his coat on. It was much cooler out, and for once he appreciated the cold. Drunk people were stumbling by, someone was puking in a trashcan, and a few cars were still on the road. The charm of London…

Remus looked at Sirius, huffing a laugh, as the man put his coat on. He would have never believe himself, if he told old Remus where he’d be a couple of weeks later.

“What?” Sirius asked him.

“Nothing! Nothing,” Remus assured him. “You just look.. beautiful.”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” Remus laughed. He closed his coat, when some of the cold wind seeped through. “Don’t look at me like that, Sirius! I mean it.”

Sirius snorted, as he got his vape out. He rubbed his eyes, lost his balance a little, but Remus caught him. “Thanks,” he mumbled, before he put the thing between his lips. He took a drag, and offered it to him. “Peppermint.”

Remus took the vape, and took two drags, before handing it back to Sirius. “Come on. Tube station is down the road.”

They walked down the street together, or were more like stumbling, and walking fast through the worsening cold. Remus hid his face in the collar of his coat, though Sirius seemed to be less affected by it. Maybe it was the alcohol… They got down the stairs, everything seeming blurry. Somehow, Remus had gotten his card and Sirius’, and they got through the gates. They waited for the Piccadilly tube, Remus half shivering, Sirius just vaping. 

They got on a wagon, and Sirius went to lean in the corner beside the door on the opposite side. Remus walked towards him, and went to stand next to Sirius.

“Have a good time?” Sirius asked him, laying his head against Remus’ shoulder.

“Yeahh…” Remus said. He closed his eyes for a moment, and his arm slipped around Sirius’ waist before he knew it. They stood like that for a while, until Sirius started tugging at Remus’ coat a little, and Remus went to stand in front of him. 

He had one hand on Sirius’ waist, one on the wall behind him, their eyes were locked, their lips just an inch away. Remus’ chest was about to explode with how hard it was racing, and his drunkenness didn’t help with the situation developing in his trousers. He could smell Sirius’ aftershave again, and thought he could cry of the bliss.

Sirius seemed to be trembling beneath him. He could feel the heat radiating off his body, and Remus couldn’t help but let his hand slip a little lower, and cover the round bottom he had been wanting to squeeze for so long. So he did. Sirius’ hips bucked up, meeting his own. Their eyes locked, and Remus closed the last distance between them.

His lips touched the side of Sirius’ jaw. He nibbled the skin there softly, earning a tiny moan, before he started working his way down. Sirius bucked his hips again, and soon he had Sirius panting beneath him. He was pulled up, by his hair, and Sirius smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. He could taste the peppermint, and liquor on his lips. He could feel those soft, plumb lips against his own chapped ones. He let their lips dance a little, tug at each other, and gently nudged Sirius’ mouth open with his own. Their tongues twirled around each other, and a groan erupted from Remus. He squeezed Sirius’ ass again, pulling him closer, if that was possible. Their lips met again and again, and Remus knew he could get addicted to this. They kissed for a long while, oblivious to anything happening around them. It was perfect, it was mind-numbing and fireworks. It wasn’t until Green Park Station was called, that Remus took a step back, panting. He looked at the man in front of him, looking so gorgeous, so fuckable, with his kiss swollen lips, and erection pressing against his fancy trousers. Remus wanted nothing more than to take Sirius home, make love to him, and again in the morning, and the night after that, and the night after that. But he knew he couldn’t. So he took another step back, hitting the pole in the middle of their tiny space. 

“That’s my stop,” Remus said, his voice raspy. He wiped his mouth, and fluttered his eyelashes.

Sirius didn’t say anything.

Once the vehicle came to a stop, Remus stepped out and watched it go off again, taking Sirius away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehhehehhe 
> 
> (Lemme know your thoughts on this :)))) )


	13. A Battlefield of Braincells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took so long! I have an explanation, though. First one is: work. I've been working. Second one is: I had to rewrite the thing twice because I hated it that much. Third one is: I like beer.
> 
> Now, let's get on with this chapter! I'm not saying anything. Read it, people. Read it, and tell me what you thought.

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 13: A Battlefield of Braincells

Remus’ mind was like a battlefield of brain cells, one side happy he kissed Sirius, the other side outraged and disappointed. The kiss had been probably the best kiss of his life. Remus had to admit that he hadn’t slept with that many people, and the amount of people he had kissed could be counted on his hands, but he just knew the kiss had been mind blowing. The morning Remus woke up, he didn’t remember much after the moment he left the subway. He obviously got home somehow, had eaten stale bread by the looks of the crumbs everywhere, but he had a fine hangover all the same. He was still fully clothed, save for one shoe, but God, if he wasn’t nauseous when he sat up. Remus held onto his bed for a second, hoping the nausea would go away, but once it didn’t, he rushed to the bathroom and barfed up his stomach’s remaining contents.

“Fuck…” he grunted, as he leaned back against his shower door. “Ah fuck me.”

Of course this would happen the one time he went drinking. He was Remus Lupin. He wasn’t allowed to have fun unpunished, and he wasn’t allowed to kiss pretty secretaries unpunished. Falling for Sirius Black could mean the end of him.

Remus crawled back up on his feet, undressed, and stepped in the shower. Thankfully, that woke him up a little. He dried off, put some fresh clothes on, swallowed an amount of painkillers that could put down a horse and immediately left for work, considering it was half past eight already.

Millions of scenarios were racing through his head. Perhaps Sirius would just put him out of his misery, and tell him he had fun, but that he’d never want anything more. Or Sirius wouldn’t be there. That option was absurd, of course. Sirius was always at the office. Maybe Sirius would want to do it again. Maybe Sirius wanted to be friends with benefits. Maybe Sirius wanted nothing to do with him ever again.  
Why? He wondered. Why was it, that after a life of selflessness, where he never asked for much and worked hard, that when he finally wanted something more than he wanted air, he screwed it up? Sirius could have been it. Sirius and James could have been his first real friends. The first people that actually wanted to be around him, despite his mutilations, and his ordinarity, and because of the person that he was. Perhaps, it was the natural order of things. Perhaps, he was meant to be alone, and was better off that way.

Remus went up the elevator sweating. He would have to protect himself, and tell Sirius he was sorry for what occurred. That was all. Tell him that he had a lovely evening, but that it had to remain professional between them. It would be better that way. He wouldn’t get hurt that way, and Sirius wouldn’t have to see his ugliness. The doors opened, and he stepped out. He wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers, taking a few deep breaths, before he started down the corridor to Kingsley’s office. And there Sirius was. And for once, he looked rubbish as well.

“Hi!” Sirius said, when Remus approached. And suddenly the speech he had prepared in his mind vaporised. He stood still for moment, once again unable to do anything but stare. He snapped out of his nervosity, and walked around the half-high wall to sit on Sirius’ desk. Sirius had no clue what he did to people. Even when he looked at his worst, he was like an angel in Remus’ eyes.

“Hey…” Remus said, his voice soft. He looked down at Sirius, taking him in. That’s when he noticed a little bit of red sticking out from his collar. Remus reached forward, and tucked the fabric down a little, to reveal the mark he left. Well… If that didn’t feel good, he didn’t know what would.

Sirius clenched his jaw, and gently pushed Remus’ hand away. They had fallen back into their comfortable silence again, a silence in which both of them had no idea how to say what they wanted to say, a silence where they sometimes didn’t even know what they wanted to say. It was a strange sort of silence in which they floated in content of the situation that neither of them could pinpoint or describe. So, they did.

Sirius eventually broke the silence and said,“Lockhart got that account from Dearborn.”

“Hmmm?” Remus frowned, and crossed one leg over the other.

“The Gringotts account.” Remus’ jaw dropped. That was a proper change of subject, even though the first subject wasn't even discussed. Gringotts was the second largest bank in the UK. He knew they had the account, and that it used to be Slughorn’s, but that Slughorn gave it to Dearborn when he left to do something vague. This was big, though.

“How?”

“How would I know?” Sirius said. He leaned back in his chair, smirking a bit. “Lockhart probably went behind Dearborn’s back, meeting with Gringotts’ executives. Weaseled his way in, like Gil does. It has been Dearborn’s main account for years, and he’s been aiming for a spot as senior partner. No way in hell he’s going to get it now.”

“You’re enjoying this far too much,” Remus chuckled. He watched Sirius twirl in his chair a little, before he spoke again. “Kingsley won’t be too happy about that.”

“Oh! No.” Sirius said. “He isn’t. Gil called him awake this morning to rub it in his face. He asked me to get a bagel with extra cream cheese, so I’m guessing our dear Kingkong isn’t pleased at all.”

“Huh…”

“Prepare for a seventy hour week, my friend, because Kingsley is going to find a way to shove some shit up Gil’s arse...” Sirius said. He turned back to his computer, but once Remus stood up, he changed his mind. “Oh, and Remus, could you fetch that bagel for him? I think I’ll throw up if I get out of this chair..”

“Hmmmm…” Remus walked around the desk again, and bit his lip. “Fine. But you’ll help me on this mission when you get the chance, deal?”

“Deal.”

* * *

Sirius had been right; Kingsley was furious. He came in with a frown that seemed to be permanent, and called the both of them in his office to discuss strategy in taking Gilderoy down a notch. A few minutes into the meeting Kingsley was called to Alice’s office, with the announcement that Horace Slughorn would be returning to the firm. Alice had freaked out, since she loathed her fellow name-partner, and told Kingsley to figure out why Slughorn was returning. Apparently, Alice was afraid that her position as top dog would be compromised by Horace’s return, even though the majority of the partners would vote in Alice’s favour. The thing was, Slughorn would cause disruption in the carefully build pyramid of power they had build in the firm. It would shake everything up, and Alice wasn’t really in the mood for that.

So, on top of their normal cases and meetings, Kingsley and Remus now had two additional missions: giving Lockhart a kick in the balls back to a position of Alice’s left hand instead of right, and find a way to keep Slughorn from getting his job back the firm. At least he’d have something to do…

Remus and Kingsley spend the day digging through Slughorn’s old cases. They had bulletin boards standing in a circle around them in Kingsley’s office, and they filled the with their findings on what Slughorn could be up to. Sirius came in between his own tasks to help them, and it wasn’t until midnight, that they decided to go home. Remus left, before Sirius could ask him to drive together, and ended up in bed exhausted. On to a Sunday of working at home.

* * *

Sirius once again didn’t know what to do with himself in every sense of the meaning. He had told James about what happened, when the latter saw the prominent hickey on his neck, and was then interrogated about the hows, the wheres and the whens. He had loved the kiss. He loved it. Hell, it send him to Jupiter and back. It was earth-shattering to him, that someone could kiss with such passion. He didn’t know if it was just the lust and the alcohol talking, of course. Perhaps if they kissed again it would be bland, like most kisses were.

He sat outside, on his little balcony, staring at a pigeon sitting on the banister. It wasn’t doing much. It was just sitting there, and Sirius found himself getting company out of the animal. Maybe he needed a pet… Not that James would allow that.  
He had been working all morning, but he decided to spend his afternoon on his own. Actually, it hadn’t been much of a decision at all. He kept losing focus, and simply gave into it. He blamed Remus and his superb frenching.

It really didn’t help that now that James knew, he couldn’t shut up about it. He kept blabbing on about their babies, and that Sirius would have to improve his eating habits if he was ever going to be pregnant. That resulted in an entire debate on who’d wear the trousers, and in the end they both decided that that would indeed be Remus. The entire ordeal was a bit sexist. And downright absurd.

Anyways, there he was, a horny mutt, sitting at his balcony staring at a pigeon again. He got up, and walked inside, stretching his sore limbs, and trying to walk off his half hard-on. It didn’t work, though. So, he tried having some more coffee and watching football with James, which somehow gave him the opposite effect. Perhaps the tight football trousers were the reason. Or the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about the hips that had been grinding against his own two evenings prior. Either way, Sirius excused himself, and ended up sitting on his bed, with a full-blown erection in his trousers. He palmed it a little, closed his eyes and listened to his own breathing. He undid his button, his fly, and pushed his trousers and pants down a little, to free his cock. God, he needed a proper fuck for a change… He needed sweat, swearing and slapping. His last boyfriend didn’t even fuck properly, kept asking if he was alright, if he needed anything.. It was sweet, sure, but sometimes? Sometimes, Sirius needed fucking, not love making.

Sirius wrapped his fingers around his shaft, and pulled. God, that felt so good. He closed his eyes, pulled again, twisted. His lips parted, as he jerked himself. He quickly pushed his trousers past his knees, and spread his legs. He searched around his night-stand for the lube, and squirted some onto his fingers, before pushing one into his far too tight hole. “Oh…” That was even beter. He lay back on his pillows, as he fingered himself. He added a second one, softly grinding them against his prostate every time he thrusted. “Fuck..” he mumbled. He closed his eyes, drunk in bliss, and slowly started jerking his cock again. Soft moans kept escaping his lips, and soon images of Remus kissing his body, bend above him took over his mind. He imagined his fingers were Remus’ big cock instead, spreading him open, making him forget everything but Remus’ name. His own hand became that of Remus. Those long fingers wrapped around his shaft, pulling, and pulling, and pulling..

Sirius’ hips bolted upwards, as the orgasm pulsed through his body. A whimper escaped his lips, as his cum spurted from the tip of his cock, over his fist. He looked down at the small mess he made, once the high was gone, and slumped back onto the bed. "Right then," he mumbled. He fetched a tissue to cleanse his hands, and pulled his trousers up. Back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think????? Like, I was very unsure of this chapter. I had it very clear in my head, but once I wrote it down it was rubbish. So, I genuinely hope this wasn't rubbish in your eyes. 
> 
> Let me know what your thoughtsss <3


	14. Am Gariad Dew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely people! It's been SIX DAYS since my last update. I believe that's the longest I've ever had to take for an update. I'm so sorryyyy!! I've been working, and going to school, and had a party and then a hangover and then had to perpare 20 courses dinners and AGH
> 
> But, I'm stopping this job, because egh... Well, how to explain this? So, with corona and all, I was still in my trial period, got laid off to save costs and I get that from a financial point of view. Thing is, I did give up a good job, with nice colleagues and okay pay. I gave that up to go work there, and ended up jobless. So, it did hurt my feelings a little, and messed up the relations I had with the people there. I thought I could get over it, I couldn't. I kept feeling horrible and insecure whenever I was there, so this time I was the one that took advantage of the trial period, and walked out. Sad life for my wallet and my resume, but happy life for my mental health and writing time.
> 
> This chapter was once again a difficult one. I'm giving a small WARNING for some of the content, but oh well, you signed up for that with the big E sitting there. Anyways, I had a hard time writing it, had to start over a lot, but here's the end result. I really hope you like it. Let me know what you thought in the comments! I always loveee reading what you guys have to say, and have a little chat with you. Leave me some kudos, check me out on Tumblr at the same name (although I'm a technophobe that can't handle Tumblr for the life of me), and join me in this journey of getting this fanfic booming.

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 14

* * *

He was back there again... In his old room, walls cluttered with posters of motorcycles and football players, to piss off his parents. His bed was unmade. His window open, to let the smoke out that he had been puffing for a while.

He stared outside at the houses opposite from his, at the trees, the birds flying by, and he wondered if he could ever be free like that. He couldn’t complain. He shouldn’t complain. It wasn’t like his life was horrible, or extremely uncomfortable. He had a home, he had good food, clothing, got the finest education to one day take over a profitable business. He didn’t want that business, though. He had grown up around those dreary business men that send shivers down his spine. Some had gold teeth, golden watches, and filthy beards. Others wore the finest suits, and pretended to be civilised, like his father did. They wanted him to be like that. He already had the piercing eyes, the nice hair, and the strong, aristocratic features that they wanted in young leaders.

He didn’t have the patience, though. Nor did he have the will, the underhandedness, or the greed. He didn’t want to sleep at the cost of the starved corpses of the people they tortured. He didn’t want blood on his hands, but he was stuck, wasn’t he? He was stuck in a life that he never wanted. 

“Sirius.”

“Yes, mother.” His hand crawled up his sleeve, to the marks he made himself, and he started scratching. It was a tick he had.

“What did I tell you to do this morning?”

Sirius sighed, and started nibbling on his lip as well. She wanted him to get his hair cut. His one bit of freedom.

“Answer me.”

“You wanted me to go to the barbershop, mother.”

“And why did you not?”

“I did,” he said. “It’s an inch shorter.”

His mother’s nostrils flared, and he knew it was too late. He screwed up. He knew he screwed up. Maybe his resistance was just another form of twisted masochism. Another way to pain himself, to let himself slip into that darkness that he had grown so accustomed to. His mother walked up to him, her palm already flat and strong. She pulled her arm back, and slapped him on the cheek. He tumbled from his chair, his hand against the side of his face that had been abused, but before he could act the woman took him by his hair and dragged him away to the kitchen to where the scissors lay-

* * *

Sirius shot up, panting. He only then noticed he had been crying the whole time. “No.. no, no, no. James? James!? JAMES! JAMES?!”

“Sirius?! What’s wrong? What happened?!” he rushed to his bedside and took Sirius’ hand. “What happened?”

Sirius pulled his trembling hand back, trying to catch his breath. He was shaking his head, gasping for air.

“Sirius?”

“I think I’m going to puke.”

“Fuck.. fuck, okay. Come on, buddy. On your feet. We’re going to the bathroom.”

“James?”

“I’m right here. Come on, mate.”

Once they rushed there, Sirius lunged forward. He kept vomiting, and gagging for a good few minutes, but it eventually stopped. James flushed the toilet, grabbed a wet cloth and started cleaning Sirius’ hands and face.

“Dream that bad?”

But Sirius just stared at the tiled wall, scratching at the white lines on his upper arm. "I hate her," he whispered.

* * *

“Alright, show me.” Remus stood up from his seat, and walked around the oval shaped table, to Sirius’ side. They had been working all day, had gotten salads for dinner, which they were both very proud of, and barely said anything to one another if it wasn’t work related. With the urgency of the Slughorn matter, they couldn’t afford to flirt all day long. Plus, both of them avoided the topic of their kiss like the plague. He put one hand on the back of Sirius’ chair, and the other on the table, as he looked at the sentence Sirius pointed at. “.. Gringotts.. in the relation to…” he mumbled, as he read the paragraph. He frowned after he read it, letting the words sink in. “So, Gringotts was involved in an embezzlement scheme. All banks have.” Remus looked down at Sirius, trying to be stern at first, but melting once those blue eyes met his. How could anyone be that beautiful?

“But we could use it.”

Remus bit his lip, as he stared into those blue, blue eyes. He cleared his throat, and stood up straight again. He couldn’t fall for it. Not again. Instead, he leaned against the table with a sigh, and crossed his arms. “I don’t see how. It’s useless information, Sirius.”

“Gee, thanks.” Sirius rolled his eyes, and threw the piece of paper on the floor. “Let’s get on with it then.”

“Sirius, I didn’t mean to offend you,” he chuckled. “Don’t get cross with me.”

“I’m not getting cross with you! I’m just frustrated that we’ve been at this for what? Twenty hours now, and we’ve found absolutely _shite_.” Sirius rubbed his hand over his bun, and started organising the piles of paperwork in front of him.

“We could take a break…”

At that, Sirius looked up, and hummed. He twirled his chair, and stood up. “I’m getting M&M’s. You want some too?”

“Uhmm…” Remus fetched his wallet from his pocket, and gave Sirius two pounds. “Surprise me.”

“As long as it has chocolate, right?” Sirius asked, putting the money back on the table.

“You noticed?” Remus asked. That Sirius noticed, almost made him forget the two pounds.

“Well, it’s difficult not to notice,” Sirius laughed, as he started to the door. “I sometimes wonder if that stuff’s your gasoline.”

“Together with coffee, yes.” And you. But he didn’t add that part.

“Naturally.” Sirius turned the corner with a little smirk, and a swish of his hips, that send Remus straight to gushing. He huffed, and sat down in the chair beside Sirius’, waiting for him to come back. Sirius… Who would have thought that man would be the one to brighten his days?

He got his phone out when it rang, and saw ‘Mam’ lit up. With a smile, he answered, and held the phone to his ear. “Hei, mam!”

“Hei, fy brave bach! Sut wyt ti?”

“Oh, you know… Working.” Remus shifted a few pages on the table, and sighed. “Had my monthly blood test just this morning as well.”

“Oh, da! Da.” His mother had a thick Welsh accent. Unlike Remus, she spoke fluent Welsh, and slipped back into it quite a lot when she talked to him. Remus wasn’t bad at Welsh. He wasn’t bad at it at all. In fact, he spoke Welsh at school a lot, but with his father being English they didn’t speak it a lot at home. Plus, ever since he moved out to study at Oxford, he stopped practicing. Without his mother to talk to, he wouldn’t be speaking Welsh at all.

“I suppose so. And how are you, mam? How’s your health?”

“It’s good!” she answered. “I’m getting better. I miss my bach, though, all the way up in London. When will you visit your hen mam?”

“Ma, you’re not that old,” Remus laughed, he watched Sirius as he walked back in the room with a few packs of snacks in his hands. He got a chocolate waffle thrown in his lap, and he tried handing Sirius the money again, but refused. “But I’ll see when I can visit again, alright? I’ll ask Christmas off, spend a few days with you.”

“Will you bring someone with you?” she inquired. “A nice boy, or a nice girl?”

_“Mam”._

“I need to be a nain before I die, Remus! Is that so much to ask?” she teased. “You’re getting old, bach.”

“Ah mam!” he grunted. “Am gariad dew.”

“Bach! Language.”

“Ydw, sori.” Remus leaned back in his chair with a grunt, feeling Sirius’ eyes on him. “Mae rhywun.” (There’s someone.)

“Ydy e'n garedig?” (“Is he kind?”)

“Mae, e ie,” (“Yes, he is,”) Remus answered. “Ac ffraeth (And witty.).”

“Oh? Handsome?”

Remus laughed at that, biting his lip at he the angel he worked with. “Ydw.”

“So, then I don’t see a problem, cariad,” she said, as he watched Sirius tear open his pack of M&M’s and pour some down his throat.

“Oh.. I don’t know,” Remus sighed.

“Na! Bach, you’re beautiful. You’re brave, a mor smart. But you’re getting old. All I want is for you to be happy, to be loved.”

Remus smiled at that. He didn’t know what he’d do without her. “Thank you, ond rhaid i mi fynd. Mae e yma gyda mi ar hyn o bryd (, but I have to go. He’s actually here with me right now.) .I’ll call you tomorrow, iawn?”

“Iawn, bach. Rwy'n dy garu di.” (“I love you.”)”

“Alright, talk to you soon. Rwy'n dy garu di hefyd, mam.”

“Iawn. Hywl, fy ngwas.” Fy ngwas… My boy. Remus hung up the phone, and tossed it on the table, before grabbing the waffle Sirius got him. He’d buy him something another time, make up for the waffle.

Sirius popped another M&M in his mouth, and chewed happily. “So… That was your Welsh mother?”

“Well, yeah,” Remus answered. He took a bite from his waffle, and crossed his legs. “You’ve got some solid deduction skills.”

“Didn’t know you spoke Welsh.”

Remus licked his lips, smirking a bit, and said, “Well, yeah.”

“Sounds sort of sexy,” Sirius mumbled, before he downed the last few chocolates.

There were a lot of things Remus could have expected to come out of his colleagues mouth, but it certainly wasn’t that. Remus stopped chewing all at once, and instead stared at Sirius’ wide eyed. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“No. That was something. Repeat that.”

Sirius laughed nervously, and crumpled up the package. “Remus, it was nothing. It was just that I think it sounded kind of sexy! That’s all.”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” He stood up, and shrugged. “Who cares?”

“Welsh does not sound sexy. Italian sounds sexy. French sounds sexy. Hell, compared to Welsh, Norwegian sounds sexy-”

“It’s not the language you-” Sirius stopped himself mid sentence, and closed his eyes for a moment. “Let’s drop it.” He walked to the rubbish bin, and threw the package in, before walking back to his chair.

Remus tore off a piece of his waffle, and put it in his mouth. He didn’t quite know how to react to something like that. He wasn’t called sexy often. Sure, some people dig the sickly looking office aesthetic, but most probably didn’t. In fact, he found himself anything but sexy, including his second language. “Okay, sure,” he said. He couldn’t help but enjoy it, though. He grinned at Sirius, as the handsome man sat down, and pretended to get back to work. It didn’t last long for Sirius to crack, and glare at him, causing Remus’ grin to widen even further.

“Shut up,” Sirius snapped.

“I wasn’t saying anything.”

“You were thinking.”

“Thinking counts as shutting up, in my vocabulary.”

Sirius grunted, and threw a pen at him. Apparently, the pen throwing was going to stick. “Stop!”

“I’m not doing anything, Sirius!” Remus laughed. He cocked his head, smirking from ear to ear. “I’m just enjoying my break.”

“Well.. Stop enjoying it!”

“Want me to speak Welsh to you?”

Sirius’ nostrils flared, as his neck began to turn crimson. He found another pen, and threw it at Remus, at which Remus yelped, and rolled his chair back. “You’re violent!”

“You’re annoying!”

Remus bit his lip, his breathing quickening as he looked at Sirius sitting there. They were acting like toddlers. “You want me to leave you to it?”

Sirius pressed his beautiful lips together, and chuckled nervously. He averted his eyes, and rolled his chair closer to the table. “No, I don’t,” he said. He swallowed, and grabbed the file he had been working on.

“Then what do you want me to do?”

“Don’t!” Sirius laughed. “Really, don’t ask me that.”

“Why not?”

Sirius hesitated, and shook his head. “Just… Get back to work, Remus!”

Remus held his stare on him for a moment longer, and sighed. He didn’t want to push Sirius further. He shouldn’t. It was obvious Sirius was just teasing. “I actually think I’m going to head home for tonight. It’s getting quite late, so…”

“Sure.”

He nodded to himself, and got up from his chair with a grunt. He fetched his coat, his bag, and walked to the door. “Night, Sirius.”

Sirius looked up, and time stopped. “Yeah. Goodnight!”

As he walked through the corridors of the office, the thought of bringing Sirius home stuck in his mind. His mother probably would love him. She was a kind, sweet woman herself, and underneath the many many layers Sirius had, he himself had a kind heart, too. Remus knew he did. His mum would probably embarrass him. His father would roll his eyes at the gayness of it all, and tell Remus to fetch them both a beer. His father would put something like a casserole or a lasagna in the oven, something they could’ve prepared ahead of their arrival. They’d spend the night talking about anything, and they’d go sleep in Remus’ bed in the end. How nice it’d be to have someone laying next to him, he thought.

Remus pressed the button of the elevator, and was about to step inside, when he heard someone shout: “Wait! Hold it.”

So, Remus did. A pang of hope went through his body that perhaps Sirius changed his mind, and wanted to tell him all about how sexy he found him, and what he wanted Remus to do. He didn’t complain, though, when a smaller lad, with black hair, and brown eyes stepped in, and smiled up at him. 

“Thanks!” he said, catching his breath. “I’m sorry. I just _hate_ waiting on the elevator, you know?”

Remus huffed a laugh, and cleared his throat. The man was quite attractive, neat looking in his blue suit. “I suppose… What floor?” A small blush formed on his cheeks, as he looked at the fellow that was pretty much undressing him with his eyes already. 

“Ground,” he answered, so Remus pressed the button for it. “I’m Benji, by the way. I’m in management.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Welsh speakers: Was that proper Welsh? If not, lemme know and I'll correct the errors.
> 
> Let me know what you thoughtttt <3


	15. He Stuck it in the Key-Hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Well, well, well, look at me posting another chapter. I thought about leaving you guys on this cliff-hanger for a little longer, just for the sake of it, but I didn't, cause I like updating this story. So, yay! Another chapter. 
> 
> Though I think ya'll are going to hate me for it :)
> 
> ENJOY

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 15: He stuck it in the key-hole

“I would like to give you a warning, though,” Remus said. He got out his keys, and pointed one at Benjy, before he stuck it in the key-hole.

“Which is?”

“My home is a mess.” He laughed, and opened the door for him. “Be warned. You’re allowed to run.”

“Oh, relax, Remus,” Benjy chuckled. “I’m sure it’s not that bad.” It was that bad...

Benjy was nice. Benjy was attractive, intelligent, and stable. Benjy had good taste, knew wine and listened to pop music. He was in the London Pride commission, was raised Jewish, and came from a large family of nice people. Benjy was everything Remus needed. He was everything he needed for a nice, steady relationship, and everything he needed to forget Sirius and his insanity.

They went to dinner together at a small, Vietnamese restaurant. Benjy turned out to be a vegetarian, that went to animal rights protests. They had a lovely dinner, talked about anything and everything, including Remus’ past with his cancer, and how that affected him. Benjy was understanding, had listened and taken his hand. Remus offered to pay, was allowed to, and they left to go home. They ended up going to Remus’ place together for a nightcap.

Remus walked in after Benjy, and closed the door behind him. His flat really wasn’t much at all, and his bed was even worse. He never thought about bringing anyone home with him, after he broke up with his college sweetheart. He cleared his throat, and took his coat off, as he let Benjy look around the place.

“You really were exaggerating,” Benjy told him, smirking a little. “Your flat is fine, Remus.”

Remus put his coat on a hanger, and rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers. “Wait till you see the bedroom.”

“Oh? I thought I was getting a nightcap?”

Remus laughed, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Whatever you prefer,” he said. He took Benjy’s coat from him, and walked to the kitchen.

“Well…” he said. He leaned against the doorway, smiling at Remus, as he put the kettle on. “I don’t know?” Their eyes met, and suddenly Remus got very self-aware. If Benjy wanted to shag, then he would have to show him his room, and take his clothes off. He couldn’t take his clothes off, now could he? That would scare him away. Maybe he should wait until they knew each other a little better. That way Benjy would perhaps like him enough to see past the mutilations.

“Stop overthinking it!” Benjy laughed. He took a step into the kitchen. “Listen, Remus, I know we haven’t known each other for that long, and you’re clearly worried about what I think of you. However, believe it or not, I like you! I really do. So stop being so self-conscious.”

Remus took his tea from a drawer, and put some in a little tea-bag. “Yeah, alright…” he mumbled. He fetched two mugs from a cabinet, and put the little tea-bag in.

“We don’t have to sleep together if you don’t want to-”

“It’s not that.” Remus pressed his lips together, holding onto countertop. “I… Never mind, it’s silly.” He took the kettle from the stove, and poured each of them a cup. He handed one to Benjy, and leaned back against the counter.

“Thank you,” he said. He wrapped his hands around the mug, and blew in his tea.

They stood in silence for a moment, both of them carefully sipping on their teas. It was good tea. Remus always made good tea. He got it from a shop in Wales, asked his mother to send him a pack every now and again. Remus couldn’t stand this silence, though. And he couldn’t stand how much he wanted to put his cock in someone. He cleared his throat, set his own mug on the counter, and said, “Put your mug down.” He waited until Benjy did, and closed the gap between the two of them. He put his hands on Benjy’s waist, and pressed their lips together. It was amazing, having Benjy respond to him, opening his mouth, having his hands go through his hair. He had Benjy whimpering beneath him within a few minutes, from simply grabbing what he wanted to grab. Remus led him to the bedroom, carefully guiding the both of them while they kissed. Perhaps that way Benjy wouldn’t see his depressing interior. Remus let his jacket fall to the floor, kicked his shoes off, and started on Benjy’s tie, as he carefully walked him to the bed.

Benjy pulled back, smiling broadly, before his hands found Remus’ belt, and his lips found his neck. Remus stifled a moan, his cock hardening in his trousers from the touches. That thrill, the adrenaline rushing through his veins… Remus missed it. He missed all of it. “Get on the bed,” he almost growled, his voice hoarse.

Benjy did as he was told, and sat down at the edge, looking lovely, though not as lovely as Sirius would have looked. Remus undid his zipper, and took his cock from his pants, and started pumping it slowly. He had to fight to not make any sounds, and instead smiled down at Benjy. “I’m not going to undress any further. That alright with you?”

The other man licked his lips, as he looked at Remus’ length, and nodded eagerly.

“Good!” Remus laughed. “Now, you take your clothes off, if you want.” Apparently Benjy did. He bit his lip, as he unbuttoned his own shirt, and dropped it on the floor. He got out of his trousers, and underpants, a little too eager, perhaps. Remus gently pushed him back on the bed, to take a proper look at him. He looked nice, a little fragile, in comparison to Remus at that moment. He wasn’t too skinny, not overweight. Healthy. He had even man-groomed for him… The minx.

Remus stepped closer to him, and without having to ask Benjy took over. He wrapped his hand around Remus’ cock, and stroked softly. When Remus thought it couldn’t possibly get any better, Benjy placed his lips on the tip. “Oh fuck…” Remus hissed. He put a hand in Benjy’s silky hair, as he started bobbing his head slowly. He had forgotten how good that felt… He let Benjy suck for a while, do whatever he wanted to him. It was so good, so relaxing. A need to come started burning in his underbelly, but he let Benjy go on for just a little while longer, in that slow, agonising pace. Eventually, when he came a little too close to the edge, he pulled Benjy off. “You’re so good…” he panted. “I want to fuck you, though.”

Benjy swallowed, looking at Remus’ properly sized cock, to state it mildly, and nodded. “Just… Go easy on me, will you?”

“Sure.” Remus kissed him, tasting himself on Benjy’s thin lips. He let their lips dance for a while, had Benjy’s submitting to his in an instant. Remus pulled back to press a few kisses against his jaw, and his neck, as his hand wrapped around Benjy’s neglected cock. He gave his a few strokes, earning a few muttered curses, before taking his hand back, and tapping Benjy’s thigh. “Turn around…”

And so he did. With knees and arms on the bed, Benjy looked back at him. Remus let his hand run over the smooth skin of his back, as he searched for the lube in his nightstand. Finally! He hadn’t used it in a while, but he knew he still had some, and apparently condoms. He didn’t know if they were outdated, but he’d take the risk. Remus squirted some lube on his fingers, and carefully started circling Benjy’s hole. “Tell me if it hurts, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

His finger slid in the tight hole. He carefully slid it in and out, lubing it up, before adding a second. Benjy hissed at that, but there was no further sound coming from him, except for soft whimpering, and moaning. Remus scissored him open, added a third finger, and once that one was properly taken in, Remus took his fingers back. “Ready?”

“Mhmmmm…”

Remus positioned the tip of his cock and slid it in slowly. He almost lost it at the tight wrap around his length. He wanted more, and more, and as it went on he got quicker and rougher.

The entire time, the only thing he could think of was Sirius Black being the one moaning beneath him like a little slut, instead of Benjy Fenwick.

* * *

The next day, Remus stopped by Benjy’s office, to say “Hello” and ask him out for lunch, before going to Kingsley’s office, where Sirius was… Of course he looked perfect again, this time wearing a navy blue three piece, with a white shirt, and a bow tie. He even had a little pochet that he had folded like a fan. His dark hair was in a messy bun, and he had his earring in. Remus had a love/hate relationship with that earring, since the first time he saw it he got an instant hard on. Either way, he was busy clicking on things on his computer, nibbling his lip. He grunted, and hit the keyboard, but once Remus leaned against the half-high wall, he looked up from his computer screen.

“Sorry, I’m just having trouble with the WiFi,” he mumbled. He clicked a little angrier, and pushed the mouse aside.

“Did you try restarting it?”

“Yes, Remus. I tried restarting it. I’m not a moron.”

Remus scoffed, and put his hands up in defense. “Okay!” he laughed nervously. “Well, I’m going inside Kingsley’s office. Is that alright with you?”

“Oh, bugger off, Remus,” Sirius snapped. He waved for him to walk on in, and continued clicking things on his computer. Apparently, someone was in a very bad mood. Benjy didn’t seem the type to have bad moods. Another pro for Benjy… Not that pros and cons mattered, since it was obvious Sirius didn’t want him in the first place.

Remus just shook his head, trying to get the conflicting thoughts out of his head, as he walked into the office, where James already was. Kingsley had asked James to come help them, since he was team Kingsley. Remus was thankful for that. The workload was getting a little too heavy for the two of them.

“Ah! Morning, Remus,” James said, as he was shifting a piece of paper on a bulletin board. “I see you’ve already encountered Sirius? ”

Remus put his bag down, and rolled his eyes. “I have.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “He’s been like that all morning. We ran out of coffee beans.”

“Ah.” Remus stared at the floor, hands on his hips, as he took a deep breath. “James?”

“Yes, yes, I know that you two idiots kissed,” James said, waving his hands. The entire time, the bespectacled man hadn't looked up from his task. “Still made no new move, huh?”

“I uhm.. I had a date with Benjy Fenwick, from management last night,” Remus said, trying to sound chipper. “It was very pleasant, and I asked him out for lunch today.”

At that James paused. Some part of him was scared James would get angry, for choosing someone else over the constant pining for his flat mate. He should have known better than to think that, though. “Oh!” He pushed his glasses up his nose, and fluttered his eyelashes. “Well, good for you. I heard he’s a nice chap.”

“Thanks, James.”

"Did you...?"

Remus raised his eyebrow, awaiting the end of the sentence. "What? Smash?"

"Yeah."

Remus smirked, and started wiggling his eyebrows, to which James gasped. He playfully hit Remus' chest, and tutted. "You dog. Good for you, though. You needed a shag."

"Says you."

James pouted, placed his hands on his hips, and stared at the bulletin board. "One day, she'll see the many things I have to offer."

"Such as? Your miniature car collection?"

James' lip twitched, as he tried to fight a laugh. " _No_ , such as my never ending love and devotion."

"Ah!" Remus walked up to his friend, and patted his shoulder. “So, did you find anything interesting while I was gone?”

“Uhm… No,” James said, looking at the board as well. “No, I did not. I did reorganise the thing, though, so…”

“Huh.” Remus put his hands in his pockets, and cleared his throat. “Looks nice.”

James snorted, and nudged Remus with his elbow. “Prick.” They shared a grin, until James took a step back and fell down on Kingsley’s sofa. “So, there’s the Manchester City versus Manchester United game next sunday. Would you like come over, watch the game together? Sirius is always such an arsehole during football games. Keeps blabbing through the good parts. So annoying.”

Remus laughed at the thought of Sirius the fashionista watching a football game voluntarily, but shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

“Alright, cool!” James said, he clapped his hands, smiling from ear to ear. “I’m looking forward to it. Now sit your ass down, and grab a file, mate. We’ve got tons to go through, and Rapunzel isn’t going to be of any help today.”

Remus laughed, and looked through the glass walls, to see Sirius talking to Dorcas, the nice girl from IT. Even though Sirius could be a huge pain, and absolutely maddening at times, he couldn’t help but adore him for it. Sirius was maddening. Absolutely and utterly maddening.


	16. Howling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dudes.. I.. I think I'm sick! I am updating AGAIN?! Someone call the fire departement, cause I am on FIRE.
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading, leaving kudos, and your amazing comments. Honestly, nothing makes me as happy as reading your opinions. I literally check AO3 all the time, to see if any of you have left some love or a new comment. I'm such a sap.
> 
> And I know! I know! We collectively hate Benjy, even though Benjy did nothing wrong, and this is all on Remus and his lovely stupidity. I know it's frustratinggggg and I know some of you are very much longing for two cozy idiots cuddling it out, but this only makes it sweeter in the end. Plus, who doesn't like some old-fashioned angst? 
> 
> As our wise friend Oscar Wilde once wrote: When one is in love, one always begins by deceiving one's self, and one always ends by deceiving others. That is what the world calls a romance.

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 16: Howling

Sirius hadn’t seen it coming. Somehow, over the past couple of weeks, he had gotten used to a rather passive Remus Lupin. A Remus Lupin that didn’t take that much action, unless it was asked of him. A Remus Lupin that accepted things that happened around him, and that would only go against someone when they were actually mistaken. Now, he had to watch Remus Lupin send texts to someone. Someone he dated. Someone that wasn’t him. He had to watch that passive Remus Lupin be unpassive with someone. Sirius couldn’t exactly blame him, though. It wasn’t like he had been actively pursuing Remus after their kiss. In fact, the effect that kiss had on him was frightening. Feeling was frightening.

And now he was feeling something else than a burning desire to be close to him: jealousy. That was an easy one to pinpoint. It was a coiling feeling, a burning, bubbling irritation that made made his skin itch. Was he overreacting? Perhaps he was indeed. It didn’t make him less frustrated, though. Suddenly, he had no interest in getting coffee with Remus. In fact, he avoided Remus and his smiling at his phone as much as he could. And God! The amount of times “Benjy” had to come into the room to give Remus a quick peck on the lips, or to laugh at one of Remus’ hilarious jokes. It was infuriating! Remus wasn’t supposed to make those jokes to anyone but him, and James. Not “Benjy”. Ugh. Benjy. Stupid name. It wasn’t even a sexy name. Who the hell wanted to scream “Benjy” during sex? Infuriating.

Sirius was clicking his pen angrily, while pretending to read, as Benjy sat with Remus on the opposite end of the table from him. They were laughing, and flirting, and making plans. It made Sirius want to stab the man in the neck with his pen. Was that disturbing? Yes, it was. But he wanted to. He wanted to so damn bad. Sirius was boiling with anger. Benjy wasn’t even handsomer than him either. He wasn’t ugly. Not at all, but he wasn’t as gorgeous as he was. Sirius had natural beauty and charm, he knew that. Everyone knew that. So how could “Benjy” be picked over him? Sirius tossed his pen on the table angrily, and glared at the two.

“For the love of God,” he started. “Would you two do me a favour and get a room?”

Both of their gaping heads turned, and it didn’t make Sirius feel any better. The two shared a look, and Remus squeezed Benjy’s knee, to which he stood up. “Sirius…” he chuckled. “He’s allowed to be here.”

“He’s distracting you,” Sirius countered, shrugging.

“Sirius-”

“No, he’s right! You have important lawyer things to do,” Benjy interrupted. He squeezed Remus’ shoulder, and walked off. “See you tonight, yeah?”

Remus smiled at him in confirmation, but once Benjy he gave Sirius an irritated frown. “That wasn’t exactly a nice thing to say, Sirius. He’s a little insecure when it comes to-”

The nerve. Sirius ran his tongue over his teeth, and sat back in his chair. “You’re supposed to do a job, Remus-”

“A job that I’m doing.”

“Let me finish! A job that you’re getting distracted from, because your boyfriend, that you’ve known for a _week_ keeps showing up to flirt with you,” Sirius said. “And for the record, Remus, since you seem to be forgetting, this is a fucking law-firm! This is not secondary school, where you can rut against each other like horny teen-agers!”

“After months, you’re giving me this speech again? Really?” Remus said. “Sirius, please, we don’t have time for this, and frankly, I don’t have the energy.”

“No, I have a point,” Sirius said. He shrugged, and rearranged his files, “and you don’t have a counter argument.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Sirius,” Remus said. He ran a hand over his face. “Can’t you just, oh I don’t know, be happy for me?”

“Oh, yes, Remus! I’m extremely happy that you’ve found your soulmate from management,” Sirius answered. “Want me to throw you a party?”

“Actually, yes,” he said. “I do want you to throw me a party, because I really like Benjy-”

“Fuck off!” Sirius snapped. “Just fuck off.”

“Sirius, I’m not letting you talk to me like this, just because you have a little issue with Benjy,” Remus said. “He’s a really kind man. He’s good to me, and we have a good thing going.”

There were a million things Sirius wanted to tell him, scream at him. He wanted to ask him why Benjy, and not him. He wanted to ask what he did wrong, to deserve this. He wanted to ask why he had to rub it in the way he did. He wanted to ask him if that kiss meant nothing to him, if he meant nothing to him, if it meant nothing to him that he now dreaded going to work, because he didn’t want to see Remus again. He wanted to throw things at him, tell him to get out of his sight. He wanted to never speak to him again. But he couldn’t, now could he? Because never speaking to him again, would be worse than speaking to him as a friend. And he couldn’t say those things either, because he simply didn’t know how.

“What, Sirius?! What is it now?” Remus asked.

Sirius swallowed away the lump in his throat, and started nibbling his lip again. “I uhm…” He stood up, and closed the button of his grey jacket. “I’m happy for you, Remus.”

Remus looked stunned at that, rubbing his jaw. “Well… I wasn’t expecting that. Thank you.”

“Right,” Sirius said. He walked out the room, and shut the glass door with a bang on his way. Tears started clouding his blue eyes, as he strolled to the men’s room. He shut himself in a stall, and began taking deep breaths, counting to six, and counting to six again. He had to calm down. He shouldn’t lose his temper like that. That was bad. That was not like he was supposed to be. He had to go back to what he was supposed to be.

“Oh, get a grip.” Of course Gilderoy Lockhart had to be in the men’s room at the same time.

“Fuck yourself, Gil.”

Lockhart left, finally leaving Sirius alone. He found the cold tiles against his back comforting in a way, and decided to stay there a little longer. Maybe… If Remus liked someone else, instead of him, it was time for him to move on as well. He had downloaded Grindr a long time ago, and sure, he had gotten quite a lot of matches. He had never reacted on them, though, or at least, not more than a handful of times. He mostly did it to feel connected to the world, instead of alienated and alone. Grindr wasn’t an option for him, but maybe Gideon was? Gideon had never been bad to him at all, never hurt him on purpose. He wasn’t sure he wanted to get back with him, but the thought of laying in someone’s arms for a change was a pleasant one.

Sirius got out his phone from his inner pocket, and scrolled through his list of contacts. He stopped on the G, and send a text.

Me:  
16:49 Hey, Gid! Long time no see.

16:49 Let’s meet up tonight.

Sirius put his phone away again, nibbling his lip. What was he doing? God! He was a twenty-five year old, sitting in a bathroom stall like a young girl whose barbie doll got stolen by the popular kids. He was such a screw up. He couldn’t do anything right. Sirius put down the lid of the toilet, and sat down on it. He rested his head in his hands, his mind battling between giving in and staying strong. He didn’t want to stay strong anymore, though. It was so tiring. Being alive was so tiring. He just wanted to feel loved, feel protected. He wanted to forget the things he saw, the things he has had to do. He wanted to turn back time, do everything over again. He wanted to be born in Wales, in Lavernock, to have been with Remus from the start. Maybe then he wouldn’t have ended up the way he did: broken, only parts of the man he could have been.

Sirius’ shoulders shook, as the tears worth of years of loneliness were getting out. They fell on the floor, that being the only sound he could hear except for the soft blazing of the vents. Just this once, something should have gone right…

* * *

“Evening, Sirius!”

“Good evening, to you, too,” Sirius said. He stepped in, when Gideon opened the door. “See you haven’t changed.”

“Neither have you.”

“I reckon not, no,” Sirius answered. Sirius smiled up at the tall, red-headed man, and took his coat off. “So… We should get to it, I suppose?”

Gideon snickered, and closed the door behind him. “You really haven’t changed,” he said. “Not even a drink first?”

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his ex. “Let me guess? Work tomorrow?”

“Yeah…” he sighed. Sirius hung his coat up, and his jacket shortly after, leaving him in his vest. “Gideon-”

“No, Sirius, it’s fine,” Gideon said. “You’re not here to reconcile things. You’re just here so you won’t have to be alone tonight, and that’s fine by me!” He stepped closer to Sirius, towering over him, and lay his hands on his waist. “I missed you, though…” he whispered. “A lot.”

Sirius pressed his lips together, smiling sadly. “Yeah. Me too.”

“Don’t lie to me. Would you let me have that?”

“Okay.”

Gideon sighed, and stared at him for just a moment longer, before he let their lips touch. At least, it was something… Gideon took him to the bed, undressed him. He pressed kisses to the white scars on his arms, and on the tiny moles on his sides. He spread his legs, prepped him so well that it didn’t burn at all. They kissed, didn’t make much noise, and turned the lights off afterwards. Sirius lay on his side, his back to Gideon, staring at the wall opposite from him. It was white, plain white. Gideon didn’t hang anything on it either. He should have felt bad, for using Gideon the way he did, but he didn’t, and he couldn’t. He couldn’t feel anything anymore, except for that numbness that had taken over when he was a child. That numbness… That never ending numbness.

A tear rolled down his cheek, and hit Gideon’s pillow. It smelled like him, the entire flat did. It reminded him of the days that things seemed to be okay. They sometimes cooked together, on sundays. They watched the news in the evening, went out every once in a while. Then Regulus died, and the last bit of feeling Sirius still had died with it, like the last flower pad gravitating to the ground. Sirius got out of bed, and put his underpants on. He tiptoed his way to the corridor, got his phone from his pocket, and tiptoed back to the bed. There, he went to his messages with Remus. He read through them, another tear rolling down. He was being silly, of course. There was no reason to be upset over something that was never there to begin with, but perhaps Sirius missed that feeling of happiness, whenever Remus looked at him, or touched him. Perhaps he missed feeling anything but numbness.

He clicked on the little profile picture, and saw one of Benjy kissing Remus’ cheek. One week. They had been together one week… Sirius tossed his phone to the floor, his hand covering his mouth as he sobbed. His entire body was shaking, as the waves of hurt and hate rushed through him and he wanted to snap out of it, he wanted to run, he wanted to fall asleep and dream of anything but this. He wanted something.

“Hey… hey… Sirius, shhhhh…” Gideon had woken up, and moved up on his elbow. When he didn’t respond, he gently started brushing his hand over Sirius’ head, something he remembered calmed him down. “I’m here. I’m here. It’s alright. Come here.”

Sirius wrapped his arms around Gideon’s waist, and his face in the crook of his neck, as his body shuddered. The weeping turned howling, and he cried, and cried, letting out the years of pent up sadness, pent up grief. He was feeling. He was feeling, and he remembered why he normally blocked it out. Eventually, his eyes became too tired, and so did his lungs. Exhausted, he wiped his snotty nose on his arm, and fell asleep wrapped around Gideon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughtttsssss! What do we think of Benjy? What do we think of Remus? What do we think about poor poor Sirius, and GIDEON?? I thought I'd throw Gideon in the mix, because why the hell not, right??
> 
> Just write down everything you think, everything you wanna tell me. It brightens my day, gives me insight in what y'all think, and it's just a load of fun. 
> 
> Take care boos <3


	17. Cable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Good day! Thanks again for those lovely, lovely comments you all left me. You're all just as crazy as me and I LOVE it. 
> 
> Another chapter for you guys. Once again, I noticed how much y'all hate Remus x Benjy. It's very funny for me to read, I'm sorry. This chapter will have a little more of that, but perhaps something else too... *wiggles eyebrows* Just read it. I don't like spoilering anything.

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 17: Cable

Whatever had caused Sirius’ little outburst, Benjy didn’t enjoy it. The moment Remus got home, he was inquired to tell if anything had happened between them. Of course, Remus denied it, telling Benjy he was being silly. After all, they had only been dating for a week. Was there really any reason to cut their cupcake fase short? Benjy didn’t let him off easily, though… After a while, Remus cracked and told him there was one drunken kiss, but that nothing happened afterwards. For some reason Benjy had let it go, they went to bed and that was that.

They had a nice time together. They spend every minute of free time in each other’s company, and they were happy to. Of course, Remus’ free minutes were limited, with Slughorn having returned without the team finding any dirt on him. Alice hadn’t been too pleased with them... They did remove a few screws from Gilderoy’s chair, though. That hadn’t been received well either. Nonetheless, things were okay. Sirius and Remus were avoiding each other at all costs. Every encounter they did have was tense, with either Remus being flustered and turned on, or Sirius a little snappy and distant.

Remus’ saturday night had been fine. He had gotten home around ten, and they went to bed immediately. They had sex, again. Remus thought of Sirius, again. But this time, Benjy turned his back to him once they were done. Remus figured he was just tired, but as usual, he was proven wrong a little later on.

“Remus, I think he was jealous,” Benjy pointed out, as he put two slices of bread in the toaster. They’d go separate ways in the afternoon, Benjy to his university friends, and Remus to James’ to watch the game.

Remus sat at the kitchen table, scrolling through the news, and looked up with an eyebrow raised. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not being ridiculous. You two kissed,” he said. “Maybe he thought it meant something.”

“If he thought it meant something, he would have let me know, one way or another,” Remus said. He tilted his head at his agitated boyfriend and sighed. “What’s this all about, Ben?”

“Nothing! Can’t I feel a little threatened when my boyfriend’s gorgeous colleague kissed him? _And_ spends more time with him than I do?” Benjy asked. He took the pieces of bread from the toaster, and put them on the plates.

“Benjy…”

“I know! I’m not being fair. It’s not like you picked who you work with,” Benjy mumbled. “What do you want on your toast?”

Remus took a deep breath, as he played with the edge of his phone case. “Jam’s fine.”

Benjy made their breakfast, and handed one plate to Remus, before sitting down beside him. “So, what time will you be back from the game?” he asked, gently massaging Remus’ thigh.

Remus took a bite from his toast, and put his finger in front of his mouth as he chewed. “Dunno,” he said, he said, once he swallowed the food away. “I think we’re going to have dinner together, I bought some grass for us to smoke.” That wasn’t received well, Remus deducted from the pursed lips. “I’ll be home after that, I think.”

“Okay.” Benjy took a piece of his own toast and sighed. Apparently the Sirius thing was really bugging him, which Remus understood. Remus understood it all too well. And Benjy wasn't even aware of the true situation, since Remus was the one with the feelings for Sirius, and not the other way around.

“ _James_ invited me.”

“I know.”

Remus tried getting eye-contact with his boyfriend, but he seemed rather reluctant. So, instead, he opened his news app again, and ate his toast.

* * *

“Just go ahead and fetch yourself a beer from the kitchen,” James said. He strolled off to the living room with his brow was furrowed, as he was messing his already spiky hair up. James and Sirius had issues with their television! Ironic, of course, with the Manchester game less than an hour away. James reckoned he could fix it. Remus had little faith in that.

He stepped into their spacy kitchen, where he found Sirius attempting to open a bag of strawberry candy cables. “Oh, hey Remus!” Sirius said, as he pulled on the package, trying to get it to budge.

“Hi…” Remus walked to the refrigerator, and fetched himself a bottle of beer. Belgian. The two had proper beer taste. He looked around the room for a bottle opener, but gave up and got his keys from his pocket, and popped the cap off. In the meanwhile, Sirius was still struggling to get the package open, apparently having thrown his teeth in the fight. “Need help with that?”

“No,” he grunted, as he ripped the plastic open. He spit some plastic in the sink, and got a candy cable out. “See?” He got a cable out, and put it in his mouth. His lips pursed around it as he sucked, eyes locked with Remus’.

Remus bit his lip, as he watched Sirius suck. It was pathetic, really, how fast Sirius could turn him on. All he needed was to stick something in his mouth, bend over, or touch him. It was maddening. “Want one?” Sirius asked, extending the pack.

“Sure.” Remus took the pack from him, and fished a cable out. “So, I- Uhm… We didn’t really talk since-”

“Since my minor mental breakdown?” Sirius finished for him. He stuck the cable in his mouth again, twirling it with his tongue, as he stared into a distance. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that.”

“That’s fine,” Remus said. He wetted his chapped lips, and tore his eyes from Sirius. He took a swig from the beer bottle, and coughed a little, when a drop went down the wrong pipe. Smooth, Lupin. “But uhm... how are you?”

“Oh, I’m good,” Sirius answered. Sirius took the cable from his mouth, and stepped closer to Remus. “Nothing new, really.”

“No?”

“Nah… Though I did spend the night with Gideon again.”

“Gideon?” Remus repeated. “Who’s Gideon?”

“My ex,” Sirius answered. He took a tiny bite from his cable, and leaned against the kitchen island. Sirius was playing with fire, and he knew it. “Not that you care.”

“No! No, I care,” Remus sputtered. The veins in his neck had started throbbing, his nostrils had flared, and he really, and truly was on the verge of claiming what he had wanted to claim for so long.

“Huh.” Sirius said. He put the candy cable in his mouth, and sucked, as he took another step closer. He pulled it out of his mouth a little, and sucked it back in. A devilish grin appeared on Sirius’ face, when he saw the effect of his actions in Remus’ trousers. “Well, he was real gentle about it. He always is. I bet you don’t do that, do you?”

Remus’ hand clamped onto the kitchen island, his knuckles turning white. “No.”

“I bet you’d like to bend me over right now, hmmm?” Sirius asked. “Fuck me so hard I can’t walk.”

Remus chuckled, pained, and took another sip from his drink. He had to just step out of the room, go help James, do _anything_ , anything at all, that wasn’t listening to Sirius’ dirty talk.

“You like that, don’t you?” Sirius said, he gently pulled on Remus’ jumper, and bit his lip. “Fucking. Not just some half assed love session. You’ve wanted to rip my trousers since day one. You’re greedy.”

“Sirius… Shut up,” Remus growled through his teeth. He tried looking away, stepping away, but his body wanted to stand there, so painfully close to Sirius.

Sirius cocked his head. “Really? I don’t think you want me to.”

“Sirius, I swear to God,” Remus whispered, though his tone was harsh. “Shut your bratty fucking mouth.”

Sirius’ pupils widened, his lips parted. Apparently Sirius liked that… Being called names, liked being fucked hard. Sirius was everything Remus wanted, needed, and God he smelled so good, and those eyes! Those puppy eyes were looking right up at him.

For a moment, it seemed like Sirius was going to drop to his knees, but then- “Guys! I fixed it!” James said, smiling from ear to ear. The smile disappeared, though, when he saw them standing so close. “Was I.. Was I interrupting something?”

“No! No, not at all,” Remus laughed. He stood up straight again, and walked around Sirius to the sink. James couldn’t see that tent in his jeans with a kitchen island in front of it, after all. “Just grabbing a glass of water with my beer.”

Sirius stuttered for a moment, cheeks red, as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, uhm… And I have my candy, so we’re good to go!” Sirius rushed out the kitchen as quick as he could, while Remus searched a cabinet for glasses. Apparently they had none, so he took a mug.

James’ mouth hung open at the scene that just occured, and crossed his arms at Remus. “You, Mr. Goody Goody,” James said. “You need to make up your bloody mind, because you have a boyfriend!”

“Nothing happened!”

“Nothing happened, yet, you mean.”

“James, I have it under control,” Remus laughed. He downed the mug of water, and put it down. “Get off my back, will you?”

“Get off your back? Get off your back?!” James repeated. “Remus, you’re a real twat at times!”

“What-”

“You’ve obviously got a boner, mate!” James said. He pushed his glasses up his nose, and leaned against the door opening. “And a boyfriend. Now, I know Sirius is handsome and all. He’s a great guy, but you can’t go around getting boners for him.”

“This conversation is over,” Remus said. He picked up his bottle of beer, and shot James a look.

“It isn’t!”

“Yes, it is.”

“Twat!”

“Excuse me?!”

“Get away from the kitchen island, then,” James said, giving him a stern nod. “And show me that I didn’t see what I think I saw!”

“ _James_.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Remus put both his hands on the kitchen island, and took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. He really, fucking needed to calm down. Whatever there was going on between him and Sirius, it was dangerous. It brought something to life in him, something he knew was there, but he always suppressed. Sure, he liked topping, but he had the need to dominate Sirius, to get him in line. “I- I just… I don’t know,” Remus laughed. “I don’t know! But you’re right. I have a nice thing going with Benjy right now, that I don’t want to screw up over a silly attraction.”

James snorted, and walked to the refrigerator. “Alright…”

“What, _alright_?”

“Oh, James! He’s so perfect! He’s so cute, and smart and oh my god!” James said, in a high-pitched voice. “It’s not just a silly attraction, but go ahead and make yourself believe it, if it makes you sleep better at night.” He grabbed a beer from the fridge, and slammed the tip against the counter to get the cap off. He took a swig after that, and Remus had to admit that for once James looked like he could have been cool in secondary school.

“Ah fuck me…” Remus said. He put his head in his hands and grunted. “You’re a real fucker sometimes, James.”

“You just can’t handle the truth, Remmy,” James said, pointing his beer bottle at him.

Remus nibbled on the inside of his lip for a moment, as he looked at James. Perhaps James was right. But what could he do about it? He had already gotten a new boyfriend, he had started spending less and less time with Sirius, all to get him out of his head, but the moment they were alone in a room they were drawn together like magnets. “Yeah…” Remus took a sip from his beer, once he stood up straight again “Let’s watch the game, shall we?”

James shrugged. “Sure.” He gave Remus one final all-knowing look, before walking out the kitchen. Good job, Remus. Just… Splendid. This was exactly why he didn’t use to socialise.

Either way, Remus joined James after a second of kicking himself, and settled on the opposite side of the couch from Sirius, with James in the middle. It was alright like that. Safer. And apparently, Sirius knew a thing or two about football! At home, Remus was the walking encyclopedia of sports, didn’t matter that he never played any, but on that couch, in the living room of James and Sirius, he was the idiot. Remus found out that back in secondary school, both James and Sirius had been on the football team. Sirius stopped when he flunked, though, Sirius explained. After that, Sirius lost most interest in football, and mostly just commented on everything the players did wrong. According to Sirius, which wasn’t the most reliable of sources, he had been quite the Ronaldo of secondary school football. James knew less about the technicalities, Remus noticed. He enjoyed the game more than Sirius did, by far, and cursed Sirius every time he as much as opened his mouth to give a player an insult. Watching the two of them was far more interesting than the football game that ended in a tie.

After the game, they ordered a pizza, and Remus got out his weed. He rolled the joint, with both Sirius and James looking at him like he was a wizard, and lit it. He could get used to spending his sundays like that… Just lounging on a sofa, with his two newest friends, and a strong joint. Yep… This was the good life.

“Remus?” James giggled

“Hmmmyeah?”

“You have a brother called Romulus?”

Remus snorted, and tilted his heavy head to glance at his friend. “No!”

“I had a brother called Regulus,” Sirius added, his finger up in the air. “That’s close enough.”

“Yeah, that’s close enough,” Remus agreed. He yawned, and mumbled, “Case closed.” He shut his eyes, and once he did, he didn’t want them to open again, until the sunlight woke him from his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did we thinkkkkkkkkkkkk? 
> 
> Lemme know in the comments down below, and as usual I shall respond 
> 
> Leave me some loveeeeeee leave me something funnyyy or constructive criticismmmmm, or something you'd like to see in the upcoming chapterssssss! Idk! I love you guys either way. Take care <3


	18. Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaamn, this chapter took me a while. I kept writing, and deleting, and writing, and deleting, because nothing was good enough, and I wanted you guys to have the best I could do. I hope it's proper? Because I've written and deleted so much that I can barely read anymore. I'm sorry it took so long, I know I left you guys kind of on a cliffhanger, I enjoy doing that, because I'm a dick.
> 
> This chapter is a little different from the others. It's a bit of a mush. I was actually planning on writing this very differently, but I had a bit of an epiphany and threw my entire planning around. So guess who now doesn't really have a planning for the next chapters anymore? This gal. Gotta love my impulsiveness.
> 
> Thank you, once again for the kudos, and the comments. Guys! We're going so good!! We've hit 100 kudos, and 2000 hits already. If you haven't left me some kudos yet? Please do, it makes my day. And I'm always eager to hear what you thought about my writing. 
> 
> So, enough of my monologue. Enjoy the chapter! And love youuuu <3

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 18: Everything

Remus never really got the chance to screw something up. Life usually screwed up for him. He was quite oblivious to the things he did wrong, mostly because he never purposely hurt anybody. After all, who would have loved Quasimodo if he had been both mean and unsightly? 

He didn’t get love, not really anyways. Sure, he could feel love, he could partly reciprocate it, but he didn’t get it until that moment. That moment, that they sat in Sirius’ jeep, on their way to work. It was just one week ago. Sirius and James picked him up unannounced, and Sirius stood there in front of his jeep, vaping. He had his legs crossed, looking cool, but Remus knew he had to be freezing. After all, it was snowy outside. The pavements were slippery, the stores were decorated for Christmas. Little lights hung in the streets of London, and it was magic when he walked there at night. 

They got in the car, and Sirius turned the music up. “Wake me up before you go go” was playing, and Sirius started singing as loudly as he could. He was pitchy, sounded awful, but the way he smiled, he radiated, as he sung… Remus looked at him, and got choked up. He wondered how anyone could be that beautiful, that sweet and bull-headed. He wondered how anyone could pull off a three-piece suit, and still look like he listened to rock music. He wondered how anyone could be everything. Everything. Stars colliding. 

That’s when he first thought “I love you.”

Remus sat, in his chair, in front of Alice’s desk, completely paralysed, baffled. He didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know if he should speak. Well, actually, he did know that he should speak, since both Kingsley, Alice, and even Gil were staring at him, waiting for a response. He shifted in his chair, tugging at his collar. “I uhm…”

“I hope he doesn’t stutter that much in court, Kingsley,” Gilderoy mumbled under his breath. He stood, leaning against the windowsill, as he continued inspecting the ceiling. Gilderoy made looking like he didn’t give a damn an art.

“Cut it out, Gil,” Kingsley responded. “The kid’s processing it.”

Alice sighed, and leaned back in her chair. Sometimes, Remus pitied her for having to deal with the two of them as senior partners. Then he remembered she wore new clothing every single day, and the pity vanished. 

“I- Thank you,” Remus said. “I don’t know what to say.”

“We noticed.”

“ _Gil_.”

Lockhart had gotten even worse after the stunt Remus and Kingsley pulled. The nights of heavy work had paid off, when they found the dirt they needed. Slughorn had been laundering money through the firm, and through Gringotts by making a deal with them. Naturally that could have been a catastrophe for the firm, therefore it gave Slughorn the perfect position of power. They had confronted him with the embezzlement two weeks prior to the current day, and it hadn’t gone that well. Slughorn had stood up from his seat, the same seat Kingsley was sitting at just then and had said: “Outrageous. You try getting rid of me.” Naturally, the drama of the exclamation had send Remus into a giggling fit, to which Slughorn insisted he be fired. Then something happened that none of the partners in the room had seen coming. 

“No, it’s just that you think you have something over us,” Remus said, smiling. “You think that since you laundered through the firm, this entire ordeal could bring us a bad reputation, correct?”

Slughorn had remained silent, and Kingsley stood behind him, making all sorts of hand signals to get him to shut his mouth. 

“I think you missed a crucial step, though, which is pitiful for a courtroom legend such as yourself,” Remus had continued. “You see… You don’t hold anything over our heads. This laundering business is written down to be done through the firm, and that’s where I found something a tad peculiar. You see, Alice’s signature was on one of the money transfer sheets. Now, I think you and I both know Miss Fortescue would never assist you in this seedy type of business. You forged her signature, giving us everything we need to claim her innocence.”

Slughorn laughed nervously, at the angry looks of Kingsley and Alice. “You can’t prove that.”

“You want to bet on it?” Remus asked. 

“Show me that form you’re talking about,” Slughorn said, waving his hand around. “I want to see it.”

“I don’t think you’re in the position to make any demands, Horace,” Kingsley said, catching onto Remus’ plan. “You’re out.”

Alice stood up from her chair, and put both her hands on her desk. “Horace, I’d like your letter of resignation on my desk by tomorrow, or we will get the police involved.”

Slughorn had looked from Alice, to Kingsley, to Gil sitting quietly in a corner, to Remus, and stood up, sputtering. “This- This is outrageous!”

“Don’t embarrass yourself, Horace,” Alice purred. 

There was no form with Alice’s signature on it. But it did the trick, didn’t it?

Gilderoy was scolded for not finding out about the Gringotts embezzlement, while he had gotten in charge of the account, while Kingsley was praised for finding the solution to the Slughorn problem. And now, Gilderoy was more vengeful than ever.

Gilderoy stood up from his place by the window sill, and ran a hand through his golden locks. “I have no reason to be here. It’s not like he’s made partner.”

“Oh, but he will,” Alice countered. She smiled at Remus, and handed him a document. “Here’s your new contract, with your new salary. And… Your first account. Now, it’s a small one, but it’s cherished. Take good care of it.”

Remus Lupin, senior associate at Fortescue & Riddle. That’s right. They merged with another firm for reasons unclear to Remus. Kingsley had been furious about it, stating that he should have made name-partner for getting Slughorn out. Only then did Remus hear there was more to the story. Apparently, Slughorn hadn’t just been a frustrating colleague. The two were the ones behind Slughorn’s departure in the first place. Slughorn barely did anything at the firm anymore, and only profited by being a partner, thus shareholder. Nevertheless, the firm was mostly his, and no one could do a thing about it, until they discovered Slughorn had a secret he kept from his wife. A dirty secret... involving dungeons. Pity his wife passed. 

So, starting the upcoming month, they would have to work together with a firm they knew nothing about. Alice must have had her reasons.

“I will. I absolutely will,” Remus said. He took the documents from her, and searched his inner pocket for a pen. Any lawyer had to have a pen on him, and so he did, after Sirius told him that. He took the pen out, and signed the contracts. “Thank you, Miss Fortescue.”

“Call me Alice.” She smiled fondly at him, but looked at the door when they were interrupted by a knock. 

“Miss Fortescue? I got the subpoena you asked for.” Frank stood by the door opening, holding a sheet of paper. He must have felt pretty awkward, with the top of the firm gathered in a room. However, his plan to get in on one of Alice’s cases must have worked. Good for him.

Alice gave him a nod, and stood up from her seat. “Well, I’m afraid I have to call this meeting short now. I have my work to do. Thank you, _all_ of you, for the work you’ve put in.” Alice’s eyes lingered on Gil, who gave her a nod, and walked out immediately. Kingsley and Remus left as well.

It had to have been weeks since Benjy broke it off with him. It wasn’t a big deal, either way. The morning after the football game, Remus had woken up, and he knew something had been off. His head had been throbbing, his limbs were hurting from the lack of pain medication. That hadn’t been the worst, though, the worst had been his missed calls from Benjy. 

He opened his voicemail, scared of what would come: 

_”Hey babe! It’s getting kind of late, and I was wondering what time you’d be at my place. Just give me a call when you have an idea. I hope you’re having fun!”_

The second phone call didn’t have a voicemail, but the third did:

_”Good morning. I suppose you had fun. So did I, thanks for asking. Call me when you get this, alright? I think we need to talk.”_

He put his phone down, and ran a hand over his face, before he clicked on Benjy’s name to call him. One hand had his phone to his ear, and the other was rubbing his throbbing temple. He hadn’t had the best night’s rest. The phone rang and rang, but finally it was answered. 

“Hi, Remus.”

“Hey, honey… I’ve just got to say that I’m so sorry-”

“Would you stop that?” Benjy said at the other end of the phone. “Listen, Remus. I love spending time with you, I really do, but I’m not one for sharing.”

“Sharing? I can hang out with friends, and still be yours.” Oh great, Tweedledee and Tweedledum had come to watch the show.

“That is not what I’m saying, and you know that… I’m talking about Sirius. You two have a history, he obviously still likes you-”

“He doesn’t.”

“How do you know, huh? The other day that cassiere was almost drooling over you, and you didn’t even register it.” Remus looked over at Sirius, eating M&M’s by the door to the hall. Could he…? No.

“Benjy…”

“Are you there with him now?”

“Yeah, I am. I fell asleep on the couch-”

“Remus, I’m sorry. I just can’t do this. I know I can’t. Sure, I can live with you being around _him_ for a few more months, but I can’t do that forever. I better quit now, before I’m wasting both of our times, don’t you think?”

Remus sighed, staring at the cluttered coffee table. “If that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

“Alright then,” Remus said. He cleared his throat, and waved at Sirius and James to leave him alone. Thankfully, for once they didn’t argue. “Is there no way I can change your mind?”

“No.... Could you do me one favour, though?”

“Hmmmm?”

“If you like him back, take a leap.”

Remus smiled to himself. He didn’t know how to respond for a while. He enjoyed the moment of silence, just for a second longer. “I’m afraid it’s not that simple.”

Benjy was silent for a moment. “Well… Then make it simple. Usually, the only barriers we have are the ones shaped by our own fears.”

Remus laughed, though sadly. He picked at a thread on his jeans, to keep himself busy. “I’m really sorry if I hurt you, Ben.”

“That’s alright. No hard feelings. I’ll see you around, yeah?”

“Alright.”

“Take care.”

They didn’t speak much after that. Benjy got the few things he had laying around at Remus’. They had coffee once, decided to stay on friendly terms, and perhaps hang out every once in a while. They didn’t. Remus didn’t talk about it with James, nor Sirius, though both deducted the break-up from the phone-call they overheard. Neither of them said a word about it, and weeks later, it was still left unspoken of.

“Well, I believe congratulations are in order,” Kingsley said. He patted Remus’ back, grinning from ear to ear. “So, you’re a real lawyer now, pal. You got your first account!”

Remus nodded, still stunned, as they walked down the corridor together. “Yeah, I do, don’t I? Fuck me....”

“Nah. Pass.”

“Asshole.”

“You wish.”

Remus snorted loud, and turned a corner to Kingsley’s office. He felt so good, ecstatic, high. His heart was racing, his mind was up in the clouds, and he couldn’t get the smile off his face. 

“So, you want to go out for dinner to celebrate? Steak?” Kingsley asked, rubbing his hands together. They stopped by Kingsley’s office, and Remus noticed his secretary wasn’t there. Perhaps he had gone home early. “Or lobster? I could go for some Homard Thermidor. My treat.”

Remus looked at his boss for a moment, contemplating the option, but he knew he shouldn’t. There was someone he wanted to see. “I.. I have something I have to take care of first. Raincheck?”

“Sure thing. Whenever we have time.”

“Thanks, though. See you tomorrow!”

Kingsley put his hands in his pockets, and watched him leave.

Remus stalked to the elevator, and once he was in there, accompanied by a bunch of other people taking the evening off, he started panicking. The sweat broke out on his forehead, and upper lip, his collar got even tighter. He loosened it a little, ran a hand over his face. He told himself to calm down. He had to calm down. Remus forgot to fetch his coat, and bag, and decided to leave them once he was on the ground floor. He just had to get on the tube. No matter the snowstorm going on outside, no matter his fears. He had to get on the tube. And so he ran outside, in the icy storm, with his stomach making loops, to the nearest underground.


	19. Fucking Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bros, took a little while, but it's done!! To make up for the small wait, this chapter is extra long <3
> 
> Thanks again, for the kudos and the lovely comments. Finally, we'll have an answer to where the fuck Remus had to go to. Please, enjoy the chapter. I love y'all!! And let me know what you think.

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 19: Fucking Finally.

“Remus, if you’re going to go on and on about this, then would you do me a favour and just show me those bloody scars?”

James brown doe eyes were staring him down from the other end of the conference table. They were still working on the Slughorn case, trying to find something, anything. It had been a few days since Benjy broke things off, and ever since Remus had been nothing but self-deprecating. After all, Benjy didn’t want him anymore, Sirius could barely look him in the eye, James had called him out on his behaviour. He loathed waking up as much as he did before he met Sirius. At times, he loathed it even more. He had gotten a glimpse of another life, but it had been snatched away from him.

“What? No,” Remus had laughed. “Don’t be an idiot.” Remus had dropped yet another few comments on how horrible he looked, and apparently James was a little fed up with it. 

“I want to bloody see them, Remus. Come on.” James stood up from his chair, and hosed his pants up, before walking to the door of the room they had been working at. “I said, come on! I’m not going to let you sit on your sorry ass all day, moping because you had some surgery as a kid. Now, stop being such a whiny child, and come with me to the bathroom!”

“For the love of God,” Remus sighed, as he got up from his chair. “You know that this’ll look like you and I are going for a quicky at the loo, right?”

“No, it won’t. This is very straight thing to do.” James walked off, and down the hallway, before stopping at the disabled bathroom. He opened the door for Remus, and turned the light on, before he got in as well. He locked the door, and put his hands on his waist, as he stared up at Remus. “Well?! Show me.”

“Christ, James… Is this really necessary?” Remus grumbled.

“I think it is, yeah. So take your mopey ass clothes off.”

Remus sighed, and mumbled a few insults, before he slipped his jacket off. He handed it to James, before loosening his tie. He buttoned his shirt down, took it off, and handed it to James again. With his undershirt still on, he felt alright. The next step was the worst. “I would really, really, very much like to stop here,” Remus said. 

“Remus, I literally could not care less about what your chest looks like. I assure you that I’m won’t start yelling ‘Demon! Demon!’ until the priest comes down for an exorcism. Look, you don’t have to, if you really don’t want to,” James pushed his glasses up his nose. “I just want to help you…”

He took a deep breath, and nodded. “Yeah, I know.” Remus wiped his sweaty hands on his shirt. “Alright. Here goes nothing.” He peeled his shirt from his body, and held it in his hands. He looked at James with big eyes, as James hummed. 

“Well…” James cocked his head, and twirled his finger for Remus to spin around. “I mean-”

“What?! What is it James?!”

“Nothing! Nothing, it’s just that… It’s not as bad as I had thought.”

“Not as bad as you had thought?” Remus repeated. He had turned his front towards James again, and blinked. “Really?!”

“Well, yes. I expected ribs missing and like… I don’t know! Gross shit.” James looked a little closer at a big scar on his pelvis. “So does that one means you-”

“That I’m infertile?” Remus finished for him.

“Are you?”

“Yeah… I am.” Remus pulled his undershirt over his head again, and sniffed. “My mum, she made sure I freezed some in before the surgery, though.”

“Ah…” James handed Remus his dress shirt again. “Well, that’s good!”

“I suppose,” Remus mumbled. He buttoned his shirt up again, and took a deep breath. “But let’s drop the bullshit. What did you really think?”

“Mate…” James rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses, cleary trying to find the right way to tell him that he looked awful, and that he should just get used to a life on his own. “Listen, it’s not that strange. I suppose the only difference between you and other people is, is that your body shows the trauma it has gone through, and the bodies of others don’t! Just try to see it like that.”

Remus stopped buttoning for a moment, to look at his friend. No one, literally no one, had ever made him feel that normal before. 

“You just get dressed, and we’ll get back to work,” James said. “But don’t ever put yourself down again, you hear me?”

He swallowed away the lump in his throat, and nodded with a laugh. “Can’t promise that.”

“Please?”

Their eyes met. Remus’ lip trembled into a smile, that soon faded again. “I’ll try.” 

“Okay.” James pressed his plumb lips together, and handed Remus his tie once he was done buttoning. “I’m sorry that you think of yourself that way, you know? I’m sorry that your mind has made you believe this.”

Remus looked up from his task. He got choked up, and before he could answer, he had James throwing his arms around him. The embrace only lasted a second, before James started clearing his throat, and squaring his shoulders. “I’ll see you in the conference room.”

“Alright.” Remus watched James shut the door behind him, and rubbed his teary eyes. 

Fear.

Just fear.

Nothing more than fear.

Remus was soaked through, once he got to the apartment building he had to be at. He was shivering, quite sure he had managed to get pneumonia, but there was no place he would rather be shivering. He ran up the stairs, too impatient to wait on the elevator. He got to the door, a big, white door. It was just a door, but to him it was everything he was afraid of. He had to pull himself together, he knew that. He would pull himself together. He should just raise his hand and ring the bell. So, he raised his hand, and rang the bell.

He was freezing, he was goddamn freezing, though his heart was pounding and he was sweating nonetheless. He hadn’t thought about the next step, whether he would be home, or away. If he was home, what would he say? If he wasn’t, would he wait? He didn’t know what do with himself, he didn’t know how to behave. He was fidgeting like crazy, fighting every urge from his stomach that wanted to vomit, and his legs that wanted to give in. He thought he was going to die of nerves, when he saw the doorknob twist.

And there he was. Sirius. In just a shirt, and a vest. He had his hair down, and Remus could smell the smoke on him. He was smoking, while wearing a vest? Sirius didn’t do that. His blue eyes were widened, and his mouth was opened in surprise. He looked perfect, so perfect. He looked like everything Remus could have asked for, and more. 

“I got a promotion,” Remus finally said. He leaned his hand against the door opening, panting. “I wanted to tell you that. I _had_ to tell you that.”

“I-” Sirius huffed a laugh, clearly very confused. “Congratulations?”

“Thank you.” Remus ran a hand through his soaked curls. “Sirius, I-” Come on, Lupin. “I-” Remus walked in, past Sirius, and shut the door. Apparently, it all confused Sirius even more, since he was frowning at him with one eyebrow, which he always did when he tried to figure something out. “Sirius, I- Can I kiss you? I’ve wanted to kiss you again for an eternity.”

Sirius stuttered a little, and dragged a hand over his face. “Remus?! What-” he put his hands on his hips, his cheeks a little flustered. “ _What_?!”

“Oh my fucking God. I ruined it.” Remus’ hands went up in his soaked curls, his eyes big.

“No! No, no.” Sirius lay his hand on Remus’ shoulder. 

“No, but I did! I ruined our friendship,” Remus said. “I ruined everything we have. I’m so sorry, Sirius-”

“Remus, you fucking idiot!” Sirius laughed. “Would you shut up?”

And so Remus did. 

“I’m in love with you, you dumb piece of shit,” Sirius said. Tears welled in his eyes, as he stood in front of Remus with his hands on his hips. “I’ve been in love with you for ages.”

“Oh.” Remus fluttered his eyelashes, letting the words sink in. 

“Twat.”

“Hey!” 

Sirius grinned at him. “You are! I mean, look at yourself! Where’s your bloody coat?!”

“At the firm.”

“You left in the middle of a snow storm without a coat?”

“Well.. yes!” Remus sputtered. “How’s this important right now?”

“Because you’re an idiot!” 

Remus took another step closer to Sirius, his heart almost bouncing out of his chest. “So?! What now?”

“Kiss me,” Sirius laughed. “You dumb-” Remus pulled Sirius closer by his hips, and pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss. That kiss, right there, felt right. It was mind-numbingly good. They were so close already, their lips not fully parted once as they kissed and kissed. He moved Sirius back against the wall, the kisses getting greedier. Once he hit the wall, he let out a small “oomph” but Remus was assured he was fine, when he slipped Remus’ jacket off. “Oops!” Sirius teased. He bit down on his lip, looking at Remus with horny eyes.

“Hmmm…” Remus leaned in closer, his nose touching the side of Sirius’ mouth. He pressed a light kiss there, and breathed in Sirius’ scent. Nothing was better than that. He pressed another kiss down, slightly lower, as he kicked off his shoes. “You like undressing people?” Remus asked, his voice raspy already. His hands found Sirius’ bottom, which he squeezed. 

Sirius moaned, and Remus took that as a sign to continue the kisses, and went down to his neck. He bit down, a little softer at first, before he started kissing his way up again. Sirius’ horny eyes met his, just before they kissed again, and Remus could swear that regardless of his drenched clothes, he was burning. Sirius had the talent of turning him on in a matter of a millisecond, and there he was, rock-hard, and panting for him already. 

As the kiss turned more heated, Sirius took it upon himself to loosen Remus’ tie, and button down his shirt. Once Remus’ shirt hit the floor as well, Sirius pulled back from the kiss, panting, and wiped his wet lips on the back of his hand. “Unless you want to fuck me here…” Sirius said. “Follow me.” 

Remus’ mind was racing. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening. The adonis, his colleague, the man he had been pining for since the moment they met, wanted to sleep with him. All those nights of jerking off to the thought of Sirius. All those nights of longing. “Fuck yes,” Remus growled. A grin spread on his face, as he watched Sirius twirl away from him, and elegantly make his way to his bed room. Remus’ eyes were soon glued to Sirius’ behind, which pressed against the fabric of his trousers so well. Remus followed him, drunk with lust, and slammed the door of the bedroom shut once they arrived there. He grabbed Sirius, cupping his face, and kissed him, again and again. Sirius’ hips met his, and he groaned. He needed more, though. He needed more. His hands unbuttoned Sirius’ vest, and Sirius threw it aside, to Remus’ surprise. Somehow, he had expected Sirius to neatly fold it. “Take it off,” Remus panted. “Just, fucking… I don’t have time for these fucking buttons.”

Sirius’ hands stopped Remus’ from fiddling with his shirt buttons, and he swiftly removed his shirt. “Your turn,” Sirius said. And God, he looked good in that undershirt. He looked devilishly good.

Remus chuckled, and unbuckled his trousers. “Sirius… Do me a favour?”

“Sure.”

“Don’t look at the scars.”

Sirius snorted, and unbuckled his own trousers. “Remus, I’ve seen you fart in your sleep. I think I’m okay,” Sirius teased. He laughed at the flustered Remus, and gently pulled him closer. “Hey, look at me. Look at me,” Sirius said. “Nothing, absolutely nothing, will change my mind about me wanting to fuck you. I’m in love with _you_. All of you.”

Remus took a moment to behold the picture in front of him, the beauty that was Sirius Black. He pressed a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose, and laughed at Sirius’ disgusted face. “I love your nose,” Remus whispered. 

“Idiot.”

Remus laughed. He caressed the side of Sirius’ cheek, smiling. Funny, how happiness could sometimes hurt. Remus gently lay Sirius down on the bed, and pulled his shirt off, before climbing on top of him. He kissed his lips, his hand moving down the side of Sirius’ body. His erection was still prominently pressing against his trousers, and he noticed Sirius’ was as well. He palmed Sirius’ and watched his lips part, which he kissed. The palming turned into Sirius rutting against him, and they soon grew impatient. Sirius paused to take his own shirt off, and pulled his trousers, and pants down, baring himself completely.

Remus took a short while to behold him, his beauty, until Sirius pulled him in another kiss, while tugging down Remus’ trousers. With them being soaked, it was nothing short of a challenge to get them peeled off, but once he did, Sirius’ jaw dropped. “Oh my God, Remus!” Sirius teased, his voice high. “Remus, you’re _so_ big. Please! No! We _can’t_. How will it fit?” 

Remus licked his lips, smirking at Sirius’ little show, and kissed his chin. “I’ll make it fit.”

“Oh, no! No! My poor virgin ass!” Sirius squealed.

Remus barked a laugh, and flipped Sirius over. He hovered over him, kissing down his neck. “Virgin, huh?” he teased. His hand found Sirius’ ass cheek, which he squeezed. 

“If you want me to be,” Sirius answered, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Remus rolled his eyes, though smiling, and kissed his shoulder. “Ass up, you tease,” he said, before his hand landed down on Sirius’ arse cheek with a smack. 

Sirius’ lips parted at the slap, and Remus didn’t know if he imagined it, but it seemed like Sirius enjoyed it. He did as he was told, moving his bum up, and Remus positioned behind him. “Fetch me the lube,” Remus purred. It was so much better than he imagined it. He watched Sirius get to his new task, and hand him a small tube, that was half-full. “So much for a virgin.”

“Hmmm.. But I’m just as tight,” Sirius said, with a wink. 

“Really?” Remus asked. He squirted some lube on his fingers, and started teasing Sirius’ puckered entrance. Fuck, how good it would feel to that ass wrapped around him. Sirius wasn’t wrong, he really was tight. 

“Oh.. God,” Sirius mumbled. He hid his face in his arms, and moaned, as Remus fingered him. He soon slipped in a second, and started scissoring his hole. Perhaps it was just foreplay, but watching Sirius react to him, watching him moan and mutter curses was too good to be true already. “Oh.. fuck, Remus.” Sirius took hold of his own hair, as Remus’ fingered him, but as the seconds passed by, Remus’ cock was getting redder and angrier, the precum dripping down his shaft. He wanted to fuck. He wanted to fuck hard, and fast, bury himself inside of the pretty hole, that kept clenching around his fingers every time he pulled them out. So greedy…

“Flip over,” Remus growled. He watched Sirius as he rolled onto his back, and positioned himself in between his legs. “You’re so beautiful…” he whispered, as he looked at a flustered Sirius beneath him. He wrapped his hand around Sirius’ leaking shaft, and gave it a couple of pulls, before grabbing a pillow and putting it underneath Sirius’ hips. He reached over for his trousers, and fetched his wallet for a condom. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Remus.”

“Safety first.” He ripped the package open with his teeth, for his hands were trembling too much. He slipped the condom down his shaft, and lubed it up, before positioning himself at Sirius’ entrance. 

“Fucking finally,” Sirius breathed out. Remus pulled Sirius in a hurried kiss, before he slid his tip in. He moaned, as Sirius bit his lip, and he slid his cock further inside. God… The tightness… The warmth. Oh, he felt so good! So warm. And his smell. His lower belly started burning. This was dangerous, it was so dangerous. That feeling… He kissed down Sirius’ neck, trying to calm himself down, and pulled his hips back… “Fuck..” he moaned. His hips snapped forward, he gasped, at the intenseness of Sirius clenching around him, and before he knew it waves of pleasure were hitting his body, as he was panting against Sirius’ neck. 

Once the orgasm was over, his entire body stiffened. He just came. He came in less than a minute. 

“Did you just…”

“Oh my God,” Remus whispered. His eyes were widened, as he sat up. 

Sirius barked a laugh, and soon Remus was laughing with him. Sirius threw a pillow at his head, wiping the tears from his eyes, as he laughed. “You came!” Sirius roared. “Jesus Christ, Lupin!”

Remus his his face in his hands, as his body shook with laughter. His cheeks were crimson from embarrassment, and if he wasn’t already happy for the lack of light in the room, he certainly was then. “Sirius, I’m _so_ sorry. Oh my god...”

“No! Don’t be,” Sirius giggled. Another small fit of laughter erupted, and wiped away another tear. “It’s a compliment for my ass! I mean, I always believed it was magic, but now we know for sure.”

Remus fell down on the bed beside him, and put a pillow over his head. 

“No.. Remus!” Sirius said, nudging his shoulder. “Come on! Those thirty seconds were really good-” Siriu put his hand in front of his mouth, when another laugh escaped him, before waving his hand around. “I’m sorry… Remus, don’t worry.”

Remus finally dared to look Sirius in the eye again, and sighed. “You sure?”

“I’m sure.” Sirius said. He pressed a kiss against Remus’ cheek, and lay his head down on his arm. “You do owe me an orgasm, though.”

Remus bit his lip, and whined. “Now?”

“It doesn’t have to be now,” Sirius said. “I would understand if you’re not in the mood anymore.” Sirius started playing with the hair on Remus’ lower belly. 

“Don’t want to leave you hanging,” Remus whispered. He pressed a kiss against the top of Sirius’ head, and gently sat up. He pecked his lips, and peaked down to see if Sirius was still hard or not. Semi-hard. He could work with that. “Just… Lay back, yeah?”

Sirius smirked at Remus, and put his hands behind his head. “Don’t mind if I do.”

Remus was really grateful for Sirius’ attitude at that moment. He could’ve gotten embarrassed, or mad even, but instead he was… Sirius.

He kissed down Sirius’ neck, and gently sucked his lobe, as his hands explored his body. It took a little longer than before, to get Sirius a little riled up, but once he got some light whimpering, he moved down his neck to his chest. Remus’ teeth grazed over his hardened nipple, as his hand started teasing Sirius’ inner thigh. He let his nails dig in a little, circled his fingers, drawing them closer to its destination. Remus kissed further down, his other hand trailing along, before he settled in between Sirius’ legs again.

He spit in his hand, before wrapping it around Sirius’ shaft. It wasn’t big, it wasn’t small. It was pretty, though. Exactly like Sirius was. He pumped his cock slowly, gently twisting every time, as he started kissing and biting his inner thigh. Now, he had Sirius moaning again, withering slightly beneath his touch, he moved his mouth closer to Siirus’ cock, and licked his length. His eyes locked with Sirius’ as his lips covered his perfectly round tip. The salty taste of his precum lingered on his tongue, as he started bobbing his head up and down, moving his hand along with it. His other hand teased Sirius’ balls a little, but Remus had different plans with that. Something told him, Sirius enjoyed a finger up his bum. 

Remus pulled his mouth from his cock, and reached two fingers out to Sirius. “Suck them,” he said. He wiped the saliva on his arm, and watched Sirius taking the two fingers happily. “Thank you…” Remus purred. He pushed Sirius’ legs up, and slid the two fingers inside. Sirius was already giddy beneath him, moaning at pretty much every movement, his cheeks red, hands clutching the headboard. 

“Ah, fuck yes…” Sirius moaned. Remus got back to his sucking, as he pumped his fingers in and out. He picked up a little pace with the sucking, trying to go as far as he could without gagging. He didn’t care about looking sexy anymore. Instead he just sucked as good as he could, as fast as he could. His saliva was dripping down Sirius’ shaft, and Remus gagged every once in a while. Sirius’ moans and praises were worth it though, and soon he heard: “Fuck! Remus… I’m close… Oh my god, you’re so good. Fuck, you’re so good!”

Remus tapped his finger to the little spot he figured out to be Sirius’ prostate, and within a second, he had Sirius snapping his hips up, as he shot his load of cum down his throat. Once Sirius lay his hips back down, and Remus gave Sirius’ cock a final bob, he pulled back panting. He slid his fingers out just a small moment later, and wiped the drops of cum from his mouth, smirking at the sight of a satisfied Sirius. So worth it. 

He pulled his condom off his cock, tied it, and threw it in the bin by Sirius’ bed. He lowered himself down beside Sirius again, and pulled the covers over them. This, right there, was everything he dreamed of. His mind still couldn’t catch up with this reality, with Sirius feeling the same way, with Sirius laying beside him. “Did it make up for my… You know?”

“Early eruption?”

Remus groaned in embarrassment, as he wrapped an arm around the raven-haired man. Anything, to have Sirius closer to him.

“Mhmmm.. It did.” Sirius threw an arm around Remus’ waist, and snuggled up against his chest. He pressed an absent-minded kiss down, and sighed. ”Who knew you sucked so well?”

Remus sighed, and let his fingertips brush Sirius’ naked shoulder. “Did you have dinner yet?”

“Hmm.. No,” Sirius sighed. “I was thinking Chinese.”

“Sounds good.” Their eyes locked, and nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEHAW


	20. Like Silk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bros!! 
> 
> Well, dayum. Writing is really hard sometimes. I got you another chapter, though, because all of you continue to motivate me in my writing by your lovely lovely comments.
> 
> This might be a more special chapter to me, though. I kind of put my heart and soul in this chapter, even more than I usually do. I don't always use my own feelings. Like, usually I just throw you guys a whole load of jokes, flirting, some legal shit. I suppose that's kind of my way of playing it safe, but I felt the need to do a more tender chapter... So here we go :))
> 
> Enjoy

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 20: Like Silk

Many moons ago, Remus Lupin wouldn’t have had the faintest idea of how to describe happiness. It was foreign to him, something only the fortunate were allowed to experience for any time longer than a minute. Happiness was like a fruit, just out of reach, too beautiful for someone as plain as him. Happiness was what lay in his arms, humming a Spice Girls song, after eating an ungodly amount of Chinese food.

Remus combed his thin fingers through Sirius’ hair, gently removing the knots from it. He used to wonder what it would feel like, and it was better than he imagined. His hair was like silk. It slid through his fingers, the curls like little bumps in the road, until he came to the end, which was more… straw like. Nevertheless, it was soothing, watching Sirius’ hair move through his fingers, and hit his shoulder every once in a while. Sirius seemed to enjoy it as well, with how his breathing had slowed down, and his muscles had unclenched. One to remember, perhaps.

“Remus?”

“Hmmmm?” he gently pulled on the long strands of hair, earning a low moan. Another one to remember.

Sirius put his chin on Remus’ chest to look at him, and sighed. “You promised me something ages ago, you know?”

“Which was?” Remus caressed the side of Sirius’ face, his fingers lingering at his mouth. He tugged Sirius lip softly, in a loving way.

“To tell me what cancer you have.”

“ _Had_ ,” Remus corrected. He brushed the hair off Sirius’ shoulder, to touch it, pay tribute to it, and the little freckles that covered the canvas of his skin. “Ewing’s sarcoma,” Remus said. “It’s a bone cancer.”

“When were you diagnosed?”

“I was… eight,” Remus answered. He let his hand slide up and down Sirius’ upper arm, to a tattoo of Latin numbers and he found looking at that easier, in comparison to Sirius’ piercing eyes.

“And then?”

“And then they removed a tumour from my thigh,” Remus answered.

“And _then_?”

Remus sighed. He loathed talking about it. Besides, they were having such a lovely moment. Remus didn’t want to ruin it with cancer talk. “What would you like to know?"

"Well, perhaps not every little detail," Sirius said. "But the big lines."

"Alright... Well, I was diagnosed with the cancer, and they almost immediately started very aggressive chemotherapy. It seemed to help for a little while. It stopped the tumour growth, but it barely shrunk the cancer. So, they stopped the therapy after approximately two years. I was sick, all the time. I lost my hair, my appetite, except for chocolate, I suppose. I was too tired to go to school.” Remus dared looking into Sirius’ eyes, and found his two blue ones staring at him, full of emotion. Remus gave him an assuring smile, and began moving his hand again. Perhaps that would soothe him.

“When they stopped the therapy, the tumours started growing again, and spreading to different parts of my body, including regions that were considered a-typical for Ewing’s sarcoma. I was forced to start the therapy again, but that time it didn’t keep the tumours from growing. The cancer spread to almost every region of my body, and they started doing surgery on me.” Remus took a deep breath, and hit his head against the headboard. “That’s how I got these scars. My doctors wanted to amputate my legs, and considered the arms as well, but my mother refused. So, instead they started slicing me open. It was.. It was horrible. They got the big ones out, though, and tried shrinking the others with the radiation therapy. It didn’t work… And so the cancer spread to my kidneys, and my liver. They removed the one with the most cancer growth, and removed a large chunk of my liver. That's where the scars on my lower back come from.”

Remus cleared his throat, and tangled his hand up in Sirius’ hair. “After five years of living with this cancer, there’s only a five percent survival rate. The doctors told my folks that they should stop, that the final surgeries would grant me an extra few months, but that other than that there was nothing they could do for me.” Sirius lay his head back down on Remus’ chest, and only then did he realise how tight he had clenched his fist. He tried making it up, by moving his fingers through the black locks again.

“My parents didn’t want to give up on me yet, I suppose. So my dad, he started calling all over the country for a doctor that would take my case. Thankfully, Dr. Pomfrey from London did. She was an angel of a woman. We arrived there, I was pretty much dead already, and she started extremely aggressive chemo and radiation therapy, a new type of radiation therapy that did work with me. She managed to kill all the tumours. She then performed a bone marrow transplant on me, which almost resets your body and fights the cancer from within. My previous doctors were reluctant with it, since I didn’t seem to react to the chemo all that well…” Remus took a deep breath, and finally dared to look down again. “It worked, though. It saved my life. _She_ saved my life.”

Sirius smiled at him, and sat up, to press a soft kiss against his lips. “I'm so sorry, Remus. Thank you for telling me, though,” he whispered.

Remus smiled at him, and pulled him into another kiss, before letting go. “You wanted me to.”

Sirius sat up on his bum, and took Remus’ hand in his. He caressed his fingers, his palm. “I… I can’t help but wonder how you got through school.”

“Uhmmm… Well, my mother started homeschooling me, when I was nine,” Remus explained. “She didn’t want to stop my education. When I was sixteen, I got the bone-marrow transplant, and after receiving that I started rehabilitation. I started going to a normal school again, two days a week, and was home-schooled for the rest of the days. At seventeen I was taken off of that close supervision, and could return to school completely. I did need an extra year to catch up, but I managed. And six years ago, I was officially declared cancer-free…”

Sirius raised Remus’ hand to his lips, and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Thank God.”

“Sirius, I love you.”

At first, Sirius seemed shocked. Remus swallowed, millions of scenarios racing through his mind, in which Sirius could say anything, anything at all to shatter his heart. However, Sirius continued ran his hand over his chest, his fingers following the pink scars. “Remember that time that I told you I couldn’t feel loved?”

“Mhmmm…”

“Maybe that’s because I’m scared,” Sirius said. “That I’m scared of feeling that, for just a second, to have it ripped away again.” Remus ran his hand over Sirius’ shoulder, as he listened to words that only seemed to be a tiny peek at everything that went on inside Sirius’ head. “Or maybe it’s some sort of handicap.”

“Sirius…”

“I-”

“Sirius, I love you,” Remus repeated. “I love you.” He gently nudged at Sirius’ chin, to get him to look into his eyes.

“I just…” Sirius laughed, and shrugged, cleary at a loss for words. “I just don’t understand why you would.”

“Because I do. I- I did, when I first saw you.” Remus smiled, and moved a strand of black hair behind his ear. “And Sirius, it’s not a handicap. Really.”

Sirius cleared his throat from emotion, and patted Remus’ chest, before getting up from the bed. “Want some coffee?”

“Sirius, it’s eleven,” Remus grunted, and he ran a hand over his face. “Come on.”

“Want chamomile tea?”

“For fuck’s sake.”

“And watch the news with me?”

Remus looked up at that. Sirius stood there, in his sweatpants, looking anything but the man he knew from work. He looked vulnerable, imperfect. Remus longed to get to know every side of him. Including this one, the one where Sirius said so much, by asking something simple.

“Yeah.” He got out of bed as well, and fetched a hoodie from the floor, which he tossed at Sirius. He didn't grab something for his own chest, though. Perhaps it felt freeing, to stop covering up for a change. “You shouldn’t get cold, though, doofus.”

Sirius glared at him playfully, but pulled the hoodie over his head, and went before Remus, into the hall. James had already gone to bed, after a mayor freak-out at finding Remus’ drenched clothes in the hallway. James, being James, had stormed into Sirius’ bedroom, where they were eating Chinese at the time, and had screeched like a twelve year old girl. Naturally, Sirius had thrown multiple things at James to get him to stop, and finally James Potter left the room smirking from ear to ear.

Remus slumped onto the couch, and searched the coffee table hoping to find some weed. “Sirius, didn’t I leave some weed here the other night?”

Sirius appeared in the doorway, his hands in the pocket of his hoodie with an eyebrow raised. “Dunno.”

“Egh fuck.”

“James bought some yesterday, though,” Sirius said. “It’s in the biscuit tin at the window sill.” Sirius nodded towards it, and left for the kitchen again.

Remus fetched the little bag of weed from the frog shaped biscuit tin, and started rolling. He wondered how the two of them managed to roll the joints without him. He had seen Sirius’ rolling skills, not to mention James’... Comedy. As he was finishing up, Sirius walked in with two big mugs full of steaming hot tea, and sat down beside Remus. “Hey…” Remus said to him, smiling fondly. He licked the joint closed, and grabbed a lighter from the coffee table.

“God, you’re sexy when you roll a joint.”

Remus barked a laugh, and slapped Sirius’ thigh. “Bugger off.”

“You bugger off.”

“I’m not the one finding Welsh and joint rolling sexy,” Remus countered. He took a drag, and handed the joint to Sirius, who had just started the news.

“You, Remus John Lupin, are a kink-shamer,” Sirius said. He lay his head down in Remus’ lap, and puffed the joint.

Remus looked down at the angel in his lap, and licked his lips in amusement. “Alright, well, to make it even: I find it very sexy when you negotiate.”

“Do you, now?”

“Mhmmm...” Remus took the joint from Sirius, and leaned back in the couch. He took another drag, his hand absentmindedly combing Sirius’ long, black locks again. “And when you bend over.”

Sirius gasped, looking up at Remus with big eyes. “How dare you!”

Remus just tutted, as he caressed his hair. “Shush, Sirius. We’re watching the news.”

“Dickhead.”

They looked into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity. Remus didn’t know if it was the weed, the tiredness, the after sex bliss. Perhaps it was just a tiny moment in which the time stopped. Remus could see the universe in those eyes, the light, the darkness, hope, life. He saw beauty, pain, and he saw a man. A simple man. A simple man that liked eating M&M’s for breakfast, and had a frog biscuit tin where he kept his weed. Nothing, nothing could be more beautiful than that.

“Did you know I played the piano?” Sirius asked him.

“No, I don't think I did.”

"Huh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think??? Leave me some kudos, subscribe, and let me know all your thoughts in the comments. There is nothing I love as much as reading what you guys thought. I'm also asking you what you guys would expect to see in the next chapters. Just let me know, and as usual I'll take everything you guys tell me with me in my writing. 
> 
> Thank you for readingggg and I love you all <3


	21. Cause of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!!
> 
> I really wanted to do another update before leaving y'all for a little more than a week, since I'm gonna spend the week with my friends and the next two days after that recovering. I also want to start weekly updates, instead of random ones. That way we all have a little more structure to abide by. The updates would start on thursday the thirtieth! 
> 
> Thank you, again, for your lovely comments. It's amazing to read them. This story is really gaining a little more attention, which I'm incredibly grateful for. If you haven't already, and you're enjoying the story: leave some kudos! It would really help me out.
> 
> Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it <3

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 21: Cause of Death

“Do it.”

Sirius held the gun to the side of the tied up man’s head. His hand was shaking, his entire body was. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his lip was quivering. The man was probably innocent, or at least as innocent as they came in the London underworld. So classy, the Blacks seemed. Yet they were the ones dumping bodies in The River Thames.

“I said do it!”

“Father…” Sirius cried. “Father, please, don’t make me-”

“Prove to me, Sirius, that you have what it takes,” Orion spat. “Show me that you’re not the weakling your mother makes you out to be.” His father took his chin in his hands, forcing him to look up into the blue-grey eyes that matched his own. “Crying like a child…”

“But father-”

“Or how about I fetch Regulus? I’m certain he would do as he’s told,” Orion said. He pulled his hand back, and took a few steps to the stairs of the cellar. “Kreacher?!”

The deafening sound filled the room for less than a second, and Sirius was on the ground, panting as he watched the blood spill from their prisoner’s head. The fourteen year old boy tossed the gun aside, frightened of it, frightened of the blood, and of his father clapping by the stairwell. The two other men there, two of his father’s business partners, were looking quite pleased as well.

A thin, old man came down the stairs, and nodded at the company in the cellar. He turned to his master and said: “Yes, sir?”

Orion’s cold eyes moved from his son, to his servant. He cleared his throat, a sly grin painted on his thin, yet sculpted lips. “The urgency of the matter has passed,” he said. “Though do clean the floor when we have disposed of the body, yes?”

“Of course, sir. Anything else?”

“No, that’s it.”

The old man walked up the stairs again, and Orion walked to the lifeless body still strapped to the chair. He grabbed a handful of bloody, brown curls, and flung the head to the other side. His grin widened, as the blood flowed more freely. “The Russians had it coming.” He kicked the chair, sending it straight to the ground where Sirius was balled up, crying his eyes out.

Remus.

-  
“NO! NO! NOOO!” Sirius’ eyes shot open. His face was wet with tears, and sweat, and he clung onto the blankets.

“Sirius?!”

“NO! NO! NO!” A loud scream followed, as he sobbed into the blankets. “No, please.. NO! No, no, no, no, no..”

“Sirius?! Sirius, wake up.”

“No, I killed him,” Sirius cried. “I killed him. I killed him. I killed him! Please, please, please… NOOO! Oh, Lord help me. Help me. Help me, help me! Please.. PLEASE!”

Remus sat up on the bed, unsure of what to do. He had never experienced something like this. He hadn’t expected it either. Then, James came storming in. He immediately rushed to Sirius’ side, and pulled him into an embrace. “Sirius? Sirius, I’m here,” he whispered, as Sirius continued to utter pleas to God. “I’m here, you’re safe.”

“He’s dead!” Sirius cried. “I killed him! I killed him... “ Sirius clung onto his friend, brawling. “Please… I don’t want to anymore. I killed him, and he fell onto the ground.”

“I know… I know, mate,” James said. He sat Sirius back on the bed, and cupped his face. “Sirius, look at me, yeah? You’re okay. You’re here- Remus, fetch some water, will you?”

Remus nodded, previously glued standing beside the bed, left the room to go to the kitchen. He ran a hand over his tired face, trying to let his mind catch up with the going ons in the bedroom. That… That wasn’t nothing. That was horrible. He had never seen anyone scream that much in his life.

He filled a mug with water, and brought it back to Sirius’ bedroom, where James was busy shushing Sirius. Remus put the mug on Sirius’ cluttered nightstand. He put his hands in his hair, as he watched James calm a sobbing Sirius. Eventually, Sirius pulled back, and curled up in a little ball on the bed, hugging Remus’ pillow.

“I.. uhm-”

“It happens a lot,” James explained. He looked at him apologetically, and patted Sirius’ arm. “Want a bit of water?”

“No.”

“Nauseous?”

“No…” He dug his hands into his hair, pulling his legs up to his chest. “I- I just…”

“It’s okay,” James whispered. He sighed, looking at the remains of his best friend. “No need to explain, mate. Want me to leave?”

Sirius stayed silent for a moment, hugging the pillow a little tighter. “Yeah… I- I-”

“It’s okay, mate… Just try to sleep some more, yeah?” James said. He stood up from the bed, and gave Sirius’ a squeeze on the shoulder, before patting Remus’ arm. “Goodnight.”

“Yeah, goodnight,” Remus sighed. He waited until James left, before he walked around the bed, and lay down beside the bundle of Sirius Black. He swallowed, and shifted, to lay on his side. He reached out, to brush some hair away, that stuck to Sirius’ wet face, but Sirius flinched, so he took his hand back. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” Sirius wrapped his arms closer around the pillow. He was still shaking, his chest was drenched in sweat. He looked so fragile… So broken, like a young bird that fell out the nest.

“Somehow, I don’t believe that,” Remus whispered. He pulled the covers up both of their bodies, and lay back down. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Do you want to go back to sleep?”

“Fuck no.”

Remus pressed his lips together as he watched the younger man struggle to maintain posture. He didn’t understand why Sirius was still trying to look strong, after everything he saw just a minute ago. “You don’t have to pretend with me, Sirius,” he said.

Sirius wiped his nose on his arm, his lip trembling. He shook his head, as another tear went down his cheek.

“Come here…”

No reaction.

“Am gariad dew,” Remus grunted. “Would you come here, you?”

Sirius snorted, a faint smile painted on his lips. He put the pillow aside, and gently scooted to Remus, who wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius’ trembling body. He held him like that, for what felt like ages. He wiped the hair from his face, pressed kisses to the top of his head, and felt the previously tense body soften in his embrace.

It took a while, until Sirius fully calmed down. He finally reached to drink some water, before snuggling back up against Remus. It was better like this, at least he could do something, provide something, instead of stand there like an idiot. Sirius ended up draped around him, Remus’ two arms holding him tight. Remus listened to Sirius’ breathing, and when that got slower, and lower, he concluded that perhaps Sirius had gone back to sleep. Only then, could he close his own eyes again.

* * *

Sirius pressed the off button on his alarm, and heard a loud groan from behind him. The two arms pulled him closer, tighter, and he wished they could stay like that for eternity. However… Kingsley Shacklebolt would have their heads.

“Early,” Remus grunted.

“I know…”

“What time is it?”

“Five.”

“ _Five_?! You’re insane.” Remus rolled onto his back, and gone were his comfortable arms.

“Why, yes… I need the extra time to get ready, ” Sirius said. He rolled towards Remus, and started pressing kisses to his chest. “And you still have to fetch a new suit, bring this one to the dry cleaner.”

“It’s five o’clock. Let me sleep.”

“I’ll let you shower with me?” Sirius smirked up at Remus, and scraped his teeth over his nipple, the mischief glistering in his eyes.

“Hmmmmm… Tempting,” Remus sighed. His hand ran over Sirius’ back, as he hummed. “But sleep? Sleep is even better.”

Sirius gasped, and slapped Remus’ chest. “How dare you?”

“It’s nothing personal,” Remus said, yawning midway. “It’s just that.. you know? Sleep’s good.”

“So is my wet, naked body.”

Remus hummed, pulling Sirius closer. “So is you dry, naked body. Asleep...”

“Hmmm, but there’s so many fun things you can do when you have an extra… Fifteen minutes,” Sirius said, as his hand slid down Remus’ belly, towards his _huge_ cock. Sirius had expected it to be big, having seen the tent in his trousers and all, but that?! That had to be a mutation from the radiation therapy. He stroked Remus’ length inside his sweatpants, painfully slow, and grinned at the way Remus suddenly didn’t seem to be interested in sleep anymore. “Or, in your case, less than a minute.”

Remus glared at him, though it was obvious from his widened pupils that he liked the thought of another round as much as Sirius did. Plus, his cock was getting hard.

“I’ll do the hard work...” Sirius offered.

Remus licked his lips, and threw his head back on the cushion. “But I haven’t brushed my teeth yet. ”

“As I said before, I’ve gotten used to you being gross,” Sirius said. He leaned forward, to kiss Remus’ lips. And with the sleepiness that still controlled Remus, he soon parted his lips to let Sirius take the lead. Sirius pulled back, and kissed down Remus’ neck.

“Sirius… We haven’t even discussed what happened during the night.”

With his free hand, he fumbled around the nightstand for the lube, and when he finally got it, he pulled back. He had said he’d take care of the hard work, which included stretching, but perhaps Remus would be kind enough.

“Sirius.”

Sirius stopped what he was doing for a moment, sighing in annoyance as he looked at Remus. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” Sirius started. “I’ve got a hard cock. You’ve got a hard cock, and talking about my nightmares isn’t exactly a huge turn-on.”

“Neither is being concerned, don’t you think?”

Sirius glared at him, and threw the bottle of lube on the mattress. “Fine. Then I’m taking a shower.” He stood up on the bed, and walked to the edge. He jumped off with a little thud, rather determined to stay angry.

“Sirius!” Remus scoffed. “You can’t just walk off whenever the topic of our conversation isn’t pleasing you.”

“Yes, I can.”

“ _Sirius_.”

“ _Remus_.”

“God! You’re acting like a child.”

“And you’re acting like a dick,” Sirius spat back.

The two of them stared at one another for a good couple of seconds, both still hard, both of them trying to figure out a next move.

“God fucking damn it, get back in bed, Sirius.” Remus growled. He fell back onto the mattress and grunted, before patting beside him. “Let’s fuck.”

That, Sirius could agree with. He pulled his own pyjama bottoms, and pants down, discarding them on the floor, before crawling back in bed. He noticed Remus looking at him hungrily again, and started planting another few kisses to Remus’ neck. He draped one leg over Remus’ hips, and felt Remus’ hand slide down his back, and his arse. Fucking finallly. He let Remus fondle with him, as he started kissing Remus’ lips again. They were slow, and sweet at first, but the kiss turned angry quite fast. “Finger me,” he whispered. Remus’ hand slid down to his bum again, his fingers teasing in between. One fingered teased his entrance, unlubed, unanything, and he slid one in about an inch, before taking it back out for another small thrust.

Sirius clung onto him. He liked the burn, the discomfort of being handled the way he was. He liked that Remus did those types of things, wasn’t afraid to make him feel it. His arse was on fire, as Remus slid his finger in further and further. He was panting against Remus’ neck, his cock rock-hard, and leaking.

“You like that?” Remus growled. “You like it when I finger you like this?”

“Hmmmyeah…” Sirius moaned, as Remus continued thrusting his finger.

“Don't you for one moment think that we're through on this topic, though."

Sirius wanted to object,but he couldn't do much, could he? With a finger in his bum, numbing his mind so wonderfully.

"Want another finger in?"

"Mhmmmmm..."

He heard Remus chuckle, as he drew his finger back. Then, there were two fingers pressing at his entrance, and Sirius knew this would hurt. Remus pressed the two tips in, and the pain just pushed Sirius further in his delicious trance of arousal. He pressed, deeper and deeper, gradually entering his arse, until the two fingers were in, and spread them. Sirius’ mouth fell open, and he pressed his bum up. How long could he keep taking this? So good… It was so good. Remus’ fingers thrusted slowly, and he spread them every once in a while.

“Didn’t know you’d like this, Sirius,” Remus said, spreading his fingers again. Sirius could feel his eyes on him. He could hear the amusement in his voice. Remus was loving this.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, except for soft whimpering. His cock was leaking, his mind was foggy, and all he wanted to do was sit on a dick, and feel his arse filled up.

“Enough stretching,” Remus whispered. He pressed soft kisses to Sirius’ forehead, though he didn’t take his fingers out. “Sit up.”

Sirius shifted, feeling Remus’ fingers move with him, but finally Remus drew them back and tapped his bum. He sat up, straddling Remus’ hips, and looked at the man below him. He kissed him hard. Remus’ hand struck down on his ass, forcing a load moan from Sirius’ lips. Remus’ hands took his bum, and pulled his hips back a little, so Remus’ big, hard cock was in between his arse cheeks.

Sirius moaned at the thought, and started kissing down Remus’ neck again, so hungry, so needy for more. He pulled back eventually, grabbed the lube and put some on his burning hole, before squirting some on Remus’ hand so he could lube his shaft up.

“I want you to come inside me,” Sirius said.

Remus’ amber eyes turned a shade darker at that, and he nodded eagerly. Remus sat up a little, before he began lubing his big shaft up. “Okay..”

“Okay.” Sirius smiled at him, and pulled him in for one more kiss, before raising himself on his knees, and positioning the tip of his huge cock at his entrance. He put the tip in, though his arse didn’t want to accept the width at first, and slowly began impaling himself. His mouth opened, his nails dug into Remus’ shoulder. “Oh my God…” he moaned. He moved his hips back up, whimpering from the sensation. His arse was on fire, every single inch he took making him shake more and more.

After a few small thrusts, he moved his hips down entirely, until Remus’ whole cock was buried inside him. That… That was surreal.

Remus’ hands roamed his body, caressing him, teasing him, loving him. He squeezed his bum, hard, and Sirius winced at the pain. Remus seemed to like that, though, since he slapped his hand against his arse cheek again.

“Ah!” He moved his hips back up again, clasping onto anything he could find. He tilted his head back, eyes closed, as he rode and rode that big cock. The way it burned… The way it made his own cock throb angrily with arousal. He could get addicted to this. This was what he needed: a big cock in his arse, and two firm hands...

He started going faster and faster. Somewhere in the process Remus had sat up, and pulled his chest flush against his own. His face was buried in the crook of Remus’ neck, as he clamped to him. He stopped registering the sounds he was making, but he knew he was being loud. He had never been that loud before, but he had never been fucked like that either. His fingers tangled up in those brown curls, his cock grinding in between theirs stomachs, and before he knew it he was screaming, cursing, as his cock shot its cum between them.

Sirius didn’t stop though. He didn’t want to stop. He went faster, and faster, held Remus’ hot, and sticky body against his own as he panted and moaned. He knew Remus had to be close, maybe he was holding back, to make it last longer. Sirius bit down on Remus’ neck, hard, before he started kissing the spot, licking it, and that’s when Remus hips shot up. A loud groan, accompanied by his name, erupted from Remus’ mouth, as he shot his load of cum into Sirius’ arse. He rode out the orgasm, before collapsing back onto the bed.

Sirius pulled his arse from Remus’ cock, and dropped down beside his lover. He looked over, at the beautiful creature that was Remus Lupin, and smiled. He had his eyes closed, his short, blond lashes sticky from the sweat. His lips were red, parted, his whole body flushed. Sirius himself was exhausted from that amazing round of sex as well. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, trying to catch his breath.

“C’me here,” he grunted.

Sirius rolled over, grunting himself, and lay his head on Remus’ shoulder. “That was-”

“Fucking amazing,” Remus finished for him. A few kisses were pressed to his head, as his hand roamed back down to his arse. Remus’ fingers found his hole again, and started spreading the leaking cum around his hole. “I like this…”

“Like what?”

“This.”

“Your cum in my arse?” Sirius laughed.

“Hmmmmm…”

“Me too.”

Remus’ eyes shot open, and they stared at each other for a second. “Yeah?”

Sirius smirked. He dipped his finger in the small puddle of cum on Remus' belly, and put it in his mouth, not once losing eye-contact. “Yeah.”

Remus slid his finger in, biting his lip. “Did it hurt?”

“Yeah…” Sirius answered. He clenched his arse around Remus’ finger, and felt a few more drops of the cum leak out. “I like it, though. Nice little reminder, for during the day.”

Remus swallowed at the sight before him, and fiddled his finger around a little more, before taking it out. “You’re going to be the death of me, Sirius.”

“Cause of death: Magical Arsehole,” Sirius said. He pecked Remus’ lips, and got up from the bed. “Out the bed, Lupin! We’ve got work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all next thursday!! <3


	22. Bunnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, as promised, here is the Thurday update. Gosh what a week. I've never been this exhausted in my _life_. Well, that's not true, but who doesn't like a hyperbole?
> 
> Anyways, a lot of things happened, including my friends fighting and being stranded in the flat of a friend's boyfriend, which was like super dark and stinky... And we had to stay there for the night and it was gross! I'm going to spare you guys the details, but it included a girl I met that night puking her guts out, and my friend's boyfriend smoking weed first thing in the morning. That about sums it up. Not recommended. Not. Recommended.
> 
> Althoughhhhh!! There's good news. I met someone and she's very, very sweet and idk if it's gonna turn out to be something! Don't want to jinx it! But she's amazing and yeah :))))
> 
> Enough about my personal life. No one asked for that. Sorry if you read that and thought "MY GOD". Here's the new chapter! Lemme know what you think.

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 22: Bunnies

The life of James Fleamont Potter wasn’t always an easy life. Sure, his parents were wonderful people, with a horse load of money that assured him and his future children a comfortable retirement, but that didn’t mean James didn’t have things on his mind. One of those things was Lily Evans. Lily Evans had come to the firm just a year before James had, and it had been love at first sight. Her long, ginger locks waved against her back as she walked. Her grass green eyes had pierced into his own as she told him to get out of her way. And her hands… James loved her hands. Lily coloured her fingernails a different colour every week, but what he loved most about them was their softness. No matter how many times she would turn him down, James knew that Lily had a softness. One day, James hoped he could see more of that.

That day hadn’t come, though. Far from. He had to witness gift after gift being delivered to her desk, from various unknown sources. Not to mention Snivellus! What a slimey arsehole, with his lunches, and his ugly smirk. How good it would be to punch that smirk off his face… And just as his dream self lifted his fist up-

“Ah! Ah! Fuck! Ohmygodd! Remus! Remus! REMUS! Fuck yes! Fuck yes! Oh, that’s so good…”

That was a problem he realised he now faced: the loud fucking of Sirius and Remus at five in the morning. Splendid.

James grunted, turned in his bed, and pulled his pillow over his head in a poor attempt to silence the deafening moans. He pitied his neighbours. Finally, after a good extra few minutes, the two bunnies stopped screaming. James got out of bed, rubbing his tired eyes, and turned his alarm off. He wouldn’t need to be awoken anymore anyways. And so he walked to the bathroom. However, once he arrived, the bathroom was already occupied by said bunnies. He hit the door with his fist and a loud grunt, to which he received a, “Sorry, James!” from Remus. At least Remus still had some manners.

So, with a full bladder, tired eyes, and messy hair, James stumbled to the kitchen. However, he didn’t get there. No, he didn’t! The strong smell of weed stopped him. Trembling from anger, he barged into the living room, where the top of his biscuit tin was removed, and a smoked down joint was laying in the ashtray. The bastards! They didn’t even ask if he wanted to join! Did this mean he would have to spend time with other people than the bunnies to have (something remotely resembling) a social life? He didn’t even know anyone besides them! Except for colleagues. Would he have to make new friends? He didn’t want to make new friends.

James put his hands on his hips, as he stared at the ashtray.

Perhaps they’d ask him next time. Plus, it wasn’t too strange that they didn’t ask him to join on their first night together. After all, they had been pining for each other for a while.

Which was something James had been forced to witness. Very annoying, to say the least. Those two had to be the biggest idiots alive.

Already having forgiven the weed incident, James prepared himself a nice breakfast with muesli, some goji beans and a double espresso, and opened the newspaper. He read some first paragraphs of some boring articles, and wanted to put the paper down, when something caught his eye. _Law firm Slughorn & Fortescue merges with Riddle_ Didn’t anyone tell him anything?

He picked up his phone, and opened his messages to Mary:

Me 05:37  
Dude??? The firm is merging????

He put his phone back down, baffled. And then to think he used to be the captain of the football team.

“G’d morning, James! Sorry, for this morning,” Remus said, as he walked into the kitchen. “And thank you for letting me borrow some sweats.”

“Oh, yeah.. Yeah,” James mumbled, waving his hand around. He shoved his glasses up his nose, and sighed. “Lupey, did you know the firm was merging?”

Remus leaned against the kitchen counter, facing James, and nodded. “Didn’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah! Of course, I did,” James said. He huffed, trying to act offended, and took a sip from his coffee. However, he was determined to lighten his own mood. “So… You and Rapunzel, huh?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

A blush formed on Remus’ freckled cheeks, as his smile spread. “I suppose so.”

“You for real then?”

“We haven’t really gone into the technicalities yet,” Remus answered, a little hesitant. He took a deep breath, and fetched himself a mug from a cupboard. “I don’t know if Sirius is looking for something long-term-”

“He is.”

“Or if he likes me like that.”

“He’s in love with you!”

Remus fluttered his eyelashes, holding onto a Hello Kitty mug. His lips twitched up in a smile, and he nodded, before putting his mug under the coffee machine. “Perhaps…”

James flinched from the sound of the grinding coffee beans, but continued afterwards. “Well, you two were fucking like bunnies from the sounds of it.”

Remus grinned from under his steaming mug, and blew in the liquid with mischievous eyes.

“Oh, you nasty!” James laughed. “Gross! You perv.”

“What?! He’s- He’s- He’s godlike!” Remus laughed. “Can’t I be happy with myself that I made _him_ sound like that?”

James snorted, and swirled his spoon around his muesli. “Sirius is _not_ godlike. He once stood in peanut butter that someone dropped on the floor and he tried licking it off his foot.”

“Oh, come on, James! Admit that it’s a bit weird that someone like him falls for someone like me.”

“No, not this again,” James grunted. “For the love of God, Remus! Just enjoy it!” James put a spoonful of muesli on his mouth, and shrugged. Thankfully, Remus stopped his self-deprecating whining, and went on to make himself a bowl of Coco Puffs.

Remus leaned against the counter, swirling his own bowl, staring into the brown goo. “James, can I ask you something?”

“Hmm.”

“What was that nightmare all about?”

James stopped chewing for a second, staring Remus straight in the eye. He swallowed his bite, and put his spoon down, frowning. “I don’t think that’s my place to tell you.”

“Yeah, yeah... I know that. I did ask him, but it didn't get me anywhere,” Remus sighed. “Does he do that with everyone, though? Deflect?”

James barked a laugh, and shook his head. “Oh yeah. Definitely. It took three years to get him to tell me what was going on, and even then he thought I was going to cast him aside,” James explained. James smiled at Remus’ baffled face, and waved his hand to tell him it’d be alright. “Just comfort him at first… Let him tell you little bits, and when he does talk encourage him to keep going. Don’t interrogate, though. He hates it when you do that.”

“Alright.. I’ll try that,” Remus said. He took a sip from his coffee, and smiled at him. “Thanks, James.”

“Sure thing.” James reached out his hand, waving at a pot on the counter. “Hand me the berries, will you?”

“Absolutely.”

“Thanks, mate.”

“And James?”

“Hmmyah?” he answered, with a mouthful.

“Does he always take this ridiculously long?”

James snorted, nodding his head. “Defo.”

"Christ."

A couple of quite minutes of sipping coffee passed, until a dolled up Sirius Black walked in the kitchen. James glared at him, immediately earning a “What?!” and a slap on the shoulder, before he sat down beside him.

“You were loud,” James answered.

“Not my fault Remus has a cock the size of Russia.”

James looked at Sirius with a disgusted face, before turning to Remus who looked like he just watched a deer get shot. Poor thing. “Disgusting, mate,” James said to his brother. He made another spoon of muesli, and stared at it. “Downright disgusting. Did not need to know that.”

Sirius shrugged, and thanked Remus when he was handed a mug of espresso.

“Want me to make you some Coco Pops?”

“Don’t do breakfast,” Sirius answered. He took the coffee happily, though, settled on one of the stools.

“Hmmm.. Want some M&M’s then?”

James had zoned out again, though. Instead, he picked up his newspaper, and resumed reading the article on the firm. Bloody love birds. Fucking each other with their eyes. James put the newspaper down again, when Remus moved in between Sirius’ legs, and glared at the two. “Jesus. A quiet morning. Please?!”

“Someone needs a shag.”

“Gah!” James threw the newspaper on the floor, and strolled out the kitchen, mumbling curses at his best mate.

“Where are you going, mate?” Sirius called after him.

“The fucking bathroom! That you two arses hoarded! Gah!”

James Potter wanted to pee, and so he would pee.

* * *

Annoying, that was the word. At first he was over the moon that the two dumdumbs of the century finally figured out that they loved each other, but that faded that morning. They were gooey, and fluffy, and all over each other with their little kisses and giggling.

James strolled down the hall of his floor, to the stairs. Evans had asked him to scan through some files on a lawsuit for her, which he did for her happily. He would do anything for Evans, except for listening to the “No, I love you more.” 's from Mr. McGoo and Mr. McGooeyer for another full morning. He knocked on Lily’s door, and walked in, not minding Lily’s secretary cursing him.

“Morning, Evans. Got your files,” James said. He handed them to her, ignoring Snivellus sitting in the seat on the other side of Lily’s desk, and waited for her to take them.

“Thank you, James?” Lily said.

“What's the long face about?” Severus Snape gritted.

James turned his head to the slimy bastard sitting there, and squinted his eyes. Good God… Why did Evans hang with him? Pathetic. “Smelled you in the hallway.”

Severus smirked, and leaned back in his chair. Arrogant prat. “I’m moving to this firm, you know? Because of the merge.”

“Fuck..” James mumbled under his breath. He should’ve thought of that! Stupid.

“What was that?”

James forced the fakest smile he could, and stalked out the office. “Good day!” Once he shut the door, he took a deep breath, and straightened his tie. “Prat.” 

* * *

After a long, long day of, yet again, being a slave for the partners of the firm, James turned the key of his apartment door. Thankfully, he wasn’t greeted by giggling, or loud moaning. Instead, he walked in on Sirius setting up the coffee table with a bottle of red wine, and something that smelled _very_ good.

“Oh,” James said. “I’m sorry… I’m not interrupting you guys’ evening right?”

“No!” Sirius said. “This is for you. Remus and I, we noticed you feeling a little left out this morning, so we decided that tonight is just you, me and Vietnamese food. I got you the veggie dumplings you like.”

James put down his work bag, took of his coat, a soft smile on his lips. He walked to Sirius, and patted his back, with a nod. “Thanks, mate.”

“Yeah.. Well, that’s what mates are for. Wanna watch a dumb film then?”

James laughed through the choked up feeling in his throat, and nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m grabbin’ a beer, though.”

“Wine too fancy, eh?” Sirius asked, as he poured himself a mug.

“Says the lad pouring it in a mug.”

“Wanker.”

“Oh! Oh! REMUS! OH!”

“I did _not_ sound like that!”

"Oh! Harder! Harder!"

"Stop it!"

"Oooooooh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, for reading! I love you, I hope you love me, too. Leave me some kudos or a comment, cause it warms my heart!! And I'll see you guys next week with another update <3


	23. Auch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> Remember when I told you about the very nice girl that I met and was really excited about? Yeah.. I jinxed that. Fuck. Me. Literally. Anyone. Okay, that's enough of my frustrations. Here's another chapter, this is a little bit more of an airy in-between kind of chapter that I felt like writing. ALSO I've been working on another fanfic that's nothing like this one. It's very serious, and gloomy and serious, and I'm not saying anything else about it, but once it's up I'll let you guys know.
> 
> Other than that! I love you. I love your comments. I love chatting to you. If you love chatting to me to, leave a comment and I will most definitely respond to you.
> 
> Enjoy reading <3

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 23: Auch

“Sirius.”

“Remus.”

Remus reciprocated the flirty smile Sirius send him, and walked around the half-high wall. They decided the morning after their first (and second) time together, that they’d keep their new relationship a secret. After all, they didn’t want their sugar sweet love to be ruined by any annoyed bosses just yet.

Remus set his hand on the wood of the wall, as he looked down at his lover. They had only spend one evening together, and one apart, yet Remus was craving the pretty secretary already. He could see Sirius wanted it too, with how his blue eyes sparkled, and diverted from Remus’ every once in a while. The longer Remus stared, the more nervous Sirius got.

“Have I got any appointments to go to with Kingsley?” Remus asked. He crossed his legs, as he watched Sirius lick his lips.

Sirius turned to the computer, and cleared his throat, before he started clicking things. “You do… First one’s this morning.”

“With whom?”

“Uhm.. It’s a meeting between a private-school group and a teachers-union,” Sirius answered. “Sounds interesting.”

“You wish. It’s a simple contract signing, I think,” Remus answered. “What else?”

“There’s the meeting between the top of Riddle and Fortescue, at four. It’s a little get to know each other,” Sirius said. He leaned back in his chair, and put a pen in between his lips.

“Ah… Well, am I allowed to go?”

“I don’t think so. Probably just the partners.”

“Hm.” Remus’ eyes lingered on the tip of the pen, parting Sirius’ lips. Heat started boiling as he watched him, but he knew he couldn’t do a thing. Perhaps if he dragged Sirius off somewhere? No… Not at nine in the morning, when Kingsley could get in at any time. “Well, thank you, for this little update.”

“My pleasure.”

Their eyes met again, Sirius with a sly smile. Remus put his hands in the pockets of his trousers, as he watched him. “You should get back to work, Mr. Black.”

“So should you.”

“Hmmm… I should, shouldn’t I?” Remus stood up straight again, and tugged on the jacket of his suit. “Right, then.”

“Would you like me to fetch you a coffee while you wait for King?” Sirius asked. The minx.

Remus licked his lips, and took a step back. “Since you’re offering.”

“I am offering.” Sirius stood up from his seat, eyes glued to Remus. He took a step closer, so they were only a foot apart. Sirius lay his hand on Remus’ wrist, clearly enjoying the way his breath hitched. “May I?”

“Mhmmmm..” Remus hummed, as he stepped aside. He watched Sirius close the button of his jacket, and walked off, with a little bounce in his step that Remus adored.

Sirius turned his head around, smirking, as if he knew Remus had been staring at his behind. Remus raised his hands in the air, with a smile lingering on his lips. He could get used to this.

* * *

“So.. uhm. I have looked into your books, and your business history, of course. I have to say that the books are very neat, to my eye, and to that of the expert opinion I got,” Remus said. He folded his hands on the table, and smiled sweetly at the couple on the opposite side of the table from him. They met up at the wooden toy-store the two owned. “Your business history checks out perfectly, your employees are actual angels! I’m starting to believe that there is nothing to find on you. It’s fantastic for the case, really.”

“Good.” Kevin Chang sighed in relief, and squeezed his wife’s shoulder. “So, what did you find out about the claim those people made?”

Remus took a moment to find the right words. He had been very anxious, before meeting the Changs. The store had been one of the first clients Alice had ever gotten, once she started as a solicitor. Of course, the business wasn’t too profitable for the firm, but because of Alice’s personal bond with the owners, the firm still represented the store pro-bono. He couldn’t screw it up if he wanted to stay in Alice’s good graces. “Well, I think all three of us know that the claim is a far-stretch,” Remus answered. “I think the best option for us is to propose a settlement.”

“Settle?” Emi Chang laughed. “With what money?”

“Right,” Remus said. He could have known that. The two had told him about their newborn daughter. “But you see, the difficulty of this case is that a small child almost choked to death on a toy you made. If word gets out, this can be very bad for business, until proven that there’s nothing wrong with your toys. And even then, some people will be scared off.”

“Are you saying this is the end of us?” Kevin asked.

“No! No,” Remus said. “I will make sure this is not the end of your business. There’s nothing to worry about here. The toys you make are high-quality. Here’s what we will do: I’ll take a meeting with the prosecuting lawyer on this case.” Remus sighed, and folded his legs. “Most lawyers that take cases like these are out for the big money. I will do a little research on the lawyer representing the prosecuting party, do a little sniffing into what they want from us, and when I convince them that there’s little money in this, the prosecuting party will hopefully drop the case.”

“And if it doesn’t work?”

“I will make it work. Not to worry.” Remus gave them a reassuring smile, and put his files back in his shoulder bag. “Alright. I will call you when I know more,” Remus said, as he fastened the belt on his bag. “And we’ll meet again from then on. Is there anything you would still like to ask me?”

The two shook their heads, and so Remus left the short meeting after a shake of the hands. His mind was racing a million miles an hour, once he stepped outside in the icy cold again. His first meeting, with his first very own clients. It could have gone worse. It could definitely have gone better. If Kingsley had seen that, he’d been taken away his right to sit, like when he once voiced his opinion about Kingsley’s favourite artist.

He got out his phone, and dialed Kingsley’s office nevertheless. The call was not for the boss-man himself, though.

_“Good afternoon, Mr. Shacklebolt’s office. This is Sirius speaking.”_

“Hey, Sirius,” Remus sighed. “It’s Remus. I know I shouldn’t be calling the office, but here we are.”

_”Why, hello, Mr. Lupin. How may I be of service to you today?”_

“I just had my first meeting with my first client. I was an absolute spazz to say the least. I just had to hear your voice,” Remus explained. He started walking, looking at the snow-coated pavement as he did. “And well, since you’re offering...”

_”Hmmmm?”_

“Is there any possibility you could sneak away?” Remus asked. He went down the stairs of the metro station he needed to be at, looking at the signs as he walked.

_“Mr. Lupin, I don’t like what you’re insinuating. How very unprofessional.”_

Remus laughed, internally groaning at Sirius playing hard to get. God, he sounded posh. “Come on, Mr. Black. Be mine for a good ten minutes.”

_”But how will I be certain it’ll be ten? Given your track-record it’s a coin toss between a good ten minutes and a sad one minute.”_

“Am gariad dew,” Remus cursed.

_”Okay, fine.”_

“That easy?”

_”I’m afraid so. You have superpowers still unknown to mankind, Mr. Lupin. Use them wisely.”_

“Hmmm.. Will do. My tube’s almost here,” Remus said, glancing at the clock.

_”’Kay. One little issue, though, Kingsley wants you to come to the Riddle meeting.”_

Remus grunted, his head hung back, earning a few glances from bystanders.

_”I know, I know, but my arse will still be my arse tonight.”_

“You’re a fiend,” Remus purred. “Well, tell your ass to have fun sitting at your desk.”

_”And tell your cock to have fun getting off on your own right hand for eternity.”_

“Auch… He won’t like that,” Remus said. “Tube’s here, though. See you later.”

_”Cheerio!”_

After a long ride of being stabbed by elbows and stepped on toes, in the crowded tube, Remus squeezed out, and rushed up the stairs to the outside world. It was already past four, so he knew he’d be late already. How he loved being informed well… He ran across the street, and a car came rushing towards him. He tumbled out the way just in time, diving into a street lamp, and hitting his head. He cursed, held his hand to his bleeding forehead, as tears popped up in his eyes. “Ah! Fuck!”

“Are you alright, sir?”

“Oh my God… Oh, coc y gath,” Remus said. “That hurt. Shit.”

Remus put his shoulder bag down on the ground, leaning against the pole. At moments like these, he realised he was far too invested in his work.

“Do you need anything, sir? Lift to the hospital?”

“No.. No, thank you,” he said. He smiled at the woman, trembling form the adrenaline, and grunted again. He stood up, ignoring the drip of blood he felt going down his face, and said, “Thank you,” once again, before continuing on to the office. Well, at least he had a proper excuse for being late.

Remus walked into the building, his hand against the wound on his head, and went up to the third floor, where the meeting would be. Finally there, he took a deep breath, ignored the way his vision started blurring, and sneaked into the biggest meeting room the firm had. About twenty to thirty people were gathered around the table, some standing, some sitting. A tall man, with a thin face, and cold, green eyes was mid-speech. Remus reckoned he had to be Riddle. He was glad to find Kingsley standing by the glass wall, and so he joined him, mumbling, “Hey,” before he started searching his pockets for a handkerchief.

“Christ! Remus,” Kingsley whispered at him. “You look like you were hit by a car.”

“Nearly,” Remus whispered back.

“You’re making a fool of yourself,” Kingsley said. He took his pochet from his pocket, and handed it to his associate. “Here. Fucking hell, Remus.”

“I’m sorry my near death experience was such an inconvenience to you,” he teased. He took the pochet, and held it to his head, before slumping back against the glass. He was still shaking from the shock, and he probably looked as white as a sheet, with how he felt. He couldn’t get a concussion, not now he finally had his first, own case. “What did I miss?”

“Oh, nothing,” Kingsley mumbled. “Riddle’s been talking about this merge being the best thing to possibly happen to all of us, and how he looks forward to combining our strengths- blah blah…” Kingsley rolled his eyes, and readjusted his cufflinks. “Sounds like we’re at war or something.”

“Excuse me, sirs in the back?” the slick, almost high voice of Riddle suddenly changed from speech-like to that of a teacher. “Do you have anything to add, or may we continue?”

“Nothing to add, sir,” Kingsley said, smiling as charmingly as he could.

Remus, in turn, agreed by nodding, before he got back to feeling sorry for himself. “King, could you grab some chocolate from my bag?” he whispered, once Riddle started talking again.

“Chocolate?”

“Yeah… Against the pain.”

Kingsley stared at him for a while, almost like he was concerned about him, before taking the bag, and searching through it. He got out a chocolate bar, and broke a piece off for Remus, before he took a chunk as well. “Will make this endurable, I suppose..”

“Hmmm..”

“I'll ring you a doctor, though,” Kingsley offered. “You don’t look so good.”

Remus shrugged, and closed his eyes to keep the room from spinning. “I’m fine.”

And with a thud, he fell down on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me a thumbs up, leave a comment down below, and don't forget to subscribe to my Archive channel for a weekly update on your favourite fanfic! EEEH!
> 
> Me and my parents apologise for my existence.


	24. Bodily functions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my readers! Sorry, sorry, sorry! A million times sorry for not updating last week, while I promised to. I thought I had enough time to write and edit the entire chapter, but guess what? I didn't. My life is kind of starting up again, after those many months of nothingness. I've suddenly gotten very busy... It isn't bad, per se, but it's tiring to say the least, so I'm sorry if this update isn't the best I've ever written.
> 
> Soooo I had my intro week at University! I have to say, I was scared shitless, man. I was so scared I wasn't going to fit in, or that I would hate it, but I've already met people that I think I can become friends with, and I joined a student association! Had a party at one of their houses yesterday, so I'm pretty hungover. Again, sorry if this chapter isn't the best. But I had fun! I got a pretty girl's number, I'm gonna cook Bolivian with a fellow from the association, and got a place to crash if I need to. All in all: pretty darn good.
> 
> But enough about me! There's a new chapter awaiting you. Let's just say that I hope you enjoy reading it, and that you forgive me for the delayed update, and that I love you guys. <3

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 24: Bodily functions?

He felt like he was floating in the sea, his belly up, everything black. His head was numb, his eye-lids heavy, and far, far away he could hear people talking. He didn’t want to open his eyes. He knew it would hurt his head to do so. Instead, he remained silent for a while. It took a while longer, before someone started nudging his arm, saying, “I saw his eyes move.”. He grunted, turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut. It didn’t matter anymore, though. The floaty feeling had made place for a sharp pain shooting through his head.

“James, I think he’s awake. NURSE.” Sirius… Sirius came to the hospital for him.

“Christ,” Remus mumbled. He moved his hand up to his face, and started rubbing his eyes. It felt quite pleasant actually. He let his arm drop back on the mattress, and carefully opened his left eye. The moment he was met by the harsh hospital light, he closed it again though, hating the next jolt of pain. He felt the mattress dip under the weight of a man, and soon a hand was on his arm. 

“How are you feeling?” 

He grunted. “Rubbish,” Remus answered.

“Yeah…” Before he knew it someone stalked in the room, and patted Remus’ chest.

“Up you go then, mister! I’m Molly, I have to do some checks on you. Do you remember what happened, love?”

“I do.. I-” Remus heaved himself up a little, to the disagreement of his throbbing head. “I was in a rush, crossed the road, and a car came rushing to me,” he explained. “So, I had to run, and I uhm… I suppose I crashed into a lamppost.” He heard some snickering, presumably from Sirius and James, and took a deep breath. It certainly wasn’t his finest moment.

“Well, you were lucky,” the nurse said. “Being hit by a car is far worse than by a lamppost. Can you try and open your eyes for me, darling?”

Remus sighed, and fluttered his lashes open. The light made him close them again, but after another few attempts, he managed. He first looked at Sirius, who was standing by the foot of his bed, looking as angelic as ever. Then, he saw James, sitting in a chair in the corner, with his legs crossed and a bit of an amused smirk on his face. 

“Alright, then… The doctor’s on his way, but before he’s here, I’m first going to do a few quick tests on you,” she said. She took a pen from her shirt pocket, and held it in front of Remus’ face. “Do you see this pen clearly?”

“Yeah…”

“Alright, follow the pen with your eyes now.”

After the quick test, Remus closed his eyes again, and rubbed them in pain. A hand touched his ankle, squeezed it, and Remus couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you!” she said. “Now, can you still hear in both ears?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Very good. What’s your full name, then?”

“Remus John Lupin.”

“Your date of birth?”

“March tenth, 1993.”

“And your birth place?”

“Whitmore, Wales.”

“Can you tell me who the men visiting you are?”

“They’re Sirius Black, and James Potter. They’re friends of mine.”

“What is the last thing you remember, before waking up here?”

“I uhm.. I was in a meeting,” Remus said. “At the firm we work at.”

“You can’t recall the rest?” she asked. The nurse looked over, once a young man came walking in. 

“No, ma’am.”

“Hi, Remus,” the doctor said. He walked to the edge of the bed, and extended his hand. “I’m Dr. Thomas.”

“Hi..” Remus said. He took the man’s hand, and shook it.

“Molly, what have we got here?” he asked, as he started inspecting the wound on Remus’ head.

“Blow to the head,” she answered. “Quite hard one, from the looks of the wound. It’s from a lamppost.”

“Okay… Bodily functions?”

“Episodic memory is fine it seems, as is his long term memory. I haven’t done any cognitive tests, nor bodily tests yet. Eye vision is slightly delayed, but not badly. He claims his hearing works. The only thing worrying me is his loss of consciousness.” She took a deep breath, as she looked at him, and Remus had to admit he felt quite uncomfortable with four sets of eyes staring at him. The nurse seemed like a nice lady, though.

“What work do you do, Remus?” the doctor asked him. He got out a small lamp, and flashed it against his eyes.

“I’m a lawyer, Kingsley Shacklebolt’s senior associate at Fortescue.”

“Fortescue and Riddle now, right?”

“Uhm.. yeah.” Remus closed his eyes once the doctor was done shining light in them, and sighed. 

“I saw it on the news. Interesting case, the Philips one. Did you work on that one?”

“I did, yes.”

“How much sleep do you get?”

“Depends…” Remus yawned, squeezing his eyes shut. “Some nights I get eight, but it varies.”

“How often do you sleep less than six hours?”

“Jeez,” he laughed. “I suppose five days a week.”

“Ah.” Dr. Thomas smiled at him, and put his small flashlight back in his pocket. “Could everyone leave the room, please? I’d like to talk to Remus alone for just a moment.” 

“But I’m-”

“Sirius,” Remus sighed. He opened his eyes to look at the gorgeous man at the foot of his bed, and waited for him to give in. He looked quite agitated, frowning, and tapping his index-finger on the plastic bed of the foot. He muttered something under his breath, before he turned around, left the room, and closed the door behind him, James and the nurse. Dr. Thomas pulled out a chair and sat down. He leaned his elbows on his knees, and rested his chin on his folded hands. 

”What I think is that the passing out was meant to happen one day or the other, Remus,” he said. “Your job is a tough one. I’ve treated more lawyers than just you. You seem exhausted, though, but I think you’ve gotten so used to being tired that you no longer register it. I read about your illness, about the medicine you still take for the pain, and I think that you need to hear someone say that it’s alright for you to need a little more rest than others do.”

Remus stared at the ceiling, and swallowed. “I- Fucking hell.”

“Well, look at it like this: if anyone else had the sleeping pattern you do, I’d give them a hell of a speech as well,” Dr. Thomas laughed. He sat back in his chair, and crossed his legs. “Here’s what we’re going to do. You probably have a mild concussion. Once you feel a little bit more stable, we’ll do some more tests on you, and we’ll get you an MRI to make sure there’s no internal bleeding. It’s more of a check, to make sure. Your boss already left you a load of work at the reception, but let’s try to skip that for today, shall we?”

“I have to phone someone,” Remus said. “It’s for a case.”

“One phone-call, and for the rest of the day you’ll take your rest,” Dr. Thomas said. “We’ll keep you under observation for two days, given your history, and after that you need bed rest. Normally, I’d tell a patient to stop working for at least two weeks. I don’t think I have to explain it to you, you seem like a smart lad, but getting back to work can cause permanent damage to your brain, which is the last thing you want right now.”

His chest tightened at the doctor’s words. “I can’t do two weeks,” Remus said. He closed his eyes again, trying to remain calm. 

“Two weeks at the very least, Remus. If I had more say in this, I’d keep you on bed-rest for two months. Your body, unfortunately, isn’t… the most stable.”

“It’s not that bad… I mean-”

“I’m afraid that it is,” Dr. Thomas said. “Sure, your head took a little hit, but the way your body reacted to it says enough. If it helps, I could phone Mr. Shacklebolt myself, explain the situation to him.”

“No,” Remus said, waving his hand. “No, that’s not necessary.”

“Alright then.” Dr. Thomas stood up from the chair with a sigh, and smiled. “I’ll book you an MRI in the morning, and a nurse will come down to do a few more tests on you tonight. Try to sleep a little, don’t move too much, and drink enough water. I will put a nurse on watch for you, to make sure you don’t do any work when we’re not looking!” Dr. Thomas smiled, and walked to the door again. “Is there anything else I could do for you?”

“No, thank you.”

“Alright.” He gave one final nod, before leaving the room, and closing the door again. The room was filled with a strange silence, except for the buzzing of one of the lights. It took only a minute, less even, for Sirius to barge back in, with his hands on his hips. 

“What did he say? Is it bad?” Sirius licked his lips, looking quite nervous. James walked in as well, far more relaxed with the situation. 

“No, it's not bad,” Remus answered. He tried to sound reassuring, but apparently the answer only deepened Sirius’ frown. “It’s just a concussion.”

“No cancer?”

“No! No, probably not.”

“Probably not?!”

“Sirius, mate, give the man some rest.”

Remus sat up, running a hand across his face. Of course this would happen. It was bound to happen. “I’m getting an MRI, just to be sure, Sirius,” he explained. “But the doctor thinks it’s just a concussion combined with bad sleep. That’s it.”

“When are you getting the MRI?” Sirius asked. He ignored James rolling his eyes, and kept the stern frown on his face.

“Tomorrow morning.”

“Tomorrow morning?” Sirius scoffed. “That’s absurd. I’m going to talk to the nurse-”

“ _Sirius_.”

“-and I am going to set this right. Are they familiar with your history? Have they even _read_ your file?”

“Honey, please…”

“You’re not just every other lad! You had cancer! You almost died. I’m not letting you _die_.”

“Sirius, come on!”

“What?!” Sirius spat. “Can’t I be concerned?”

“Of course you can,” Remus sighed. He pressed his lips together, his head throbbing, as he looked at a riled up Sirius. He loved the little vein at his temple that would show up, and how his nostrils would flare. “But there’s no reason to be. I’m fine… Come here.” He extended his hand, and waited for Sirius’ to be in his. “Come on, Sirius.”

He hesitated, looking at Remus’ hand as if it was going to bite him, but eventually he lay his hand in Remus’.

“Thank you. And thank you for being concerned, but I’m alright.”

“Yeah, well… Fuck,” Sirius breathed out. His shoulders dropped, and he closed his eyes for a moment longer. “Maybe I’m overreacting, but I don’t want to lose you. The thought went through my head that you-” He closed his mouth, frowning, and pressed a kiss to Remus’ knuckles, and lay his hand back down. “Never mind.”

“No, what do you-”

“Sirius, let’s get back to work and give Remus his rest, yeah?” James said. James took his coat from the chair, and held it in his hands tentatively. 

“Right. Yes, we should.” Sirius squeezed Remus’ hand one more time, letting out a big sigh. “What a day.”

“Remus?” A round face peeked around the door. “Ah, great, I remembered the room number. I brought you a fucking fruit basket!” Peter Pettigrew… That really was the last person Remus had expected to visit him in the hospital. “Well, it’s not just from me. It’s from all the associates. We heard about your little episode, and we wanted to come cheer you up, maybe do something about the permanent scowl on your face.”

“Fuck you, Pete,” Remus grunted. He lay his head back against the pillow, and waved with his hand. “And come into the room. You look like an idiot.”

Peter stepped inside the room, holding the small fruit basket in his hands, as he looked from Sirius to James. “Who the fuck are you?” Peter put the basket down at the foot of Remus’ bed, and loosened his food-stained tie. 

“Sirius Black.”

“Oh right! KingKong’s secretary. You can be scary as fuck, man. Jeez, with those laser eyes and shit.”

James laughed, his face in his hand, while Sirius just licked his lips, trying to process Peter Pettigrew.

“And you?” Peter asked, nodding at James.

“I’m James Potter, mate. We worked together a couple of times?” 

Peter shook his head, his double chin growing as he did. “Don’t remember.”

“Well.. Alright,” James said. James fluttered his eyelashes, glancing over at Remus for a moment, who just shrugged. He put his jacket on, and cleared his throat. “Sirius and I were just leaving, so…”

“Oh right! Can I come with? Didn’t plan to stay here long anyways. No offence, Remus.”

“None taken.”

“Uhm… Sure? Sirius?” 

“Well..” Sirius’ eyes darted from Peter to James, and back, his arms crossed over his chest. “If you don’t mind sitting in the back-seat.”

“Oh, I love the back-seat.”

“Great!”

“Yeah… Great,” James said, iffily. “Right then. Remus, mate, sleep well. I’ll see you around.”

Remus saluted in response, and grabbed Sirius’ sleeve once he was starting towards the door as well, to follow James and Peter. “Thank you, for coming here.”

Sirius frowned, puzzled. “Anytime,” he said. He smiled softly, his lips forming a perfect heart. “I’ll be here tonight, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Get some sleep.” Sirius checked the door opening, to see if Peter was out of sight, before he pressed a soft kiss against Remus’ lips. “I love you, yeah?”

“I love you, more.”

Sirius let out a quiet huff, and pulled back, shaking his head with a smile. “As if.” He looked back one more time, before he turned off the lights, and shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some kudos, why don't ya ;)
> 
> And some comments while you're at it ;)


	25. Officially a Poor Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine gute, I'm exhausted. Maybe Corona made me lazy as hell? Perhaps it made me tired as hell? Apparently I'm already tired after one week of little personal time. Next week uni is starting, and also another few things that require a lot of my time, so I'm going to do my best to write a chapter for next week!! But I can't promise on my grandmother's grave. 
> 
> Anyways, I managed to get this chapter done! I know I said I'm working on other things as well, which I am! It'll take some more time before I post it, though. I want it absolutely perfect. I'll let you all know in the authors notes when the first chapter will be uploaded.
> 
> Someone asked me for a little Wolfstar alone time! So get ready for an entire chapter of Wolfstar alone time. I hope you all enjoy <3 Love yaaa

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 25: Officially a poor thing 

Sirius opened the white door, and peaked his head around the corner to see in what state Remus was, before stepping in. Remus was in his bed, with his eyes closed, but Sirius knew he wasn’t sleeping. He’d never tell Remus, but he could tell by the soft snore Remus had. 

“Hey,” he said, his voice soft. “Want me to turn the lights on?”

“Hmmm… but dim them, will you?”

Sirius did as he was told, and approached the bed. He lay his hand on Remus’ thigh and watched him open his heavy eyes. A tired smile cracked the usually horizontal line on Remus’ lips, which Sirius reciprocated. “Hi.”

“Still handsome,” Remus mumbled.

He pressed a kiss on Remus’ cheek, before walking to the end of the bed. He sat down by Remus’ feet, and hosed his bag up as well. “I brought you some snacks… Thought you might like that, considering the quality of hospital food.”

“How very thoughtful,” Remus said, still smiling. He hosed himself up a little, flinching, and adjusted his pillow. “What did you get?”

Sirius undid his shoelaces, and placed his shoes down neatly, before folding his legs in a lotus position. “I got a lot,” he said, smirking. He took off the jacket of his suit, and hung it over the foot of the bed, before opening his briefcase. “Tony’s Chocolonely, the orange one. I know you don’t buy it anymore, because you eat a bar in less than an hour. I thought you deserved one now you’re officially a poor thing. I got M&M’s,” he said, putting the bag in between Remus’ legs. “Oreos, Pringles onion sour cream, and some chocolate covered Belgian waffles.”

“Did you plan on feeding an army?”

“No,” Sirius said. “I planned on feeding the cute fellow with the concussion that I have a mayor crush on.” 

“Did you now? I heard he got the concussion from running into a lamppost,” Remus said. He took one of the Belgian waffles, and ripped the package open. “You’re sure you should feed him?”

“Hmm. Rumour has it he has a big cock,” Sirius said, popping an M&M into his mouth.

“You minx,” Remus chuckled. 

“Hey, not my fault I’m gay.” Sirius sighed, and sat back against the foot of the bed. He took another couple of M&M’s, before opening the Pringles as well. “But how was your day?”

“Oh, it was fine,” Remus answered, with his mouth full. He swallowed the bite away, and tore another piece off his waffle. “I had a call with the pliar on the Chang case.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm… He wasn’t the nicest guy, I must say. He didn’t fall for any sweet talking, or reasoning. I’m going to meet with him in person, try again.”

“Ah, alright.” Sirius crunched away on a crisp, waiting for Remus to go on.

“And I had some more tests? They checked my balance, my reaction time, cognition, things like that,” he explained. “It was a little bit off, but nothing to be seriously worried about.”

“Sounds good…” 

“Something wrong?”

“No, no,” Sirius laughed. “No, I’m good. I’m just worried about you. Kingsley is as well, by the way. He is stressed. He put another associate on the job, but sent her away again after an hour, ‘cause he thought she was a moron.”

“I’m flattered.”

“Hmmm well, you should be,” Sirius said. “He’s grown very fond of you.”

“I got that, yeah,” Remus said, smirking. He picked up a Teddy Bear from his nightstand, and tossed it to Sirius. “It’s from King.”

“He got you a Teddy Bear?”

“He did.”

“I don’t know if I should be jealous, or concerned,” Sirius said. Sirius put the bear down beside him, and took another Pringle. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Remus laughed. “The note said that if I didn’t come back as soon as possible he’d sue me… I was touched.”

Sirius huffed a laugh, and lay his hand on Remus’ foot. He looked at the man in front of him for a little while longer, admiring him. At times like these, he couldn’t believe it was reality. He felt like he was dreaming, or that perhaps the past few days had been a cruel joke, like Remus’ golden curls, his golden eyes were just another way to make him pay for his sin-filled past. He squeezed the ankle beneath his hand, as he looked at the man before him. Never, not once in his life, had he believed he could spend eternity with another person. Perhaps he was going too fast, or maybe he had simply fallen head over heels. Sure, he was scared out of his mind, but for once, the fear felt alright.

“What are you looking at me for?” Remus asked. He took the last bite from his waffle, and threw the wrapper on his nightstand, but it fell off.

Sirius snorted, and put the Pringles down. He carefully lunged himself to the other end of the bed, to sit beside Remus. Sirius took his tie off, and his vest, which he folded neatly, all the while having Remus’ confused eyes watching his every move. Once he was done, he lay on one leg, the other wrapped around Remus, and rested his head against his shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Remus whispered.

“Mhmmm…”

“Okay.” Remus’ fingertips ran up and down his spine, sometimes going off track to tease his sides, or arms, or wrap around Sirius’ long, black locks. They lay like that for a while.

Sirius could hear Remus munch on one of the snacks he brought. He pressed a kiss against the first thing he could find, and looked up at Remus. “You know, Severus has gotten an office at our building. He’s moving in in two days.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… James is pissed. Been in a very bad mood. I get why. The git is always all over Evans, disgusting. And he’s downright an arsehole, an ugly arsehole at that.”

“Cannot wait to meet him,” Remus mumbled. He pressed a soft kiss against Sirius’ forehead, and breathed in. 

“Hmmm… I get that. He’s a thrill.” Sirius smiled at the other man, once he pulled back, and lay his head back down. He could stay like that forever. He frowned at a flickering light in the corner, made a mental note to ask a nurse about that. Remus couldn’t stay in a room with a flickering light.

“Sirius?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Sirius pressed his plumb lips together, as he looked Remus in the eye. He could see Remus meant it. He was being sincere. “You’re a moron.” 

Remus snorted. “Not the point, but yes.” 

“But I suppose I love you, too.”

“How nice.”

“Hm, I know… Remus, I didn’t just want to do this all of the sudden, especially not now that you have a concussion of all things, but I just have to know- What are we?”

“What are we?”

“Yes.”

“Humans?”

“No, Jesus Christ.” Sirius groaned, and rested his forehead against Remus’ chest, laying almost completely on top of him. 

“We’re not?”

“Remus!”

“What?!”

“I’m trying to hold a proper conversation here.”

Remus chuckled, letting his fingertips roam a little lower. “Well, I’m on a lot of painkillers, honey. So, lend me a hand.”

Sirius grunted again, moving up on his hands to look Remus in the eye. “I want to know if you and I are official.” 

A blush crept up Remus’ neck, and his lips parted as it dawned on him. Remus chuckled, looked away, and laid his hand down on the small of Sirius’ back. “But you… Look at you.” 

“What? What about me?”

“You are… Sirius Orion Black, and I’m Remus John Lupin. I- I don’t want to hold you back-”

“You? Holding me back?” Sirius said, raising an eyebrow. “Remus, I was a prostitute before Kingsley hired me.”

“What?”

“Fuck.” Sirius sat up immediately, beside Remus’ knees, and ran a hand over his face. 

Remus was staring at him, big-eyed, speechless. He tilted his head, and folded his hands together. “What?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“I- I needed money.”

“Why?”

“Because I ran away from home...”

“Why?

“Remus.”

His eyes scanned over Sirius’ face, searching for clues, answers. He wanted answers Sirius couldn’t give him. “Sirius, I want you to be mine, mine alone. Regardless.”

“I am,” Sirius hurried to say. “One thousand percent. One million percent.” He laughed, and moved up to press a kiss to Remus’ lips. His hand rested on Remus’ chest, as his eyes tried to scan Remus’ face. “Yeah?”

Remus nodded, teary eyed, and pulled Sirius into a bruising kiss filled with bumped teeth and too much saliva. Sirius didn’t mind, though. “Sirius, if you ever need to talk to me, I’m here. I’m always here. Doesn’t matter if I’m working, or sleeping, or in a meeting, I’m there. You are my priority. When you’re ready to talk to me, I’ll be there.”

Sirius nodded, with Remus’ hands still cupping his face. 

“Come here,” Remus said. He patted the spot beside him, and took Sirius into his arms.  
They lay in silence for a while, then began eating M&M’s some more. Remus turned on the news. The news was dull. Sirius wasn’t listening, though. All he listened to was Remus’ breathing, his steady heartbeat, and he thanked God Remus was still there. No one understood the thoughts racing through his mind.

Remus’ hand went up and down his back, soothingly. Remus turned off the news, and focussed his attention on Sirius, caressing him, pressing kisses to his head. 

Sirius looked up, into those honey eyes, and noticed brown spots scattered around Remus’ irises. He smiled, admiring every detail, every freckle, every little scar, and pressed a kiss against his lips. It was soft at first, tiny pecks, and nibs. Soon the kiss turned more passionate. Sirius opened his mouth for Remus, and let his tongue circle around his own. Remus’ lips teased him, making him long for more. Every time they parted for a little air, Sirius missed the contact. Remus pulled back to kiss down his jaw, his neck, and back up to his lips, pulling his body closer to his own.

Sirius’ cock twitched in interest, when Remus’ teeth pulled on his lip, before yet another kiss pulled a moan from his throat. He felt Remus’ big hands dip lower, and grip his asscheeks, which he squeezed. He played around with them, over his trousers, squeezing and tugging them as they kissed. Sirius threw his leg around Remus’ and hosed himself up on his lap. His eyes met Remus’, and once he saw the hungry look in his eyes, he couldn’t help but grin. He grinded his erection down on Remus’ hips, and moaned, his head tilted back. He needed more, of course, and so did Remus with the way he was squeezing at his bum.

“Remus, your concussion, though.”

“Fuck it.”

“Should I lock the door?”

“Uhm… Yes, yeah you should.”

“God fucking-” Sirius flung himself off the bed, almost tripping on his way to the door, and turned the lock. He took his shirt off, and started on his belt as he walked to the curtains. “Maybe close those as well, before we get some pervert wanking on us.”

“Sirius-”

“Patience,” Sirius said, as he pulled the curtains closed. He loosened his trousers, and dropped them to the floor to step out of them. He put the snacks onto the nightstand, before crawling back onto Remus’ lap. “Hi,” he panted. 

“Better…” Remus purred, his hands running up and down Sirius’ thighs.

“Remus, isn’t this a bad idea, with your head? I don’t want to cause it trauma. You’ve already had so many things happening today-”

“But-”

“You need your head to be a lawyer, babe. My ass isn’t going anywhere.”

“But…” Remus put both his hands down Sirius’ underpants, and squeezed his bum. “I want it tonight.”

“You can play with it?”

Remus made a pained face, and let a finger slide over Sirius’ puckered hole, making Sirius buck up and his lips part. 

“Remus.”

“Let me finger you.”

“Fucking hell..” Sirius rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath. He planted a kiss on Remus’ lips, and sat down on the side of his bed to get out of his boxer shorts. “How do you want me?”

“Ass up,” Remus answered, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Hm.” Sirius licked his lips, and did as he was told. He put one leg on both of Remus’ sides, and lay his hands down by the foot of the bed, his ass up like Remus asked. He felt Remus’ thumb move over his hole and dip in a little. The hand was gone for a moment, but soon after a wet finger was pressed inside. Sirius gasped, holding onto the sheets, as he let Remus finger him. Remus’ other hand went up and down his side, sometimes groping his arse, or his thigh, sometimes grazing his stiff nipples. Sirius moaned, as Remus started going faster, his mind slowly becoming clowdier.

“I noticed you like being slapped.”

“Yeah… Yeah. Slap me- Ah! Fuck, that’s so good.” 

Remus’ hand was brought down again, a little harder as well, and Sirius’ arms gave out, leaving his chest and face on the sheets, as his arse got hit. Remus added a second finger, making Sirius bite down on his own hand. 

He held onto his own hair, panting, his cock leaking against the hospital sheets below him. He looked back at his boyfriend, who seemed to be enjoying it as much as he was, his cock out, hard, red and angry. 

“Oh, fuck it,” Sirius said. He got up from his position, licked his hand, and smeared it on Remus’ cock, before lining his arse up with Remus’ tip. He heard Remus spit on his cock as well, and felt his strong hands on his hips, as he impaled himself on Remus’ large cock. His head lulled back, his back against Remus’ chest. Once he was all the way down, he smiled, enjoying being filled up, and stretched out by his new boyfriend.

“You’re so good..” Remus whispered in his ear, arms wrapped around his chest as he started bouncing up and down on Remus’ cock. “You’re so good to me, baby. You’re so fucking good.”

“Hmm.. fuck yes,” Sirius moaned, as he rolled his hips faster and faster, loving the friction, the burn. His hand gripped the headboard for stability, as his thrusts became even rougher. He changed the angle a little, searching for Remus’ cock to hit his sweet spot, and once it did, his eyes flew open. “Oh, fuck, Remus! Fuck, that’s so good. That’s so good.” He felt sloppy kisses being planted on his shoulder and neck. His head was pulled back in a kiss, but he kept going, making it impossible to keep kissing. He got back to fucking himself, his cock hitting his stomach with every trust. Precum was dripping down his shaft, he was sweating everywhere, but he loved it. He loved it.

“Touch me,” Sirius panted. “Fuck, I’m close. Touch me.”

“Ask.”

“Please, can you touch me? Touch me- fuck!”

Remus’ hand wrapped around his length, and with a few shallow thrusts, his cock coated Remus’ hand and his belly with his seed. He kept going, and going. Remus bit down on his shoulder, gripped his neck, as he went faster and faster. Finally, a deep groan erupted from Remus’ throat, liquid coating the walls of his arse.

Exhausted, Sirius slumped back against Remus. Remus’ arms wrapped around his waist again, and they sat like that, catching their breath for a good minute or two, before Remus took his flaccid cock from his hole. “That was good,” Sirius laughed.

“Yeah…”

“Really good.”

“Yeah. Are you okay?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay.”

“You?”

“Fuck, yes,” Remus laughed. He kissed Sirius’ shoulder again and again, before laying his head back down. “Did I hurt you?”

“No… No, I’m fine. I liked it.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah.” Sirius turned his head, to smile at his boyfriend, and stepped out of his lap, onto the floor. He stretched his sore limbs, and walked to the bathroom, where he wetted a towel, and turned on the shower. He took the wet towel to Remus, and rubbed the sweat and saliva, from his neck and face, and the cum from his cock. He pressed a kiss against Remus’ lips, before he brushed his sweaty curls from his forehead.

“Thank you,” Remus said, smiling.

“My pleasure,” he responded. “Go to sleep, yeah? I’m taking a shower.

“Alright.” Remus caressed Sirius’ cheek, as they looked at one another, and lay his hand back down. 

Sirius glanced at him once more, before he turned off the lights, and tiptoed into the small bathroom. He stepped in the shower, letting the hot water remove the sweat and cum. He rinsed off, soaped his limbs, back, cleaned his arse, and turned the shower off again. He couldn’t really wash his hair anyways, not in the evening. It would fluff up and make him look like a poodle.

He dried off his sore body, and walked back into the hospital room. He unlocked the door again, put on his pants, and his undershirt, before crawling under the blankets with Remus. Remus wasn’t asleep just yet. His breathing was slow, his eyes closed, but Sirius hear no soft snoring at all. He carefully lay down beside his lover and sprawled his limbs across Remus’ body. It took no time before Remus’ long arms wrapped around him. Sirius let out a sigh of pent up tension, snuggling his face in Remus' chest. All was right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thoughts! Leave behind some love <3 And I'll see you at the next chapter!


	26. Time you learned your lesson, boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lads!
> 
> Fancy seeing you here. Yet another chapter has been uploaded for you. 
> 
> Life is crazy man. I've been studying full-time, and in my free time I'm either at the student association or I'm writing. Either way, I've got you all a new chapter.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!! Love youu

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 26: Time you learned your lesson, boy.

“Lily, they’re rats, you hear me? Rats. I swear, just yesterday Snivellus basically scolded Remus for walking slow. The lad has a concussion! These people have a bad vibe, Evans. You can’t deny it. Every time I walk past them I get chills.”

“That’s absurd, Potter! Severus would never do something like that- and stop calling him Snivellus."

“Well… He’s always snivelling in other people’s business with that long nose-”

“This is beside the point. The point is that you are being absurd and a small child. Why don't you just get back to work and make yourself useful for a change?”

“I’m not getting back to work until you tell me I’m right.”

“Well, then you might as well quit.”

“I’m not _quitting_. Do I look like a quitter to you?”

“Actually, yes, you do.”

“Now, that’s what I call absurd! What is that accusation based on, hmmm? Miss Lawyer-I-Know-All?”

“For God’s sake, get out of my office, Potter.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Potter.” Lily’s eyes finally fell upon Sirius, who was standing in the door opening, holding a box of files. “Black.”

“Evans!” Sirius said, smiling happily. He walked into the office, and put down the box of paperwork beside her desk. “The files you asked for.”

“Thank Kingsley for me, will you?”

“Will do.” Sirius smiled at Lily, before taking a glance at his brother who had his arms crossed over his chest and was frowning profusely. “James?”

“What?!”

Sirius nudged his arm and cocked his head to the side. It wasn't the first time Sirius had walked in on James and Evans bickering. It had almost become a standard routine. At first, the bickering was caused by James' pathetic attempts of getting a date with her. These days, they didn't need those pathetic attempts to give each other some daily scolding. Sirius couldn't deny that at times he enjoyed participating. “Shouldn’t you let dear Evans do the work she does so well?”

“I want her to tell me I’m right!” James sputtered, suddenly swinging his arms. “I want her to tell Snivellus to apologise to Remus!”

Lily took a deep breath and leaned forward on her desk, her chin resting on her hands. “James?”

“What, Evans?”

“Calm down.” She smiled softly and sighed. “This fuse is abrupt and difficult for all of us, so let’s just try and be nice to one another. Can you do that?”

“ _I_ can do that,” James protested. “That slimy weasel of yours, you should ask him.”

Sirius put his hands in his pockets, pressing his lips together to keep himself from laughing at the little scene. “I have to admit, Snivellus has been nothing but an arsehole since he came here.”

“Not you, too,” Lily sighed, rolling her eyes. She sat back in her chair, looking from the paralegal to the secretary. “It’s not like either of you have been particularly nice to him either.”

Sirius batted his lashes, as did James, at the accusation. “I don’t know what you’re referring to,” said James.

“No.”

“Oh, come on!” Lily laughed. “The spoiled coffee milk? The bumping shoulders in the hall-ways? The egging of his car? The nickname?”

“He insulted Remus!” James persistated, pointing his finger at Lily. “That goes beyond our shenanigans.”

“Alright, James,” Lily said. "Fine."

“Alright.” James took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders, as he straightened his jacket. “I’ll get right on the research you asked for.”

“Thank you, James.”

“Okay.” James gave her one last nod and Sirius a final glance, before he stalked off back to his own office. 

Once he was out the door, Sirius snickered, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, Evans,” he said. “I know we haven’t been the most welcoming to your boyfriend, but well... ” He laughed, shrugging. "He hasn't exactly tried being nice to us either."

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Lily said, rearranging her pens.

“Isn’t he?”

“No,” she persisted. “We’re friends.” She smiled at Sirius and folded her hands on her desk. “Anything else?”

“No, I just…” Sirius was about to turn around when he stopped himself. "James means well.”

“I know.”

“And he isn’t the what Snivellus makes him out to be.”

“I know.”

“And to be fair, I might be arrogant, and careless, and a little rude from time to time, but I'm not either,” Sirius said.

“Debatable,” Lily said. “But I know.” She smiled at him and it almost seemed like a blush was blossoming on her cheeks. “Now go.”

“Hm.” Sirius smiled back at her and nodded, before turning around and walking away. “But don’t you stare at my arse, Evans! I know it’s tempting.”

“Oh, sod off! As if.”

“I know you looked!” he called after her, laughing. Upon seeing her annoyed face, he sent her a blow kiss. With his good mood, he decided he'd give his legs a stretch and use the stairs for a change. Nothing was quite as fun as riling people up. James had the same hobby.

It was true, though. Severus Snape _had_ scolded their favourite attorney for walking slow. The poor thing had been carrying a big box of files, and had been trying not to collapse from the pain in his head, when the arsehole came by and snapped at him. Sirius and James had been helping him get settled in a private room, so he could work without distractions and noise. The incident had led to the grand scolding of Snape vs. Potter-Black.

Remus had gone home early in the evening, though. After he had turned white and started seeing stars, both James and Sirius decided he had to go back home and rest. Sirius had had a long debate with Kingsley, who claimed he needed his associate, but eventually he won the fight and had driven Remus back home. He had been granted a week off and limited office hours in the week after to recover properly, which Remus had protested profusely. Stubborn, that one.

Sirius walked back to his desk where he sat himself down with a sigh. He was about to check his to-do list when he noticed a letter laying on his desk that hadn’t been there when he had left to go to Lily. He picked it up. No name on it. Nothing. He fetched his letter opener from his top drawer and ripped it open, to which one note fell out.

_**Time you learned your lesson, boy.** _

The note slipped from his hands.

The time stopped.

His hands started shaking.

His breath fastened.

Eyes started burning.

Calm. Calm. Calm.

Could he call the police? No, he couldn’t call the police. He’d have to confess. He’d have to confess to so many things they would lock him away for years and years and they'd come for him either way. They’d kill him. They’d cut his fingers off one by one and pull his guts out while he was still alive. They’d torture him to death.

He should have known.

He should have known that one day they’d come for him.

Sirius stared at the empty hallway before him, sometimes watching someone walk past, and he realised that the life he had worked so hard to build was about to tumble down like a house of cards.

* * *

“Hey, honey!”

“Oh, hi…”

Remus sat up in his seat, and smiled as he watched his boyfriend walk into his flat. Sirius had never seen his sad excuse of a flat before, until he brought him back home. Thankfully, he spent the night as well and offered to stay again. “How was work?”

“Fine.”

“Anything interesting happen?”

“Not really.” Sirius walked into the kitchen with a grocery bag and started putting items away, as Remus could hear by the distant sound.

“You didn’t need to do that for me, you know? Let me pay you back.”

“No, it’s fine.” Sirius came back out after a minute or so, and approached the couch Remus had been laying at. He sat down by his feet and lay a hand on his leg. “I have to eat from it as well.”

“You look tired,” Remus stated, as he lay his hand on top of Sirius’.

“Do I?” he asked. “I guess I am.” He smiled, though it seemed forced, and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “Did you have dinner yet?”

“Ate some leftovers.”

“Hmm…” Sirius scooted closer to brush a few curls from his forehead and caressed his stubbled cheek. “Good.”

“Did something happen?”

“No, just tired.”

“Are you sure?” Remus asked. “You look… almost sad, honey.”

“I said I’m fine,” Sirius repeated, a bit sharper than before. He stood up from his seat and took his coat off, which he threw on an armchair. “I’m making tea. You want some?”

“No, thank you. I’m alright.”

“Wow. You must be sick.”

“Just had some,” Remus countered. He watched Sirius leave with a furrowed brow as he tried to figure out the right way to handle the situation. He didn’t want to agitate Sirius further. Perhaps he really was tired, but something told him there was more to it. He had seen Sirius exhausted, on the verge of collapsing from the long hours they had had to make. Some spark, some fire was dimmed.

“Ah.”

Remus waited for a good while until Sirius finally sat down with him again. An awful silence was hanging in the air, and Remus had opened his mouth multiple times to solve the tension, but every time his gut told him to shut up.

Sirius blew in his tea, as he stared into nothingness, and finally Remus gave.

“Sirius, what happened? Did I do something?”

“No! For fuck’s sake. Can’t you leave me be?” Sirius snapped. “Jesus fucking Christ. I can’t just sit and relax for one moment, can I?” He shot up from the chair, and put his mug down on the coffee table, spilling some on the old wood. “I can never be tired. I can never be cheerless. I can never just-” Sirius grunted, and snatched his coat from the chair, which he threw back on, before storming to the door.

“Sirius?! What-” Remus stood up as well, and wanted to go after Sirius, but by standing up too fast, he almost fell from the strong pain that shot through his head. He took a moment to gather himself, but once he was ready to pursue his boyfriend, the door was already thrown closed. Remus stared at it, frowning. He shouldn’t have pushed him. That’s what James told him as well. He should never push him.

Remus rubbed the back of his head in thought, his heart beating faster as the stress started getting to him. He had to do something, right? He had to find Sirius. He didn’t know him well enough to understand what these little explosions meant. Maybe he could call James? Or maybe he shouldn’t. If Sirius found out, that’d be the end of their short relationship. No, he had to figure this out himself.

He took a deep breath, thinking of what he could do. There was only one thing that was clear to him. He had to find him. He had to find him somehow. Who knew what Sirius could do when he was upset?

Determined with his lack of a plan, Remus put on his sneakers and threw a thick coat, scarf and a beanie, before he left his flat in a worried frenzy.

* * *

The basement of Grimmauld Place 9 wasn’t just a basement. No, it was a torture chamber. Whenever the Blacks found a traitor, or someone that displeased them, they’d strap them to a chair. Of course, the bodies were never found. No one had even a sliver of evidence. No. To the public eye they seemed like prestigious business people. Of course the police had been trying to catch them, and the death of Regulus Black had almost given them a lead. The thing was, that the Blacks, and the Malfoys, and the Goyles and so on, had people in every organ of the government. There was no way of proving anything.

Was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I have uploaded the first chapter of my new story : Seduce me to the Underworld. Also Wolfstar, yes, but the rest you should check out for yourselves. Here's the link! https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156647/chapters/63641467 
> 
> If you would like to stay updated on everything I do and post, you can either subscribe to my AO3 account, or my Tumblr account under the same name of TheBlackBirdEyelinerQueen.
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts on the new story!! And on this chapter of course. Leave behind some love, and I'll see you all next week <3


	27. Cuckoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES my friends, I have written another chapter. And I'm dying, so I'm gonna do less for school, cause I'm too cool for school anyways. Who needs a degree, am I right?! (I'm not quitting school. S just idk I'm tired let me live.)
> 
> Anyways new chapter! Suspense, suspense. Who doesn't love it when you finally get fluff and smut and I come in and start ruining it because I'm fucked up that way? Enjoy :)

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 27: Cuckoo.

“Sirius?! Sirius!” His heart was thrumming. His hands were shaking, as he searched the streets for a sign of his boyfriend. He had called him five times already. It had all gone to voicemail. He had even decided to go against his primary instinct of leaving James out of it, but after searching for half an hour, he decided to call him nevertheless. Sirius wasn’t home. James didn’t know where he was, and had started searching as well. As time ticked by, Remus had gotten more and more worried Sirius had done something stupid. He had heard him screaming at night. He had seen the scars. He had noticed his eating habits. He knew Sirius struggled. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he let something happen to the one person that brought light into his life. “Sirius! SIRIUS!?”

“Fuck off! Fucking lunatic!”

“You fuck off!” Remus screamed back. He kicked over a chair in his wake, and winced at the sharp pain that shot through his foot. Great, Lupin. He continued walking again, limping as the pain wore off. He dialed Sirius’ number again, and felt tears welling up in his eyes, as panic started getting to him. He stood on the corner of the street, trembling, tugging at his hair, at his clothes. He had to find him. He had to find him in bloody London in the bloody winter. Why couldn’t they live in a small town?

Remus resumed walking, hunched over from the cold. He kept searching, screaming Sirius’ name over and over again, inspecting every restaurant and bar he walked past. At the very end of the long road he walked down, was a dark, old bar. He looked inside, yet again expecting to find no Sirius, but there he saw a man sitting at the bar, with a big bush of black curls, wearing a beautiful, grey suit. Sirius. A smile spread on his face. He laughed, choked up from relief. His boyfriend was alive, safe. He readied himself, determined to go in looking like he hadn’t just had more than an hour long panic-attack and pushed the door open to let himself into the almost empty bar. There was a group of old men at a table playing cards, and a cheap-looking couple devouring each other. Other than that, there was Sirius, and one other man sitting at the bar two stools away from him. Remus approached the bar, taking off his wool mittens. “Sirius?”

He turned his head around for just a second, before he corrected himself and focussed on his glass of scotch again. “How did you find me?”

“I searched.”

“You didn’t have to.”

Remus took off his scarf as well, and undid the buttons of his coat. “May I?”

“Free country.”

He lay his belongings on a stool, before he sat down beside Sirius. He folded his hands on the bar, pressing his lips together as he thought. “Could you give me Guinness?” he said to the bartender. He knew he shouldn’t be drinking, with his head and all, but he needed to blow off steam.

He was answered by a grunt, and a glass and bottle being put down in front of him.

“Didn’t know you liked Guinness,” Sirius mumbled.

“Sometimes I do.” Remus poured the drink into his glass, and raised it to his boyfriend, before taking a sip. He sighed, as he put his glass down, and finally turned to Sirius. “You scared me.”

“I know.”

“Lovely,” Remus sighed. He picked at his paper coaster, frowning. “How’s the scotch?”

Sirius brought the glass to his lips, and took a tiny sip, before setting it down again. “It’s good,” he answered. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“That’s alright.”

“I just had to be alone for a second.”

“So, you came here?”

Sirius shrugged. He seemed nervous. He wasn’t sitting up as straight, and he was nibbling his lip far more than he usually was. He let the golden liquid twirl in his glass, and both of them stared at it.

“We don’t have to talk. Sirius.”

“Then let’s not.”

“But don’t do this again,” Remus said. “You can shut me out, be a downright pain in my arse, but don’t just run off and stop answering your phone. You hear me? You scared me half to death.”

Sirius nodded, and took another sip. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or perhaps it was the emotions, but there was no longer a cocky man sitting next to him. He was more like a boy than he had ever been.

Remus took a big gulp of his Guinness, and rubbed his temple. He got out his phone to send James a text, but afterwards they simply sat like that, drinking their respective drinks, as they watched a football match that was on the tellie behind the bar. Neither of them wanted to say much. Neither of them wanted to go home just yet. It took a couple of rounds, before they paid and stumbled out into the cold together. Remus signalled for a taxi and shooed Sirius in, before he sat down himself. Sirius had crawled up against his side, and Remus had draped an arm around his shoulders to keep him safe. He knew it was silly. He knew he could never keep Sirius safe with his sad excuse of a body. It didn’t matter, though.  
He pressed a kiss to the top of Sirius’ head, and inhaled. Sirius had no idea what he had gone through. He had no idea how much it pained him to see him suffer. He caressed Sirius’ hair, and listened to his steady breathing all the way home. Once home, he laid his boyfriend in bed and held him, not closing his eyes before he knew Sirius had fallen asleep.

* * *

“Miss Umbridge, please, let’s just sit down and talk this over once more-”

“Mr. Lupin, I have made my decision!”

Remus grimaced to keep himself from cursing, and gripped the arm of his chair a little tighter. He watched Miss Umbridge, the pliar in the case against the Chang’s, rise up from her chair and shove the damn thing against the table with an annoying smile.

She might have seemed like a nice lady at first, but she most certainly wasn’t. She was everything but. “I’ll see you at the Judge’s office next week, Mr. Lupin?”

“Mhmmm.”

“Wonderful!” Umbridge smiled down at him, folding her hands together. “I’ll see you then.”

“You will.” Remus remained in his seat, his injured head throbbing from the anger.

That woman had no right to go after a small business like that. Of course, she was one of the best prosecutors in the country, but she wasn’t because she did anything significant. She got her fine records by ruining small businesses with big lawsuits. Lovely.

Of course, Remus was boiling. Umbridge couldn’t be convinced to let the case go, wouldn’t settle, and persisted on going to court. So, they were going to court.

Remus was staring out the window of the small business room, trying to recharge a little. He hadn’t had that big a workload in a while. That combined with an unhealed concussion and a boyfriend that wouldn’t communicate properly was everything Remus needed for a couple of premium knots in his neck.

He heard knocking on the glass door behind him, but kept looking out the window, hoping whoever needed him would leave.

“Remus?” Of course it was Sirius.

He turned his chair around, his head resting on his hand, and shot his boyfriend a smile. “Yes, Sirius?”

“Riddle just came by my desk. Asked me about you. He wants to see you in his office,” Sirius explained. He leaned against the door opening, looking quite delicious to Remus’ stressed mind.

“Wonder what that’s about…” Remus sighed. He stood up from his chair with a grunt, and started gathering the paperwork scattered around the table. All those proposals he made could all go in the bin.

“You just have your meeting with Umbridge then?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“And? How did it go?” Sirius walked in, and shut the glass door behind him.

“She’s taking it to court,” Remus answered, as he put his things in his shoulder bag. Remus heaved it onto his shoulder, and took a deep breath, as he approached his gorgeous, yet very exhausting boyfriend. He looked around, to check if no one was watching, before he leaned in to press a tender kiss to Sirius’ lips. “Let’s have dinner together, yeah? Just the two of us. No James, no Peter, no Dorcas, no King-”

“Absolutely.”

Remus’ smile widened, and he lay his hand on Sirius’ waist, before going to the door. “And uhm… You look good today. Vibrant.”

Sirius licked his lips, smiling, and watched Remus walk out the door.

The past two weeks hadn’t been perfect, but they hadn’t been bad either. They were in love with each other, spent their limited free time together, and sneaked in a little make-out session when no one was looking at work. They ate together, had a coffee from time to time, and flirted whenever they had the chance.

That didn’t mean Remus had forgotten, though. In fact, Remus rarely forgot anything.

He walked up the one staircase, feeling too impatient to wait on the lift, and continued down a couple of corridors, until he came to a halt in front of Riddle’s office. It had once been Slughorn’s, though it had been wasted space, since the man had rarely been around. Seeing it occupied felt strange to Remus. Especially, since he knew both Kingsley and Gilderoy had been after the spacious corner office forever.

He stopped at the desk of Riddle’s secretary, where a lady with black curls sat, typing away. She had a striking resemblance to Sirius, with the same piercing blue eyes, the same sharp bone structure, the same hair. It was almost unnerving. “Mr. Riddle wanted to see me?”

“Name.”

“Remus Lupin. I’m a senior associate at the firm.”

The woman looked up, and blinked a couple of times, looking rather bored with him. “Well… Go on in!” She smiled, and a shiver went down Remus’ spine.

“Thank you,” Remus said.

“Are you going to keep looking at me or what?”

"Right, sorry." Remus gave her a nod, dragging his eyes away from the woman. He opened the door to Riddle's office, and stepped in.

“I told you the deal was off, Lucius. I sent you an email just this morning. Didn’t you read the email? Well, you should have- Ah, Remus! Sit down, boy.” He stood by the window, standing as perfect as a statue. He smiled at him, and pointed at the chair in front of his desk, before he turned away again. “We’ll talk later, yes? Okay. Goodbye.”

Remus did as he was told, and waited for Riddle to come sit in front of him. But instead of seeing the man appear in front of him, he felt a hand pressing on his shoulder, his cold thumb touching his neck and sending a second shiver down his spine.

The hand lay there for just a second, before he pulled it back, and Riddle finally walked around his desk. “Thank you for coming to see me on such short notice,” he said. His voice was icy, and calm. Everything about him was slightly too sophisticated.

“My pleasure.”

“Say, would you like a coffee? Or a cup of tea? I could have Bellatrix make something up for you.”

“I’m fine, sir. Thank you, very much.”

“Very well.” He smiled, his eyes barely creasing. He pressed the button on his phone, and said. “Bellatrix, bring me some tea, will you? And some biscuits, please.” He turned to Remus again, and folded his hands in his lap. “What did you think of her? Bellatrix? It’s her first day here. It’s a favour for a friend of mine. She couldn’t find any work.” He circled his finger at his temple. “Cuckoo.”

“Ah..” Remus gave a polite chuckle, and crossed his legs.

A short silence hung in the room, until Riddle broke the stare he had on him. “You must be wondering why I summoned you?”

“Yes, sir. Very much.”

“I want you to work for me, or with me, if you must.” A smile spread on Riddle’s face, but it faded again when the secretary walked in with a cup of tea and some biscuits. She giggled at Riddle, and batted her eyelashes, before she walked off again. “Bat shit crazy, that one. Does spike up the workplace, though, don’t you think?”

“I’m sorry, sir, but-” Remus rubbed his forehead, getting more nervous with the second. Something didn’t feel right. 

“Don’t play stupid, Remus... You know what I mean!”

Remus swallowed, as he stared at his boss.

“You’re clever,” Riddle answered. “Very clever. I heard about the little stunts you pull. I heard about your dedication to your work. I’d be honoured to work with someone quite as cunning as you.”

Remus pursed his lips in thought. “I’m flattered.”

“Good. You should be.”

“But I can’t,” Remus said. He watched the amused smile vanish from Riddle’s face, and the iciness return.

“Why not? Is it because of that Shacklebolt?”

Remus remained silent, though the silence said enough.

“Ah.” Riddle huffed, and sat back in his chair. “Very well. I suppose he is younger than me. Must be more appealing to a young man such as yourself. I’m saddened to hear it, Remus. I would have loved to have you on my team.” Riddle stood up from his chair, and closed the button of his jacket, which Remus mimicked.

He threw his bag on his shoulder, and took Riddle’s outstretched hand, which Riddle gripped tightly.

“My door is always open for you, Remus.”

Remus thanked him, and wanted to take back his hand, but Riddle held on to it.

“Do change your mind.” The smile on his face widened, and finally he let Remus’ hand go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, lemme know what you thought in the comments down below!! I always love to hear you guys' opinions. Don't forget to check out the first chapter of my short story [Seduce me to the Underworld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156647/chapters/63641467) as well. 
> 
> Love you guys!! And I'll see you next week <3


	28. Tell me you love me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO 
> 
> My sincere apologies for updating on saturday instead of thursday. Do stone me, if it pleases you. I simply ran out of time and energy to write a proper chapter for you guys. So, instead of writing the damn thing in a few hours, I decided to take the time and write something I didn't necessarily cringe at.
> 
> I wanna thank you, my lovely readers, commenteers and kudoers. You literally make my day with every little notification I get. I just love writing for you, and seeing that you like reading it, too. So, make my day <3
> 
> Anyways, new chapter, yeeee let's go!! Things are starting to heat up in numerous ways. Riddle being an ass. Sirius getting a creepy af note. Love that for us. However, this chapter won't be too much angst. In fact, I might have put some comfort/fluff in as well! I must be having an aneurysm.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!! I love you guys.

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 28: Tell me you love me again.

“He did _what_?” Kingsley yelled. Remus knew King was positively seething. Sure, he had seen him mad or agitated plenty of times, but not like that, not with his brown eyes shooting daggers at an imaginative Riddle. “I need to talk to Alice.” He shot up from his chair. “This is not happening. Not in my firm. These backstabbing.. fucking.. arseholes.”

Remus followed Kingsley as he stalked out the door, almost hitting Sirius with it in the process. It wasn’t hard for him to keep up, given the length of his legs. That didn’t mean Kingsley didn’t walk fast, though. He was an inch away from running.

“Alice!” he called, announcing his presence, before bursting into her office. Once inside, they were confronted with Alice, Frank Longbottom, and an old man that was presumably a client. Kingsley didn’t even register them, from the looks of it. “That fucking swine of a Riddle-”

“Kingsley.”

“- called _my_ private associate to work for him.”

“ _Kingsley_.”

“This fucking arsehole has no respect for us whatsoever! And _you_ brought him into this firm. You. You make this right,” he said, pointing his finger at her. “You get those bastards in line or I’m walking out of here with all of my clients and we’ll see how you feel about it then.”

Alice had stood up from her chair, hands on the table, ready to attack. “Out of my office,” she said, every word punctuated. “We will discuss this at another time.”

“You bet we will discuss this,” Kingsley spat. He eyed Frank, and the client, who he nodded at, before he turned around at the heel of his foot and strolled out again.

Remus followed him, being the good associate that he was, and ran a hand across his face. He had not wanted to cause such an explosion when he told Kingsley about his unpleasant meeting with Riddle.

“I don’t trust them. Something smells fishy,” Kingsley said, once they stood outside Alice’s office again. Kingsley put his hands on his hips, as he stared at the floor. He didn’t even care that Alice’s secretary could listen in. “Something isn’t right, and you and I are going to find out what. Yeah? If she ain’t going to listen, we’ll do the damn work ourselves.”

Remus took a deep breath, rubbing his chin as he thought of the right response. “I get what you mean, yes.”

Their eyes met in understanding. Riddle just started a war.

* * *

Sirius walked through the door of the restaurant. I looked lovely, the kind of place you went to for dishes with chickpea. He stopped at the front desk and adjusted his tie as he waited for a server, who brought him to the table with Remus. He was already sitting there, on the phone with probably someone from work. He raised his hand, smiling from ear to ear, making those little dimples appear, and his eyes crease at the corners. He said goodbye, and put his phone away, before he stood up.

“Sorry,” he said. “Work.”

“Happens.”

Remus lay a hand on Sirius’ hips, and kissed him. He pulled the chair back for him, to which Sirius laughed and slapped him.

“You stupid fuck.”

“How about: Thank you, Remus?” he teased. He walked to his own seat, grinning, and folded his legs. “Or: How nice of you?”

Sirius rolled his eyes, and scooted his seat closer to the table. “Simply amazing, thank you my knight in shining armour.”

His cheeks turned darker, as he straightened his cutlery. “Much better.” He looked up, his golden eyes meeting Sirius’, his thin lips in a cheeky smile. “I’m glad we’re doing this. It’s nice.”

“It is, isn’t it? A proper date,” Sirius agreed. He smiled back at him, quite aware of the stare he had on him, and picked up the wine card. “Are you feeling like having red or white?”

“Hmmm… I’m very sorry to break it to you, but I’d rather have a cup of tea.”

Sirius looked up with big eyes, and put the wine card down. “What?”

Remus opened his mouth a little more hesitant, “I’d like tea?”

A pout formed on Sirius’ mouth, which he moved up and down. “But…”

“Oh, God.”

“But…”

“Sirius.”

“But, Remus.”

Remus took a deep breath, and sat back in his chair. “Fine!” he said, waving his hand. “Pick a bottle.”

“Yes.” Sirius picked up the card again, and hummed. “Pinot Gris?”

“Is it dry or fruity?”

“Jezus, Remus.”

“What?! I come from bloody Lavernock. We don’t drink fancy wine,” Remus said, shrugging. “We drink tea, ale.”

“How very small-town boy of you.”

“I know,” Remus smirked. “Find that hot?”

Sirius snorted, and continued reading. “The hottest. You want dry or fruity?”

“Dry.”

“Sauvignon it is,” Sirius said. He put down the card, and smiled at his boyfriend, who had been looking at him the entire time. Remus looked very handsome, sitting there in his suit, with a soft blush on his cheeks from the warmth inside.

“How do you know so much about these things?” Remus asked.

“Uhm…” Sirius signalled for a waiter, and pressed his lips together. “Just- Ah, hi. Just a bottle of Sauvignon Black, please? The 18’ one. And the menus, please.”

“Of course, sir,” the young man nodded at them, and turned around again to fetch them the menu.

“So?” Remus inquired.

“My parents have a house in France,” Sirius finally answered. “We went there almost every summer, and my parents were the type for big dinners and going to vineyards and all.” Sirius grabbed the water bottle, and poured them both a glass.

“Did you like it there?”

“Liked France, hated the house.”

“Do you speak French?”

“Yeah, a bit.” Sirius put the bottle down, and took the menu from the waiter, as did Remus. He sat back in his chair, and opened the menu. “But I haven’t spoken it in a while now.”

“Didn’t know that,” Remus sighed. He opened his own menu as well, and started reading.

“I didn’t tell you,” Sirius responded.

Remus looked up from his menu, right into Sirius’ eyes. He seemed hurt, or at least uneased by Sirius’ response. He looked back down, and cleared his throat. “Do you speak any more languages that I don’t know of?”

Sirius felt a little uncomfortable, being interviewed like he was. “I do, actually. I had Latin,” Sirius answered. “Some ancient Greek. I speak a little bit of Italian, as well, and some Ukrainian.”

“Really?”

“Mhmmmm… But again, haven’t used it in ages, so I don’t think I remember much.” Sirius turned a page, and sat up again when the waiter approached them with a bottle of wine.

“Would you like to taste it, sir?” he asked, as he started uncorking the wine.

“Oh, I’ll trust it to be alright,” Sirius answered. “Thank you.” He gave the boy a kind smile, and waited for him to pour them both a glass and lay the wine in an ice-bucket, before he raised his glass to Remus’. “Cheers, babe.”

“Yeah, cheers,” Remus said. He clinked his glass against Sirius’ and smiled at him, before taking a little sip. “Where did you learn Ukrainian?”

“I uhmm… I spent two years in Ukraine, actually, as a child,” Sirius answered. Tension was rising in his muscles. “From eight to ten. My father had to stay there for work and he took us with him.”

Remus nodded, gave him a kind smile and put his glass down. “What line of work was your father in?”

“No, enough about me!” Sirius said, waving the question away. His heart was beating a little faster at the question. Remus couldn’t know. He could never know. “Let’s talk about you for a little.”

“You already know everything,” Remus laughed. “There’s not much about me.”

Sirius shook his head. “No, no,” he said. “You, Remus John Lupin, are far more interesting than you think. I find you absolutely fascinating.”

“And I you.”

Sirius fell silent and put his menu down.

“I find you fascinating,” Remus repeated. He opened his hand, halfway on the table, as an invitation. “I know I said I would never push you to talk, and I won’t, but I would like to understand you, Sirius.” He kept his hand open, even though Sirius still didn’t take it. “ I love you no matter what you tell me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Sirius, what’s so horrible that you can’t tell me?”

He stared down at Remus’ open hand, his long, thin fingers with calluses from all the writing he did. He should get Remus salve for that. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Then tell me the good things.”

Sirius took a deep breath. “There weren’t many.”

“So there were a few?”

“I didn’t get addicted to heroin.”

Remus’ chuckled and shook his head. “Alright.”

“And uhm… I loved my time at school,” he said. “I had James. We did everything together. When he took me in, I felt at home.”

“I’m glad.”

“You make me feel that as well.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sirius finally took Remus’ hand, and squeezed it. He blinked his teary eyes away and cleared his throat. “So… What should we get?”

They ate dinner together. The food was lovely, flavoursome. The wine was perfect. They got tipsy, stole glances, shared their dessert. They talked about the good things. Sirius told him stories on how James and him used to cause mayhem at their school. He told him about his adventures with his little brother when they were little. He told him about the vineyard in France, half a mile away from their house, where he and his brother would go during the night to steal the grapes. He told him about Euphemia and Fleamont Potter, and their delicious cooking. He told him about the stash of weed James and he had in school.

Remus told Sirius about his mother, who wanted them to come over during Christmas and about what Christmas was like in Lavernock. He told him about the Welsh beach. About Oxford, and what it was like to live there. He told him about his favourite professors, about the friends he made there, and even about his first boyfriend. He told him about the drunken nights, his first beer with his father, and about his cat.

Eventually, when Remus let Sirius have the last bite, he asked for the check. Sirius insisted he’d pay, but Remus won after a long match of rock, paper, scissors. They left the restaurant, hand in hand and laughing as they walked.

“But okay, okay,” Sirius said. “If you have to choose one favourite memory-”

“Oh, that’s easy.”

Sirius looked up at him, and nudged him to get him to go on.

“That’s when I first saw you,” Remus answered.

Sirius stopped walking, as did Remus. Remus laughed a little, somehow confused by Sirius stopping. “Really?”

“Yeah. What’s yours?”

He pulled Remus close, his lips saying more to him than they ever had. He let himself get pushed against a lamp-post. They got some catcalls, some a little hobophobic even, but neither of them felt like screaming anything back. They kissed. They kissed like life depended on it, and when they finally came up for air, Sirius said. “Tell me you love me again.”

“I love you.” Remus kissed his lips again, then his cheek, as softly as he could with his chapped lips and sand-paper stubble. “I love you.” He kissed his jaw, his neck, brushed his hair behind his ear, and kissed his lobe. “I love you, so much,” he whispered. “And I promise I’ll never stop.”

Sirius pulled him closer, into an embrace and they held each other in the freezing cold for what felt like eternity. Perhaps, it was an attempt to mend some cracks in their foundation, an attempt to heal their gaping wounds. Perhaps they couldn’t let go, not really, since they didn’t know what would happen if they did. Sirius didn’t know whether that would be the last time he could hold Remus. He didn’t know how long he’d have. He didn’t know if they’d let him suffer for years, knowing they were coming for him. Maybe his pain would be funnier that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week wil be NO update. I'm absolutely jampacked with appointments, and I know I won't have the energy to produce something good for you guys. I'm also thinking of changing the day to either saturday or sunday, since my weeks are now much busier than my weekends. I'll keep you all updated!!!
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter! Do let me know what you think. And I'll see you soon with the next update :))


	29. Annwyl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hello readers! 
> 
> Fancy seeing you here. 
> 
> Yes, indeed. I have a new chapter. And I think we must be mistaken because... HAve I? ADdEd flUfF? Yes, people. Apparently I have. I decided to give us some happy feelings as well in this story. Isn't that nice? Enjoy it <3

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 29: Annwyl

“I’m nervous.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah. Fuck me, I’m shaking like a naked cat in a freezer.”

“Just.. try to relax, yeah?”

Sirius snorted, and shook his arms around. They stood in front of the porch that led to Remus’ home in Lavernock. It was snowing. The roads were frozen, the air icy, and the church bells were ringing a couple of miles away. It was beautiful, of course, little Lavernock. There were about five houses, a holiday park, and a museum, but it was lovely. There was one neighbouring house, but other than that there was no one to be seen. “Easy for you to say.”

“They’ll love you,” Remus assured him. He offered him his hand, and smiled at Sirius as he waited for their gloved hands to join. When they did, he opened the porch, and led him to the front door.

“Alright,” Sirius said, taking a deep breath in. He squeezed Remus’ hand, and let go again, when Remus rang the doorbell. “Here goes nothing.”

The heavily decorated door was opened, and a kind looking lady, with the same curls and the same golden eyes stood in the opening, smiling from ear to ear. “Fy bach!” she said. Remus approached her, and accepted her hug and multiple kisses. “You’re far too thin, bach… Too tired.”

“Mam…”

“I know, but your cheeks-”

“Mam, dyma Sirius.”

Finally, Remus’ mother stopped to look at Sirius, who stood behind the two, fidgeting with his sleeve. “Sirius…” she said. She opened her arms, and at first Sirius seemed confused, but then he approached her and received one of her warm hugs. “Oh, he _is_ pretty!” she said, to Remus. “You’re a handsome one,” she said, nodding her head towards Sirius. “An angel.”

“Thank you,” Sirius said. It wasn’t often that Remus saw him shy, but right there on their doorstep, he was looking down at the ground with a blush on his cheeks.

“You must come in. Are you hungry, Sirius? Lyall made stew, annwyl,” she said, turning around.

“Starving,” Sirius answered.

“Good!” she laughed. She gestured for them to come in, and shouted: “Lyall!” “YES!” before turning to her guests again. “Ah, bach, you must be freezing. He’s always freezing,” she explained to Sirius. “Come on, go to your father.”

Remus winked at Sirius, before dropping their bags, and walking into the kitchen to greet his father with a manly hug.

Lyall patted him on the back, and quickly wiped his hands on his pink apron, before extending his hand to Sirius. “Lyall.”

“Sirius. Nice to meet you, sir,” he said, before taking Lyall’s hand.

Lyall nudged Remus with his elbow, smirking the same way Remus could, before he turned around to stir the pot. “Sit down! Take off your coats. Want a drink?”

Sirius seemed at a loss, his mouth slightly opened as he slid his coat off. He was slightly overwhelmed with the Lupin household. “Uhm..”

“A cuppa,” Remus answered for them. He placed a kiss on Sirius’ head, running his hand up and down his back.

“Ah! You like tea, Sirius?” Hope asked, as she grabbed the kettle.

“Love tea, yes,” he said.

“Any favourites?”

“Any tea is good for me.”

“Chamomile,” Remus said. “He likes chamomile.”

“Chamomile it is.” Hope smiled at the two, and put the kettle on the stove, before pressing a kiss to her husband’s shoulder. “When’s dinner ready, love?”

“Uuhm… Fifteen.”

“He made apple pie as well,” she said, smiling at the pair. She walked to the little nook in the kitchen, with a table for four, and sat down. Remus and Sirius followed her. “He makes delicious apple pie. So, you’re in luck, Sirius.”

“I sure am. You have a lovely home, Mrs. Lupin,” Sirius said, as he sat down at one of the chairs. He handed his coat to Remus when he offered.

“Oh please, call me Hope,” she said. She sat down opposite from Sirius, and said, “Thank you, Remus,” watching him hang up the coats. “Such a good boy.”

“Mam! Please..." 

Hope snickered, and folded her hands. “I see him twice a year, and can’t even tell him how lovely he is.” She shook her head, as she watched Remus sit down beside Sirius.

“Hmmmm…” Sirius hummed. He looked up at his boyfriend, who had his arm draped around the back of his chair, and sat back. “So it isn’t just with me?”

“Am gariad dew, I’m here for two minutes and you’re already teaming up against me!” Remus laughed.

“Language, Remus!” Lyall called from the stove.

Sirius snorted, and rubbed his hand over Remus’ thigh, as he watched him lovingly. Remus returned the look.

“Remus, why don’t you show Sirius the rest of the house? And get the bags upstairs?”

Remus looked at his mother, and nodded with a smile, before he stood up. “Good idea.”

“I got you some new socks, bach, and some good jumpers. They’re on your bed.”

“Thank you, mam,” he said. He pressed a kiss against his mother’s cheek, before he signalled for Sirius to follow him.

Of course, Sirius had gotten used to a warm home when he was taken in by the Potters. It still made him emotional, though, watching a family function, care for each other, instead of hurting each other. Literally. He never received a hug or nice jumpers just because. He never got apple pie. They didn’t celebrate Christmas except to show off their wealth. This- the small house in Lavernock, decorated beautifully- was everything Sirius had longed for all his life.

Sirius stood up and flashed Hope a smile, before following his boyfriend. He was led up narrow, steep stairs, into a tiny hallway with three doors. Sirius assumed that was it.

“This is my room,” Remus said, as he pushed one of the three doors open. “I know it’s small, but the bed’s for two. You’re probably used to something a bit more luxurious, but yeah, this is it.” He had put down the bags on the small two person’s bed and put his hands on his hips. “If you’d rather go to a hotel, that’s fine-”

“Remus.”

Remus swallowed, looking rather nervous in his tiny, cosy room. It was lovely, though. They had put some twinkle lights on, a tiny Christmas tree on Remus’ desk. There were wool blankets everywhere, the wooden floor covered with a plush carpet. “Yeah.”

“I love it,” he said, smiling at him. He stepped closer towards him and took his hand. “It’s nice here.”

“You think?”

“Yeah.”

“It ain’t Islington.”

“Thank fuck,” Sirius laughed. “Now put some wool socks on, Welsh boy.”

Remus laughed, his cheeks reddened, and fetched a pair of socks from the bed. He took his sneakers and white socks off, and exchanged them with his mother’s socks. “You want a pair?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

It smelled of Remus there. Warm, a little like cinnamon. The entire house was filled with positive energy and Sirius thought he might cry as he felt Remus’ soft socks around his cold feet. Sirius stood up and watched Remus as he changed into a jumper. Sirius had dressed up for the occasion, wearing a neat shirt and trousers, but apparently there was no need for that in Lavernock. “We could have sex in your childhood bed tonight,” Sirius said.

Remus, who had just pulled the jumper over his head, pulled it down just a little further while he gaped. His cheeks were flustered, and he huffed a laugh. “I suppose we can.”

“I could blow you off in your childhood bedroom right now?”

Remus gripped onto the foot of his bed, laughing nervously, and finally dared to look at his boyfriend again. “It still baffles me that you find me attractive.”

“Eh. It’s just the big dick.”

“Christ.” He rolled his eyes and pushed Sirius out the bedroom again. “No cock for you tonight.”

“Excuse me? Isn’t this supposed to be some wet dream for you?” Sirius turned around once Remus closed the door behind them, smirking from ear to ear.

“You are a wet dream, yes,” Remus said. “But I have this thing called self respect popping up from time to time.”

Sirius stepped closer to his boyfriend and gripped his jumper. He loved watching Remus react to him. He bit his lip, and tilted his head, watching Remus’ breath quicken. “I want to suck you off, babe.”

Remus’ eyes darkened. His tongue darted out, to wet his lips, as he gazed down. “Do you now?”

“Yeah…”

A grin spread on Remus’ face, one he hadn’t seen before. “I know you like to be told what to do, Sirius.”

“Yeah?”

“Hmmm… You love it.” Remus chuckled, and took Sirius’ chin between his fingers, making him gasp. “You want me to take you whenever I want to, however I want to. You want me to hurt you as well, for some reason. Don’t think I didn’t notice. So how about we play nice tonight and then I’ll think about letting you suck me off?”

“Mhmmm…” Sirius whined.

“Good.” He let go abruptly, forcing Sirius to take a step back.

Sirius was the one with the heaving chest then, his eyes dark, and a bulge visible in his trousers. He watches Remus take the sight in, and then turn around to the stairs with a wicked smile. “Come on, babe.”

He couldn’t go downstairs with an erection that didn’t seem to be in the mood to disappear any time soon. “ _Wait_ ,” Sirius hissed.

“Nope.”

“Remus!”

“Nope.”

Sirius grunted, and ran a hand over his face. It was just the perfect timing for Remus to start acting ridiculously sexy, only to leave him with blue balls, wasn't it?

He loved it when Remus acted more claiming towards him. Sure, it hadn’t happened that many times, except for the occasional bite of slap on the arse. Remus was probably careful with him, considering his past. Remus was good like that, caring. Didn’t Sirius love his other side, though.  
He looked down at his trousers, leaning back against the wall, and cursed. It took a minute, but when his cock returned to its flaccid state again, Sirius rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he found Lyall putting the pot of stew down on the table.

“Ah, there you are!” Hope said.

“We were already thinking you got lost,” Lyall kid.

Sirius laughed it off, and sat back down beside Remus again. Once his parents weren’t looking, he shot him a foul look, and took a sip from his cup of tea. He felt Remus’ warm hand on his knee, felt it squeeze, felt the heat rise up in his cheeks.

“Sirius, your plate?” Lyall said.

Sirius did as he was told, and let Lyall make him a plate, before thanking him. He waited for the rest to serve themselves, before he picked up his cutlery.

“So lovely to have you here,” Hope said. “Both of you. Tomorrow, Lyall will make duck. Remus must show you the beach, Sirius. It’s lovely. Have you ever been here?”

Sirius swallowed his bite of food, and shook his head. “I haven’t, no,” he said. “Been to Cardiff a couple of times, though. It’s a lovely city. Everyone’s so kind here.”

“Ah yes, Cardiff,” Lyall said. “You been to the castle?”

“I haven’t been, no,” Sirius answered. “It was more business than pleasure.”

“Ah! What type’a business were you in?”

“Just the family business,” Sirius said. He smiled kindly, and took a sip of his tea. "I'd bore you with the details."

“He works at the firm now,” Remus said, saving him. “Have I told you that, yet?”

“Ah, right! Yes. As a secretary, no?” Lyall asked.

“That’s right. For Kingsley, actually. I really like working there, not to mention meeting Remus, of course,” Sirius said. He smiled kindly.

"Ah, yes..." Hope hummed. She nodded, holding her own mug of tea in her hands. 

“The food’s lovely, Mr. Lupin.”

“Glad to hear it! Call me Lyall, though,” he said. “No need for sir.”

“Will do,” Sirius chuckled. He took a bite of his stew, and watched Remus talk with his parents for a while. They were chatting about the neighbours’ dog shitting in their front garden, the annoying tourists during the summer, about Hope’s job as a teacher, and Lyall’s health. Of course they had catching up to do, and it was nice seeing Remus interact with them. Every once in a while, he’d start blabbering in Welsh, resulting in his father waving his arm around to get it back to English again. When Remus and Lyall finished their second plate, Hope stood up to clear the table, and so did Sirius. “May I help you?”

Hope looked stunned at first, but after a second she nodded with a kind smile. “Very sweet of you, thank you.”

Sirius felt a little better after that. He preferred helping, to being helped. As a child, he spend a lot of time in the kitchen, helping and chatting with the staff. His family never appreciated that, though. They thought it was below them. He carried the plates to the kitchen, where Hope was filling the sink with water and soap, as Remus and Lyall were talking about a football match.

“Can I put them over here?” he asked.

“Da, perfect,” Hope said. She squeezed Sirius’ arm, before he walked off to grab the pan. When he returned, Hope handed him a towel, and started washing the cutlery.

Sirius stood beside her, and helped her dry things, occasionally asking for the right cupboard.

When they were done, Hope put a new kettle on, and took the apple pie from the fridge. “Let’s put the pieces in the oven, hmm? Makes it tastier.”

Sirius nodded, a big smile on his face and he turned the oven on. “Been awhile since I had homemade apple pie.”

“Your parents don’t cook?”

Sirius laughed, and shook his head. “No! No, they did not,” Sirius asked. “But I don’t speak to them anymore.”

“Oh…” It seemed like something had dawned on her, like suddenly she understood. Hope put the pie down, and took both of Sirius’ hands in hers. “What happened?”

Sirius looked down at their hands, hers already wrinkly and freckled from age. “A lot did?” Sirius answered. “I didn’t want to run their business. I wasn’t like they wanted me to be... and I was _gay_. I don't want to burden you with it."

"You don't burden me."

Sirius swallowed. "No?"

“No.” She said, rubbing her hand over his palm in an attempt to soothe him. “I saw pain in you. Don’t let the pain rule you, boy. Feel love instead.”

Sirius nodded, tears welling. He smiled, and nodded again, before taking a deep breath in. “Yeah…”

“Go put the pie in the oven, annwyl,” she said. She patted the back of his hand, before letting his hands go. “I’ll make the tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a commenttttttt
> 
> Pleaseeeee
> 
> I want a commenttttt


	30. Luxembourg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, incredibly sorry for this late update. I'm literally the worst planner on this entire planet. I fucked up at the beginning of the week, had the concentration of a bloody rainworm, and ended up having to do SO MUCH in 2 and a half days + social stuff and other obligations and I DIED. I simply didn't have the time to write anything proper, and I reckoned you lads would rather have a proper, late chapter than a shit show on time, am I right?
> 
> So, here it is! Get ready for more fluff and happiness. Jeez, I must be sick. Maybe get tested for corona or something. Maybe one of the symptoms is change in how mean of a writer you are. We do need to celebrate the _thirtieth_ chapter, though. Like DAMN thirty chapters??? I did that. WE did that. Pretty damn proud.
> 
> Before you start reading!!!!! I just wanna say real quick that I LOVED all of your comments, and when I mean LOVED I mean L.O.V.E.D. You warm my heart, I mean it. Every one of your comments make me so happy, and I just love talking with you. Thank you so much for your support, and your kindness. It means the absolute world to me. Thank you <3
> 
> I hope you like the chapter :)

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 30: Luxembourg

“So…” Sirius closed the door behind him, and leaned against it with a sigh. They had had a lovely night with Remus' parents. After having their pie and tea, Sirius went outside to have a quick vape. Upon returning, he found the Lupins at the kitchen table with a whole stack of boardgames. Apparently, Lyall loved them. So, after a very long game of Monopoly, in which Sirius became second and Remus last, they had excused themselves. “That went well! Right?”

Remus, who was already busy searching through his bag for his toiletry, looked up with a beaming smile. “Yeah, it did.”

“Good,” Sirius said, nodding. He didn't want to state how nervous he was over and over again, yet there he was. He let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face in an attempt to let out pent up tension.

“Honey, relax, yeah? Here.” He tossed Sirius his toiletry kit and took his own as well. “It went really well. You have nothing to worry about.”

A pout formed on Sirius’ lips as he looked at the small bag in his hands.

“What?”

“Do they like me?” Sirius asked. His lips turned from a pout into a purse.

“They do.” Remus put one hand on either of Sirius’ shoulders and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “What’s not to like?”

Sirius smirked up at Remus. He could see in Remus’ eyes that he regretted giving the compliment immediately.

“Except for your arrogance, that is,” Remus teased.

“I beg your pardon?” Sirius said with a gasp.

He patted Sirius’ thigh, and opened the door to the hallway. “Come on. Let’s get ready.”

“Excuse me, Remus John Lupin,” Sirius said, stalking after his boyfriend. “I want an apology.”

“As if. Have you ever heard yourself? A pompous, overdramatic princess on a pea, that’s what you are.” Remus opened his own little bag and got out his toothbrush.

Sirius scoffed, his hands on his hips, as he looked at his boyfriend. Remus didn’t seem to mind him, though. He put his toothbrush in his mouth and started brushing. “Emotional abuse,” he stated.

“Mhmmmm…”

“Good thing I like you.”

“Mhmmmm… You too,” Remus managed to say through the foam in his mouth.

“Good, but manners, babe,” Sirius said. Sometimes all he needed was to see Remus' annoyed eyeroll while his mouth was too filled with foam to respond. He got out his face soap, and started washing himself. It only took Remus a few minutes to get ready, so after a kiss on the cheek, he found himself alone in the tiny Lupin bathroom. He quite liked it, despite the size. Like everything in the house it made him feel safe. He went through his before bed routine and went back to Remus’ room where he found him on the bed, in his pyjamas, with a laptop and a stack of files. “What case?” Sirius asked as he put his things away.

“Chang’s. Trial’s when we get back.”

“Ah.” Sirius started undoing the buttons of his shirt and soon felt Remus’ eyes on him. Apparently Remus had very little focus that night. “Like what you see?” he teased.

“Yes, I do.”

Sirius smiled at that. Didn’t matter that he already knew what Remus would say, any compliment felt like the first. “I was wondering, have I behaved enough to suck you?” Sirius folded his shirt neatly, and put it aside, before he started on his belt.

At this, Remus’ eyebrows shot up. “Oh, right…” he laughed. “Hm.”

Sirius continued undressing himself, until he was stark naked. He knew Remus liked it. Besides, he would always get a bit overheated under the covers when he lay with someone else. He pulled his hair up in a bun, and got in the bed beside Remus, who was looking at him intensely. “So?”

“My god...”

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing… Just,” Remus shook his head, and tore his eyes away and back to his work. “Realised something.”

“Something bad?”

“No. No, nothing bad.” Remus took a deep breath and decided to look Sirius in the eye again. “You’re here. You’re here and in my bed, naked.”

“Ah.” A smirk spread on Sirius’ face, as he lay his hands behind his head. The bed was quite comfortable, he had to admit. “Well… Yeah.. I am. Offer for sucking your dick still stands.”

“Christ,” Remus sighed. He scratched the back of his head, as he stared at his computer screen. “I actually still wanted to get something done.”

“Come on! This is your first holiday in ages. Just put it all away and let my mouth make sweet, sweet love to you.”

His boyfriend grunted, quickly tossed his files and his laptop on the floor. He turned himself onto his side so he could hover above him.

"Better,” Sirius purred. He pulled Remus into a kiss and inhaled his homey scent. This was perfection. The kiss was slow, passionate. Every single one like a whisper. Remus pulled back to kiss his neck, but Sirius stopped him.

“My turn,” Sirius said, his eyes twinkling.

“I don’t remember granting you permission,” Remus said. He caressed the side of Sirius’ face with the back of his fingers, as his eyes flickered from Sirius' eyes to his lips.

“Come on, babe! I know you really want it. In fact, I can feel that you really want it.” Remus’ erection was undeniable.

“Cute.” Remus ran his thumb across Sirius’ plumb bottom lip and tugged it gently. “But not the way to ask for something, Sirius.”

“Remus…” he whined. He bucked his hips up and met nothing to his frustration.

“Sirius.” Remus’ fingers laced into Sirius’ tied back hair and he tugged it. “It’s really very simple. Just ask for it.”

“I asked for it plenty of times already.”

“You asked once, to be precise.”

“Not true.”

“It is true. You mostly just stated that you want a dick in your mouth.”

“Well, I do want a dick in my mouth.”

“Then ask for it and stop being such a fucking brat.” This time Remus’ tone wasn’t teasing anymore. Instead, he had become slightly agitated as well.

At this, Sirius’ eyes widened. He opened his mouth, and closed it again, to which Remus sat up.

His hand immediately shot to his own head of hair, which he grabbed in a panicked haste. "Fuck. That was too much, wasn't it?” Remus asked. “Fuck. That was too much. I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry-”

“No! No, no, no. It wasn’t too much,” Sirius said. He sat up as well, and took Remus’ hands in his. “It wasn’t too much.”

Remus swallowed. He nodded, and took his hands back to run across his face. “We need rules,” he said. “If I get more power in the bedroom, I need to know the do's and don’ts. Yeah?”

“Okay…”

“The last thing I want to do is make you feel unsafe, or unloved.”

Sirius took a deep breath, and sat back against the headboard. “Alright.”

“So, should I start?” Remus offered. “Might make it easier.”

“Yeah.”

Remus took a deep breath. He needed a minute to think. He clearly was a little shaken up over the scare of maybe going too far. Besides, he had never really had to tell anyone what he liked and hated during sex. Most of the time, his partners found out over time. “I hate being disrespected during sex. You can tease, but I don’t like being called names. I don’t like being marked, do like doing the marking, though. What you do sometimes? With the biting? That I like, but not hard enough to make it visible days after.”

“Ah! So, you’re a hypocrite?”

“First class hypocrite, yes,” Remus laughed. He squeezed Sirius’ thigh and took a deep breath in as he thought. “Uhmm… Well, I think you already know most things I like.”

“Cumming in under a minute, yes.”

Remus glared at him playfully, and ran his hand up and down. “Thanks, babe.”

“My pleasure.”

“Any questions from you to me?’

“How do you feel about receiving?”

At this Remus’ eyebrows shot up. He hummed, and looked away as he thought. “Well, I’ve bottomed, and I’ve enjoyed it. I’m not against it at all.”

“Huh. So, you wouldn’t mind a finger up your bum?”

“I’d like a warning,” Remus laughed. “But other than that, no.”

“Good to know,” Sirius said, smirking devilishly. “Can I just ask one more thing?”

“Always.”

“Have you ever done any bdsm?”

Remus fluttered his eyelashes at his boyfriend, his cheeks flustering at Sirius’ exotic fetishes. “No?” he laughed nervously. “No, not really. I’ve given a slap every now and again. I suppose I used handcuffs a couple of times as well, but never actual, intense bdsm. Have you?”

“Oh, yeah. Plenty of times.”

  
“Could you elaborate on that for me, babe?”

Sirius rolled his eyes and his head lulled back so he could look at the ceiling. “Just a lot of bondage. Lots of guys liked hitting, choking. I was asked to do it often and I quite like it.”

“You were asked to do it?”

“Yes, by clients.”

“Right.”

“And I really didn’t mind. I preferred it, actually,” Sirius said. “My last boyfriend, he wasn’t really into the entire bdsm thing. He was very vanilla, which is alright of course, just not my cup of tea. Other boyfriends have been into it, though.”

“Alright,” Remus said, processing it all. It was a lot to take in at once. Of course, he had noticed Sirius preferred raw sex to the more gentle ways. This, he hadn't expected. “Is there anything you really like?”

“I _love_ spanking,” Sirius said, rolling his eyes with a big grin on his face. “I quite like name calling as well. Not in a way that’s actually offensive, though. I wouldn’t enjoy being degraded for things that happened outside of our private sex life.”

“Mhmmmm…”

“So, what you did just now was fine,” Sirius said. “I like that. I think it’s sexy.”

“I have to know where to draw the line, though,” Remus said. He sat back on his hands, his brow furrowed. “So, brat is alright.”

“It is.”

“What if I would call you a slut?”

“That’s fine.”

“You're sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure!” Sirius laughed. “I know I’ve had my fair share of dicks up my bum, but it’s not like I would take such a thing personally.”

“And just hypothetically,” Remus said. “If I’d call you a whore, how would you feel about that?”

“Fine, too,” Sirius said. “As long as you don’t actually start talking about what happened to me in the past, I’m down.”

“I don’t think I could call you that, though,” Remus said, looking away from Sirius’ eyes. “It doesn’t quite feel right.”

“It’s not like you have to call me that,” Sirius said. His hand found Remus’ ankle, which he caressed. “You don’t have to do anything that you feel uncomfortable with, ever.”

Remus nodded, and pursed his lips. “Thank you. Same counts for you of course.”

“Thank you for that.” Sirius smiled at his boyfriend, and ran his hand up and down his calve. “Now, can I please, please, please suck your cock babe?”

“Call me sir.”

Sirius fluttered his eyelashes at that, and went to sit more upright. He licked his lips in anticipation, and pulled the covers over his hardening cock. Finally some sexy talk again. “Will do.”

“Now, before I let you suck me,” Remus said. “I want to lay down one more rule. If either of us are uncomfortable and want the other to stop, we either tap a surface three times or we use a safe word. Do you have a safeword?”

“Luxembourg.”

“Luxembourg?”

“Yeah, Luxembourg,” Sirius laughed. “It works.”

“Alright, very good,” Remus said. He smiled at Sirius lovingly, as one of his hands found his flaccid cock underneath his pyjama bottoms.

Sirius was ogling him intensely, wanting nothing more than to finally get what he had been trying to get for hours. “Want to lay back, sir?” he asked, his own cock twitching at the usage of the word Remus picked.

“Very good,” Remus said, watching Sirius with a newfound appreciation. “I knew you could behave.” Remus turned around, and eased back down against the pillows. He could get used to that.

“Remus!”

“No, no, no, babe,” Remus said, grinning from ear to ear. “We play by my rules, and if you take that tone with me again tonight, you’ll regret it when we get back home.”

“Good thing we’re not back home yet, then, hmmm?”

“Sirius.”

“Right.” Sirius bit his lips as he looked at his boyfriend and leaned in to press a kiss against his lips. “Thank you, for the talk.”

“My pleasure.”

“Could you take off your clothes so I can blow you off, sir?”

“Hm…” Remus cupped the side of Sirius’ face to pull him into another kiss. He kissed him, until Sirius opened his lips, and slid his tongue in which slided against Sirius’. He sucked on his bottom lip, pecked it, and kissed him again, feeling Sirius turn giddy. He finally let go of Sirius’ face, and sat up to pull his long sleeved shirt off.

Sirius sat back and watched him, his cock already hard and pressing against his stomach. He sat back on his heels, and waited for Remus to lose his trousers and pants as well, leaving his big cock exposed and semi-hard. “Fuck..” he sighed. “May I?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Apparently, that was his cue that he could have his way with his boyfriend. He shifted in between Remus’ legs, and kissed him hard. He ran his hand along the side of Remus’ body, getting more anxious to taste him with every passing second. When both started panting, Sirius placed some hasty kisses along Remus’ neck, remembering his resentment of being marked. He kissed down Remus’ chest, and further down until he reached his lower abdomen. He licked Remus’ hipbone, and the scar that lay beside it, his eyes fixated on Remus’.

“Fuck..” Remus panted. He pulled the elastic band from Sirius’ hair, and let it flow down onto his shoulders. “So beautiful.” His fingers dug into the silky curls, and tugged.

Sirius smiled, as he kissed down to Remus’ thigh, showering him with love. He kissed back up to his cock and wrapped a hand around Remus’ shaft to pump it lazily. He already looked a bit of a mess, even though he hadn’t started properly yet.

“Baby, don’t tease me,” Remus grunted. He pulled Sirius’ hair a little tighter, his hips jerking up just a bit. “Fuck…”

“I love watching you like this,” Sirius said. “So fucking sexy.”

Remus ran his hand over Sirius’ head a couple more times, clearly trying to stay patient as Sirius’ lazy strokes continued.

Finally, Sirius showed mercy and licked along Remus’ length. His lips covered Remus’ tip for just a moment, before he started licking and stroking his cock again. Remus tasted so good… Perfect and salty. At least he had proper tasting cum.

“Oh, fuck…” Remus breathed out. “Sirius, be a good boy and suck me, yeah?”

That gave him the wanted response.

Sirius stopped what he was doing, and kissed up Remus’ shaft as he sat up more. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked it, earning a loud moan from the other man. He bobbed his head, slow at first to get accustomed to it, as one of his hands pumped the rest of Remus’ cock below it. He sped up a little, saliva starting to drip down his chin and Remus’ shaft. That cock felt so warm in his mouth, so big. How good it was to have his mouth filled up.  
Remus’ hand gripped his hair tighter, gently pushing and pulling him up as he sucked. Soon, he had Remus muttering curses, and trying his best to stay silent for his parents that were a mere room away.

Remus pulled Sirius off of his cock, and smiled upon seeing his cherry red lips, and leaking cock. “Fuck, you’re so pretty,” he said. He guided Sirius towards him, and kissed him on the mouth. They kissed for a good while, until Remus sat up on his knees and forced Sirius on his heels. “Open your mouth, baby,” he whispered. Once Sirius did, he held the back of Sirius’ head as he guided his cock back in.

Nothing felt as good as that: being owned by someone he trusted. He liked the way Remus gripped his hair, the way Remus’ cock slipped down his throat, and the way his eyes widened at the revelation that Sirius could take his entire length. The thrusting sped up, and finally it came to a hold when Remus pulled back a little and shot his cum inside Sirius’ mouth, muttering all the praises in the world. When Remus came, he ran his hand through Sirius' long locks. Sirius showed his boyfreind the cum that had covering his tongue, both functioning as showing off, and to claim his reward. He swallowed it all, feeling Remus' eyes on him as he did. 

“That was fantastic,” Remus laughed, his voice lowered. He pressed a kiss to Sirius’ forehead, and wiped the saliva off his chin. “I should give you what you want more often. You’re so fucking sexy like this”

Sirius smiled and moved up to press a kiss to Remus’ lips. “Thank you for letting me suck you… sir."

Remus chuckled, pecking his lips a dozen times, before pulling back. He sat back down on the mattress, and pulled on Sirius’ wrist. “Come here.”

“Why?”

“To help you get off, babe,” Remus answered.

“Fuck yes.” Sirius let himself be guided in between Remus’ legs. When Remus’ hand wrapped around his neglected cock, he hid his face in the crook of Remus’ neck and almost cried ou=t of bliss to be touched. He knew he couldn't be as loud as he usually was, so as Remus jerked him off, he muffled his moans in Remus' neck. The touches were simple, but effective, and very soon his orgasm began building in his lower abdomen. When he was pushed over the edge, he clung to Remus, as his hot cum spilled all over Remus’ hand. He was exhausted, absolutely exhausted. “Fucking hell,” he sighed, content. “Thank you.” He kissed Remus’ collarbone, before he stood up to stretch his sore limbs. “Your parents didn’t hear us, did they?”

Remus raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, as he fetched a tissue to clean his hand. “I hope not. Not necessarily what I wanted to be thinking about right now.”

“Oh, right, sorry,” Sirius laughed. He ran a hand across his face as he yawned from the fatigue. He sat back down on Remus’ bed, and took the elastic band from him.

“Want me to fetch you a glass of water?” Remus ran his hand up and down his back, to put him at ease.

“That would be great, yes.”

“Alright.” Remus pulled his pyjamas back on, and kissed Sirius’ cheek, mumbling, "Be right back," before he slipped out the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing the updating day to SUNDAY from now on, since I seem to be having no time to write during the week. I hope that's alright for everyone!! 
> 
> Leave me a comment!! I really like talking with youuuu and hearing your opinions on what I wrote! So what do you think about the smut? Do we like this dynamic? Or do we hate it? Either way, lemme know <3


	31. Your mother said so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE MY FIRST EXAM TOMORROW AND I WOULD NOT MIND GETTING SHOT

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 31: Your mother said so.

“So, the Italians, the bastards, they got one of ours. They motherfucking got one of ours boys.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to counterattack.”

“Of course that means we gotta counterattack!” Crabbe, a fat man with a red face slammed his hand on the table. “They took one of ours for God’s sake!”

“Yes, you said that before,” Orion spoke. He took a deep breath in, folded his hands on his lap. “Sirius, what do you think, boy? Should we counterattack? You are to run this business eventually.”

Business, Sirius repeated in his mind. Most businesses didn’t off their businesspartners based on as little as a bad joke. “No, sir,” he said. “I don’t think we should counter attack.”

“Why not?”

He hadn’t thought that far. He shifted in his seat, his eyes on the table. He rarely dared to look up during these types of meetings. “Because- Well…”

“We’re waiting.”

The door burst open and Kreecher, their servant came stumbling through. His chest was heaving and sweat was dripping down his face. “Sir, the police are at the door..”

“Fuck! Fuck!”

Everyone shot up from their seats in a hurried daze, grabbing whatever they needed, shredding whatever evidence could incriminate them.

Sirius looked at his brother, Regulus, and took him by the sleeve. He dragged him out the meeting room, down the stairs, out the backdoor and they ran. They ran until their lungs hurt, and their legs nearly gave out. They must’ve ran a mile, at least. Finally, they stopped. They were nearly vomiting from the lack of air and slumped down at the river side, the Thames. They lay down on the hard pavement. Sirius closed his eyes. They lay like that, until their breathing calmed down again, and finally Sirius dared to look at his younger brother. “You reckon they’ll lock him up?”

“Nah. They never do,” Regulus answered. “Dad’s clever like that.”

Sirius looked up at the cloudy sky and couldn’t help but feel thankful for the police raid. Certainly he would have received a beating, for his lack of an answer. Perhaps he’d still get one for running away instead of helping out. Or perhaps his father was finally locked behind bars. “I sometimes wish he weren’t.”

“Weren’t what?”  
“Clever like that. I wish he’d slip up, make a mistake.”

“You can’t say that.”

“Can’t I?” Sirius asked.

Regulus remained silent.

“I don’t want this life. I don’t want to hurt people.”

“You’re being stupid, Sirius. What choice have you got?”

“We all have a choice.”

“No, we don’t!” Regulus laughed. He sat up on his elbows, shaking his head. He was far too mature for a fourteen year old. “For crying out loud, Sirius, it’s really rather simple. If we don’t coöperate with mother and father, we become the disgrace of our family. Not to mention that we’ll be murdered, or tortured, or anything else that’s simply terrifying. Don’t put your stupid life on the line for feeling heroic.”

“It’s not about wanting to feel heroic, Reggie, Christ,” Sirius sighed.

Regulus watched him intently, waiting for him to go on. It didn’t happen often that they could talk like that. They sometimes didn’t talk at all.

“I-” Sirius closed his eyes. It was difficult to voice things out loud, no matter how many times he practised it inside his head. “I’m different from them.”

“As am I.”

“I know.” Sirius turned his head, to finally look at his brother. “But I don’t mean it like that. Not only like that. I’m…”

“Homosexual?”

Sirius closed his mouth. He sighed, and looked up at the sky again. “Yeah. I’d rather be dead than stay here. I know there’s places where they wouldn’t mind my kind. I went to a bar once, you know?” He smiled from ear to ear. “It was the best experience of my life.”

“That isn’t worth risking your life for.”

“Yes, it is. Not that my life’s worth much, now is it?”

“Don’t say that. Don’t. It’s not something to joke about.”

“I’m not joking. I’d rather be dead than stay here.”

Regulus seemed emotional at that. He quickly looked away from Sirius’ eyes to stare at the water instead. “So, what will you do?”

“I don’t know,” Sirius answered. “I sure as hell won’t marry Bellatrix, that’s for sure. She’s mental.”

Regulus snorted at that. He picked up a cobblestone and threw it into the water. “Yeah…”

* * *

Remus awoke to the feeling of Sirius’ lips on his chest and the smell of cinnamon in the air. His mum was probably preparing French Toast. A blessing. He grunted, shifted, and let Sirius press kisses to all the skin he could find. “Happy Christmas,” Remus mumbled, still groggy.

“Mhmmm… Happy Christmas, baby.” The kisses on his chest stopped and instead one was planted on his lips. Remus smiled into it, tangling his fingers into Sirius’ curls. Sirius pulled back, and sat up. God, he was gorgeous. Being naked certainly helped. “Come on! Rise and shine!” Sirius said, as he stepped out of bed. “We’ve got things to see in the grand Lavernock.”

“No. No, no, no, no. Have mercy.”

“Remus.” Sirius glared at him, as he pulled some underwear on.

Instead of answering, Remus rolled over in the bed and hid his face in his pillow. He still wasn’t one for getting up, especially on Christmas.

“Remus, please?”

Another grunt followed, and finally Remus lifted his face from his pillow. “I think my mum’s making french toast.”

“So get your lazy arse out of bed and into some bloody trousers, darling. The French toast won’t grow feet and walk upstairs, now will it?” He had nicked one of Remus’ Christmas jumpers, probably figuring the Lupins weren’t into fancy dress, and pulled it over his head.

Remus shot him a look that could kill, before he finally rolled out of bed. He had put his pyjamas on again during the night, since it had gotten slightly too chilly for his taste. He quickly swapped his pyjamas for jeans, a jumper and a fluffy pair of socks, before shuffling out the room.

“Wasn’t that hard now was it?” Sirius said.

“It was.”

“Mhmmmm... “

“It’s vacation, we’re supposed to sleep in,” Remus argued, as he started down the stairs. “It’s not strange that I’d rather stay in bed with my boyfriend a little longer when it’s cold and snowy and simply horrible outside, now is it?”

“We’re going to the beach, though.”

Remus stopped in his tracks. He looked up at his boyfriend, pained, and shook his head.  
“You’re merciless.”

“You were supposed to show me the beach! Your mother said so.”

“Bach! Be sweet!” his mother called out from the kitchen.

“Mam, how dare you?” Remus laughed. He rushed down the stairs, and into the kitchen, with Sirius close behind him. “Come _on_. It’s cold out, it’s warm in- Happy Christmas, by the way.”

“Da, Nadolig Llawen, annwyl,” she said, smiling at her son, “ond mae'n rhaid i chi wneud yr hyn y mae eich cariad am ei wneud, os ydych am ei gadw. Nawr yn cariad, a gwnewch y bwrdd.” (Yes, Happy Christmas, sweetheart, but you have to do what your boyfriend wants if you want to keep him. Now be a sweetheart, and make the table.”) She kissed his cheek, and flipped a few pieces of French toast, before turning to Sirius. “Happy Christmas, Sirius. I’m so sorry about Remus. He can be difficult sometimes.”

Sirius, who didn’t understand the Welsh, but did understand Remus had been put in his place, was grinning. He watched Remus get the plates from a cupboard, and flash him a smile, before making the breakfast table. “Oh well, yeah…” he agreed. “Happy Christmas, though.” He let Hope pat his arm and he walked over to the breakfast table.

“You like French toast, Sirius?” she asked.

“I love it!” he said. “It’s the best thing in the entire world.”

“I agree,” she said, nodding. “Remus likes it, too. Always asked for it on his birthdays.”

Remus, who was putting down cutlery, was slightly flustered at his mother’s comment. “It’s the best French toast on the continent.”

“And you got a sweet tooth!” Hope added. “He has that from his father. How did you sleep?”

Remus rolled his eyes, and shook his head, but he could see Sirius was enjoying hearing the little details about him. He still didn’t quite understand why. “We slept well, I think,” Remus answered.

“Absolutely,” Sirius agreed. “It’s so quiet here. It’s lovely.”

“I agree,” Hope said. “I can’t sleep when we visit Remus. The sounds and the smell… Horrible. Bach, allech chi wneud ychydig o de?” (, could you make some tea?”) Hope put a new batch of pieces of toast in, and started on a fruit salad.

“Mae Sirius fel arfer yn hoffi coffi yn y bore.” (“Sirius usually likes coffee in the morning.”)

“Wel, yna cynigiaf ichi wneud y ddau, fy bach.” (“Well, then I propose you make both, my boy.”)

“Babe, are you being roasted by your mum?” Sirius asked, his chin resting on his hands.

“Oh, shut your mouth,” Remus said, smirking lovingly. This received him a slap on the arm, though, and a “Bod yn neis.” (“Be nice.”). Didn’t take the smirk away.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Sirius said.

The front door flew open and Lyall, packed in a thick coat and many wool items walked in carrying a grocery bag. “Morning, love birds!” Lyall sang. He walked into the kitchen and pressed a kiss to Hope’s cheek. “Smells delicious- Ah! And Happy Christmas. Do we want to do presents at breakfast? Or do we do them tonight?”

“I suppose we can do them now,” Remus said. “Whatever we prefer.”

“Now sounds good to me,” Lyall said. He took off his coat and walked to the hall to hang it up. “You two have any plans for today?”

“Uhm.. We were planning on going to the beach, actually,” Sirius answered.

“The beach?” Lyall repeated. He walked into the kitchen again, blowing into his hands. “Remus’ll enjoy that,” he teased.

“Yep,” Remus answered. He was making a pot of coffee, closest to Sirius’ liking, and turned around to watch Lyall invite Sirius for a hug with a big smile and another “Happy Christmas”. He should have known his parents would be welcoming to Sirius. He certainly should’ve known they’d like him. That didn’t mean he was slightly anxious the day before. The last thing he wanted for Sirius was to have another pair of parents reject him.

Lyall slumped down in his usual seat, rubbing his big hands together. “So… Are you alright with doing the presents now?” he asked.

“Oh, absolutely,” Sirius answered. 

“Are you religious?”

“Lyall.”

“What?! It’s a religious holiday, I’m allowed to ask about religion.”

“It’s alright,” Sirius laughed. “We were raised religiously, protestant, actually. I stopped going to church once I left home. It’s not really my thing, I suppose. I’m more into philosophy.”

“Philosophy?” Lyall repeated. He leaned back in his chair, and hummed. “That comes close to religion, I think. Hope and I aren’t exactly religious either, and our boy is the antichrist. Bloody lawyer.”

“Jeez, thanks, dad,” Remus grumbled, rolling his eyes. He put down a mug of coffee in front of Sirius, and a mug of tea for Lyall.

Lyall smirked and watched his son lovingly, before wrapping his hands around his mug. Hope and Remus joined with four plates of French toast. It was exactly how Remus remembered it. He didn’t know how much he missed Wales, until he was there again, but this time it all felt right. He didn’t come home without a partner yet again. He didn’t come home without a promotion yet again. This time he came home with both. He had something, or someone, to be proud of.

After breakfast, everyone went to get their respective presents. It was quite a pleasant affair. They had more tea, some gingerbread to go with it, and Sirius got the honour to start off with the present he had received from Hope and Lyall.

“You didn’t have to get me anything!” Sirius laughed. He was clearly touched by the gesture. A little too much, perhaps. 

“We insisted,” Hope said, waving it away. 

“Well, go ahead, son,” Lyall said, grabbing another gingerbread biscuit. 

Sirius gave them one finally smile, before tearing the Christmas paper off. The package contained three pairs of Christmas socks and a note saying ‘Happy Christmas, Sirius- Love, Hope and Lyall’. It wasn’t much. The Lupins didn’t have much, but to Sirius it was more than enough. “I love it,” Sirius said to them, smiling from ear to ear. “Thank you. The green ones match one of my suits- Remus, you know the one? The green plaid one?”

“Ah, yeah…” Remus hummed. He looked a bit amused with his comment, and rubbed his back. “It does.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” he repeated. “I got you a little something as well. I didn’t really know what to get, so I got you this,” Sirius said. He got out a small package, and lay it on the table. “Bit more practical I suppose.”

“Well, you certainly sparked my interest,” Hope said. She picked up the tiny package, and unwrapped it, revealing two subscription cards for Cardiff to London.

“So you can come visit us more easily!” Sirius said. “I know how much Remus misses you, so I figured you miss him as well.”

“That’s so kind, Sirius,” Hope said, handing one of the cards to her husband. “Too kind, and too much, really.”

“Oh, no,” Sirius said, waving his hand around. “It’s nothing, really.”

“Thank you,” Lyall said, giving him a nod. “Thank you.”

Remus, who was partly happy with the gift and partly terrified of the idea of his parents stopping by every other week, simply smiled. Perhaps it would be nice to see them more often. He did miss them, and who knew how long they still had to live?

“Now, Remus, your present.” 

Remus took the package from his father with a thank you, and ripped the paper off to reveal a name tag with ‘Remus Lupin CEO’. He broke out in laughter, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. “Rwy'n casáu chi! (“I hate you!”) Oh, this is terrible!” 

Sirius, who had picked up the name tag as well, started giggling, hiding his face. He almost seemed embarrassed for Remus as well. 

“Well, we figured that with your new promotion it’s only a matter of time before you’re the CEO!” Lyall laughed. “You’ll need a name tag for it.”

“Rydych chi'ch dau yn erchyll,” (“You two are horrible.”) Remus laughed, shaking his head. “Erchyll.” After Remus gave his parents his own presents: A new record for his dad, and alpaca wool for his mum, it was time for Remus to give his present to Sirius.

“So,” Remus sighed. “Took me long enough to find something I thought you’d like, but I think I found it.” He picked up a small bag, and handed it to his boyfriend. “If you don’t? Just return it.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” Sirius said. He took the present, and got out a small, blue rock, with the words ‘I love you’ engraved in them.

“It’s a healing crystal,” Remus explained, once he saw the puzzled look on Sirius’ face. “I’m not sure I believe in them, nor if you believe in them, but I saw it and I thought of you. It’s Amazonite. It’s supposed to bring confidence, and self love. I know you fidget sometimes and I figured why not let him fidget with something that will perhaps make him see himself the way that I do.”

Sirius pressed his lips together, clearly on the verge of tears. Instead of responding, he took Remus’ hand in his and squeezed. “Thank you,” he said. “Thank you.” He gave Remus’ hand one more squeeze, before taking a deep breath. “Well, my present isn’t going to be that good anymore,” Sirius laughed. He picked up a box from the floor and put it in Remus’ lap. “Open it.”

“I’m sure it’s perfect, Sirius,” he said. He took the paper off, and found himself looking at a box filled with every type of chocolate a person could possibly find. He snorted, shaking his head, and started looking through the box. “Jesus Christ, Sirius.”

“Remember that time I stole your last chocolate bar from your flat? Thought I should make up for it.”

“Good Lord. Chinese chocolates? Where did you find Chinese chocolate?”

“China town.”

“My goodness.”

“That’s an awful lot of chocolate,” Hope stated, peaking over the table. 

“It is!” Remus exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. “I love it. Thank you, honey.”

Sirius shrugged, and rolled his eyes. “It’s nothing.”

“Oh, it’s not nothing! That I know for sure. It’s a whole lot.”

They left after that. They took the short ride to the coast, and walked down to the beach which was covered in snow. A mist hung over the sea. The beach was nearly deserted, save for a couple of people walking their dogs. It was beautiful, Remus had to admit. It was stunning, actually.

“Wow.”

“Yeah,” Remus laughed. He walked further onto the sand, the snow crunching beneath his boots. He extended his hand towards Sirius and watched him take it. They continued together, walking for what felt like a mile until they finally stopped.

“I haven’t been to the beach in years,” Sirius said. “I think it must have been three or four years.” He let go of Remus’ hands, and put them both in the pockets of his coat. His pointy nose was red, and ice was forming on his eyebrows. Remus felt the urge to brush the ice away.

“When was the last time you went?”

“Must have been with James and his parents.”

“You never told me how you ended up living there.”

Sirius’ eyes turned sad. He looked away, at the sea. “James’ father found me,” he said. “I was working as a sex worker. I was nineteen, nearly twenty, and I had approached a car with a man sitting inside. He uhm… He wasn’t the kindest. Afterwards, he pushed me out of the car and I fell. I ripped a tendon in my ankle, so naturally I could barely walk. It was freezing, I was wearing barely anything, and I couldn’t move. So, I wanted to call my pimp, right? To come and pick me up, but I realised I left my phone in the man’s car. I thought I could find a taxi, but none of the taxi’s wanted to drive me, so I settled on a bench for the night and that’s when James’ father found me. He had been in town to have dinner with an old business partner of his and he recognised me, took me to their house.”

Remus reached out and took Sirius’ hand from his pocket. “That must’ve been horrible.”

“Yeah.” Sirius looked down, kicked some show. His eyes were filled with tears.

“Hey? Come here, babe,” he whispered, pulling on Sirius’ hand. “Come here.” When he had Sirius in his arms, he held him until he felt Sirius’ muscles untense. He pulled back, wiped the freezing tears away, and kissed both of his closed eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was that! Hope you all enjoyed it. I sure did with writing it! Leave me a commenttttttt to let me know what you thought, what you wanna see in the next chapters and don't come with the usual "more of Sirius" background, like give me something juicyyyyy  
> I absolutly have something dramatic and interesting planned, but it's always fun to hear some ideas and see if I can put them into the story as well :)) So lemme know what you're craving for.
> 
> ALSO I have posted this teeny tiny one shot, that's a bit more poetic than this story and is basically something I started writing and just wanted to post. It's called [Drive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957314) and I really wanna know if you guys like it, and whether I should make sequel chapters or notttt! Lemme know
> 
> And my [Tumblr](https://theblackbirdeyelinerqueen.tumblr.com/) for updates on my work.
> 
> Love yezzz <3


	32. Would you forget me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, 
> 
> I didn’t update last week. I was late updating this week, and it’s all because I’m not doing that well. After my exams, (which I passed!!) I kind of went through an all time low, mentally speaking. It all started with utter exhaustion after my exams. I basically collapsed under the weight of all the new things in my life and yeah… Then a new ear piercing of mine got heavily infected and somehow ended up INSIDE my ear, which had to be pulled out, which really got to me. After that I still had to do things all weekend, feeling rubbish about myself, not to mention I had a bit of a revelation.
> 
> Next to that other very heavy things happened, sending me into a downwards spiral. I don’t know who I am anymore, to be fair. I don’t know what to do and yeah… I’m just a wreck, really. All I wanna do is sleep. Anyways, you didn’t come here for my rambling. You came here for a new chapter! So here we go. Thought I’d give you a little heart attack for the sake of it ;)
> 
> Lemme know what you think!!

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 32: Would you forget me?

“No. No, that can’t be true. He is not like that. Let me see him! I said let me see him! God fucking damn it!”

“Remus, calm down.”

“No, I won’t bloody calm down, Kingsley. For fuck’s sake. This is madness. This is absolute madness. Don’t you want to see him, huh? What’s the fucking matter with you, you emotionless-”

“ _Remus!_ ” Kingsley glared at him, shook his head, and looked away. “We don’t do anything, until the proper criminal attorney gets her arse down here and handles this, yeah? What’s the matter with you?”

Remus ran his hands over his face. He was shaking. He was on the verge of breaking out in tears, but he couldn't, could he? He couldn’t.

“If you’re withholding information from me, spit it out. Now.”

“We’re- Fuck. We’re in a relationship.”

“What did you just say? You went behind my damn back?! Get the fuck out of my face, Lupin.”

“Both of you, just _shut up_!” James suddenly spat. He had shot up from his chair, his eyes red. He looked exhausted. “Shut up! That is my brother! Not yours! Mine. And he’s in there, and he’s been through hell and back. You don’t know him. Not like I do. So shut up! And sit down! For Christ’s sake! Jezus!”

* * *

Remus stood before the judge, sweat breaking out at pretty much every square inch of his body. This was the moment he had to prove himself. This was what he studied for. This was what he still lived for. This would determine the rest of his career at Fortescue & Riddle. If he lost and the Chang’s toy store would be declared bankrupt, he could say goodbye to any promotion in the near future. He might as well find a new job.

He glanced back at the audience. It wasn’t that full. There were a number of family members and friends of the Changs. Sirius was there, as was Kingsley, James and even Lily Evans, accompanied by Severus Snape, had come to see him. He just had to remain calm. He had to remain calm and remember what he prepared.

“Mr. Lupin, your opening statement, please.”

He took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. He focussed on the judge. “Thank you. Your honour,” he started. “I think it is safe to say that Mr. and Mrs. Chang are both premium examples of good English citizens. They have paid their taxes. They have a lovely baby daughter. Their employees adore them and they have never even received a speeding ticket in their entire lives! Naturally, being good people won’t be enough evidence to convince you of their innocence, so why don't we start with a simple look at the case Miss Umbridge has against us? The case Miss Umbridge has is based on one simple example of a child being a child and nearly choking. One of the biggest threats for small children is that they find a small object, put it in their mouths like they’re scientifically assigned to do and accidentally choke on them. It is natural for children to try and taste objects. Most of them do. I have brought Mr. Adams, specialist on child behaviour to give his expert opinion and have asked numerous experts focussed on product safety and safety for toys to have a look at the product my client makes and whether they’re safe for usage. None of them have found a single flaw in their products, suggesting that perhaps the prosecuting party was the one to break the toy. These toys are of good quality and they have been for fifty years. I’m sorry, your honour, but to prosecute these people based on a single incident, ruining their fine reputation, is simply disgraceful. To add to that, I can’t help but point out that the object little four year old Sammy nearly choked on was a toy that was labelled as one for children in the age range of six to ten! Again, evidence that my clients did their best to make the usage of their product as safe as possible, while perhaps the prosecuting party was the one that lacked carefulness. Thank you, your honour.”

* * *

“Congratulations…”

“You’ve already said that a million times.”

“I know,” he said. He caressed Remus’ cheek with the back of his fingers, watching the movement. “I am just so proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

He smiled. His blue, almost grey eyes fell on Remus’ lips where they lingered. He huffed a laugh and moved his hand to Remus’ lips. His thumb brushed the bottom one. He pinched it, ever so light. “Thank _you_ for loving me.”

“I could never not love you. No matter how hard I tried.”

“But what if I die?”

“You won’t.”

“But what if I do?”

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but his voice failed him.

“Would you forget me?” he asked, in all seriousness.

“No, of course not. Don’t be silly.”

“What if they said terrible things about me?”

“Like what?”

He shrugged. He continued to caress Remus. His cheekbones, his neck. He moved closer, a few inches, so they could feel each other’s breaths on their naked skins. “I’m worried.”

Remus moved up on his forearm, brow furrowed. “About what?”

He turned onto his back and sighed, almost like he was grieving. “It’s a long story.”

“We’ve got time.”

"We don’t. It’s late, babe. Let’s just… Let’s take a shower, shall we?”

“Of course… Of course, yes. Whatever you want. Whatever you want, Sirius.”

“I just want a shower.”

* * *

He sat on the roof in his house in Wales. It was winter. It wasn’t snowing that week, it was merely freezing. The ponds were frozen, as were ponds and other waters. He had never known what it was like to have friends, let alone a relationship. He was a seventeen year old boy, his body scarred, his heart empty. He was yearning for someone. Anyone. He looked up at the moon, the stars, the constellations. He filled his lungs with smoke. He let his mind get cloudy. He hoped that if he smoked enough the pain in his bones would lessen. He hoped that if he smoked enough, it could fill the gap in his heart. He looked at the stars, the brightest star, and wondered how far away that was. He lay like that for ages, until his window creaked. He sat up, only to see his father climb up and settle down next to him.

“Evening, buddy.”

“Hi dad.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“You already have.”

“Touché. Hand me that spliff, yeah?”

“Using slang now, dad?”

“Hmmm… You got me. I’m hip now, aren’t I?”

Remus snorted, which turned into a long lasting giggle. He handed over the joint and his lighter, and settled back down on the roof tiles. “Dad, how the fuck am I going to fit in?”

“Fit in? My son is worried if he’s going to fit in?”

“Yes. I am.”

“You won’t.”

Remus swallowed, folded his hands on his stomach as he waited for his father to continue.

“You’re an odd one, Remus,” he said. He lit the joint and puffed it to get it properly burning, before continuing. “You’re going to Oxford, of all places. There won’t be many kids with a factory worker and a teacher as parents, now will there? Let alone a Welsh one that’s a cancer survivor that takes more medication than a ninety year old. But that’s you. That’s you, buddy. It shaped you. Don’t be worried about fitting in. You worry about finding people that will match your wavelength. Find people that fascinate you, people that spark joy in you. You’re not going to fit in. If you would’ve, I probably wouldn’t’ve even like you.”

“No?”

“No. I like that you’re you.”

“Dad?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“I love you.”

His dad chuckled. He smiled, looking ahead at the woods that lay behind their house. He took a drag of the joint, and watched the smoke disappear into the darkness. “I love you, too, Remus. No matter what.”

* * *

_“Sirius Orion Black, son of Orion and Walburga Black, has been arrested for the mass murder of twelve Chinese drug lords. Fingerprints and DNA have been found on the bomb. Black has been arrested, on account of the murders, but there is suspicion of Sirius Black working for the Black family, a renowned mobster family that until this day the police haven’t been able to arrest. An investigation into the involvement of Black into the London underworld will be launched. For now, the man is in police custody.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT <3


	33. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!!
> 
> Well, what is this?? It is me updating! It has been rough for the last couple of weeks. There's just quite a lot going right now and I can't seem to find the right state of mind to write. It's been bugging me, to say the least. However! I managed to write again!! So, here we have it: Chapter 33.
> 
> It took me a while, but we got there.
> 
> I hope y'all are recovered from the last chapter lol. Here goes nothing.

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 33: Red

“Let’s go out tonight, get drinks. It has been ages.”

“I’d much rather go home and have a quiet night-”

“We always do that! Please? We should celebrate. James, Dorcas and Pete are coming?”

“Why is _Peter_ coming?”

“Because it turns out we do not have a lot of friends and need them!” Sirius laughed. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“I…” he took a deep breath. He couldn’t say no to him, could he? “You planned this.”

“I might have.”

Remus shook his head, though he couldn’t keep himself from smiling. He couldn’t. Not when it came to _him_. “Fine.”

“Thank you! You will love it. You’ve needed to get drunk babe. You know that.”

“Have I?”

“Yes! You’ve been so tense lately. _We_ have been tense lately.”

His brow furrowed. “That’s true.” Why had they been? He had been meaning to talk to Sirius about it. Of course he had noticed Sirius not sleeping well and eating even worse. It was hard to miss. For Remus, the only reason was work, but for Sirius it could hardly be. Had his stress been rubbing off on Sirius? “Honey?”

Sirius looked up from searching the metro they needed from the courthouse. He really had planned it.

“Well… My stress lately, has it been affecting you?”

“No,” Sirius laughed. “No, not at all. Don’t be silly.”

“Okay.” Remus pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and peaked over his shoulder to look at the screen. “Find something yet?”

“Mhmm… There’s a station not too far from here. The next one leaves in ten, so we should be able to make that.”

“Good!”

“Yeah!”

“Thank you,” he said. “For being here today.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Sirius cupped the side of his face, brushed his thumb over his collarbone. He hummed, nudged his head and started walking.

* * *

“To our lovely little lawyer who has finally grown into the big lawyer he was always destined to be.” James raised his glass, earning a few “To Remus!”’s and a glare from the little lawyer himself. They took a gulp and put their pints down with a big smile.

“For fuck’s sake, James,” Remus groaned. “This is the actual sixth bloody round. There’s no-”

“Hush, baby lawyer,” James interruped. “Hush.”

They had gone to a small pub in the centre of London. The place wasn’t too crowded, given the fact that it was a wednesday. Still, there were a few old men at the bar and a couple of youngsters in the back playing darts.

“You deserve it,” Sirius said. As the time passed, he had moved closer and closer to him, to the point Remus was wondering if he’d end up in his lap. One thing was for sure. Remus would get laid when they got home.

Remus rolled his eyes at him, leading to his tipsy boyfriend to slap him on the arm. It was a new habit he seemed to have developed. “Hey! No need to get violent,” he laughed.

“Shut up.”

“Yeah, shut up, Lupin,” Dorcas said. “Don’t be a wuss.”

“I thought tonight I was supposed to be praised instead of hit and told to shut up.”

“What’s there to praise?” Peter added, as he dropped his head down on the table.

“Fuck off,” Remus said, before taking a sip from his beer. “Your mum cries at every one of your birthdays because of the money she wasted with raising you.”

“Your mum cries every night because I fuck her too hard in the arse.”

Remus snorted. “As if. She’d fuck you in the arse before you even tried as much as get your dick out, mate.”

“Let a man dream,” Peter mumbled.

“I think I might leave, actually,” Dorcas sighed. She downed her pint in two goes. “Marls gets ticked off when I’m home too late.”

“Move in already?” Sirius laughed.

“Hmm yeah. I suppose we live up to the stereotype,” she said. She stood up from her seat, and stretched her arms above her head. “We’re thinking about getting a cat.”

“Wow.” James said, staring into a void. “I wonder if I’m ever going to have a cat with anyone.”

“Sure you will.”

“Of course you will, Jamesy!”

“Just not with Miss Evans.” Dorcas clapped him on the back, ruffled Peter’s hair, and came over to the other bench to give Remus and Sirius a quick hug. “Night!

“Ta!”

“Night, Dorky,” Sirius called after her.

James sipped from his drink, looking a bit defeated in all honesty. It wasn’t very like him to be pouty and sad. In fact, Remus had rarely seen him mopey at all.

“Oh, come on, James!” Sirius said. “Don’t let it get you down.You’ll find a nice las. You’ll U-haul and get a cat. Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

A loud rumbling emerged from the man laying on their table. They paid the check, figuring up it was time to head back. They got a taxi, decided to split the bill. Remus had Peter drooling all over his coat and Sirius watching the city through the window with James in the front chatting away with the driver. In that moment, despite his coat being ruined, life was good.

* * *

“Congratulations…”

“You’ve already said that a million times.”

“I know,” he said. He caressed Remus’ cheek with the back of his fingers, watching the movement. “I am just so proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

He smiled. His blue, almost grey eyes fell on Remus’ lips where they lingered. He huffed a laugh and moved his hand to Remus’ lips. His thumb brushed the bottom one. He pinched it, ever so light. “Thank _you_ for loving me.”

“I could never not love you. No matter how hard I tried.”

“But what if I die?”

“You won’t.”

“But what if I do?”

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but his voice failed him.

“Would you forget me?” he asked, in all seriousness.

“No, of course not. Don’t be silly.”

“What if they said terrible things about me?”

“Like what?”

He shrugged. He continued to caress Remus. His cheekbones, his neck. He moved closer, a few inches, so they could feel each other’s breaths on their naked skins. “I’m worried.”

Remus moved up on his forearm, brow furrowed. “About what?”

He turned onto his back and sighed, almost like he was grieving. “It’s a long story.”

“We’ve got time.”

"We don’t. It’s late, babe. Let’s just… Let’s take a shower, shall we?”

“Of course… Of course, yes. Whatever you want. Whatever you want, Sirius.”

“I just want a shower.”

Remus walked after him. He looked at Sirius’ stark naked body as he walked to the bathroom. He admired his curves, his smooth skin and the black hair on his arms and legs. He watched Sirius turn the water on, and get in. Remus closed the door shut and joined him. He wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist from behind, pressed a kiss to his beautiful neck. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Hmmm…” Sirius tilted his head back against Remus’ shoulders, as Remus kept planting kisses everywhere. “I love you, too.”

* * *

He had started a letter of resignation. What good would it do? There was no use in fighting the future that was already being graved in stone. No, all he could do was sit and wait and hope it’d be quick, or else he’d do it himself.

* * *

“I’ve found exactly nothing,” Remus answered. He tossed a useless file on one of Riddle’s employees on Kingsley’s desk and groaned. He slid down in his chair and shook his head. “It’s unbelievable.” Since his first courtroom victory, Riddle’s employees had started taking clients from Alice’s. At first, it had seemed a coincidence, but as time ticked by it had become evident that it wasn’t. Kingsley had lost two, Lockhart three, not to mention the clients the other partners lost. Even Alice herself had admitted something was going on and thus called a big meeting with Riddle and all the partners. They denied everything. They simply said the clients preferred someone else to represent them. It didn’t matter, right? As long as the firm kept the client and the firm was Fortescue & Riddle, not Fortescue or Riddle.

Kingsley gritted his teeth, and rubbed his hand over the back of his bald head. “Maybe we should walk,” he said.

“What?! No. Come on, King.”

“Gil’s walking.”

Remus’ eyes widened. Gilderoy Lockhart was leaving Fortescue & Riddle. “Really?”

“Mhmm… And he’s taking the clients he brought in.”

It was evident that Riddle’s plan was to scrape every single client Fortescue’s lawyers had, only to leave the firm afterwards. There couldn’t be another explanation. Their methods were legal, actually, which only made it worse. The tension in the firm could be cut by a knife.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

“Is anyone else leaving?”

“Caradoc is talking about it, as is Evans.”

“Evans?”

“She’s a career tiger, Remus,” he pointed out. “Don’t get that wrong. The only thing keeping those two here is their loyalty to Alice. It’s what’s keeping me here as well.”

“Can’t we split from Riddle?”

“Not financially, no,” Kingsley sighed. “We’re fucked.” He stood up and walked to the drinkcart he kept in the corner of his office. He put on a record, and poured two glasses of whiskey. “Nothing we can do.”

“We should at least try to fight this-”

“We did.”

“Kingsley-”

“Let it go, Remus,” Kingsley said. He extended one of the two glasses, cocking his head. “And have a drink.”

Remus took the glass from him. His head was thrumming. Was this what he worked so hard for? “It’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not.” Kingsley slumped down in his chair with a grunt. “It’s not, kid. The thing that bothers me the most is that one of us is probably working for Riddle somehow. Perhaps we shouldn’t think about that right now. How about we get lobster, eh? Cheer ourselves up.”

“I can’t afford lobster,” Remus said with a roll of his eyes. He took a sip from his glass, and stared down into the golden liquid who was becoming a better friend to him with each passing day.

“My treat.” He pressed a button on his telephone and said, “Hey, Sirius? Fancy lobster tonight?”

 _“Fuck yes,”_ was the answer.

* * *

He had set out a table. It had two plates, two glasses of white wine and his attempt at a home cooked meal under a silly, old cloche. He had made cod, with baked potatoes and a little salad as well. He hoped the little surprise could brighten Remus’ mood and with that given them a nice evening for a change. Lately, their nights had been filled with Remus stressing about his job and Sirius desperately trying to find a way to find a distraction. That didn’t always turn out well.

Sirius looked down at his little creation, smiling from ear to ear. Today was a good day. James and Lily had finally properly gotten together, after Lily left the firm. Today was a good day. It had to be.

There was a loud bang against the door. Sirius’ eyes flew open. He picked up a knife from the table, his heart going a million miles per hour. This was it. This was them. They’d come to get him.

Another bang. He went to the window and opened it, but the officers had already entered and with another bang he fell onto the floor. There was blood. His hand touched his thigh. It was red. He didn’t hear what the men said, because suddenly the lights went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!!! I know I'm horrible. Yes, yes, I know. But still lemme know <3 
> 
> Gimme some love- 
> 
> or hate.
> 
> This is a democracy.


	34. savour this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Gods it's been more than a month since my last upload. Shame on me. I'm terribly sorry <3!!! Forgive me father, for I have sinned. I suppose I've been going through a bit of a mehhhhh period lately. Gots to love my lifelong friend depression. Anyways! University started again, I decided to lose my Corona kilos and start being more healthy again and I feel better already :D
> 
> So, now I also found the strength to upload this chapter. Also, someone asked me to please upload, which is something I can't say no to. So if you ever want the next chapter faster than I was planning on, comment "Please update" and I'll have it up in 1-3 workdays. Lmao. Unless I'm sick or don't see the comment. Or if I haven't started the chapter yet and do not know where I want it to go. Those are exceptions to the rule.
> 
> ANYWAYS I passed my culinary arts exam. I passed my mathematics exam. The move went well. My dog is cute. So, there's lots to be happy about. Also, a new chapter! Chapter 34: savour it. Exciting as always. You're going to hate me for it. But oh well. That's being a writer, eh?
> 
> Also... There's a 98% chance I'm trans. I've had the "fuck, I'm trans" moment about 3 months ago and I didn't want to tell you guys cause it felt premature, and it still feels premature but I kinda wanna change my writer's name to TheBlackBirdEyelinerKing caused it makes me all happy inside. So there's that. I might do that after uploading this. Don't hate on me, though. Don't be a phobe. Love people and people will love you back :) 
> 
> Cheers.

# No Law of Love

### Chapter 34: savour me.

Remus sighed as he flipped the page of yet another bookwork of taxes from a company Kingsley represented. It had been utterly useless thus far. The numbers were beginning to blur before his eyes. The sun had gone down hours ago. He wondered if he was the last one there. He pushed the thought away and rubbed his eyes before going back to work again. Quitting wasn’t an option in Remus’ book.

“Hey.”

He looked up to see Sirius standing in the door opening. His eyes were smiling so his lips didn’t have to. He had taken his jacket off, probably left it at his desk. Remus didn’t mind that, though. The way his body looked in a vest was quite appealing.

“Hi,” Remus said. He noticed a stubble forming on Sirius’ cheeks, which reminded him of how late at night it was. How could such roughness exist on someone as graceful as Sirius? Tears formed in his eyes before he knew it was happening. Nothing, but absolutely nothing could match Sirius’ divinity. He shook his head, quickly looking at the dark world behind the window.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Babe?”

He felt Sirius’ hand on his shoulder, which didn’t help at all. Remus shook his head again, raising his hand with a chuckle. “Nothing,” he whispered. “It’s nothing.” He finally dared to look into Sirius’ blue eyes and part of him was ecstatic, and the other regretted it since his eyes started filling with tears again. “God, I’m sorry. You’re just-” he took a deep breath, and wiped a tear from his cheek.

“Don’t be sorry,” Sirius said. He caressed Remus’ arm, and carefully slid into Remus’ lap with a leg on either side of him. He cupped the sides of his face. “Look at me. Hey, look at me.” Sirius’ face softened when their eyes met.

Silence ruled the room. The only sound was the flickering from a malfunctioning lamp. It was a beautiful silence, though. It was a silence Remus could be content with for the rest of his life. He finally touched Sirius back. He laid his hands on his thighs, ran them up and down. He watched his own hands, the movements. He was hypnotized by touching Sirius, having him.

“You alright again?”

“Mhmmm…” Remus hummed. “I don’t know what happened. Maybe I’m just tired.”

“Maybe.” Sirius ran his hands through Remus’ curls and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Were you still working as well?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Kingsley’s got us working on different cases. Maybe he’s onto something.”

Remus laughed and laid his head back against the chair. “No, no,” he said. “No, right?”

Sirius shrugged. “Don’t know,” he said. “But let’s head home, babe. It’s late. You need the rest.”

“Not yet.”

Sirius snorted. “Why not?”

“I don’t know,” Remus laughed. “I want to savour this.”

Sirius frowned, his eyes darting in every direction. Remus knew what that meant. It meant Sirius thought something was wrong and that he could read it by some minimal change in his expression.

“Babe?” Remus said. He squeezed Sirius’ thigh to get him to stop scanning him. “There’s nothing wrong. I promise.”

“You promise?”

“Yes.” He tried pushing it past his lips. He tried forming the words to tell him that he was crying, not because he was tired, or because he felt bad, or scared, or needed attention. He tried telling him that it was Sirius who caused it, because he could see Sirius for who he was. He could see that Sirius was that bright star, that light he had been searching for all his life. Sirius was what he fought cancer for, fought depression, poverty and prejudice for. Sirius was what he breathed for, worked for, had gone to Oxford for. He did all of that because deep down he knew he would meet someone that would be better than him in every way, but that needed him to survive, breathe and keep breathing. That was what he was good at. That was what he needed to do. Breathe and keep breathing. Work. Be there, until one day Sirius would realise that he wanted more. Remus wouldn’t mind it if that happened. At least he could one day stop breathing, knowing he had breathed for the brightest.

Sirius pressed a tender kiss to his lips. It was so soft, so light, that it almost made Remus cry again. Remus grabbed the back of Sirius’ head when he tried to pull away and kissed him with a hunger that he hadn’t felt before. He kissed him until the doubt subsided and all he felt was Sirius.

He stood up, forcing Sirius against the table he had been working at. He pulled Sirius’ trousers down and fucked him like it was the last time he could.

* * *

“Darling, have you seen my phone?”

“Hm?” Remus looked up from his laptop and rubbed his eyes. “No, I haven’t.”

“For fuck’s sake- JAMES?!”

“WHAT?!”

“HAVE YOU SEEN MY PHONE ANYWHERE?”

“Sirius, keep it down, please,” Remus sighed, earning himself a nasty glare.

“NO, SORRY MATE.”

Sirius grunted and kicked a chair that was standing by. It was enough for Remus to snap out of it for a moment and pay attention to his boyfriend. Remus had to admit that he hadn’t been the most attentive for the past couple of days. “Are you alright, honey?”

“Yeah… Just-” Sirius leaned on the assaulted chair with his hands, staring into a void. He didn’t look so good. His hair had gotten greasier over the days. The bags under his eyes were darker. Remus would have done more, if he had known how bad it was. “Just tired. I’m sorry. You continue work.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! Try and get some work in, okay? I’ll uhm.. I’ll clean up around here.”

“You’re an angel.”

Sirius smiled at him, though his eyes didn’t. “Yeah… Say, what time did your parents arrive again?”

“Four-ish,” Remus answered, but he was already reading on his laptop again. “Let’s uhm… eat out. Could you make a reservation somewhere?”

“Yes, boss.”

Remus glanced up for a split second but didn’t think anything of it. “Thank you, babe.”

“You’re very welcome.” The sarcasm dripped from the words. Sirius turned around, and started walking to the kitchen, where he slammed the door.

Not a lot happened until Remus’ parents arrived. Remus finally stopped working. James showed up in a colourful bowtie, and Sirius had made an attempt at looking like he did before he started going through what he was going through. Hope seemed to catch on, though. She noticed something was off right away.

“Oh, your home looks lovely, Sirius,” Hope said to him as she walked into the eclectic living room. “Much nicer than bach’s.”

“Thanks ma.”

“Well it’s true, isn’t it?” Hope said, smiling to lighten the mood. “Bach, bod yn neis. Mae ei angen arno.” (“Dear, be nice. He needs it.”)

Remus stiffened. He frowned and looked around as if he tried to find something.

“So, what are the plans for today?” his father asked, clapping his hands together. He looked from Sirius, to Remus, to James, and while the couple was trying to come up with something, James had decided he needed to take the lead.

“Well, Sirius has made a reservation in a very nice French restaurant he loves,” James said. “And I was personally thinking we could have a walk around first? Go to the city centre, maybe see some of the attractions? Remus mentioned you hadn’t been to London before, so we figured you would like that.”

“Perfect, James,” Lyall said, nodding his head. “Shall we?”

Remus took a deep breath and nodded. He lay his hand on Sirius’ lower back, to guide him back to the door, but Sirius swatted his hand away. That was the last time Remus dared to touch him that night.

When it was finally the two of them again, at Remus’ flat, Sirius started their fight by barging into the bedroom and slamming the door shut. Remus took his coat off, kicked his shoes against the front door and took a deep breath. “Sirius?” No answer. “Sirius!” Again, nothing. “Sirius, for fuck’s sake, come out of the bedroom and tell me what’s wrong!”

“Fuck off!”

“I won’t fuck off, God fucking damn it,” Remus seethed. “You have been absolutely revolting for the last couple of days and have been nothing but a fucking brat in front of my parents! I deserve an explanation. So stop being a child! And talk!” Silence. “Sirius!” He tried opening the door, but naturally, it was locked. He knocked three times, but when that wasn’t answered, he lost it. Remus threw the coat rack against the wall in fury, before banging on the door with a lot more force. “SIRIUS I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON’T OPEN THIS DOOR AND FINALLY TALK TO ME LIKE AN ADULT-”

Sirius swung the door open, his nostrils flared, trembling from anger. “Pick up the coat rack.”

They glared at each other, both on the verge of breaking down. “What does the fucking coat rack matter?”

“Pick it up.”

Remus hesitated for a moment, before doing as he was told. It wasn’t like him to become physical. It wasn’t at all. He told himself it was the exhaustion, rather than build up anger. “Happy now?”

“Overjoyed.”

“Sirius…” Remus took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. “Please, talk to me? I want to help you.”

“By screaming at me?” Sirius scoffed.

“That’s not fair.”

“Isn’t it? You are not helping me, Remus,” he said. “You’re not helping me at all. All that you _are_ doing, is sitting behind your fucking laptop and working all day! How many times have you even looked at me these past two weeks, huh? How many times have you asked me how my day was?”

“It’s the job, Sirius.”

“How many times do you think I’ve heard that fucking line?” Sirius asked. “It’s the job, Sirius. It’s the job to shoot people. It’s the job fuck people. It’s the job to sit on your arse all day and think about yourself and only yourself and not the people you’re supposed to care about!”

Remus was frozen in place, as his boyfriend approached him.

“And you boss me around like I’m your secretary, or worse: your whore! So don’t you come to me, telling me “It’s the job, Sirius.” It isn’t. It isn’t your job to make me feel worse! It isn’t your job to ignore me! Stop feeling sorry for yourself,” he shouted. “Stop feeling like I’m the one wronging you! And start seeing me again! Me! And everything that comes with it.”

“I do see you-”

“You don’t.”

“I try, but you won’t let me in, Sirius!”

The fire in Sirius’ eyes turned to ice, and to be fair, it was one of the most frightening things Remus had ever seen in his entire life. “We’re over.”

“Honey, no-”

“Honey, yes,” Sirius laughed. “Yes! We’re over. You and I? We’re done.” Sirius stepped past Remus, to get to the front door, but Remus ran after him.

“Baby, please,” he said. “Please, just come back and talk to me!”

“Shut up.”

“Sirius, for the love of God! Just listen to reason-”

“Shut up.”

“Don't tell me to shut up! I love you. And if you think I’ll just let you go back home and give up on us, you couldn’t be more wrong! We can get through this, if you just come inside and talk to me.”

Sirius pressed the button of the elevator, and took a deep breath in, not looking at the other man once.

“Sirius, please.. Sirius, don’t go.” The elevator door opened, Sirius stepped inside, and Remus’ heart broke a little further when their eyes met and there was no warmth left in the stormy blue skies.

“Fuck..” Remus mumbled. He gripped at his curls, tears forming in his eyes. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be. In a split second he decided to run down the stairs as fast as he could, nearly tripping a handful of times. When he was finally downstairs, panting, he saw Sirius walk out the door, looking as defeated as Remus did. Seeing emotion gave Remus hope, though, instead of the ice he saw before.

“Sirius!”

The man stopped in his tracks, his blue eyes widened.

“Don’t leave,” Remus said. He stepped out onto the pavement in his socks, in the pouring rain, not caring that he’d ruin his clothes. “I- You’re my everything.” Remus wiped some of the water from his face. “Just… Just come back inside, okay? I’ll make you some tea, or some hot coco. We’ll watch a movie. I promise I won’t do any more work today.”

Sirius took a deep breath, his brow furrowed as he looked up at the sky in exasperation. “I want to go home.”

“How about tomorrow?”

“No! Not everything can be fixed by tea, Remus.”

“I- I know that." Remus stepped aside to let a couple walk past, that were looking at them rather oddly and rightfully so. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Sirius. I really am."

"What exactly are you sorry for, hm?"

"For working too much, not paying attention."

Sirius huffed and shook his head. “You... You're so thick.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You figure that out yourself! You’re so clever, right? I’m sure you’re more than capable of some self-reflection.”

“Oh, really? Really, Sirius? I’m the one that needs some self-reflection?” Remus laughed.

“Yes! You’re the one that needs some goddamn self-reflection, since you can’t even look in the fucking mirror without crying!” Sirius shot back. “And perhaps that’s not because you hate your body, but because what lies beneath it. You cannot handle seeing your own flaws, because you’re too hung up on everybody else’s. So stop the bloody martyr game and look at what _you_ have caused _me_.”

Remus pressed his lips together, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, Sirius had turned around and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> So!!! What did you think? I know the chapter was written a little different from the others, and I was worried perhaps the time leaps were a bit difficult to follow, if it wasn't my mind reading it. What did you think??? How do you feel about this?
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> And leave me some kudos <3


End file.
